To Err is Human
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! - The final chapter of the 8th Sidney Chronicle is up, enjoy!
1. Beginings and ends

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "If you ever have kids and one of them when he's eight years old accidentally sets fire to the living room rug, go easy on him".  
  
-----  
  
Hello all I have returned! Florida was most fun...even if jetlag is a cruel mistress. Here is the 8th Sidney Chronicles, whoot! If you haven't read the other Chronicles (bar the 7th, which is a prequel) you will be very lost, VERY lost. This fic takes place about 3 months after Shifting Sands.  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 1 - Beginings and ends  
  
----  
  
The Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. A place where those who were different could be themselves without fear or prejudice. A place of safety. A place of learning....and currently a place of boredom. Bobby Drake gave a sigh to show this boredom as he flicked through the TV channels.  
  
"Why is it all news?", he moaned.  
  
"Because you keep looking through all the news channels?", said Ray, unhelpfully.  
  
It was the last week of summer, most of the students had returned to the school, but without high school....things got very dull.  
  
"In other news, a freak hurricane swept through Southern Tortola , only to vanish as mysteriously and quickly as it apeared. Scientists are baffled", said the presenter on the station Bobby finally stopped on.  
  
"Scientists haven't met a pregnant weather witch on her honeymoon", said Ray with a chuckle.  
  
"Oooh yeah", chukled Bobby, then paused, "wait...Storm and Forge...something I was supposed to do.. Supposed to do while Warlock was away challenging the good folks at space camp"  
  
While Bobby screwed up his face, trying to remember, Ray decided to help him along.  
  
"Water Ororo's plants?"  
  
"Did that".  
  
"Keep your eye out for any F.B.I agents trying to steal Forge's inventions again?"  
  
"Did that too"  
  
"Feed Forge's dog?"  
  
All the colour drained from Bobby's face.  
  
"...Uh oh".  
  
"What do ya mean 'uh oh'?", said Ray, "you didn't forget to feed Max, did you?"  
  
Bobby winced.  
  
"...Maybe just a little bit", he replied, "I'd better go to Forge and Storm's house"  
  
-------  
  
Todd sighed nervously as he walked the streets of Baville, he waited until he was a good distance form everyone, before pulling up the nearest manhole and dropping into the sewer. As it was down there, it wasn't long before he was found...  
  
"What are you doing here?", hissed Caliban, his blue eyes looking at Todd in suspicion.  
  
"I just want to deliver this to Sidney...", started Todd.  
  
"No one but Morlocksss enter or exiiit the tunnelsss", said Caliban pointedly, "sssso leave, now"  
  
"Well, can't you at least deliver this TO her?", pleaded Todd, holding out the envelope, "or send her up?"  
  
"No", replied Caliban simply, "on both accountss"  
  
"But WHY?", said Todd, "this is really, vitally important. PLEASE"  
  
"It'ss our new law", said Caliban, "we can't trussst anyone ever again. Not after lassst time. I sssugessst you leave"  
  
With one more suspicious look, Caliban turned his back on Todd, disapearing down into the tunnels. Todd sighed, watching him go.  
  
"Well, that's just GREAT", he snapped.  
  
"Aww, don't let Cal get to you, he's taking his job to heart too much"  
  
Todd squeaked in suprise as Lucid came out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, he could have at LEAST given it to her, this is so important", said Todd.  
  
"Everyone's still shaken up from the attack three months ago", said Lucid, "security around here's been really tightened up...especially around Sidney"  
  
"But that's not fair, she didn't know anything about the attack", said Todd  
  
"Try telling that to Calisto", said Lucid, before sighing, "you know, I'll probably get my head bitten off for this, but if it's that important, I'll take your letter to her"  
  
Todd's face brightened up.  
  
"You will?", he said, handing the letter to Lucid, "thanks man, I really owe you one"  
  
"Don't mention it", said Lucid, "that girl needs some cheering up. I hope this does it"  
  
"So do I", said Todd softly as he watched the Morlock vanish into the complicated tunnel system, "so do I"  
  
-----  
  
Forge had, reluctantly, been made to leave his old home. Mainly because Storm was adamant there was not enough room in it for three people and one along the way. They'd eventually found a place not too far from the Institute, close enough for Storm to still go to work there, but far enough so Forge didn't have to start to worry they were 'recruiting' him. Admittedly, it had taken a couple of months to fix up, but it was quite a nice place, with it's own boundaries. Storm had converted the attic into her own greenhouse, while Forge had the basement for his lab. Neither of the pair went into the others 'inner sanctum', making the ground and first floors the nice, even 'safe' ground between the two...unless one counted Warlock's room, which was currently out of bounds for everyone....he was really picking up teenage habits.  
  
"I can't believe I killed Forge's dog"  
  
"I can", replied Ray, from where they stood in the kitchen.  
  
"See, this is why Sam should have done this!!!", said Bobby, "he wouldn't have forgotten!"  
  
"Sam has been with his family in Kentucky, he couldn't feed Max!", said Ray, "man...you're so dead"  
  
"Can't I say he ran away?", tried Bobby weakly.  
  
"From a locked house with the security measures of Alcatraz?", said Ray, shaking his head, "you'd still get in trouble for losing him. Just accept your fate, Iceman"  
  
"Not yet, my good man", said Bobby, "I have me a little plan"  
  
------  
  
In an old mansion in Manhattans Upper East Side, a group of people gathered in the grand home's library. Lamp lights flickered in the room, casting shadows on the cloaked occupants from where they sat at a huge table. To one side of the table, stood two men, the only people in the room without a cloak hiding their features. One had brown eyes and curly black hair, very obvious Brazillian in origin, while the other had dusty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Both watched as the cloaked figure at the head of the table stood. His voice cutting through the silence with an air of authority that made everyone in the room look at him.  
  
"Tonight, we induct two of our long-standing members of our prestijous organisation into it's grand Inner Circle", he said, gesturing to both men, "Our Inner Circle is hidden from all, including the members of it's founding Club. To have a postion here is the grandest privalage that can be bestowed upon a person. Once you become part of the Circle, you are part of it for life, to betray your fellow Circle members would be serverly punished"  
  
He turned to the men.  
  
"Raise your right hand and pledge your allegiance to the Inner Circle", he said, "teh Circle will be your family, the Circle will be your safe haven, the Circle will be your LIFE".  
  
Both men raised their right hands, speaking together, though with very different accents.  
  
"I pledge my allegiance to the Inner Circle".  
  
The cloaked man nodded, picking up two packages from the table, heading towards them.  
  
"You, Emmanuel DaCosta,will now also be known as our White Rook", he said, handing him one of the packages, before handing the second man the other one, "you, Daniel Toynbee, will now also be known as our Black Rook".  
  
Sebastian Shaw removed the hood of his cloak, as did the other members, showing their 18th century garb.  
  
"Welcome, my Friends, to the Inner Circle", said Sebastian to the two, then addressed the room as a whole, "and may this be one step closer to our ultimate goal, when the Hellfire Club will reign supreme!"  
  
-----  
  
Dum dum dum! I decided to go the oposite way to my 6th Cronicle, instead of keeping my villian(s) in shadow, they have been revealed in chapter one! Obviously, Daniel Toynbee, being my OC isn't an original member, but I thought I'd induct two scum-sucking fathers instead of one ;) 


	2. Shortcomings

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I really have this gigantic favor to ask of you. Choose me. Marry me. Let me make you happy. Oh, that sounds like three favors, doesn't it?"  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 2 - Shortcomings  
  
-----  
  
On the island of Tortola, Forge was heading back into his hotel, carrying a small wicker basket full of muffins. Walking through the streets of Tortola, trying to find a store that sold muffins at three AM wasn't exactly how he'd envisioned the last night of his honeymoon would go....but it was better than the consequences of NOT finding the muffins, he was thankfull the hurricanes had stopped. Considering Storm's emotions controled her powers...and pregnancy was currently controling her emotions, that meant that pregnancy was in control of the weather around Storm...and it wasn't a pretty thing. He gave a tired yawn as he got to the elevator, pressing the call button...and then he heard a voice.  
  
"Hey, buddy, little help?"  
  
Forge blinked, looking around for the owner of the voice, seeing no one looking at him....okay, he really needed some sleep, hearing voices was never considered a 'good thing'. When the voice spoke for a second time, he realised that the voice was in his head.  
  
Look down  
  
Forge blinked again, but not one to ignore the voices in his head, he did as he was asked. On the floor, was what could be mistaken for a tiny action figure..a tiny LIVING action figure...or maybe a 20 year old borrower.  
  
"Hi", said the tiny man, "I've been waiting for ages for someone to help me. Boy, am I glad there's another mutant around".  
  
"Another mutant?", said Forge, confused, "how did you?..."  
  
I'm a telepath, replied the man in his head, before chuckling, "and no, I'm not a figment of your imagination, the name's Shortpack"  
  
"Forge", replied Forge then blinked, "you're..."  
  
"Dashing? Telepathic? Optimistic? Inteligent?", tried Shortpack.  
  
"....Tiny", said Forge, pinching his free hands' thumb and forefinger together.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Shortpack, "I always forget that one.I started to shrink when my mutation manifested. A friend of mine helped me through it, or I could be microscopic by now. Speaking of help, could you lend a hand? I need to get to my room, but I can't....errr reach the button"  
  
"Oh....sure", said Forge, still slightly bewildered by this tiny figure.  
  
When the elevator pinged open, Forge stooped down to let Shortpack climb onto his open palm, before walking into the elevator.  
  
"Fourth floor, thanks", he said as Forge put down the 'Basket 'O Muffins' on the floor and pressed the button, "so, what brings you to sunny Tortola?"  
  
"I'm here on my honeymoon", replied Forge, and off Shortpack's experision, "I'm alot older than I look. Add 20 years to my looks and you're around in the right place"  
  
"Oh", said Shortpack, "congradulations. Who's the lucky lady?".  
  
"Ororo Munroe", said Forge, a happy smile crossing his face.  
  
"Storm?", said Shortpack, blinking.  
  
"You know her?", replied Forge, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"Sure I do!", said Shortpack, "she was a student at the Xavier Institute when I went there for help with my...err shrinking problem".  
  
"She's an instuctor there", said Forge, "small world, huh?....Sorry"  
  
Shortpack chuckled at the unintentional joke.  
  
"Yeah", he said, "man, I haven't seen her for years".  
  
"You should come and see her", said Forge, "she's at the mercy of her hormones, she'd probably appricate seeing a long, lost friend".  
  
"Mercy of her hormones?", said Shortpack, before blinking, "never mind, got it".  
  
------  
  
Back over in Bayville, Ray blinked at Bobby's gleefull experssion.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Ray blinked once more.  
  
"You bought a fake dog"  
  
Bobby smiled at the Max-sized mongrel he had managed to buy.  
  
"Yup", he said proudly, "I had to look all over Bayville for this guy, but I found him!".  
  
Ray looked at it for a long time.  
  
"Bobby....that dog doesn't look over twenty years old".  
  
Bobby rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"NO....you have a point", said Bobby, "that's why I'm going to dirty it up a bit, muss up it's fur!".  
  
"....You are a twisted little individual", said Ray pointedly.  
  
"Yeah, but it's better than telling Forge I straved his dog to death", said Bobby, starting to ruffle 'Max: Mark-2's fur up, "now, get me some dirt....or maybe some paint"  
  
"I repeat", said Ray, "twisted little indivual, your name is Robert Drake"  
  
------  
  
Todd sighed as he leaned against the back of the bench he was sitting on, closing his eyes. The rest of the Brotherhood had tossed him out of the house after his moping had driven them crazy. He'd been waiting for a week now for word from Sidney, and he'd had no reply. Now he found himself in Bayville park, alone, upset and confused...a feeling he was getting used to. He sat upright as a small cat trotted out of some bushes.  
  
"Sidney?", he asked.  
  
The cat blinked at him, before scuttling away into the park. Todd groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.  
  
"Pull yaself together, Tolensky", he muttered to himself, "you're startin' ta lose it"  
  
"You lost it a long time ago"  
  
Todd jumped at the sound of the voice behind him, spinning around to see Sidney standing there, clutching the letter he'd given her.  
  
"Sid", he said, blinking, "I...I didn't hear ya comming"  
  
"I'm part cat", said Sidney pointedly, "I can move silent"  
  
"Oh", said Todd with a nervous laugh, "..I forgot"  
  
He let out a breath, atching her.  
  
"So?", he asked softly, "did..did ya read it?"  
  
Sidney looked at the letter in her hand, and sighed.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I did"  
  
Todd waited for her to add, before feeling he had to promt her after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"And?"  
  
Sidney looked at the letter before handing it to him.  
  
"You said in this you told the whole truth....what about Dagger?", she asked simply.  
  
Todd blinked.  
  
"I've already told you about her", he said softly, "I swear to ya, Sid, you know everything about me that I know about myself....probably more"  
  
Sidney frowned, turning her head away.  
  
"I don't know, Todd"  
  
Todd quickly stood up, hopping over the bench to take her hands gently in his.  
  
"Sidney, PLEASE", he begged, tears forming in his eyes "don't walk away from me. I...I couldn't bear it"  
  
"You did well enough the first time I left", Sidney said quietly, "you got Wanda, someone you were pining over even when you were STILL with me"  
  
Todd shook his head, squeasing her hands gently.  
  
"Sid...Wanda's not the one I love", he said, "I admit, I thought I did...but I was wrong, it's you...it's always been you"  
  
Sidney watched him silently.  
  
"Sidney", Todd said, his voice wavering, "I told ya things in that letter I have never told another living soul. Please...don't walk away from me again, I'll die without you. Please...please just give me one last chance"  
  
He hung his head, letting out a chocked sob.  
  
"Please", he repeated in an almost whisper.  
  
Sidney sighed, looking at him, before putting her hand under his chin, lifting his head. She brushed a thumb over his cheek, before leaning in, giving him a deep kiss. Todd blinked in suprise, before sighing into it, wrapping his arms around her, returning it with all his heart.  
  
"Sid..I love you so much", he whispered as they broke for air, "I.."  
  
Sidney put a finger over his lips.  
  
"Shhh", she said softly, bringing him to sit on the bench as she nuzzled close to him, "just..hold me..please"  
  
Todd smiled softly, wrapping an arm aorund her, more than happy to oblige.  
  
-----  
  
"'Packy!"  
  
Shortpack made small, gasping noises as Storm gave him a hug...Forge was right, Storm hadn't been this unballanced since...errr..ever.  
  
"Ororo", he gasped, "little lungs, little lungs!!!"  
  
"Oh..sorry", she said, putting him down on the table, before squealing when she noticed the Basket 'O Muffins Forge was carrying, "an old friend AND muffins. This is the best day!"  
  
"Geee....thanks, love of my life", said Forge dryly as she took the basket away from him, "two weeks of honeymooning, and the best day is the last"  
  
Storm blew a rasberry at him before smiling at Shortpack.  
  
"Don't mind me being rude", said Storm, "but if I don't eat now, I'll throw up, and I don't want to do that".  
  
With that, Storm took a muffin out of her 'Basket 'O Muffins'....and then opened a can of fish paste.  
  
"Ugh", said Forge, covering his eyes "I can't watch, I really can't".  
  
Storm, however hummed happily to herself, breaking off a bit of muffin, dipping it into the fish paste and devouring it like it was a delacy only the Gods could turn down.  
  
"Mmmmm that's good!", she said, "thank you, Honey"  
  
"Don't mention it", said Forge, "just....please don't offer any of it to me"  
  
"Mmmmm fish-paste-soaked-muffins", Storm teased, making a point of opening her mouth and dropping the said food item in her mouth, "are you SURE you don't want any?"  
  
She waved a piece of fish-paste-soaked-muffin in Forge's face.  
  
"Nooo", he said, backing away and frailing his arms.  
  
".....And you married this woman?", said Shortpack blinking.  
  
"Hey!", said Storm, "I can be loveable..when I'm not eating disgusting foodstuffs or throwing up".  
  
"Awww, Sweetheart, your loveable even when you're doing that", said Forge.  
  
Storm looked at him pointedly.  
  
"I married you, Forge, you got me, you don't have to ham it up".  
  
"Sorry", said Forge with a cough.  
  
"Wow", said Shortpack, blinking at him, "you're under her thumb already, aren't you?"  
  
"This woman can hurl lightening bolts, bring up winds of a hurricane level and cause major monsoons", said Forge, "all I got is 'making stuff'...of COURSE she's the boss"  
  
-----  
  
And there we go, yup, I finally brought Todd and Sid back together, call off the lynch mobs ;). In case you have trouble doing the math, Storm is three months pregnant. Do review. Until next time... 


	3. Dark Visions

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Pregnant woman slays four?"  
  
------  
  
----  
  
Chapter 3 - Dark Visions  
  
----  
  
As the early morning light of daybreak lit up the sky, the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House was illuminated in a gentle glow. Todd sighed as he looked at it, before turning his gaze to the young woman walking beside him. He and Sidney had spent most of the night in the park, in each others arms. They had been in silence for most of the time, but later, they had talked as they used to, nothing about what had happened between them, just....life. He had missed that so much, and he really hoped that he wouldn't wake up to find this had been a dream. They stopped as they got to the steps of the Boarding House.  
  
"Come home", Todd said in a whisper.  
  
Sidney sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"My place is with the Morlocks", she said softly, "we're still rebuilding our home..our world"  
  
Todd sighed, hanging his head.  
  
"I understand".  
  
Sidney smiled softly, leaning in to give him a soft kiss.  
  
"I'll sneak out to see you as much as I can, I promise".  
  
With that, she stepped away from him, transforming into a cat, disapearing into the undergrowth. Todd watched her go with a sigh, before heading quietly into the Boarding House. He carried on straight upstairs, with a happy grin plastered on his face. He barely noticed Pietro's door open, a giggling girl stepping out, pulling on her coat.  
  
"Good morning", she said, walking past him.  
  
"Goooood Morning", said Todd cheerfully, before being yanked into Pietro's room at a blinding speed.  
  
The silver-haired speedster eyed him suspiciously after he'd dragged him in.  
  
"Where have YOU been?", he asked, "you haven't been moping all night, have you?"  
  
Todd mearly smiled, walking around Pietro's room.  
  
"Isn't this house great?", he asked, "I mean, I love everythin' about it. I love this house. I love the people in it".  
  
He sat down on Pietro's desk.  
  
"I love this chair, look at this chair", said Todd in wonder, pointing at it.  
  
Pietro blinked.  
  
"Did you get laid last night, Toad?".  
  
"That is a nice shirt", said Todd with a smile, patting Pietro on the shoulder [1]  
  
"Toad.....you're scaring me", said Pietro.  
  
"She came back to me", said Todd simply, giving a happy sigh, "we just sat and talked all night. It was the most beautifull night of my life"  
  
Pietro looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.  
  
"And you just talked?", he asked, wrinkling his nose, "dude, you need to get out more"  
  
Todd mearly smiled, before leaving Pietrro's room, entering his own and closing the door. Pietro blinked before shrugging, heading off to add his latest entry in his big black encyclopedia.  
  
-----  
  
Over in the Institute, Hank, Xavier, Logan, Kurt and Kitty were in the common room when a cheery Storm waltzed in.  
  
"Welcome home, Ororo", said Xavier.  
  
"Did you enjoy your honeymoon?", asked Kitty, peering over the card game she was beating Logan at  
  
" Tortola, baby!", said Storm with a grin, plopping down on a chair.  
  
"We'll take that as a 'yes', then", said Hank with a chuckle.  
  
"Honeymoons are great", said Storm, "you get tons of free stuff!!!".  
  
"Not to mention it's a celebration of the love you have with the person you've recently married", added Xavier.  
  
Storm blinked, before waving a hand.  
  
"That too"  
  
"Here's a question", said Hank, looking around, "aren't you missing something kind of important that a woman usually brings back from a honeymoon?"  
  
"Like what?", asked Storm, blinking.  
  
Hank paused, before sighing.  
  
"Oh, you know, just a little thing called a HUSBAND?!!".  
  
"Oh, Forge?", said Storm, "he's carrying the luggage".  
  
"Wutush!", said Logan.  
  
"Do that again, and I'll smack you", said Storm, "he wouldn't let me do it, not that I'm complaining".  
  
There was a small, weak thud at the closed door. Hank went over and opened it, letting Forge fall through with his arms full of bags.  
  
"Heavy", he squeaked.  
  
"Welcome home, Forge", said Hank, picking up one of the bags then blinking, "....this IS heavy!"  
  
"Ooooooh did you bring us souvenirs?!!!", asked Kurt excitedly.  
  
"Kurt, we were on our honeymoon", said Storm, "no, no souvenirs".  
  
"None?", said Kurt, then looked hopefully at Forge.  
  
"Sorry, nope", said Forge with a shrug, "the bags are so heavy because Ororo re-discovered her love of the 'five fingered discount'".  
  
"Oh, I only took a few little unimportant things", said Storm with a wave of her hand.  
  
Forge tipped out the contents of the suitcase Hank had been holding, which instead of clothes was filled with amenities....lots and lots of amenities.  
  
"Oh", said Xavier, eyeing the small mountain, "well...it's perfectly normal to take a few hotel amenities".  
  
Forge raised a brow and rummaged through the pile, re-emerging with a set of cutlery, a TV remote control, a small painting, a throw rug and, oddest of all, a brass number eight.  
  
"Okay, maybe I went a teensy weensy bit overboard", said Storm.  
  
"....A 'teesny weensy bit'?", said Logan, "Ororo, you stole your room number fer crying out loud!".  
  
"I....wanted a momento?", tried Storm hopefully, before crossing her arms, "hey, I couldn't drink on my own honeymoon, I wanted to get something out of it!"  
  
"Oh yeah, how'd you feel?", asked Kitty, prodding Storm's slightly protruding stomach.  
  
"Calling it 'morning sickness' is an unfair ruse to cover up the horrible, horrible truth", said Ororo darkly, "it SHOULD be called 'morning, noon, night and everything in between sickness'...Stupid lying doctors, I'll string them up by their pointy little heads and laugh, laugh, I tell you, LAUGH!".  
  
And laugh she did....manically.  
  
"How're those mood swings going Ororo?", asked Logan with a chuckle.  
  
"WHAT MOOD SWINGS?!!!", snapped Ororo, then started to cry, "I'm sorry sniff I don't know why I snapped at you".  
  
Logan smirked.  
  
"...Haven't had any then?"  
  
Storm just GLARED at him.  
  
"Why do you have to upset her?", asked Forge with a sigh, "do you not like me? Do you want me to suffer?"  
  
"Hey, it affects dads too!", said Hank with a chuckle, before shrinking away from Forge's glare.  
  
It was then Storm's make-up bag started to move  
  
"Oh, yes", said Storm, "I forgot about our little stowaway"  
  
"....You didn't smuggle anything illegal into the country...did you, Storm?", asked Xavier, watching her worriedly as she moved to open her bag....he didn't want any evidence in his house.  
  
"No!", said Storm, opening her back, Shortpack poking his head out, gasping for breath.  
  
"Geez, Ororo, what have you GOT in there", he said, sneezing, "ick!"  
  
Kurt blinked.  
  
"Did you guys to to Lilliput?", he asked, confused.  
  
"...Shortpack?", said Xavier in suprise, "well, I didn't expect to find you of all people here! Kurt, he's not a Lillypudlian, put down the stick"  
  
"Well, I ran into these two in Tortola and thought 'hey, I haven't been home for ages'", said Shortpack, dusting blush off his coat, "so here I am!"  
  
"And in the nick of time too", said Xavier, a smile appearing on his face, "with Ororo living elsewhere, we DO need a new live-in teacher"  
  
"...This is why you use a telephone first, Shortpack", Shortpack said to himself.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, over in Dark Hollow, Danielle sighed boredly as she sat on the porch steps to her and her grandfather's home, staring out into the ghost town.  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
Dani glanced up, smiling slightly as Black Eagle walked out of the cabin, taking a seat in his rocking chair.  
  
"Hello, Namshim", she said. [2]  
  
Black Eagle rocked in his chair, eyeing his granddaughter.  
  
"Don't tell me you miss Bayville already?", he asked, "you were only there but last week!"  
  
Dani rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not the town I miss", she said, then smiled softly to herself, "more the people in it"  
  
"Not the Brazillian", groaned Black Eagle, "you can do better than that, Danielle"  
  
Danielle turned her head to him, frowning.  
  
"Better than a heir to a multi-million corporation?", she asked, "..not that it matters to me"  
  
Black Eagle shook his head.  
  
"He's just using you, child", he said, "once he bores of you, he'll find someone else to follow him around like a sheep. It is the way of his kind"  
  
Danielle stood up, turning to look angrily at her grandfather.  
  
"That isn't true!", she protested, "Roberto cares for me, he'd never hurt me like that!"  
  
"And you think he'll stay with a girl he barely gets to see?", asked Black Eagle, "hah!. When frogs grow teeth!" [3]  
  
"He DOES care about me!", snapped Dani, her eyes glowing.  
  
Suddenly, between them, an image of Black Eagle being beaten by two masked assailants appeared. Dani blinked in shock, before the image faded.  
  
"Namshim...I'm so sorry", she whispered, hanging her head, "I...I lost control of it again"  
  
Black Eagle sighed, standing and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Danielle", he said gently, "I pressed you to it. Perhaps this boy IS good for you"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I have just gone overprotective and stubborn in my old age", he said, "I don't want to lose the only family I have left"  
  
Dani walked over, giving him a tight hug.  
  
"You'll never lose me, grandfather, I promise"  
  
------  
  
In the Hellfire Club HQ, Sebastian Shaw was sitting at his desk, waiting. He smiled to himself as he moved a chess piece from the set on his table.  
  
"They're here, Shaw", said Harry Leland, the Clubs' Black Bishop,a large man with a well cut, though bushy blonde beard.  
  
"Send them in", said Shaw, looking up as Emmanuel and Daniel both walked in, now dressed in the 18th century garb that was the offical 'uniform' of the Inner Circle.  
  
"You asked for us, Sebastian?", asked Emmanuel, his portugese accent as strong in him as it was in his son.  
  
"Yes, I did", said Shaw, smiling over his desk, "I have an assignment for you. Consider it your first....mission"  
  
"What is it?", asked Daniel, running a hand irritably through his sandy blonde hair, "it's about time we got some action"  
  
"Oh, you'll get plenty of action, Daniel", smirked Shaw, "go and speak to our White Queen, she will give you all the information you need".  
  
He grinned as he watched the two men leave, moving his chess piece once more.  
  
"Checkmate"  
  
------  
  
[1] - This scene is an adapted version of one from 'Dead Man on Campus', one of my most favorite films of all time.  
  
[2] - Namshim is the Cheyenne informal word for 'my grandfather'. If you're wondering why she didn't say hello in Cheyenne, it's because the Cheyenne language has no word for hello or goodbye. You learn something new everyday, huh?...Unless you already knew that...err..yeah.  
  
[3] - Believe it or not, this is an acutal Cheyenne idiom, for 'never'.  
  
Bwahahahaha! And there's another chapter done. Those that have read the comics will probably know what will happen next, as for the rest...heh heh heh. Ahem. Don't worry, I don't plan to follow the comic storyline completely, only use certain elements of it for my story. Evil grin Do review. Until next time. 


	4. Broken Hearts

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Like all great romantics, Shakespeare realized love was a lot more likely to end with a bunch of dead Danish people than with a kiss" ---  
  
L1701E - No offense, Hon', but the more you tell me to read your stories, the less inclined I am do to so, I dislike being pushed into anything. And please don't tell me to put you in my favorite authors list, I only put people I want to put in there, not because I am asked to do so, sorry.  
  
Evan Fan - Well, Sidney's been jostled around a bit now (this is the 8th story in it's series) and she doesn't agree with the Brotherhood's ideals, nor can she hack the X-Men's way of doing things, she prefers the middle ground, hence why she's staying with the Morlocks. Everyone is about the age they are by season 4. What part of the scene didn't you get? I'll be more than happy to help describe my ramblings ;)  
  
SperryDee - Ahh you're thinking of my fic 'Native Soil' where Black Eagle is dead, that isn't part of the Chronicles, so I haven't killed off this one...yet.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 4 - Broken hearts  
  
---  
  
By the time it was aftertoon, Shortpack had settled into the fate of an instructor at the Xavier institute.....and the very likely possibility of losing any form of social life he had....not that he had much of one to begin with.  
  
"So, are you ALWAYS this small...or can you grow?", asked Kurt, giving him another prod...hey, this was the first mutant he'd met that was stranger than him, he couldn't help being curious.  
  
"No, I'm always this small", said Shortpack, edging a little away from the Blue mutant, only to be confronted from the other side by Kitty.  
  
"So, where do you get your clothes?", she asked, "do you have a special tailor, or do you just steal them from doll shops?"  
  
Shortpack blinked.  
  
"Errr......a bit of both?", he tried....what had he let himself in for?  
  
Kitty suddenly grinned.  
  
"That gives me an idea!", she said, "you'll need to stay somewhere, we can get you a little house! I bet there's one in the attic!"  
  
"I bet I could make a better one!", challanged Kurt.  
  
"I really don't think...", tried Shortpack, but was ignored as the teens glared at each other, before heading off in opposite directions, "...never mind"  
  
Storm chuckled, smiling as Jamie tried to scuttle past the kitchen.  
  
"Jamie!", she said happily, "how have you been?"  
  
The youngest member of the household, who'd have normally treated Storm like a second mother, just gave her an embarassed wave, and headed for his room, not saying a word.  
  
"Jamie's voice started changin' while you were away", chuckled Logan in explaination, "after about three days of teasin', he decided not ta speak unless he had to"  
  
"Awww, our Jamie's growing up", said Storm with a grin.  
  
"ShUUt UUUppp", came a weird squeaky sound from the stairs.  
  
It was then Hank plodded into the kitchen from another room, he'd vanished a LONG time ago to take a phone call.  
  
"What's up, Big Blue?", asked Logan, "it wasn't another company suing us....was it?"  
  
Hank plopped down on a chair with a sigh.  
  
"Trish left me", he said, "she said that being seen with a big, hairy blue ape-man gave her a bad public image"  
  
"Awwww, Hank, I'm sorry", said Storm, then sniffled, "oh, I feel so bad for you"  
  
With that, she gave him a hug. Hank squeaked, looking over her shoulder desperately for help, but not a soul stepped forward...suprise, suprise. Luckily, Storm released him from what had been more of a death grip than a hug, smiling.  
  
"You want me to go and bust her open?"  
  
Hank blinked.  
  
"Errr...no", he said, "please don't do that".  
  
"Neh, you were better than her anyway", she said, waving her hand., "so..what're you going to do?"  
  
Hank pondered this.  
  
"I'm going to....drink some of Forge's coffee", he said, pouring some into a cup.  
  
"No, Hank!", squeaked Storm, "why would you want to do that to yourself?"  
  
"...Pardon?", said Forge, blinking.  
  
"Because it hurts alot and I want one moment's peace from this gut- wrenching, heart-tearing agony", said Hank, looking into the cup, "if I get enough of this into my bloodstream, I'm sure my physical pain will override my emotional pain"  
  
".....Does anyone actually SEE me in the room?", said Forge, crossing his arms.  
  
"But you'll end up in the infirmary", protested Logan, "that stuff's leathal"  
  
"What's wrong with my coffee?!!!", shouted Forge.  
  
"It's like tar", said Logan pointedly, "hot, coffee-smelling, TAR"  
  
"But I drink it all the time", said Forge.  
  
"That's because you like to stay up for weeks on end", said Storm, "...and for some reason, you seem immune to it"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it!", said Forge, sulking.  
  
"Look", said Logan, taking the cup away from Hank, "you don't need coffee, you need ta....get out and have some fun"  
  
"I'd really prefer the coffee idea", said Hank, "that way I can wallow in self-pitty"  
  
"Awwww, but wallowing's no fun", said Storm, then smiled, holding up a finger, "stay"  
  
"Woof woof", said Hank sarcastically as she danced off.  
  
"Woof woof"  
  
"Wow, that was a good one!", commented Shortpack.  
  
"I didn't bark that time", blinked Hank.  
  
Bobby burst in with 'Max' on a lead.  
  
"Look who I took care of!", he said proudly, "I did it SO well, too, see, Forge, see?!!"  
  
'Max' gave a happy yip, bouncing up by Forge happily with a wagging tail.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen Max look so robust and healthy!", said Forge, patting 'Max's' head, "you did a great job, Bobby!".  
  
"Awww, shucks, just doing my job, Forge", said Bobby.  
  
'Max' rolled over for a belly scratch, Forge obliged, before pausing.  
  
"...Bobby?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"I can't help but notice the changes this dog has been through", he said, then added, "...particually the fact that Max was a male and is now a female".  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Oh", said Bobby, giving a nervous laugh, "....I didn't know dogs could do that. Learn something new every day, huh?....I gotta go, bye bye now!!!".  
  
With that, Bobby FLED as fast as his legs could carry him  
  
---  
  
"Oh, come on, Rosey, do it ONCE more!"  
  
Rosemary groaned, rubbing her temples. Ah, yes, THIS was why she always waited for Freddy OUTSIDE of the house. Pietro grinned happily from where they were sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"Pietro, how many times have I told you not to call me 'Rosey'".  
  
"Sorry", said Pietro, then grinned, "pllllease do it again. Last time, I promise"  
  
"It BETTER be the last time", muttered Rosemary, shaking her head.  
  
She cleared her throat, before pulling down one of her bottom eyelids. After that, she poked her eyeball with her index finger, jiggling it around. [1]  
  
"That was SO cool!", squealed Pietro, clapping.  
  
Rosemary shook her head, muttering under her breath about idiots.  
  
"Pietro, stop harassing Rosemary!", came Lance's voice from the living room.  
  
"I'm not!", protested Pietro, "am I Rosey?"  
  
"Get away from me", said Rosemary, crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm sure you don't mean that, Rosey", said Pietro, wriggling his eyebrows at her.  
  
Rosemary blinked before taking a deep breath.  
  
"FREDDY!!"  
  
Pietro went pale, his eyes widening.  
  
"No Freddy, No Freddy!", he squeaked as Freddy walked into the kitchen, narrowing his eyes, "hi, Freddy!"  
  
"You did it again, didn't you, Pietro?", he said.  
  
"I...errr....bye!", said Pietro, making a dash for the door, only to be tripped up as Wanda walked through, sticking out her leg to the side.  
  
"Whoopsie", said Wanda with a sly smirk.  
  
"You're all against me!", whined Pietro as Freddy picked him up by the scruff, heading outside, "oh no, not the tree again, come on, Freddy, have a heart!"  
  
Freddy grinned, tossing Pietro up the tree outside the house, twisting a branch around the Speedster dangled a few feet above the ground.  
  
"You can stay there until ya pay Rosemary some respect", he said, dusting his hands.  
  
Rosemary grinned, taking Fred's arm in hers as they headed out. She turned her head to give Pietro a wave.  
  
"Man, she is evil", he muttered, dangling.  
  
-----  
  
[1] - I had a buddy in college who could do that, it was awesome...gross, but awesome.  
  
And there is another chapter, done and dusted, with Bobby AND Pietro torture, fun! Do review. Until next time... 


	5. Great Losses

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Love is the most precious of totems. It reveals itself in unexpected ways"  
  
----  
  
SperryDee - No fear, there will be some Calisto/Evan in this fic, but not for a while yet, these next few chapters really focus on some of the New Recruits. Oh, how I torture them so. Bwahahahaha  
  
L1701E - No, chucks, I don't hate you at all ;)  
  
---  
  
Chapter 5 - Great Loses  
  
----  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea, Ororo".  
  
Hank sighed as the Weather Witch dragged him along into the theater.  
  
"Oh come on, Hank", she said, "I got these musical tickets for free on my honeymoon"  
  
"Then why don't you take your husband?", asked Hank, "you must remember him, right?"  
  
"Musicals make Forge nauseous", said Storm with a shrug, "besides, you need a pick-me-up more than he does"  
  
Hank arched a brow.  
  
"Ororo, you left him trying to hunt Bobby Drake down with a kebab skewer for killing the dog he's had since he was a teenager", he said, "....if anyone needs a pick-me-up, it's Forge"  
  
"Well, I can't look after EVERYONE can I?!!", snapped Storm, thunder rumbling in the sky.  
  
Hank gulped. Okay, Storm was obviously not the best person to disagree with right now...if he just allowed her to do whatever she wanted to do, she might leave him alone. Like playing dead near a bear....a big, angry, pregnant bear who could shoot lightenting.  
  
"Yes, Ororo, sorry, Ororo", he said, following her into the theater.  
  
-----  
  
Sidney had waited until nightfall, before slipping silently out of the Morlock tunnels in a cat form. She'd waited until she got a good deal away from their main tunnel system before morphing into her normal form, heading to the Brotherhood house. When she got there, she discovered Pietro dangling from the tree outside, looking very forlorn.  
  
".....Pie?"  
  
Pietro blinked, looking up.  
  
"SIDNEY!", he said, then grinned, "aww, you gotta help me down from here. My ankle's killing me, be a buddy, please?"  
  
Sidney crossed her arms.  
  
"I'll let you down Pietro", she said, "...just as soon as you tell me why you're up there in the first place"  
  
Pietro gave a nervous laugh, twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"It's a really funny story", he said.  
  
"I'm listening", was her reply.  
  
Pietro groaned.  
  
"I pestered Freddy's hot girlfriend again, and he tied me up here, OKAY?!"  
  
Sidney blinked.  
  
"Freddy has a girlfriend?".  
  
Pietro sighed, twisting around on his branch a bit.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll tell you all about it. IFYOUGETMEDOWNNOW!!"  
  
Sidney gave him a plesant smile, before morphing into a jaguar, climbing up the tree and leaning on the branch, digging her claws into it. CrrrrkSNAP! The branch broke in two, dropping Pietro to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Thank you", he groaned.  
  
"You're welcome", she grinned as she morphed back, landing softly on the ground next to him, "now, you're goning to have to catch me up on all the gossip. You're the closest thing to gossip lady we have in this house"  
  
Pietro laughed, following her before stopping, blining.  
  
"HEY! What are you insinuating?"  
  
"Just get in the house, Maximoff"  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Mr Shortpack, guess what!", said Kitty as she walked into the common room, staggering under the weight of a HUGE victorian-style dollhouse, "I found you a house in the attic, it has stairs and everything!"  
  
She paused, getting no response.  
  
".......Mr Shortpack?"  
  
She put the dollhouse down, looking around. Gee, she sure hoped she hadn't stepped on him. She checked the soles of her shoes...nope, she hadn't.  
  
"Mr Shortpack?", she tried again.  
  
It was then she heared a muffled shout. She looked around, seeing Lockheed sitting on the table, a little pair of legs jutting out of his mouth.  
  
"Lockheed, NO!", she shouted, running over to the little dragon, pointing a finger at him, "you drop Mr Shortpack right now, mister. Don't make me get the water spray, 'cause I will! Drop him. Drrroooooop!"  
  
She tapped her foot on the floor, crossing her arms. The dragon looked at her defiantly for a minute, before spitting Shortpack out. Shortpack landed on the table, his head and torso covered in dragon-slober.  
  
"Nehhhh", he said with a nervous laugh, backing away from Lockheed.  
  
"Bad dragon!", Kitty chastised, "very, very BAD DRAGON!"  
  
The little purple dragon blinked at her, before slinking off, giving Shortpack a meaningfull glare as he went.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr Shortpack", said Kitty with a nervous laugh, "he was only playing, honest!"  
  
"I...I think I'm gonna go....lie down for a bit", said Shortpack, "oh..here will do nicely"  
  
With a little thud, he collapsed on the table.  
  
"Aww come on Forge, you can't stay mad at me forever, I didn't do THAT much damage".  
  
Kitty looked up as Bobby, a kebab skewer glued to the side of his head, trotted after a not-too-happy looking Forge.  
  
"You killed my dog, bought a new one, of a different sex, no less, and tried to pass it off as my dead dog", said Forge.  
  
Bobby paused.  
  
"...Okay, I did alot of damage", he said, "but I didn't MEAN to. I love all living things"  
  
He leaned on the table....unfortunately leaning on Shortpack.  
  
"Owwwww"  
  
Bobby squeaked, pulling back. Forge arched a brow.  
  
"Okay, he doesn't count!", said Bobby, "he's so damn small, how're we supposed to see him?"  
  
---  
  
Hank couldn't beleive it. He was in a musical...and he wasn't enjoying himself. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be there in the first place. Maybe it was because of the physcotic pregnant woman keeping him there out of pure fear. Or maybe it was because the current song that was being sung was 'What I Did For Love'. Whatever is was, the Beast was truely miserable...and Murphy's law stated that it could only get worse. And it did.  
  
"Oh no", groaned Hank, after he'd combed his eyes through the audience.  
  
"What now?", said Storm, a little fed up of his whining.  
  
"Trish is here", said Hank, pointing into the audience.  
  
Storm blinked, squinting her eyes.  
  
"Oh, so she is", she said, "who's the hotty?"  
  
Hank blinked.  
  
"Hotty?", he said, craning his neck a bit, "that's her anchorman! Well, she got over me fast!"  
  
He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes, truely wishing he had a power that could be used at far range..and was painfull, very, very painfull.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better", said Storm, "I think she looks fat"  
  
Hank paused.  
  
"Yeah, it does a bit", he said, then sighed, "can I go home now, please? I'd like to go back to plunging myself into a pit of darkness and dispair"  
  
-----  
  
He sighed, looking at the ground as he walked, kicking up a bit of dust. He knew his granddaughters control over her powers was growing steadily worse and worse...and that she needed help. But that would mean her leaving, and he didn't like the sound of THAT idea one bit. Suddenly, there was the sound of a snapping twig, he stopped dead, spinning around.  
  
"Who's there?", he called out.  
  
The darkness fell back into the silence. He shrugged, walking forward again, before feeling something dull and heavy smack the back of his head...plunging his world into darkness.  
  
Dani sat blot upright in her bed, shuddering from her nightmare. It had seemed SO real. She brushed a hand through her silky black hair before getting up and padding out of her room, heading across the hall to tap on her grandfathers door. She knew it was silly, but she had to be sure...besides, her powers could have gone wacky again and done something to him.  
  
"Namshim?", she called quietly, opening the door when she got no answer, "are you there?"  
  
His room was empty, the bed still freshly made. Dani narrowed her eyes, before running out of the room, pulling on a coat and running out of their home. She dashed across the dusty streets of Dark Hollow, before coming to a deserted road. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell on the crumpled body on the side of the road. Shakily she edged forward, praying to the Great Spirit that this was just another of her bad dreams. She dropped to her knees by the body, her hand tentitively turning the body. She gasped and backpeddaled away as she did so, as the lifeless face of Black Eagle looked back at her.  
  
"NAMSHIM!"  
  
----  
  
And the death toll rises to 2! And guess what? I'm gonna bumping off more characters in this fic, oh yes ;) Do review. Until next time... 


	6. The dollhouse war of Greymalaykin Lane

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Why was there BACON IN THE SOAP?"  
  
---  
  
Chapter 6 - The doll-house war of Greymalaykin Lane  
  
---  
  
"What did the police say?"  
  
"What they usually say. A hit and run, why bother going into a murder investigation, there's no evidence otherwise"  
  
"How is the girl?"  
  
"Shaken, as is to be expected, Aenohe is looking after her"  
  
In Montana, the Lame Deer tribal council were discussing the events which had happened but a few hours before. [1]  
  
"The question is", said one of the members, "what do we do with her now"  
  
"Well, she can't go to Dark Hollow to live on her own, she's just a child!"  
  
"Well, we can't keep an unsupervised mutant roaming around the reservation!"  
  
"Someone will have to take her in"  
  
"Well, I'M not going to look after a mutant child!"  
  
"Me either!"  
  
"Think of the damage she could inflict!"  
  
BAAAAMMMM!  
  
The arguing stopped as the sound of a shotgun went off, leaving a hole in the ceiling. The council members all turned to look at the tribe's shaman, Naze. Despite his great age, Naze was still healthy and...well as fit as many of the younger members of the tribe. How he did this, he never said, just said he had a 'nack' for avoiding death.  
  
"I really wish you'd find a better way of getting our attention, Naze", said the chairman with an exasperated sigh, watching as ceiling paster floated down, as the shaman went back to leaning on his gun.  
  
"Mutants are not dangerous", he said calmly, ignoring the younger man.  
  
"You WOULD say that, Shaman", said the youngest and newest member of the council, "your own grandson is one!" [2]  
  
Naze narrowed his eyes, walking over to him.  
  
"Forge is as harmless as Danielle", he said, "and you should know better than to speak up against a shaman"  
  
The younger man lowered his gaze, falling silent.  
  
"That's better", said Naze, before adressing the council as a whole, "look, if you are so determined to be bigoted against young Moonstar, then we can send her to the Xavier Institute, she has friends there, and will learn to control her powers, away from the tribe. Happy?"  
  
The council murmered in approval, none noticing Dani evesdropping outside the room. She closed her eyes, turning her head away and biting her lip, before slinking away into the shadows, unable to bear hearing anymore.  
  
----  
  
Over in the Brotherhood house, Sidney had settled by the kitchen table, catching up on the events she'd missed while under the sewer.  
  
"So, let me get this straight", she said, "before yesterday, the only member of this house with a girlfriend was Freddy?"  
  
She blinked.  
  
"I would have never expected that"  
  
"HEY!", said Pietro, "I wasn't single...well, not at that very moment, anyway"  
  
"Pietro, you don't HAVE steady girlfriends, you just have a stream of one- night stands", said Sidney pointedly, crossing her arms, "can you even REMEMBER the last time you slept in your bed alone?"  
  
Pietro squinted his face.  
  
"Last month, actually", he said, then paused, "....okay, that was half a night, but it still counts!"  
  
"Man-Hussy", commented Wanda as she walked in, getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator, her eyes narrowing on Sidney, "Sidney"  
  
"Wanda", replied Sidney just as coldly.  
  
Wanda headed back out of the kitchen briskly, Sidney's tail flicking slightly. Pietro glanced between the two before blinking.  
  
"Wow, this atomosphere's thick, don't you think?", he said, "wish I had a knife to cut it"  
  
"Shut up, Pietro", said Sidney, giving him a shove, "I don't like her, she doesn't like me, thats how it is, and that's how it's always gonna be"  
  
"Uh...huh", said Pietro arching a brow, "and I'm sure the fact that you both dated Todd has nothing to do with it....or maybe it's that whole alpha- chick thing"  
  
Sidney gave a warning growl. Pietro squeaked, looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh, is that the time?", he said, "I got a date, byebyenow!"  
  
With a gust of wind, he'd vanished, soon followed by a yelp, the ground begining to shake slightly.  
  
"PIETRO, WATCH IT!", snapped Lance as he stomped into the kitchen, blinking when he saw Sidney, "....wait....did I walk into the past?"  
  
Sidney chuckled, shaking her head.  
  
"No, I'm waiting for Todd", she said, "don't worry, I've got no plans for moving in again"  
  
"Pitty", said Lance, taking a seat at the table, "those rats in the basement think they run the place, without you to eat them"  
  
"I've missed you too, Lance", Sidney replied with a smile, before leaning on the table, "what's this I've heard about you moping around?"  
  
Lance coughed.  
  
"What? Who's moping? I'm not moping", he said, "nope, no moping going on here"  
  
"So...you're not in the least bit bothered that Kitty's still dating Piotr?", said Sidney.  
  
Lance frowned, hanging his head.  
  
"She's probably better off with him anyway", he muttered, "he's an artist, he's living in the mansion, a good guy...and not a hood"  
  
"But....don't you still love her?", said Sidney gently.  
  
"I never stopped, Sid", said Lance in a whisper, "but I don't deserve her"  
  
"Says who?", said Sidney, crossing her arms, before sighing softly, "look, take it from someone who's lost more loved ones than I'd like to count...you gotta give it you best shot, you'll regret it otherwise"  
  
"That why you're back with Toad?", said Lance, frowning, "or are you just trying to fill the hole Morph left?"  
  
Sidney visably winced, her ears flattening, making Lance instantly regret his words.  
  
"Oh, geez, Sid, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."  
  
"Kevin DID leave a hole behind", she said quietly, "and I did love him...but that hole will never be filled. Not even with Todd"  
  
She hugged her arms around herself.  
  
"The reason I'm with Todd again is that I didn't want to be haunted by that question 'what if?'. I wanted to be sure of my feelings for him before I made my next move"  
  
"And?".  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know yet, all I do know is that there are still feelings there, and I need to know if it's friendship or love", she said, looking up at him, "which is something you need to know about Kitty, because you still very obviously have feelings for her, Lance".  
  
"Well, I can't do much right now, can I?", he said, "she's dating the tin- man".  
  
"I'm sure you can think of something", said Sidney patiently.  
  
"If I talk to her, will you stop bugging me about it?", asked Lance defeatedly.  
  
"Maybe", said Sidney with a smirk.  
  
"Pussycat, pussycat I love you, yes I dooooooo", sang Todd as he walked in, wrapping his arms around Sidney, "sorry to have kept ya waitin'".  
  
Sidney chuckled, leaning up to give him a kiss.  
  
"That's okay", she said, "I got to do some catching up, some meddling, the usual"  
  
Todd arched a brow at Lance, who opted to pretened he knew nothing, giving a shrug.  
  
"Ooooookay", said Todd, smiling at her, "you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah", said Sidney, standing up, "you ready to tell me WHERE we're going?"  
  
"Nope", said Todd with a sly smirk as he led her out of the house.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, Kitty had managed to dust off the victorian dollhouse she'd dragged down form the attic, and was currently trying to persuade Shortpack how much he'd REALLY like to live there.  
  
"Isn't it GREAT?!", squeaked Kitty.  
  
"It's kinda...big for one person", said Shortpack, cocking his head.  
  
"Well, you can get Barbie or Thumbelina to bunk with you", said Bobby with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, har de har har", said Shortpack, "keep your opinions to yourself, kebab skewer boy!"  
  
Bobby frowned, tugging at the skewer still tightly glued to his head. Trust Forge to make a super duper super glue. It was then Kurt appeared, holding what appeared to be a bunch of shoe boxes glued together to make rooms [3]  
  
"What in all things holy...", started Bobby, before shaking his head, getting up and walking out, "wait..no...I really don't want to know"  
  
"It's a dollhouse for Shortpack", said Kurt proudly.  
  
"Oh...gee", said Shortpack, trying not to visably wince, "....lucky me"  
  
Kurt grinned, opening the 'house' to show the rooms.  
  
"See!", he said, "it's got a slide, and a room made of liqourice, and a room vith cork furniture and this..."  
  
He went to the lowest room of the house, where an linsence stick was burning, letting out a gass of scent into the 'room'  
  
"THIS is the aroma room", said Kurt, "and vatch THIS!"  
  
He pressed a button and bubbles started to float out of the chimney.  
  
Bet my house is looking GREAT right now, isn't it? sent Kitty with a physcic smirk.  
  
Shortpack coughed.  
  
"Oh, gee, Kurt, that's really great", he said, "but I've already picked this nice, big, sturdy house to live in"  
  
With that, he ran into it to hide. Kurt blinked, before picking up his creation.  
  
"Fine, live in ze house of no imagination!", he said, "I'll take my house elsvehre!" [4]  
  
BAMF  
  
Kitty grinned at her victory, blinking as she heard the low hum of the hangar opening up. Curiosity, as they say, killed the cat, and Kitty couldn't resist sneaking out, only finding Roberto already there, his arms crossed, a frown on his face, very obvious in 'stubborn mode'. He was currently being stubborn with Xavier and Forge.  
  
"What's going on?", she asked, running over.  
  
"Danielle's grandfather has been killed", said Roberto bluntly.  
  
"WHAT?!", squeaked Kitty, "is Danielle okay?!!"  
  
Xavier sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Yes, she is just very shaken, Kitty", he said, "the tribal council have decided that she may be better to come and stay here"  
  
"Translation: They wanted to wipe their mutant slate clean", muttered Forge as he prepped the Velocity.  
  
Xavier cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, well, anyway, Forge is going over to Montana to pick her...."  
  
"Can I go?", said Kitty before he could finish.  
  
"They won't let us", said Roberto, frowning.  
  
"Bu WHY?!", whined Kitty.  
  
"Because I don't want to be stuck on a long heli-jet flight with a whiny teenager", said Forge, "or worse, two"  
  
"Good luck, Forge", said Xavier, "bring her back safe. You two will just have to wait until she arrives"  
  
He gave Kitty and Roberto a meaningfull look, before wheeling off.  
  
"But I'm her best friend!", protested Kitty, not giving up that easily.  
  
"Hey!", said Roberto, "I'm her boyfriend!"  
  
"So?", said Kitty, "she needs her best buddy right now, not her boyfriend!"  
  
"That is so not true", snorted Roberto, "I deserve to go more than you to comfort her!"  
  
Forge frowned, stepping between the pair, keeping them both at arms length.  
  
"I couldn't care less if you were reincarnated from her dental floss", he said, "neither of you are going"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, no and nooooooo", said Forge, climbing into the Velocity, "and that's my final answer. It's bad enough I have to go back there as it is"  
  
The tennis courts opened up and the Velocity started off into the air.  
  
"Well, I'm not letting him get away that easy", said Roberto, charging up, only to have Kitty grab onto his arm.  
  
"You're not going ANYWHERE without me, buddy", she said, narrowing her eyes, "besides, I'm the only one that can get you into the Velocity without ripping the doors off",  
  
Roberto frowned, before giving a reluctant sigh, shooting off after the Velocity, Kitty phasing them both through into it as they neared it. It was going to be a long flight.  
  
----  
  
[1] - Lame Deer is, indeed, the base of the Northern Cheyene tribal council in Montana. Obviously, my tribal members are fictional, but the place is real enough. I did my research :)  
  
[2] - I've wanted to write Naze into my stories for a while, and now it is done, yey!. Naze is the shaman who trained Forge in the comics. I am just guessing that he is Forge's grandfather, as it has been hinted at a whole lot in the comics, but never said outright, he's often termed as Forge's foster-father, which I have, indeed, ajusted to fit Evo Forge. He is without a doubt my favorite human character in the comics, go Naze, you gun- toting womaniser, you!.  
  
[3] - In case you're wondering, this is based on the house Phoebe makes in the Friends episode 'TOW The Dollhouse'...Friends fans can probably guess the houses fate.  
  
[4] - Gotta love Phobes, I've wanted to use that quote for ages.  
  
And there's another chapter done. What will be waiting for our mutants when they get to their destination...nothing good, that's for sure. Do review. Until next time... 


	7. Memories

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I feel like crap and no one understands. Even you. You're supposed to be my friend and you don't even care". "And yet... you keep... talking"  
  
---  
  
SperryDee - Yes, Evan does know he gained an uncle, and will have a cousin soon, I wouldn't be THAT cruel ;)  
  
---  
  
Chapter 7 - Memories  
  
-----  
  
THUNK  
  
"Owww, watch it!"  
  
"You watch it!"  
  
"Well, your foot is in my way!"  
  
"No, YOUR foot is in MY way!"  
  
Forge blinked from the controls of the Velocity. Before sighing.  
  
"Auto pilot engage", he groaned, the ship happily obeying with a beep....not that Forge needed to hear the beep to know what the ship was doing.  
  
He trudged over to the cargo deck, opening it. Kitty and Roberto plopped out.  
  
"I think he found us", said Kitty.  
  
"You don't say", replied Roberto sarcastically.  
  
"What are you two doing here?", said Forge crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, we came to help get Danielle!", said Kitty, standing up, "she's my best friend in the whole wide world, and need SOMEONE to be with her"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm her doting boyfriend", added Roberto, "we're here to comfort her in her hour of need. No offense, Forge, but you're not exactly a people person, how could you do it?"  
  
Forge pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Okay, fine, stay", he said, "but only because we're too far out to drop you back in Bayville. Just shut up, don't fight and leave me alone"  
  
With that, he trudged back to the front of the jet.  
  
"Oh-kay", said Kitty, blinking, "that was weird"  
  
"Somebody's less people-friendly than usual today", muttered Roberto as he and Kitty took their seats.  
  
----  
  
"Todd? Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
Todd chuckled, leading Sidney, her eyes closed, along.  
  
"Nope, not yet"  
  
"If I break my neck, you'll be sorry", she mock threatened.  
  
"I know", said Todd shaking his head in amusement, before stopping, "okay, now ya can open them"  
  
She opened her eyes, gasping in suprise at the sight before her. Todd had led her to their childhood hangout, the trees were decorated with farie lights as soft music played from an old boom box. A picnic had been set out in the middle.  
  
"Oh...oh Todd, it's beautifull", she breathed.  
  
"I thought you'd like it", he said with a smile.  
  
"I do...very much", she replied, giving him a hug, "thank you".  
  
"Anytime", he whispered, hugging her back, "well, we got alot of good food waitin'"  
  
Sidney smiled, sitting down on the blanket he'd laid out for them, peering into the picnic box.  
  
"Do I smell tuna?", she said, letting out a little mew of delight..  
  
Todd chuckled, digging into the bag.  
  
"Yup, tuna casserole", he said, handing her a plate.  
  
Sidney grinned, taking it off him greatfully.  
  
"Todd Tolensky, you really know how to treat a straving cat-girl".  
  
"It's easy when you know what said cat-girl loves", said Todd with a wink.  
  
She smiled, putting down her plate, pulling him close to give him a gentle kiss. Todd sighed happily, returning it, brushing a webbed hand over a furry cheek. When they pulled back, Sidney smiled, taking his hand in hers and standing, pulling in him with her.  
  
"Dance with me", she whispered into his ear.  
  
"If that's what the lady wants", Todd chuckled, pulling her close, "though ya know I have two left feet"  
  
Sidney chuckled, before giving a contented sigh, leaning her head on his chest as they danced together in the small clearing.  
  
---  
  
A few hours later, the Velocity had made it into Montana. Roberto and Kitty had given up trying to fight over who could comfort Dani the most....mainly because their unwilling chaperone had threatened he'd toss them out of the Velocity while they were still flying if they didn't pipe down.  
  
"Looks like someone's started the party before us", Forge said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Both teens peered out of the window, seeing a group of four men, armed with guns, all wearing a grey-black uniform, their faces covered by gold masks. They had cornered Danielle, brandishing their weapons. Danielle had sunk to her knees, obviously had overtaxed her powers. Roberto's eyes widened when he recognised their uniforms. He remember these thugs well. Back in Rio, they had attacked him, and taken the life of his then-girlfriend, Juliana. Now it looked as if Dani was about to suffer the same fate.  
  
"Não outra vez", he whispered under his breath. [1]  
  
Before either of the other two mutants could question him, Roberto powered up, becoming like a black silloette of himself, his eyes flashing orange, little dots covering his outline. Kitty blinked at him.  
  
"Sunspot, what are you..."  
  
Ignoring her, Roberto opened the door of the Velocity and flew out, heading towards the soldiers.  
  
"..doing",she finished, watching him descend.  
  
"'Why don't you become an instructor?', she says. 'It would be fun, you should give it a go', she says", muttered Forge, turning the chopper in to land, "well, this is why"  
  
On the ground, one of the soldier gave an evil grin as he raised his gun to Danielle's head. Dani narrowed her eyes, refusing to cower, she had warrior blood flowing through her veins, and she refused to back down, to anyone. Her powers may have been overtaxed and faded but her pride...that was still very much in tact.  
  
"See ya around, Mutie", sneered the soldier, cocking his gun.  
  
Before he could fire, a solid back hand closed on the gun. He blinked in suprise, looking up at the VERY angry looking blackened figure before him.  
  
"I suggest you leave the lady alone", said Roberto with a growl.  
  
He hand squeased on the gun, crumbling it into dust. The man gave a yell of suprise, backing away slightly.  
  
"Roberto?", asked Dani, a little dazed, struggling to her feet, "wha...what are you doing here?".  
  
"Well, I can't go and let you have all the fun in beating these losers up, can I, Amor?", replied Roberto with a lopsided smile.  
  
Dani gave him a weak smile back, before her eyes widened.  
  
"Roberto, look out!"  
  
Roberto blinked as a soldier raised his gun to shoot at him. A hand passed through the mans stomach, grabbing the gun from him.  
  
"Can I have that?", asked Kitty with a grin, "thanks"  
  
The soldier watched wide-eyed as the gun passed THROUGH him. Kitty smiled sweetly, tossing the gun over to Forge, allowing his powers to analyse it.  
  
"This is a tranq gun", said Forge, frowning, "they don't want to kill Dani....they want to capture her"  
  
"Well, they'll have to go through us first", said Kitty, running off to help Roberto tackle another soldier.  
  
Not that Roberto needed help.  
  
CRRRAASSHH  
  
He tossed an entire uprooted tree at one of the soldiers, his eyes narrowed and focused. To put it simply, Sunspot was outraged, and letting the soldiers know about it. He was about to toss a boulder at them when the dots around him faded, before vanishing, his normal colour returning.  
  
"Uh oh", he said, "outta juice"  
  
One of the soldiers took him off guard, knocking him into a tree. He aimed his tranq gun at him, cocking it. There was a fizzling sound, and the gun died. The soldier blinked at it in confusion.  
  
"Well, nice to see you do something usefull for once, Maker", quipped Danielle, glancing over to where Forge had managed to alter the gun Kitty had given him into a disruptor.  
  
"Funny, Moonstar", said Forge, "call me that again, and I might leave you here"  
  
The soldier holding his now usless gun at Roberto lifted it up, as if brandishing it as a club, before a second soldier pushed his comerade aside. They glared at each other, before coming to the silent conclusion they were outnumbered, retreating. Roberto's brow furrowed as he watched them go. He glanced up at the sky, clouds covering up the sun. Damn. Dani smiled, giving Kitty a hug.  
  
"I am glad you came", she said.  
  
"Yeah, well we kinda stowed aboard", replied her friend sheepishly.  
  
"When we get home, I'm installing secruity cameras in...", Forge trailed off as Naze walked over, glancing around at the wreakage.  
  
"Well, at least the place wasn't set on fire this time", he said good- humoredly, "hello, Forge. Long time".  
  
"I'm not planning on staying", said Forge, narrowing his eyes, moving to usher the teens into the Velocity, "c'mon, Kids, Charles'll be waiting".  
  
Kitty and Roberto exchanged a look, before Dani shook her head silently at them, walking into the heli-jet.  
  
"What's that about?", asked Kitty in a whisper as she walked next to her.  
  
"It is a long story", said Dani with a frown, "and I'm not the one with the right to tell it"  
  
They quietly took their seats, Roberto looking out of the window, deep in thought.  
  
"Are you okay, Roberto?", asked Dani, giving him a worried glance.  
  
"Mmm?", said Roberto, pulling himself from the window to give her a small smile, "sim...I'll be fine"  
  
Outside, Forge was checking the Velocity for flight, trying to ignore his grandfather as he walked with him.  
  
"You should have mentioned your marriage, Maker", he said, "I would have happily attended. I would have even preformed the ceri..."  
  
"Ororo and I got married by a multicultural offical", said Forge, not looking up from his work, "considering our different backgrounds, both of us decided it wouldn't be fair to be married by the faith of just one of us".  
  
"Oh...", said Naze, before sighing, "you could have still invited me, you know".  
  
"I thought you'd be too busy with your work", said Forge, more than a little hint of bitterness in his voice.  
  
Naze winced slightly.  
  
"I still would have had time for my only grandson", he said, "I have not even met your wife. You should bring her...."  
  
"I don't want to bring her here", said Forge simply.  
  
"Then I should come to Bayville", said Naze, "I would like to when the baby is born"  
  
Forge rolled his eyes, finally looking at his grandfather.  
  
"Look, Naze, you can keep this 'buddy buddy' act up for as long as you want, but I'm not buying it", he said, "I know what you want, and it's not going to happen"  
  
"But, it is your destiny", said Naze, "Shamanism is in your bloodline!" [2]  
  
"That part of my life is over", hissed Forge, "and I don't want to drag my wife and child into it"  
  
He shook his head, heading to the door of the Velocity.  
  
"Just leave me alone", he said, getting in, closing the door behind him.  
  
Naze sighed, stepping back as the heli-jet took to the air, heading off quickly.  
  
----  
  
[1] - Portuguese for 'Not Again'.  
  
[2] - Yes, my Evo Forge has the Shaman past that his comic version has, but I cooked up a whole new reason for him hating it so much. What is it? You'll have to wait to find out, bwhahahahahahaha!  
  
And the Hellfire Club strikes again! Do review. Until next time... 


	8. Musings

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "One thing worse than the pain of loss is the aching void of inaction"  
  
--  
  
Well, I warn you all, this chapter goes from introspective to...downright odd, with enough Mork and Mindy gags to last a lifetime...lets just say, I found an Orkan dictonary and used it to my advantage.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 8 - Musings  
  
---  
  
Roberto DaCosta sighed from where he stood on the balcony leading out from his room. He watched as the sun slowly started to sink lower, so it looked like it was almost touching the earth. He very rarely watched the sun set. People spoke of how beautifull they were, how they lit up the sky with their breathtaking wonder. But to Roberto, it was very different. It was watching his power source fade away into nothingness, making way for the blackness that would follow. It wasn't just the loss of his powers that bothered him....it was the memory that sunset brought. It was sunset the day he'd first set eyes on THEM. And it was that same sunset that he lost the most important being in his young existance. Watching a sunset, bringing back all those memories, it was like torture to him. But today....today he felt he deserved that torture. He had sworn...after it had happened, that he would get even...that he would seek venagnce from those that had destroyed her. He had the chance to carry out his oath today, and, as they had done on that fatefull sunset....his powers had failed him. They had gotten away. Again.  
  
He'd been questioned, of course, when they got back to the mansion. He'd told them who the masked assailants were. The ones whom had tried to capture Danielle. The Hellfire Club's Inner Circle. He spoke their name as if it were a disease. He hated that name with all his heart and soul. He told them that he'd had a run in with them back home in Rio. What they had tried to do to capture him. But the rest....the rest he wished to keep to himself. The sky grew a deeper red, a blood red as the sun edged futher away. He closed his soft brown eyes with a sad sigh, the memories refusing to leave him tonight.  
  
He'd loved her, he really had. She, unlike any of the other girls that followed him around from time to time, didn't care about his fortunate place in life. Unlike his parents, she aknowledged his presence on the planet. Unlike Keller, the boy who had hated him so much, the colour of his skin did not bother her. And when his mutation manifested, right in the middle of a soccer game, she stood by him. While everyone else ran away, screaming as if he were some kind of monster....she had been by his side, comforting him when he had been terrifed, confused as to what was happening to him...what he was becoming. She was a good person....she shouldn't have lost her life...it wasn't fair.  
  
He remembered the day it had happened. The sunset that had engraved onto his memory was bringing shadows all around as he walked her home from a date. They came so quickly, without warning, he'd been taken by suprise. Of course, it was supposed to be like that. Keller, that sneaking, scheming little rat had told the Inner Circle everything they needed to know. All the when's, where's, how's and who's. He let out a shuddery sigh. Unlike Danielle, they hadn't been carrying just tranq guns. Oh no, they knew that trying to capture him wouldn't be an easy mission. He'd tried to power up when they descended on them. Unfortunately, with the sun setting, his powers, still new and unmastered, couldn't get the solar energy they so desperately needed. It was then the Circle pulled out it's leverage. They captured her, holding a gun to her head. Their demands were simple, go quietly and she wouldn't be hurt. He'd been foolish to think they were telling the truth. As soon as he was in their possesion, handcuffs keeping him secure. The assailant holding her had pulled the trigger anyway. When that shot went off, it was like a piece of his soul had been ripped off with it. Everything after that bang...after seeing his beloved, the motionlessness of death on her beautifull face..it was all a blur. He'd expected to share her fate, and at that point even welcomed it, sobbing her name, his spirit very much broken. But it did not happen. The arrival of a jet, he would soon learn to call the Blackbird...of a man with claws and a woman who could control the elements themselves, whom he would soon call Wolverine and Storm, arrived on the scene. The Circle left him, vanishing into the darkness which the descending sun had put them into. Before Roberto knew it...he had been given a new life. But old wounds never truely heal. And tonight, as he watched the sun vanish on the horizon, Roberto's deepest and most painfull wound had opened once again. He sighed, watching as the final orange hue's faded.  
  
"Juliana"  
  
He whispered her name into the wind, neither expecting nor gaining an answer. [1]  
  
----  
  
In another room in the institute, Kitty Pryde was settling her new roomate in. Dani had been unusually silent for a long time.  
  
"Danielle?", tried Kitty softly.  
  
Dani paused from where she was hanging the dreamcatcher her mother had made for her as a child up by her bed.  
  
"...Yeah?", she asked quietly.  
  
Kitty sighed, walking over, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How're you feeling?"  
  
Dani gave her a weak smile.  
  
"I'll be okay, Kitty", she said, "it will just....take a while"  
  
"I understand", said Kitty with a smile and a small nod, "hey, if you ever want to talk, you know where I am"  
  
"Néá'eše", replied Danielle, her gaze going to the window, "you have a visitor" [2]  
  
Kitty's brow furrowed, walking out onto their balcony, seeing Lance standing under it.  
  
"Lance?....what're you doing here?", she hissed quietly, "how'd you get past the security?"  
  
Lance nodded over to where a few sensors and lazers lay burried in rubble....yeah, how else.  
  
"Can I talk to you?", he called up in a hushed voice.  
  
Kitty blinked, glancing over at Danielle, who just smiled, walking silently out of the room.  
  
"Oh, okay", she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
Lance smiled, clambering up the trellis and onto the balcony.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Kitty crossed her arms.  
  
"What do you want, Lance?"  
  
Lance sighed, hanging his head.  
  
"Kitty...I...I have a little confession, actually it's kinda a big confession", he looked up, locking his eyes with her, "Kitty...I still love you, very much"  
  
Kitty blinked in suprised, before shaking her head.  
  
"Why are you telling me this NOW, Lance?", she said, "I have a boyfriend. It's too late"  
  
Lance frowned.  
  
"Okay, fine", he said, "I'll leave you two together, Kitty. But you have to look me in the eye and tell me that all your feelings for me have gone".  
  
Kitty, looked up at him, before dropping her head, hugging her arms around herself, falling silent. Lance watched her, sighing, feeling relief....and yet pain sweep through him at the same time.  
  
"That's what I thought", he said, moving to climb off the balcony, "I'll see you when you've made up your mind, Kitty".  
  
Kitty turned away, unable to watch him leave. He was right, she knew he was. But something inside her refused to admit it. She gave a small sob, going to lie on her bed, confused as her heart tore two ways.  
  
----  
  
After leaving Kitty to Lance, Danielle had padded along the halls before getting to Roberto's room. She knocked quietly. She'd been worried about him since the flight back to Bayville. He'd been more broody than usual, and he seemed to be in alot of emotional pain. The door opened and Sam peered around the door, giving his usual friendly smile when he saw Dani. [3]  
  
"Hi Danielle", he said, in his soft Kentucky accent, "how can a'h help you?".  
  
"Is 'Berto in there, Sam?", she asked, "I wanted to check on him"  
  
Sam sighed, opening the door, nodding over to the balcony.  
  
"He's out there", he said, "good luck tryin' to talk to him though, he's barely said a word since he talked to the Professor".  
  
"Thanks", said Danielle with a nod, walking in and through to outside, Sam heading out to give them some privacy.  
  
Dani found Roberto leaning on the balcony, looking out into the night as darkness drew in.  
  
"Hey", she said gently, leaning next to him.  
  
He sighed, not looking up.  
  
"Hey", he said quietly.  
  
Dani put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"'Berto...are you okay?", she asked, worried, "you haven't been the same since.."  
  
"I'm FINE Danielle", he snapped, before sighing, looking at her, "Pesaroso. I....I've just had a rough day" [4]  
  
Danielle frowned softly.  
  
"You're not the only one", she said, "I've lost my grandfather just hours ago. And my home right after it. I'm my own only living relative, and that frightens me more than anything in the world".  
  
Roberto's features softened, pulling her gently into a hug.  
  
"It seems that now we both have a score to settle with the Hellfire Club", he said, "but now...mine is twice the score, for hurting you so, Amor".  
  
Danielle gave him a small smile, before nestling her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"We'll get them, Roberto", she whispered.  
  
Roberto nodded, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"We will, Amor, we will".  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, not too far from the Insitute, Forge returned home with a sleepy sigh. The sound of loud music, muffled slightly, indicated that Warlock had arrived home. He chuckled, shaking his head, the young alien had come on in leaps and bounds since he'd arrived on the planet. Sure, he still had his odd little dialect, but he was showing more and more independance by the day. He headed into the living room, where Storm was curled up on the couch, fast asleep, the new 'imposter dog' sleeping on the floor next to her. Forge smiled, walking over, pulling the couch throw over his sleeping wife. The dog opened one eye, wagging her tail slightly. Forge crouched down, looking at her, before patting her on the head.  
  
"She's really very friendly, you know".  
  
He glanced up, Storm watching him sleepily.  
  
"I'll bet", he chuckled, kissing her forehead, "did I wake you?"  
  
"Yes, actually, you did", teased Storm, "you and your big, clodding feet".  
  
She chuckled, scooting over on the couch, patting the empty spot.  
  
"So..how was the trip?"  
  
Forge sighed, flopping down on the couch.  
  
"You have to ask?", he said.  
  
"Was it THAT bad?", asked Storm with a wince.  
  
"And worse", said Forge, "by the time we got there, some crazy group Roberto called 'The Hellfire Club' were trying to capture Dani Moonstar. We manged to fight 'em off, but still, I don't think we've seen the last of them".  
  
"As with most our adversaries, it is unlikely", said Storm, "how is Danielle?"  
  
"Upset, and I don't blame her", said Forge with a sigh, "the tribal council weren't exactly nice to her. Poor kid"  
  
Storm narrowed her eyes cocking her head to one side.  
  
"There is something you're not telling me, Forge", she said.  
  
Forge blinked, okay, seriously, he needed to know how she did that.  
  
"Yeah, I saw Naze today", he said, frowning, "it wasn't exactly a happy family reunion...not that it ever is since..well".  
  
Storm sighed, snuggling up to him.  
  
"I know you hate to talk about that part of your past....and I won't pry", she said gently, "but you know I'll always listen if you wanted to...right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know", he said, putting his arm around her, "so, when did 'Lock get home?"  
  
"A few hours ago", chuckled Storm, "apparently, he emailed NASA, telling them their sensors looking for alien life were out by only a couple of million miles, and they sent him a toy spaceship.....telling him he'd make 'A fine astronemer someday, Son, but we know our job, don't worry about aliens, they don't exist'".  
  
"Oh boy", said Forge, shaking his head, "how did he take that?"  
  
"Thankfully he didn't respond and tell them that he actually WAS an alien", said Storm, "otherwise, we'd have NASA storming the house by now"  
  
Forge shrugged.  
  
"Hey, the FBI are already skulking around, why not NASA too?", he chuckled, "I'm glad that image inducer works for him".  
  
"Yeah", said Storm, resting her head on his shoulder, "he just locked himself in his room after he ate, haven't seen him since"  
  
"He's really coming into his own, huh?", chuckled Forge, "ah well, at least he's giving us practise"  
  
"Yes, but hopefully our offspring won't be an alien", said Storm, then gave a playfull smirk, "unless there's something you're not telling me, Forge"  
  
"Na nu, Na nu", replied Forge with a smirk. [5]  
  
Storm groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
"You brought that one upon yourself, Ororo", she told herself.  
  
"Yes, you did, loveling", teased Forge, giving her a kiss, "Amrak!" [6]  
  
This, of course, only managed to disolve the suposedly serene Weather Witch into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Stop it!", she laughed, "I'll get a stitch!"  
  
"Zibby-dibby-do-wap-wee!", said Forge, with a laugh, before lauching into a tickle attack. [7]  
  
"No, not tickling, that's not fair!", she laughed, flying quickly off the couch to escape.  
  
"Zylabswitch, zeep, seep!", said Forge, giving chase.  
  
Warlock rolled his eyes in his room, earthlings were SO weird.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, in the New York, Sebastian Shaw was attending to his newest recuits.  
  
"You failed to capture the Moonstar girl", he said with a frown, "I am not pleased"  
  
"We did not expect more mutants to show up", protested Daniel.  
  
"You should ALWAYS expect more mutants", snapped Shaw, then looked at the other man, "And what about you, Emmanuel? We had one of the cornered and helpless, and YOU let him escape!"  
  
"I will NOT attack my own son!", said Emmanuel, crossing his arms, "nor will I let anyone else do so"  
  
"That sort of sentimentality will get you killed if you are not carefull", warned Shaw, before frowning, "get out of my sight, both of you. I have other things on my mind. I have to attend a...meeting in the morning"  
  
---  
  
[1] - Keller and Juliana are both cannon characters, although Keller had no part in Juliana's demise in the comics, he was just a racist punk that tried to beat the snot out of Roberto. I changed the way it all happened slightly to fit into evo terms, hopefully I managed it well.  
  
[2] - Cheyenne for 'Thank You'  
  
[3] - I don't know if Sam and Roberto really are roomates, but considering the fact Roberto's character could clash only too easily with Bobby or Ray, it seems to make sense. Sam's got that calm about him that could survive any mood swing. Heh heh.  
  
[4] - Portugese for 'Sorry'.  
  
[5] - Na nu, Na nu was a phrase an alien named Mork from the planet Ork said in the 70's show 'Mork and Mindy' (of course, this was a spinoff show of Happy Days) I'd have thought Forge, of all people in evo, would have the most fun with this, tee hee.  
  
[6] - Orkan terms. Loveling-lover and Amrak was an odd noise Mork made once he'd kissed someone...man, I love that wacky alien.  
  
[7] - An Orkan expression of happiness.  
  
[8] - Err....I'd best not mention this one, it'll scare the kids.  
  
Ahhhh more foreshadowing. Who is Shaw meeting? Find out in the next chapter, it'll blow you away!. Do review. Until next time.... 


	9. Attacked from within

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I bet Einstein turned himself all sorts of colours before he invented the light bulb"  
  
--  
  
Chapter 9 - Attacked from within  
  
---  
  
Sebastian Shaw grinned as he stepped off his private jet, he gave a nod to his attendants and they walked with him into the office building he had chosen to use. He'd bought it a while ago, and was begining to re-vamp it. For now, however, it would suit his purpose. Already waiting inside was a girl of about twelve, sitting outside his own office, tugging nervously at her brown hair.  
  
"Ahhhh hello", said Shaw with a smile, offering his hand, which she took, giving it a nervous shake, "I assume you are the young lady here for our meeting?"  
  
"Uh huh", she said, nodding her head, a strong Southern accent, "ah'm Joelle".  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Joelle", said Shaw, opening the door to the office, "lets begin, shall we?"  
  
She nodded, walking with him, taking a seat in front of his desk.  
  
"I'm a man that gets right down to business, Joelle", said Shaw, "so you'll have to excuse my bluntness. You're here to give me vital information to aid my mutant...project"  
  
Joelle nodded, before frowning softly.  
  
"Before a'h tell you....you...you won't hurt them...will you? The mutants?".  
  
Shaw chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"Of course not, child", he said, "I am a mutant myself, my company aims to cure mutancy, let them lead normal lives again".  
  
"Oh", said Joelle, nodding, "okay"  
  
Shaw smiled, clicking on a dictorphone on his desk.  
  
"I understand, Joelle, that some members of your family are mutants...will you give details please"  
  
Joelle cleared his throat.  
  
"Two of ma'h brothers and two of ma'h sisters are already active mutants", she said, "and one brother and one sister have dormant X-genes...they haven't manifested yet"  
  
"Mmm hmm", said Shaw nodding, "and yourself?".  
  
"A'hm a flatscan", she said, "and the twins...they're the youngest, Sir, they're flatscans too".  
  
"So, only three X-gene free in a family of..nine, is it?"  
  
"Yes'ir", said Joelle with a nod.  
  
"Interesting", said Shaw before smiling, leaning forward, now, lets talk about powers, Miss Guthrie" [1]  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, Piotr Rasbutin was sitting in the garden, enjoying the morning sunshine. It provided good light for drawing. A few months ago, he'd been asked to join the X-Men, a position he greatfully accepted, it meant he could still stay in contact with his family, now safe from Magneto's threats, while making a difference with his abilities.  
  
"Hello, Katya", he said, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Kitty paused, not aware she'd been making that much noise,before giving him a weak smile.  
  
"Hey, Piotr", she said, walking over, looking over his shoulder at his 'doodles', "what're you drawing?".  
  
"I have not decided yet", chuckled the large Russian, before looking at her softly, "you are unhappy, Kitty".  
  
"No, I'm fine, honest", said Kitty with a forced smile.  
  
"I am an artist, Kitty", said Piotr gently, "we can tell soft changes in expressions, in postures, and you are unhappy"  
  
Kitty sighed defeatedly, sitting next to him.  
  
"Lance showed up last night", she said, "he...he told me he still loved me".  
  
Piotr frowned softly, before sighing.  
  
"And you, do you still love him?"  
  
"I.....I don't know", said Kitty, giving a sob "I wish I did, this is tearing me apart"  
  
A large but gentle hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"I care for you alot, Kitty", Piotr said gently, "but in the end, you must follow your heart, as much as it would hurt to lose you, I could not stand to see you unhappy".  
  
Kitty gave a sniff.  
  
"You're too good a guy, you know that?".  
  
Piotr cleared his throat modestly.  
  
"I only want you to be happy, Katya", he said gently, "go to him, if it is what you wish"  
  
Kitty gave him a hug, hiding her face in his chest.  
  
"Thank you", she whispered.  
  
"You are welcome", said Piotr hugging her back.  
  
Kitty pulled away, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"You deserve someone really special, you know that, Piotr?", she said, "I hope you find her, I really do".  
  
With that, she stood, walking away.  
  
"So do I", whispered Piotr, watching her leave with a sad sigh.  
  
----  
  
In the control room, Hank had been trying to follow the movements of the Hellfire Club. Even from the little information Roberto could give them, it was obvious they were a force to be reconed with.  
  
"Any luck?", asked Xavier, wheeling in.  
  
"We've managed to get a lock on the Hellfire Club", said Hank, tapping at the keyboard, "just waiting for a.....oh no"  
  
"What is it, Hank?", asked Logan frowning, walking over.  
  
"The Hellfire are heading for Cumberland, Kentuky", he said, "...they're attacking the Guthrie farm".  
  
---  
  
Amanda Sefton sighed as she entered the Mansion. The house Kurt had made was tucked under her arm.  
  
"Hellooo?", she called out into the house.  
  
Bobby peered around the common room door, a big, red mark on his face from where he'd finally yanked off the kebab skewer.  
  
"Kurt isn't here".  
  
"I know", said Amanda, "he gave me this...err...thing and asked me to try and convince a Shortpack that it was a really nice place to live"  
  
She paused.  
  
"Now, I know this place is sureal at it's best, but that's all the information I have to work on right now, mind filling in the gaps Kurt left?"  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, beconing her into the Common Room, before knocking on the side of the old dollhouse in the corner.  
  
"Shortpack, Kurt's sent his girlfriend, Amy, to see you".  
  
"Amanda", corrected Amanda, shaking her head, she'd been dating Kurt for a loooong time now, and STILL Bobby called her Amy.  
  
"Oh, right", said Bobby.  
  
"What happened to your face?", asked Amanda sweetly.  
  
"Awww man, the mark's still there?!!!", squeaked Bobby, "I gotta go wash it off!"  
  
With that he ran off. Amanda blinked, putting Kurt's house on the floor. It was then she noticed the tiny little man at the door of the other house.  
  
"ARRGGHHHHHH!"  
  
She stepped backwards, unfortunately standing on Lockheed's tail, which caused him to spew a jet of flame, setting Kurt's house on fire.  
  
"Well...that's a new reaction to me", said Shortpack.  
  
"Uh oh, fire, there's a fire!", shouted Amanda, "fire!"  
  
Bobby ran in, throwing a jet of ice on the burning house. When the smoke cleared, it was a soggy, charred mess.  
  
"......Oooooooh", said Bobby, giving the once-a-house a poke, "Kurt's gonna kill you, Amy"  
  
---  
  
"No way, Cannonball, you're stayin' put", said Logan, "the last thing we need is another kid to worry about"  
  
The X-Men had started to gather the main team, when Sam had shown up, suited up and ready to go.  
  
"But....they're ma'h family", protested Sam, "they're attackin' ma'h home".  
  
"Sam", tried Xavier carefully, "we're just worried that your emotional involvment might blindside...."  
  
Sam narrowed his eyes. It was very rare the soft-spoken Southerner spoke out against his elders, he'd been brought up to respect them. But...this was his family in danger, and his family were his world, his universe....they were worth being grounded and running Logan's training sesssion for the rest of his life, if it came to it.  
  
"A'h WON'T abandon ma'h family", he said, not budging an inch, "it's ma'h job to protect them, and a'hm not gonna stand by while a bunch of physcos try to destroy them".  
  
"Cannonball", started Logan with a growl.  
  
"Look, if a'h don't htich a ride with you, a'hll find my OWN way there", said Sam, "even if a'h have to fly there on ma'h own power, a'hll go. A'h won't stay in the mansion, you can't make me".  
  
"Yer an X-Men and yer staying put", said Logan pointedly, "that's an order from a superior".  
  
"Fine", said Sam coldly, turning his back and walking away.  
  
Logan blinked, watching the teen go.  
  
".....What the heck happened ta that one?", he said, forwning, "he was one'a the good kids".  
  
"He's upset about his family, Logan, he'll...", started Xavier, pausing, "well, that was unxpected"  
  
"What was unex...."  
  
Logan paused as he heard the basketball court being opened, the Velocity taking to the sky.  
  
"Huh", said Logan, "I didn't know the kid had it in him".  
  
"Gather the team and follow him in the Blackbird, Logan", said Xavier, "he can't see it himself, but Cannonball is way out of his depth here".  
  
----  
  
[1] - Yes, Joelle GUTHRIE. In the comics, she apparently joined a mutant- hate group for a while...here, she's a mole. Bad mole!  
  
Bwhahahahahahaha! Sam's gone AWOL!. I love pulling suprises out of my hat, I really do :D. And poor, poor Piotr. Next up, to the Guthrie farm, where another Guthrie joins the Institute (and it's probably not the one you're thinking of). Do review. Until next time... 


	10. Where the heart is

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Mom: 62,437. Kids: 0"  
  
--  
  
With this chapter, I bring in the good 'ol Guthrie clan. Now this poor family has had their continuity screwed up more than anything in Marvel. UncannyXmen.net has got the best guide to the Guthrie's I have ever seen, they try to make sense out of the confusion. As for the order the Guthrie's go in age, I think the only thing you can EVER be sure of is that Sam came first, as they all contradict each other. Because of this, I swapped a few around in order of age to make my story work, and so I could use the certain Guthries I wanted to. Don't worry, the only thing I've changed about them is their age. Powers and names are all the same as their cannon counterparts. The only exception is Nell, whom I named, as she hasn't been given one in the comics...poor lass.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 10 - Where the heart is  
  
---  
  
Cumberland, Kentucky. A small, peacefull farming town, once reliant on it's now closed coal mines. But it's peace was shattered by the arrival of the Inner Circle. When they drove though the town, carrying enough fire-power to take out a small army, the townsfolk had been fearfull....until, of course, the Circle started towards the Guthrie farm. It was apparent then that they were, indeed, going to take out a small army. Not a soul from the town raised the alarm, warned their neighbours of the danger heading towards them. It was well known the Guthrie's had many a mutant among them, and, as everywhere else in the world, this knowledge was treated with fear, anger and hatred, the respect the family had earned through hard work gone. If those folks with the guns wanted to try take out the Guthries, then fine, one less thing for the deziens of Cumberland to worry about, maybe it would bring some normalcy back to their town. Because of this, when the Circle moved in, the Guthries were taken unawares....cornered, trapped in their own home, fighting off an enemy they had no idea existed.  
  
"Get AWAY from ma'h family".  
  
Lucinda Guthrie, was many things. She was a widow. She was a mother of nine. But one thing she was not, was a coward. She had grabbed her shotgun and was on the porch in seconds, ready to protect her home, her family.  
  
BAM  
  
She let off another shot, getting one of the Circle's soldiers in the arm. He gave a pained yell, stepping back..into a girl made of rock.  
  
"You heard the lady", growled Paige Guthrie, jabbing a punch into his face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Who are they, Momma?", asked a small boy of five, peering from behind his mother.  
  
"A'h don't know Lewis", said Lucinda, "get back in there, Melody, watch your brother!".  
  
A brunette girl of ten leant outside, pulling Lewis back inside to safety, sitting him next to his twin sister, Nell.  
  
"We should be fightin'", grumbled Jeb, a red haired boy of eight, pushing the glasses back up on his nose. [1]  
  
"We can't do anythin', Jeb", said Melody, "Momma, Paige and Josh are dealin' with them, right, Joelle?"  
  
Joelle almost jumped from her seat, giving a nervous nod.  
  
"Err...yeah", she said.  
  
Of course, she knew this would come. She'd instructed the Circle when would be the best time to attack the farm, when her family would be caught off guard...she didn't know guns were involved. When the soldiers had arrived, she realised she'd been lied to...and now her entire family were in danger...no, not her entire family, just the mutant ones.  
  
Outside, Lucinda was still trying to fight off the Circle's soldiers. When she heard the thucka-thucka-thucka of a helicopter, she thought from a deadfull moment that reinforcments for the soldiers had come...and if that was the case, they were finished. As the heli-jet landed, however, she let out a sigh of relief, seeing the 'X' on the side. The door opened and Sam cannonballed out, making a smoldering hole in the middle of one of the Circle's vehicles. As he veered to the side, a flash of red caught his eye above him.  
  
"Well, if it 'aint the big X-Man", said Josh, a pair of red feathered wings coming from the fourteen year olds back, keeping him in the air, "didn't think you cared, Sammy-boy".  
  
"Can we save this for later, Josh?", said Sam, before squeaking in suprise as he dodged a net tossed at him, cannonballing into the barn, leaving a gaping hole in the side.  
  
"Momma, there's a big round hole in the wall of the barn", said Paige, then paused, "....Sam must be home"  
  
"Funny", called out Sam, poking his head out of the hole, glancing up as the Blackbird landed nearby, "uh-oh".  
  
"The X-Men have shown up!", called out one of the masked soldiers.  
  
"We haven't captured a single mutie yet!", said the other, "the Black King will have our heads"  
  
"Best that 'Black King' of yours havin' yer heads than me", growled Logan, walking out of the jet, popping out his claws.  
  
"Weapon X!", said one of the soldiers, before looking at the others, "fall back, NOW!"  
  
There was a rumble of thunder as storm clouds moved overhead, Storm flying out of the jet. Logan gave a snarl, moving to grab one of them, as the soldiers retreated, jumping into their vehicles, speeding off.  
  
"Leave them, Logan", said Hank, stepping out.  
  
"But....", started Logan, "they're attackin' mutants, they need to be.."  
  
"We're not even sure what they want yet", said Hank, "we need to know THEIR moves, before making our own"  
  
"Fine", grumbled Logan, crossing his arms, then sniffed the air, "come outta the barn, Cannonball".  
  
Sam sheepishly walked out of the barn, giving a nervous smile.  
  
"A'hm in trouble...aren't a'h?"  
  
""Ooooh yeah", said Logan, "considering you disobeyed a direct order AND hijacked the Velocity"  
  
"You did WHAT?!", said Lucinda, blinking at her eldest.  
  
"A'h...err....think Logan pretty much covered it...yeah", said Sam, clearing his throat.  
  
"SAMUEL ZACHARY GUTHRIE!", shouted Lucinda, putting her hands on her hips, "you get in that kitchen right now, young man, we need to talk!"  
  
Sam winced, it was NEVER good when his mother middle-named him. He sighed, doing as he was told.  
  
"Feel free to wander around", Lucinda said to the team, "Ah'm going for a little chat with ma'h son"  
  
"Wow", said Logan in awe, watching her walk into the house after Sam, "that woman works with military precision".  
  
Storm landed between him and Hank as Rogue, Scott and Jean walked out of the jet.  
  
"She's had nine kids, what do you expect"  
  
"THAT'S why you wanted to come on this mission so much!", said Hank, pointing a finger at her, "you want pregnancy tips!"  
  
"Hell yeah!", said Storm, "unless you want a repeat of this mornings flash flood incident"  
  
"Err....no", said Logan, "that wouldn't be a good thing"  
  
He arched a brow as the girl made of stone ran over to them, before pulling away the rocky texture, showing human skin underneath, when she was done, Paige was back to her usual apearance.  
  
"WOW, you're the X-Men!", she said in awe, "this is SO cool!".  
  
"Nice to see someone apreciates us", said Hank.  
  
"Yeah, a thirteen year old girl", said Logan, rolling his eyes.  
  
Paige grinned, hugging Logan's arm.  
  
"But a'h can do all sorts of cool stuff", she said, "a'h really, really want to be an X-Man, but momma says a'hm too young and she doesn't want me off savin' the world yet".  
  
Logan tried to pull his arm away, without much luck. He glanced at Storm and Hank for assistance who grinned at him as the teen dragged him off, nattering away.  
  
----  
  
Rogue hummed to herself as she walked along the farmyard, waiting for the team to sort it out. Jean and Scott had wandered off to 'look at the cows'...yeah, right. With them gone, she was enjoying just being in the South again. Sure, Kentucky wasn't her home, but it was closer to Missasipi than Bayville was. She paused in her humming as she heard a beautifull singing from the barn, like a choir of angels had decided to flutter in there and start singing....country?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She slid through the gaping hole in the barn Sam had left behind, looking at the top level of the barn, where the singing was, indeed coming from. She could just about make some of the words.  
  
"When a'h look at the sky, But can't see through the clouds, She shows me the brightest stars", sang the almost haunting voice, "If a'h think of coming back, 'Cause ah'm having my doubts, She tells me ah've come so far, Nothing in this world comes easily, But a'h can't lose with her right next to me" [2]  
  
Rogue carefully climbed up the ladder, using the stealth training Logan had given her to be sure she wasn't heard. As she peered over the top of the ladder, she saw Josh leaning by the window, strumming at an old acoustic guitar, his red wings folded neatly behind him.  
  
"'Cause she thinks a'h could rope the moon, In her eyes there is nothing a'h can't do"  
  
Rogue's eyes widened and she gave a squeak of suprise, almost falling off her perch. As soon as he'd hit the chorus, Josh's voice became harmonious. The vocals sounded like there were many singers all in perfect harmony with each other...but it all came from his own voice. A voice that stopped singing as soon as Rogue almost fell off the ladder. Josh blinked at her, clearing his throat, slightly embarassed at being caught out.  
  
"A'h was just...err..pactising", he said with a sheepish smile, then arched a brow, "a'h don't bite....that's Paige".  
  
Rogue smiled, clambering up onto the loft area.  
  
"That was.....wow", she said, "how did you..."  
  
Josh shrugged.  
  
"Ah've been able to do it since a'h got these", he shifted his wings slightly, chuckling "ma'h siblings like to call me an overgrown canary".  
  
"It's nice to see a power that doesn't involve breaking things to bits", said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, enough of the Guthrie's can do that already", said Josh, eyeing the hole in the barn made by his older brother, "ah'm suprised he even bothered showin' up"  
  
Rogue blinked, noting the slight tint of bitterness in Josh's voice.  
  
"Are you kidin'?", she said, "Sam hijacked a heli-jet to get to you guys, defyin' a direct order in the process....man, Logan's gonna give him a heck of a work-out for that one when he gets home"  
  
She paused, sighing.  
  
"He cares about you guys alot, you know".  
  
"Sure he does", said Josh, looking out the barn window, "that's why we only ever see him in the holidays"  
  
"But he goes to school in Bayville", protested Rogue, "it's not exactly a few blocks away"  
  
She frowned.  
  
"He's with us to use his powers to help others", she gave a small smile, "us X-Men..we're all family"  
  
"Family", scoffed Josh, "what does he know about family? He abandoned us to join your little group, his REAL family obviously doesn't matter that much anymore"  
  
"That's not true", said Rogue, shaking her head, "he's nuts about you guys, if you get him started talkin' about you, he can go on for HOURS...and has...believe me"  
  
"Ah'll believe it when a'h see it", said Josh, before spreading his wings, "excuse me, a'h have to go meet ma'h girlfriend"  
  
With a swish of his red wings, he flew out of the barn window and off ito the sky, Rogue watched him go with a sigh, before heading off to meet the team.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, in the Guthrie kitchen, Sam was sitting at his table. After a few minutes of shouting, Lucinda had sat down.  
  
"Sam, a'h thought this X-Man deal was important to you", she said, "why would you do something as stupid as that?"  
  
"It is, Momma, honest", said Sam, "but....a'h had to help you, and they wanted to keep me from doin' that".  
  
"They wanted to keep you safe, Sam", said Lucinda, sighing, "a'h swear, sometimes you can be as bullheaded as your Poppa was".  
  
"A'h know", said Sam, hanging his head, "sorry, Momma".  
  
Lucinda gave a defeated sigh, chuckling and ruffling her eldest's blonde hair. She never could stay mad at Sam for long. He was the spitting image of his father, in both looks and personality. After her husband had died, Sam had sacrificed everything, his schoolwork, his friends, his hobbies, everything important in his young life to keep the family comfortable. She had hated seeing him heading off into the mines that had eventually claimed her Tom, and dreaded that the same would happen to him. That sort of thing wasn't fair....not for someone who hadn't even had the chance to grow up yet. Besides, she couldn't resist that puppy-face he managed whenether he got in trouble. [3]  
  
"Oh, allright, you're forgiven", she said, "just don't make it a habit, huh?".  
  
"A'h won't, momma", he said, standing up to give her a hug, kissing her forehead, "am a'h free now?"  
  
"Go on, get outta here", chuckled Lucinda, waving a hand, "before your brothers and sisters decide to dog-pile on you".  
  
Sam smiled, heading out of the kitchen door, just as Logan, Hank and Storm walked inside. Lucinda gave them a smile.  
  
"Thanks for coming to help", she said, "a'h dread to think what would have happened"  
  
"That's what we're here for, Mrs Guthrie", said Hank.  
  
"Please, a'hm Lucinda", said Lucinda with a smile, barely batting an eyelid at Hank's appearance.  
  
"You got a good kid, there, Lucinda", said Logan, "a little...compulsive at times, but a good kid".  
  
"A'h know", said Lucinda with a smile, "and a'hm proud of him. A'h reme..."  
  
Suddenly, Melody ran in, wide-eyed.  
  
"Momma, a'h can't find 'Lizbeth anywhere!", she said, "a'h checked her room, a'n the barn an' the field an'.."  
  
"Okay, Melody, take a breath, Honey", said Lucinda carefully, "those thugs left empty-handed, so they can't have taken her...ah hope not, a'h really hope not..."  
  
Just then, the kitchen door opened and a girl of fifteen stomped in. She wore big, leather boots with leather trousers, a ripped T-Shirt showing off her pierced navel, a biker jacket slung over her shoulder. Her blonde hair fell messily over her face, though didn't hide the fact her ears, nose, eyebrow and bottom lip were also piecered. If she hadn't just walked into the house, none of the X-Men present would have labeled her a 'Guthrie'. [4]  
  
"Elizabeth!", said Lucinda, running over to hug her daughter tightly, "where WERE you?"  
  
Lizzie pulled out of her mothers embrace with an annoyed grunt.  
  
"Geez, relax, Momma", she said, "a'h was at an all-nighter"  
  
"Why didn't you TELL me?", Lucinda frowned, "a'h was worried, a'h thought...a'h don't even want to SAY what a'h thought"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, before blinking at the X-Men.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early for tick-or-treatin'?".  
  
"I could say the same to you", Logan shot back, before Storm elbowed him in the side.  
  
"They're the X-Men, Lizzie", said Lucinda, "the farm was just attacked"  
  
"Oh no", said Lizzie dryly, "what did they steal? Oh...wait, we have nothing worth stealin'".  
  
"Elizabeth", warned Lucinda, frowning as Lizzie stomped over to a high cupboard, out of her reach.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and suddenly grew taller, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a can of soda, powering back down and leaving the kitchen.  
  
"A'h really don't know what a'h can do with that one", sighed Lucinda, "she gets worse an' worse by the day".  
  
Hank blinked, before giving a smile.  
  
"I think I have a suggestion"  
  
-----  
  
A little while later, Logan had gone off to search for Sam, telling him they were heading back to Bayville. It didn't take long to find him. The oldest Guthrie sibling was a little way away from the big barn, sitting on the ground, facing a small grave marker.  
  
"There ya are, Farm-boy", he said, "been lookin' fer ya"  
  
"A'h figured", said Sam, glancing up at him, "a'hm sorry about takin' the Velocity, Logan, really, but...they're ma'h family"  
  
"In your place....I probably would have done the same thing", admitted Logan, "yer still grounded, mind you, with two weeks of extra Danger Room sessions"  
  
"A'h guess that's fair enough", said Sam, resting his chin on his knees, "a'h was afraid you'd kick me out of the X-Men completely".  
  
"You kindin'?", said Logan, "you're on'a the best we got. You follow orders...most of the time, and you've got a great sense of responsibility".  
  
Sam blinked, a compliment from Logan came once in a blue moon.  
  
"Thanks", he said with a small smile.  
  
Logan cleared his throat, looking over at the stone marker Sam had been watching. Though the long grass covered the date, the name could still be read on the plain, simple marker 'Thomas Zebulon Guthrie'.  
  
"Your pop?", more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Uh-huh", said Sam with a sigh, "a'h always come an'...well..visit him when a'h come back home".  
  
"You were only a kis when he died, weren't you?"  
  
"Fourteen", replied Sam, not taking his eyes away from the marker.  
  
"You miss him?"  
  
"More'n anything. He asked me to look after the family".  
  
Logan nodded, not one to deal with the emotional side of anything. He patted Sam's back and stood up.  
  
"Come on, Farm-boy", he said, "lets get back to the Institute"  
  
Sam nodded, tearing his eyes from the grave to stand up, following Logan  
  
"By the way, yer sister's comin' wiht us", said Logan, "Elizabeth"  
  
Sam stopped dead.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah, your mother decided it'd be a good idea", he said, "see if we can tame her any"  
  
"Easier said than done", pointed out Sam, following Logan to the Blackbird, Storm manning the Velocity.  
  
"Why do A'H have to join?", snapped Lizzie, from where she and Lucinda were outside of the jet, "why not Paige? She's been itchin' to become one of the 'great X-Men' since Sam joined!"  
  
"Paige isn't the one a'hm worried about, Elizabeth", said Lucina, "ma'h mind has been set, there's no changin' it"  
  
Lizzie narrowed her eyes, before scowling, storming onto the jet.  
  
"Fine, whatever", she said, pointing a finger at her brother as she passed, "don't you talk to me".  
  
Sam arched a brow as his sister moodily stomped inside, before squeaking as his mother pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Keep your eye on her, Sam", she said, "you know how she is"  
  
"A'h will Mamma", he said, hugging her back, "ah'll come visit real soon, 'kay?"  
  
"Just don't steal any jets next time", chuckled Lucinda, watching her son head off inside, both jets taking to the air, flying off.  
  
Inside, Sam glanced over at his sister, who gave him the kind of scowl one gives a person when they want them to disolve. He cleared his throat, looking out of the window instead as they flew off.  
  
----  
  
When they got back to the mansion, Lizzie was ushered off to see the Professor as Storm decided to root around in the bag of baby tricks Lucinda had given her.  
  
"I got LOADS of great advice from Lucinda", said Storm, to no one in particular, another new and...interesting pregnancy trait she'd picked up, "that woman is a GENIUS"  
  
She pulled out a ratty, old squeaky toy.  
  
"Do you know that she trained her kids to go to sleep when she squeaked this?"  
  
Storm gave the toy a squeak.  
  
WHUMP  
  
Sam hit the ground like a ton of bricks, snoring.  
  
"Well", said Hank, arching a brow, "that enters a whole new realm of classical conditioning" [5] ---  
  
[1] - Recently, Jeb has made a change from this look, but as seen as this is the look he's been given for everything else, it's the one I'm picking...stupid Chuck Austen, messing up one of the easy Guthries.  
  
[2] - 'Rope the Moon', by John Michael Montgomery, a truely beautifull country song.  
  
[3] - YOU know the one I mean, as seen after the race in 'Ghost of a Chance'. I just wanted to snuggle his wittle head!  
  
[4] - Try to picture her as a more pierced version of Grace from 'Joan of Arcadia' and you got her nailed.  
  
[5] - Thank you, Mr Pavlov.  
  
Yup, I picked a different Guthrie sibling to join the Institute. Lizzie has no real mutant activity in the regular books, her mutancy was shown in AOA, which is what I'll use for her powers. Mmm, this story went on longer than I thought. I have a soft spot for the Guthrie family, can't you tell? Do review. Until next time... 


	11. GOB day

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Louder. You're shouting for two now"  
  
----  
  
Well, after all that heavy stuff these last few chapters, it's time to take a breather and have some fun. Sadly, in this fic, most of the 'fun' comes from Forge torture....Poor sod.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 11 - GOB day  
  
---  
  
Two months had passed since the attack on the Guthrie farm. There had been no sign of futher movements from the Circle since then...and though the Institute kept a eye out, it was began to believe that perhaps they'd seen the last of the villians. Of course, the Hellfire Club was the LEAST of their worries at that moment in time.  
  
BANG!  
  
The door of the Institute slammed open and Forge dashed in, gasping for breath.  
  
".....Are you trying out for some kind of marathon, Forge?", asked Xavier, frowning, he didn't like people slamming his doors.  
  
"No", said Forge, pausing for breath, "Ororo got a fresh batch of pregnancy hormones this morning. As soon as she comes in, will somebody please, please, PLEASE tell her how great she looks?"  
  
".....Ooookay", said Hank, blinking.  
  
The door slammed open a few minutes later, with a not-happy Storm walking though. She was instantly bomarded with praise and compliments.  
  
"WOW, you look so great!"  
  
"A dream, Ororo! You're so very beautifull"  
  
"Did you do something with your hair?"  
  
"Is that a new outfit?"  
  
Storm blinked at them all before narrowing her eyes.  
  
"DON'T PATRONISE ME!!!!", she screamed, thunder crackling in the sky.  
  
The rest of the present company fell silent, not wanting to incur the Goddesess wrath.  
  
"So.....", said Hank, carefully placing his words, "don't you have your sonogram today?"  
  
Storm sat down at the table, making Logan shuffle his chair away from her in the process.  
  
"Yes", she said, then smiled sweetly, "I'm so happy"  
  
"Wait, this is GOB day?!!", said Kurt, looking up.  
  
Forge blinked.  
  
"GOB day?".  
  
"Girl or Boy day", sighed Shortpack, "the students have been having a poll what the baby will be"  
  
"You've been making money off my unborn child?!!!", said Storm, then paused, "I want a twenty per cent cut of the takings"  
  
"But...", started Bobby, "it's OUR money!".  
  
"It's MY baby!", snapped Storm, "are YOU growing it? No! Are YOU throwing up and sweating all day? No, no, NO!".  
  
"It can't be THAT bad, Ororo, you made it into the second trimester", said Xavier cheerfully.  
  
"Oh yes, only four months of torture left, the battle is truely over", said Storm sarcastically.  
  
-----  
  
"Penny for your thoughts"  
  
Kitty blinked out of her deep thought, looking over at her roommate, who was watching her with an arched brow.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ahhh", said Dani with a smile, "so she IS still on planet Earth".  
  
"Sorry, Danielle", said Kitty, clearing her throat, "I was...thinking"  
  
""Kitty you have been 'thinking' for two months now", she said, "ever since Avalanche visited you".  
  
"You...you know about Lance?", she asked, confused.  
  
"Well, yeah", said Dani, "I got tired of seeing you moping everywhere, so I asked Roberto who he was".  
  
"Oh", said Kitty, then sighed, "I should have told you about him, Danielle, I'm sorry".  
  
"Hey, it's okay", said Dani with a smile, putting a hand on her friends shoulder, "but I think what you need to worry about is how you tell him"  
  
"Tell him?", asked Kitty, trying to be oblivious.  
  
"Tell him that you still love him", said Dani, putting her hands on her hips, "Spirit, girl, it's obvious how you feel about him".  
  
Kitty sighed, brushing a hand through her hair nervously.  
  
"I don't know, Dani", she said, "after all this time....after everything I've said to him.."  
  
"Isn't it better to take a chance, and find out, then never knowing?", said Dani, arching a brow.  
  
"You're not going to let me escape this one, are you?", asked Kitty with a defeated sigh.  
  
"No", said Danielle, giving a sly smile, "that's that friends are for, to support, comfort and occasionally nudge in the right direction"  
  
"Nuge or push?", said Kitty sarcastically.  
  
"Whichever comes first", smiled Dani.  
  
Kitty frowned at her for a moment, before sighing.  
  
"Okay, okay", she said defeatedly, "I'm going!"  
  
She gave her roomate one more 'this is all YOUR fault' glare, before leaving the room.  
  
"Good luck", said Dani with a small smile.  
  
---  
  
Storm groaned, looking at her watch.  
  
"Seriously, kids, we're going to be late", she shouted, "so hurry it up!"  
  
"Last bets, people!", called out Bobby, holding a little tally chart, "Girl or Boy, Boy or Girl, make your bet!"  
  
"You do that so well...it frightens me, Robert", said Hank, blinking.  
  
"Thank you!", said Bobby with a bow, then grinned as Lizzie stomped moodily past.  
  
The X-Men had learned only too painfully that not all the Guthries were as peacefull, calm and generally easy-going as Sam was. His sister was, if anything, his polar opposite, and wasn't afraid to let people know about it. Not that it stopped Bobby Drake from trying, no sir-ree!.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, what should we put you down for?", he said with a grin, tapping his board, "you think it'll be a boy or girl?".  
  
"A'h don't give a rats ass", replied Lizzie, picking up the book she'd left on the table.  
  
"Oh, I forgot", said Bobby with a chuckle, "you're the fabled 'Evil Guthrie'".  
  
"Bite me, Icecube", growled Lizzie, pushing him out of the way, storming up to her room, where she prefered to spend most of her time, "MOVE IT, DaCosta!"  
  
There was the sound of a scuffle only two mutants with enchanced strength could manage, before Roberto was tossed into the kitchen, a minature soccer ball in his hands.  
  
"Excuse you too!", he called back, before looking at Sam pointedly, "Your sister scares me in ways I can't even begin to describe"  
  
Sam shrugged, sure, he'd tried to make her feel welcome to the mansion when she'd arrived, cooking foods she liked (or at least, USED to like) and trying to hold some conversation with her, but she'd made it quite clear she wanted nothing to do with her elder sibling, and so did her very best to ignore his presence completely. Because of this, there was an unspoken unspoken peace treaty between the two Guthries, she'd leave him alone...if he left her alone.  
  
"Join the club", he replied.  
  
Roberto sighed, before grinning running over to Storm, dangling his minature soccer ball over her belly.  
  
"Here you go, Baby", said Roberto to the lump, "Uncle Robbie has got you a little soccer ball"  
  
"Roberto, Sweetie", said Storm calmly, "I don't think you can influence the gender of the baby....not even by offering it sporting goods"  
  
Roberto blinked at her, his smile fading.  
  
"Oh", he said, "...I knew that".  
  
---  
  
Kitty shivered as she headed to the Brotherhood house, wishing she'd picked up a coat before she'd gone out as the rain started to pour down....Storm must have been nervous.  
  
"I'll be glad when she's back to normal", Kitty muttered as she trudged through the rain, her wet hair clinging to her face, "I'm gonna kill Forge".  
  
She gave a sigh of relief as the Brotherhood house came into view, as soon as she got onto the porch, she knocked the door...and waited...  
  
"Come on, it's freezing and wet out here!", she shouted.  
  
The door opened and Wanda blinked at her.  
  
"What do YOU want?", she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Is Lance home?", asked Kitty with a nervous smile, trying to lean closer to the door to get at least a BIT out of the wet.  
  
"He's in the back", replied Wanda, closing the door in her face.  
  
Kitty sighed, trudging back into the wet, muttering under her breath as she got to the Brotherhood's back yard. Lance was indeed there, his eyes closed, his legs crossed, he looked like he was almost...meditating. She watched as the wet ground trembled a little, moving in slow, steady ripples. She cleared her throat, not wanting to disturb him, but hey, she was WET!. Lance opened his eyes, the ground stopping it's odd dance, glancing up at her with a smile, standing up quickly.  
  
"Kitty!", he said, then frowned, "you're soaked!".  
  
"Yeah", said Kitty with a chuckle, "blame it on the weather-witch".  
  
She nodded to where he'd been sitting.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Practising my control", said Lance with a embarassed smile, "it's...err..easier when the ground is wet"  
  
He sighed, looking at her.  
  
"Why are you here?", he asked her, his eyes searching hers, desperate for an answer.  
  
"You know why I'm here", she whispered, looking down.  
  
Lance put his hand gently under her chin, raising it so he could look her in the eyes.  
  
"Kitty..", he started, he couldn't find the words to ask her...ask her if she was coming to save his heart or to break it.  
  
She looked up at him, both of them thouroughly soaked with the downpour. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Lance...I chose you", she whispered.  
  
Lance grinned, brushing his hand over her wet hair, moving it from her face.  
  
"Thank you", he said softly.  
  
Kitty smiled, leaning up to kiss him, Lance returning it with all his heart, wrapping his arms around her, neither caring about the rain anymore, they had each other, and didn't want to let go again.  
  
----  
  
"You know......we're gonna have a flood again", mused Forge, glancing out of the doctors window at the pouring rain, "...you can stop now, 'Ro".  
  
"No, can't", said Storm, shaking her head, from where she was half-seated, half-lying on the bed, waiting for the doctor to show, "get my mind off it, talk about something!"  
  
"Like...what?", asked Forge, slightly amused.  
  
"Anything!", said Storm, "inventions, the 70's, babies!"  
  
"Oooh, I know! Remember when we were talking about baby names?", said Forge, "you know what a really good name is?"  
  
Storm cut him off.  
  
"For the final time, Forge, we are not, and I strongly repeat, N-O-T calling our child 'Fonzie', under any circumstances", she said, "that also goes for 'Arthur', 'Fonzarelli' or, indeed, 'Fonz'".  
  
Forge deflated a little.  
  
"Aww", he said, "oh well, that's okay because I know a bunch of other...."  
  
"NOR is our child being named after any of the Happy Days gang".  
  
"....Darn", said Forge, "not even Joanie?"  
  
"Not even Joanie", said Storm, "and don't even try me with characters from 'Grease'".  
  
"Well, you're no fun", Forge pouted, then smiled, "how about from the Brady Bunch?" [1]  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Awww", said Forge with a defeated sigh, smiling as the doctor came in.  
  
"Oh yes", said the doctor, eying Forge, "I had forgotten about your...unique situation".  
  
"Great, isn't it?", said Forge dryly.  
  
"Uh...huh", said the doctor, before smilign at Storm, "Okay, Mrs Munroe, we're all ready"  
  
She smiled again, switching on the sonogram machine.  
  
"And here's your baby", she said.  
  
"Awwwww, lookit our little baby", said Storm, squeasing Forge's hand.  
  
"Wow", said Forge in an awed voice, "that's amazing"  
  
The doctor smiled  
  
"Well, it's a very healthy baby..."  
  
She paused arching a brow.  
  
"Do you want to know the sex?".  
  
"We'd better", winced Storm, "there's a mansion-full of teenagers wasting their allowances on this".  
  
The doctor blinked at her before chuckling.  
  
"Wagers, huh?", she said, "not the first time I've heard of that"  
  
She checked the sonogram again before smiling.  
  
"She's a girl"  
  
Storm sniffed.  
  
"A girl, we're going to have a daughter!"  
  
"I'll let you two have a moment", said the Doctor, walking off. A few seconds after she had gone, Forge whimpered.  
  
"I don't see her"  
  
Storm arched a brow at him.  
  
"But you said you could!"  
  
"I LIED!", wailed Forge, "Oh man, I've failed as a father already!"  
  
"Are you sure it's not your powers messing it up?", tried Storm, "you know, all that technology and...beeping things?"  
  
"No!", said Forge, "all I can see are black, wavy lines...and a white blobby thing!"  
  
Storm blinked.  
  
"Forge....honey, she is the white blobby thing"  
  
Forge blinked.  
  
"Oh", he said, "...well I see that" [2]  
  
"There you go", said Storm, patting his arm.  
  
"Hi little girl", said Forge with a smile, waving at the sonogram.  
  
"Are you welling up?", teased Storm.  
  
"No", sniffed Forge  
  
"Yes you are!", grinned Storm, "you're going to be a Daddy"  
  
"Aww, quit it!", said Forge, letting out a sob, "evil woman".  
  
----  
  
Jamie gave a frustrated sigh, dropping the telephone back into it's stand. He'd been trying to get in touch with Gina for two days now...and no one had even picked up the phone...it was starting to worry him.  
  
"Ah luck?".  
  
He glanced over at Rogue, shaking his head solemly.  
  
"Awww, they've probably gone on vacation or something", said Rogue, trying to reassure the poor little guy.  
  
"Without saying anything?", said Jamie.  
  
Rogue shrugged.  
  
"Maybe Todd knows where they are, they ARE his family, after all".  
  
Before Jamie could reply, Storm and Forge entered the mansion, instantly being bombarded by teenagers.  
  
"Well?", said Bobby, holding his beloved chart.  
  
"Well what?", asked Storm, blinking.  
  
"The baby?", said Bobby, tapping on his chart, "enquiring minds need to know!"  
  
"Oh, THAT", said Forge, then smirked, "we decided to leave it, we wanted it to be a surpise"  
  
"WHAT?!", shouted the teens.  
  
"PYSCHE!", laughed the couple.  
  
"We're going to have a daughter", said Storm proudly.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!", screamed Roberto, then noticed he was being stared at, "....way, that is "  
  
"I win, I win, I win!", sang Dani, then smirked at Roberto, "hear that Robbie? I win, you lose. Lose, lose, lose. What did you do? Looooooose! YOU'RE the loser, I'M the winner!".  
  
"......Overdoing it a bit there, Danielle", sighed Roberto as his girlfriend basked in her moment of glory.  
  
"Fletchlor!", said Warlock, tossing a handfull of potato peelings at Ororo.  
  
"Okay", said Storm, blinking at a potato peel landed on her head.  
  
"It is a Technarcian way of wishing well", said Warlock, "...though it is usually used for when one goes to fight in battle to the death".  
  
Okay, so there wasn't a whole lot of joy on his home planet. He couldn't help that!.  
  
"Well...err...thanks", said Storm with a smile, "and the best thing about the baby being a girl is, Fonzie is COMPLETEY off the table! HAH!"  
  
Forge pouted, before smiling.  
  
"Technically, 'Fonzie' is a unisex..."  
  
"NO!".  
  
----  
  
[1] - In case you didn't know, Arthur Fonzarelli AKA Fonzie AKA Fonz and Joanie were characters from the 70's show 'Happy Days'. The Brady Bunch was an equally cheesy 70's show, and if you don't know what Grease is...you need help.  
  
[2] - Gods bless Rachel in Friends for inspiring me with that. The Friends cast during times of pregnancy bring insane to a whole new level.  
  
Yey Lancitty! See? I PROMISED I'd bring it back, I'm a true Lancitty fan at heart :D And yes, Forge and Storm are gonna have a daughter looks through notes and WHAT a daughter! Do review. Until next time.. 


	12. Bitter facts

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You remember watching The Godfather with Dad? He thinks it's a documentary. You do not mess around with Italians and their families".  
  
---  
  
Joey Tribbiani Fan - Nope, the Friends gang never better on gender, but they've done alot more fun! For pregnant Friend adventures, see Season 1 for Carol, Seasons 4-5 for Phoebe and Season 8 for Rachel ;)  
  
---  
  
Chapter 12 - Bitter facts  
  
---  
  
Although the X-Men carried on the belief that the Inner Circle had gone into hiding for a while, nothing could have been further from the truth. Shaw gave a smirk from where he stood outside a room in one of his many safehouses, this one miles from anything or anyone.  
  
"I am impressed that you finally captured a mutant", he said, "I was begining to doubt your abilities".  
  
"This one was an easy hit for me", smirked Daniel, "family ties...and all".  
  
He shot a look at Emmanuel.  
  
"Unlike SOME people, I have no qualms about taking down a member of my family".  
  
"Larva de inseto", muttered Emmanuel, narrowing his eyes. [1]  
  
"What did he just say to me?", snapped Daniel, narrowing his eyes at the smirking Brazillian.  
  
"Gentlemen, please", said Shaw with an amused chuckle, before frowning, "did you leave any loose ends?"  
  
"No", replied Emmanuel, "as far as any family or friends will know, the mutant and her grandmother left New York to return to Italy".  
  
"What about the old woman?"  
  
"Oh her", Daniel gave an evil grin, patting his side where a firearm was concealed, "I took care of that...personally. There aren't many men out there who can attest to living out the dream of dispatching their mother-in- law".  
  
"Very good", smirked Shaw, smiling as a young woman of around nineteen walked past, "ahhh, there you are, Tessa, my dear, come, I want you to meet our first.....recruit".  
  
Tessa, dressed in the garb of the Inner Circle, nodded, following Shaw. She was his assistant and confidant, and had been for some time. Shaw liked her, she was loyal...and she didn't ask questions. The four entered the small room, looking at the thirteen year old girl tied to a chair, staring in defiance at her captors with her unnaturally bright green eyes, her black curly hair falling around her face. Tessa blinked.  
  
"She is only a child", she stated.  
  
"Yes", said Shaw, "todays cub is tomorrows tiger, don't you think?"  
  
He walked over to her, giving her an amiable smile.  
  
"Hello, Angelina", he said, "how are we feeling?"  
  
Gina spat at his foot.  
  
"Marcire nell'inferno", she hissed. [2]  
  
Shaw chuckled.  
  
"Ahhh, fiesty, I like that", he said, "not to worry, Miss Tolensky, we'll soon tame you".  
  
Gina's eyes flitted to her uncle.  
  
"You killed Nonna", she said.  
  
"That old woman has interfered with my life long enough", said David, "I wanted her out of the picture".  
  
Shaw smiled, walking over to a table and picking up a syringe.  
  
"Do not be so upset, young one", he said, "soon all your suffering will be over".  
  
Gina eyed the syringe wairily.  
  
"What is that?".  
  
"I'm glad you asked that question", said Shaw, "this is a great mix created by a brilliant scientist named William Stryker. Unfortunately, Mr Styker had...less than favourable ideas towards the mutant race, so I had to...dispatch him to get his formula". [3]  
  
Tessa watched silently from her corner, her brilliant computer-like mind recording every single minute detail. Shaw walked over to Gina, tilting her head forwards.  
  
"And I'm afraid this is where we say goodbye", he said.  
  
He dripped the liquid of the syringe onto her neck, Gina cried out in pain as her skin hissed, a round scar being left in it's wake. Shaw let a few more drips fall onto her before the youngster slackened. He smiled, letting her sit up, her once vivid green eyes a much more duller shade. He released the ropes tying her to the chair, allowing her stand up.  
  
"And now, my dear, your training begins"  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, in their home, Storm and Forge were surrounded by hundreds of baby books.  
  
"When you said you wanted to get 'a little light reading', I didn't think you meant the entire store", said Forge, flicking through a book.  
  
"Hey, I'm completely new to this!", said Storm, "I wanted to be prepared!"  
  
"Hey....the baby should have started kicking by now", he said, reading the book his was holding, "and she's getting close to hearing people".  
  
"Yeah, I know", said Storm with a smile, putting her hand on her stomach, "come on, baby-girl, kick for your loving parents"  
  
........Nothing.  
  
"Let me try", said Forge, putting his hand next to Storm's, "hey little baby, do you want to make your mothers life more uncomfortable by squirming around?"  
  
"I don't think she wants to", said Storm, then paused, "try singing to her!"  
  
Forge blinked at her, before shrugging.  
  
"Oh my darling, Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me", Forge started to sing.  
  
"Aww come on, not seventies tunes", groaned Storm, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
  
"Twice on the pipe if the answer is no", Forge continued, "Oh my sweetness.." [4]  
  
"HEY!", said Storm, blinking as the baby kicked, "oh my God, did you feel that?!!".  
  
"Yeah!", said Forge, grinning from ear to ear, "wow...she kicked. And she kicked to a seventies tune!!"  
  
"My daughter's a disco diva!", Storm wailed.  
  
"Yeah, she is!", said Forge, beaming with pride, before noticing Storm's glare and clearing his throat, "I mean...oh no".  
  
Storm glared accusingly at her stomach.  
  
"Why?", she said, "isn't ONE seventies-freak enough?. I don't want my daughter to feel like she wants to 'shake her groove thing'!".  
  
"Self hears singing again", said Warlock, peering into the room, "is Self- Carer-Forge singing the songs from the years of the seventy?".  
  
"See?", said Storm, "'Lock takes my side, don't you Warlock?"  
  
Walock cleared his throat, he loved both his foster-parents. But when it came to whom could pummel him the most.....Storm won hands down....but Forge DID have that techno-power...decisions, decisons.  
  
"Self chooses to remain anonymous", yeah..that worked.  
  
Forge arched a brow, before sighing, looking at his watch.  
  
"And now I have to go to a stupid meeting in Stark Enterprises to assure them that I will get their latest gadget made for them", he said, ".....and try to persuade Tony to give me more money" [5]  
  
"Play nice with the other inventors, Honey", said Storm with a chuckle, tossing him a book, "and read this!"  
  
Forge caught it, blinking at it's cover.  
  
"Seven fears expectant fathers face?", he said, "...besides not surviving through his wifes pregnancy?".  
  
He quickly ducked as a gust of wind was tossed at him as he left.  
  
"He's getting worse, I swear", she said, chuckling at Warlock, "you okay, 'Lock?"  
  
Warlock gave a shrug.  
  
"Still miss Max, huh?", she said gently.  
  
"Affirmative", said Warlock, "but that is not what troubles Self"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Warlock shifted his feet, looking down.  
  
"Self is...unsure of Self's place in Self's family unit" admited Warlock with a sigh, "Self does not want to get in the way of Self-Carer-Ororo and Self-Carer-Forge's new offspring"  
  
"Awww, Warlock" said Storm gently, putting a hand on his shoulder "you'll always be a part of this family. Sure you may not be the same species....or even from the same planet, but Forge still loves you to pieces and so do I".  
  
"Really?", said the young alien, looking hopefull.  
  
"Of course", said Storm, then grinned, patting her stomach, "besides, this baby'll want a big brother like you"  
  
Warlock gave a small smile.  
  
"Self could be a big brother"  
  
"You'd be a great big brother", chuckled Storm, "now, you want to help me sort out all these books?....Don't tell your father, but I think I went a teensy weensy bit overboard"  
  
---  
  
"Come ON, Cal, admit it!".  
  
Caliban hissed, trying to ignore his unwanted companion. Of course, Sidney was never THAT easy to ignore.  
  
"Admit what?", he said.  
  
"That you sing musical numbers when no one's looking", said Sidney.  
  
"I do no ssssuch thing!", said Caliban, shaking his head, "you've been sssspending too much time with Feral again"  
  
"She HEARD you singing!"  
  
Caliban groaned, putting his fingers in his ears.  
  
"Lalalalalalalalalalala. I can't hear you!", he shouted, closing his eyes.  
  
"Sidney, will you please stop torturing Caliban".  
  
Callisto sighed, leaning on her bo staff, Evan standing next to her.  
  
"Awww, I was just being playfull, right, Cal?", said Sidney, punching the living mutant detector in the arm.  
  
"Oww", said Caliban, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Oh", said Sidney, pointing at Evan, "I have news for you. Your cousin-to- be is a girl".  
  
Evan blinked.  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
"Easy", said Sidney, "your aunt told the X-Men, Kitty told Lance, Lance told Todd, Todd told me. It's a very delicate system of gossip".  
  
"Oh", said Evan, smiling slightly, "cool"  
  
"And Storm has a baby shower soon", said Sidney, "and if you don't come, Storm will, and I quote 'Go down into the sewers and drag your spikey butt up to the Institute herself'".  
  
Evan chuckled.  
  
"Auntie O is getting increasingly more violent", he said, "I'll go...even if it's supposed to be a big....girly thing".  
  
"You promise not to skewer your uncle?", said Callisto calmly.  
  
Evan looked inocently at her.  
  
"I wouldn't do such a thing", he said, putting a hand to his chest, "you wound me with your words, fair lady".  
  
Callisto rolled her eyes.  
  
"The puppy face won't do you any good, Evan".  
  
"Are you suuuuuuureee?", teased Evan nuzzling her neck.  
  
".....They've forgotten we're here...haven't they?", said Sidney, arching a brow as the pair had a passionate kiss.  
  
"More than likely", replied Caliban dryly, blinking as they sank to the floor, "....I'm going now".  
  
"Right behind you", said Sidney, leaving Callisto and Evan to...well, "I really think those two need to learn the meaning of the term 'get a room'".  
  
"Room?", said Caliban sarcastically, "you mean their tent?".  
  
"That works too", said Sidney, "they could scare the kids"  
  
"Sssspeak of the devilssss", muttered Caliban as Artie and Torpid ran over, bouncing excitedly.  
  
Torpid waved her oversized hands frantically around, while images popped up above Artie's head. Whenether the pair tried to communicate, it took alot of guess work to figure out what they were trying to say. After quite a while of guess work, the Morlocks were world-champion-level charades players.  
  
"You.....were playing", started Sidney slowly, narrowing her eyes in concentration, "in...errr"  
  
"In...the abandoned tunnelssss?", tried Caliban, reciving a nod, "HEY, you're not allowed to play there!".  
  
The two youngsters looked sheepishly, before Torpid pulled a chared something out of her pocket, handing it to Sidney. Sidney blinked, turning the item over in her hands, brushing some dust off it.  
  
"What issss it?", asked Caliban, peering over her shoulder.  
  
Sidney frowned, looking at the playing card in her hand. The queen of hearts.  
  
"Gambit"  
  
---------  
  
[1] - Portuguese for 'Maggot'.....Emmanuel really doesn't like Daniel...he's probably not the only one.  
  
[2] - Itallian for 'Rot in Hell'  
  
[3] - X2, anyone?  
  
[4] - 'Knock Three Times', by Dawn. If anyone has read some of my other fics, you'd know why this song was chosen.  
  
[5] - It has come to my attention that Stark Enterprises could very well indeed exist in Evo-world. In 'On Angels Wings', when Rogue and Magneto are flying through New York, Rogue lands on a sign with 'SE' written on it. Coinsidence? I think not!....Besides, SOMEONE has to buy Forge's stuff.  
  
You guys thought I'd reduced Gina to cameo apperances, didn't you? Oh, but I have big plans for her, yes I do. And yes, Rosetta is dead, add another to the death toll list...and another reason to hate Daniel. And didn't I tell you Gambit's involvment in the Morlock massacre would be addressed? Do review. Until next time... 


	13. Trial by fire

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Confused, perplexed, bewildered, mystified - a thesaurus of emotions"  
  
---  
  
Chapter 13 - Trial by Fire  
  
---  
  
Sidney was awoken the next morning by the sounds of shouting....angry shouting. She jolted awake, jumping from her bed, running off down the tunnels. Callisto had been VERY angry when she was shown the playing card, and had sent off a group of Morlocks to aprehend the Cajun in question...now, it seemed, they had caught him. She made it into the mian area of the Alley, where a large group of Morlocks were surrounding Gambit, who was tied up in the middle.  
  
"Remy LeBeau", stated Callisto, from where she was standing in the centre, by the tied up mutant, "you are brought here for crimes linked to the massacre of the Morlock people. You care telling us exactly HOW you were involved?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about", said Remy, frowning, "I didn't do anything"  
  
"You're lying, Gambit", said Callisto, "I can hear it in your heatbeat. I'll ask you..One. More. Time. What were you doing with the Marauders?"  
  
Remy glared up at her, before sighing.  
  
"Sinister, he....persuaded me to give the location of de tunnels so Morph could move in to play mole", he said, "den I was dere to create a diversion, dat is all".  
  
"So, you willing let Sinister know where we were", said Callisto, sneering, "and did you know what he was going to do? And I remind you, I know if you're lying".  
  
"Qui", said Remy, hanging his head, "but I didn't WILLINGLY tell him. He gave me no choice".  
  
"Whether it was willingly or not, you still did it, when you had a chance to refuse", said Callisto, "for that, you will pay"  
  
"You gonna kill me?", asked Remy, tugging at his restraints...too far from his hands to charge and break free.  
  
"Oh no, Morlocks don't kill", said Callisto, then gestured a young man of around twenty in a postal uniform, "Postman here is going to wipe your mind completely clean. Like a wet sponge over chalk".  
  
"Is this completely nessercary?", asked David, frowning, "I really don't like doing..."  
  
"After everything he did to us, he deserves it. No one will look down on you for it", said Callisto, nudging him forward.  
  
"WAIT!. You can't do that!"  
  
The Morlocks turned to look at Sidney.  
  
"After all he did to us?", snapped Callisto, "he gave Sinister the location of the tunnels!"  
  
"He was just a pawn....like Kevin was", said Sidney, sighing sadly, "he didn't kill anyone"  
  
"You mean unlike your Uncle?", hissed Tar Baby, a mutant covered in a sticky tar-like substance.  
  
"Hey, low blow", said Evan, narrowing his eyes, "we're not turning on each other, here".  
  
"Evan, please", said Sidney, "you and I both know that doing this to Gambit won't change anything....we'd be just like Sinister. Come on, Evan, you fight for what's right...you should know this ISN'T right".  
  
Evan frowned, looking at her, before sighing, hanging his head.  
  
"She's right".  
  
There was a general murmer of discontent through the Morlocks, before Evan looked at Callisto.  
  
"It's Sinister we want...not Gambit", he said, "I don't know about you, but I'm not lowering myself to his level".  
  
Callisto looked between Evan and Sidney before giving a defeated sigh.  
  
"So be it", she said, before looking at Remy, "you will still pay for you crimes, Gambit. Do not believe you are getting away THAT easily. You will stay imprisoned in the Alley until you have paid your pennance".  
  
With that she walked away.  
  
"I'll try to smoothe things over with her later", said Evan, "she's a soft touch, really"  
  
"Uh..huh", said Sidney, walking over to where Hemmingway was dragging Remy to his feet, pushing him along.  
  
She sighed, walking over.  
  
"Merci, chere", said Remy with a smile, "Gambit owes you one".  
  
"You don't owe me ANYTHING", said Sidney with a hiss, "just because I saved you from a fate worse than death doesn't mean I think you're completely inocent. Enjoy you life here, LeBeau. You're going to be here for a long time".  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, the Xavier Institute was not a happy place for it's youngest resident. Jamie Madrox was sitting dejectedly in the kitchen, reading over the letter that had been left for him in the mornings post. It was in Gina's handwriting, he'd recognise it anywhere, but he was still having trouble digesting all the information it held. She had told him that she and her grandmother had moved back to Italy, as Rosetta had decided it was no longer safe for her to live in New York......that didn't make any sense. She'd faced alot of danger and still stayed...he let out another long, sad, dejected sigh.  
  
"Oh, geez, Pipsqueak, will ya stop that?", said Logan, peering over his paper, "it's distracting".  
  
"I can't believe she's gone", said the thirteen year old sadly, "I mean...she didn't even say goodbye. She just....went".  
  
"Yeah, that's women fer ya", said Logan, earning himself a GLARE from Jean.  
  
"Don't be insensitive, Logan", she said, then smiled at Jamie, "I'm sure she would have said goodbye if she could. And I bet she'll come over to visit"  
  
Jamie, as he tried so many times to tell his fellow students, was NOT a naieve kid. Not by a long shot. That sort of talk wouldn't satisfy him. Nope.  
  
"She's gonna go to Italy and meet some, hot, firey Italian guy named Luigi and then it'll be 'James? James who?'", he said.  
  
"Who is this James guy?", asked Bobby, furrowing his brow.  
  
Jamie blinked at him for a moment.  
  
"I'M JAMES!!!"  
  
"Nah", said Bobby, waving his hand, "you're Jami....oh".  
  
Jean rolled her eyes at Bobby, before patting Jamie on the head.  
  
"Awww, that won't happen, Jamie, a girl never, ever EVER forgets her first kiss, or the person she shared it with"  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel better", said Jamie, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "everything is just hunkey dorey now".  
  
Bobby wrinkled his nose  
  
"....I don't like broken-hearted Jamie......he's weird!".  
  
Jamie groaned, banging his head on the table. A clone popped out instantly, giving the original Jamie a poke, before shrugging.  
  
"If you want me, I'll be eating ice cream", he said, walking off.  
  
"See?", said Kurt, "Even your CLONES don't want to be near you!"  
  
Jamie didn't even register his words, standing up and plodding off out of the room.  
  
"I'm going up to my room to wallow in dispair and self-pitty", he said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh man", sniffed Rogue, watching him go, "it's like watching a hurt puppy. You just want to shoot him to put him out of his misery".  
  
"He is WAY too young to be wallowing in dispair and self pitty", said Jean, shaking her head.  
  
"It's usually the very first heart break that hurts the most of all", said Shortpack, "It's the first time you really use your heart, and it's completey unperpared and unshielded from the pain heartache brings. Through time...it builds up a little more defense against heart break...unfortunately, that makes you more wairy of using it.....I guess that's what makes first love the most sweet of them all, when your heart is still an inocent".  
  
Everyone in the room blinked at him.  
  
"Yeah", said Shortpack, "the little guy knows stuff!"  
  
"Okay, as...bizare as this is", said Kurt, "I've got to go. I'm going on a date vith Amanda"  
  
Bobby blinked at Kurt.  
  
"I NEVER thought you had it in you, Kurt", he said, aghast," How COULD you cheat on Amy?"  
  
Kurt's brow furrowed.  
  
"Vho's Amy?"  
  
Bobby looked HORRIFIED.  
  
"Oh my Gods, you forgot her already!"  
  
"You.....are very strange today, Bobby", said Kurt.  
  
BAMF  
  
And he was gone.  
  
"Bobby", said Jean calmly, "I really think you need to talk to a specialist about your problems with remembering peoples names".  
  
"What?", said Bobby, indignantly, "I remember peoples names just fine, Jane".  
  
"I rest my case", said Jean, shaking her head.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, Sam was getting some rare 'quiet time' in his room. As seen as his room mate was off doing something that 'involved butterflies' (as far as Sunspot would expand on the matter) with Dani, he had the place to himself. It also meant he was faaaaar away from his sister, who seemed to be developing a deeper and deeper resentment for him...though he wasn't exactly sure what he had doen to deserve it. However, whenether anyone seeks 'quiet time' in the mansion, it is the law of nature that states it will soon be interupted...and it was.  
  
"SAAAAAAAAM!"  
  
Sam winced as Kitty began yelling at the door, loudly.  
  
"What is it?", he called back.  
  
Kitty's head poked through the door, she was grinning like something possesed. Sam felt a small twinge of fear. THAT was the smile normally reserved for when she was offering baked goods.  
  
"I know something that will make you haaa-ppy", said Kitty in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Was Lizzie swapped for a sister without a death-wish on me?", tried Sam hopefully.  
  
"No, even better", grinned Kitty, phasing out of the door and skipping off.  
  
"Why do a'h have a feelin' ah'll regret this?", muttered the Southerner, following after the hyper Kitty.  
  
He got as far as the bottom of the stairs when something jumped at him, knocking him on the ground. A brown, furry something.  
  
"Gah?"  
  
Before Sam could react more said brown furry something snuffled his hair, before giving a delighted yip, licking the side of his face. The brown furry, and obviously hyper thing then bounced off, him letting him to sit up and focus properly. Sam's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the brown furry something was, in fact, a brown, furry wolf.  
  
"Rahne?"  
  
The metamorph gave a wolfish grin, before transforming into her human form, barreling him over with another hug.  
  
"Told you it would make you happy", said Kitty smugly.  
  
Sam laughed, hugging the Scots girl back.  
  
"When...how...?"  
  
"Moira decided that it was high time I came back", said Rahne happily, "she got sick 'o my mopin' around the island".  
  
"It's great to see you again", said Sam, unable to stop smiling, "a'h missed you".  
  
"I missed ye too, Sammie-boy", said Rahne, standing up, helping him to his feet, "come on, I caught a whole bunch 'o new smells in here, you have tae fill me in on the details"  
  
Xavier chukled as she dragged him off, before looking at Kitty.  
  
"Could you go put Rahne's bags in the double room Elizabeth has, please?", he said with a smile.  
  
Kitty paused half-way through picking up the bags.  
  
"...Wait, you're putting Rahne AND Sam's sister in the same room...together...what did Sam do to you?"  
  
"I just think Rahne has the right personality to....calm Elizabeth down", said Xavier, smiling, "and Elizabeth may bring Rahne out of her shell a bit. They are well suited as room mates....it worked for you and Rogue".  
  
"Yeah, I guess", said Kitty, picking up the bags, "I still say it's mean on Sam"  
  
"That's what he gets for stealing my heli-jet", said Xavier under his breath with a chuckle as he wheeled off.  
  
---  
  
Down in the Morlock tunnels, Remy LeBeau was already trying to figure a way out of his predicament. He had been dragged, rather roughly, to what appeared ot be an old circus cage, which had brickwork built around it, making it part of the tunnels. He sighed, as least his hands weren't tied anymore. His red-on-black eyes flitted to the archway that led to the room in which his 'cell' was kept. Hemmingway, a huge powerhouse of a mutant was still guarding it vigilantly. He checked his pockets, two cards and a pen...not a whole lot, but enough. Of course, Remy had been in situations like this alot worse, with the Assasins Guild. [1]  
  
He glanced up, noting Hemmingway moving out of the way slightly. A smile spread across Remy's face. He knew all he had to do was bide his time until their was a slip-up. He took hold of the bars and concentrated, kenetic energy flowing into them, causing them to glow slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you".  
  
Remy jumped, but didn't let go, he looked up as Sidney padded in, carrying a tray.  
  
"Why not?", he said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"That cage, as you must be able to see", said Sidney, rolling his eyes, "is built into the tunnels, you blow up those bars, and this whole cave'll tumble down on top of you. Not a wise move, LeBeau"  
  
Remy frowned, looking around, seeing she was right. He gave a defeated sigh, channeling the kenetic energy back into himself, releasing the bars.  
  
"That's better", said Sidney, opening a slat in the bottom, pushing the tray through, "here, eat something".  
  
Remy wrinkled his nose at the offered goods, a half-eaten Gut-bomb burger, some soggy fries and some rather brown-looking water in a dirty plastic cup.  
  
"Dat's it?".  
  
Sidney crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey, Callisto wanted to have you eating rats", she said, "I gave you MY food. That's about as ritzy as you get down here".  
  
Remy blinked at her.  
  
"Why did you give me your share?".  
  
Sidney gave a shrug.  
  
"I felt sorry for you", she said, then gave a feral grin, "besides, I prefer the rats".  
  
"Too much information, Mon Ami", he said with a shudder, then smiled at her, "hey...err..thank you...for speaking up for me today".  
  
Sidney sighed.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't want you to end up a vegatable for the rest of your life", she said, "they'll let you out...eventually".  
  
Remy nodded, giving a bow.  
  
"Well, Remy LeBeau is in your debt", he said, "you need any'ting, you just call".  
  
"I'll remember that", said Sidney with an arched brow, "eat your food, LeBeau"  
  
With that, she morphed into a cat, padding off into the tunnels.  
  
----  
  
[1] - Yes, I called them the Assasins Guild, I refuse point blank to call them the 'Rippers', geez, what moron came up with THAT idea? If the 80's cartoon can call them by their true name, so should Evo.  
  
Oh boy, I bet the Remy fans are after me now, heh heh heh .I brought Rahne back, though! All the Morlocks, again, are real ones. Postman was part of the Chicago Morlocks. Ahh poor, dim Bobby. Do review. Until next time... 


	14. Outcast

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I'm a firm believer that sometimes it's right to do the wrong thing".  
  
---  
  
I saw the final episode of Justice League today, it made me sad hugs hot Flash with his lovely red hair. It'll be a loooong time before we see JLU over her, darn UK TV.  
  
--  
  
Chapter 14 - Outcast  
  
---  
  
A week had passed, and Logan had decided to engage himself in a much-loved activity...training the rookies in the Danger Room. He'd gleefully tossed Danielle, Lizzie, and, because she was out of practise, Rahne into a simulation. Their objective: To collect three golden orbs from three sides of the Danger Room, fighting off any, well, dangers that treatened them.  
  
"Come on girls, you can do better than this, Wolfsbane, you can't have forgotten ALL of yer trainin'"  
  
Rahne, in her wolf form gave a wolfish grumble. She doged past a few lazer blasts, grabbing the orb in her mouth, and trotting to the 'goal' in the middle of the room. Dani, despite her powers having no effect on the holograms of the room, was also doing pretty well for herself. She vaulted herself over a swinging mace with ease, running towards her orb. Lizzie, now grown to almost half the height of the Danger Room, had already grabbed her orb, and was heading back to her goal.  
  
"Always expect surpises", said Logan with a chuckle, pressing a button in the control room.  
  
From the ceiling, a series of whirring blades appeared, starting down towards the trio. Lizzie, being closer to them, squeaked in suprise, increasing her strength and grabbing the arm of the blade closest to her, ripping it out of the ceiling and tossing it aside, carrying back to her goal. Unfortunately, she hadn't been looking where she was tossing, and the blade headed off towards Danielle. Rahne noticed this, shifting to her transitional form, leaping over.  
  
"Mirage, down!", she growled, kocking her to the floor and out of the way.  
  
There was the sound of a loud buzzing as the simulation shut down, Logan coming to ground level. Lizzie powered down, leaning on the goal, where her orb was.  
  
"Well, that was easy", she commented.  
  
Logan gave a growl.  
  
"You lose, Amazon", he said gruffly. [1]  
  
"What?!", said Lizzie, "a'h did what you asked. A'h got this stupid little ball thing into the goal".  
  
"An' you almost endangered a team mates life in the process", said Logan, jutting a thumb to where Rahne was helping Dani up.  
  
"A'h wasn't aware that their safety was ma'h concern", replied the Southerner, crossing her arms, "you didn't say anythin' about watchin' their backs"  
  
"That's SUPPOSED to be common knowledge", said Logan, "you ALWAYS look out for your team, no matter what the mission is, am I clear?".  
  
"Fine, whatever", muttered Lizzie.  
  
"Heck, Cannonball never had toruble understandin' that concept", said Logan, "in fact, he's always keeping an eye out on the rest of the team"  
  
Lizzie frowned.  
  
"Well, a'hm NOT ma'h brother", she snapped, "and a'h wish you'd stop comparing me to him"  
  
With that, the moody teen stomped out of the Danger Room.  
  
----  
  
In the Common Room, Bobby had been watching Amanda (who was waiting patiently for Kurt) carefully. Actually, he had been watching her for a week. He gave a cough, causing her to look at him.  
  
".....Are you okay?", she asked arching a brow.  
  
Well, she'd asked him now, He couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"What I say might shock and hurt you", said Bobby, "but...I think you deserve to know"  
  
Amanda blinked slowly.  
  
"Okay"  
  
Bobby took a deep breath.  
  
"Amy, Kurt's cheating on you with a chick called Amanda"  
  
Amanda resisted the urge to scream.  
  
"I. Am. Amanda", she said, very, very slowly.  
  
Bobby sighed, patting her head.  
  
"Oh, it's okay to be in denial, you obviously care for Kurt alot", he said, "I can beat him up for you".  
  
BAMF  
  
Kurt entered the room as if on cue. Amanda quickly clung to his arm as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Kurt, Honey, can we leave now? Please?", she said, "somewhere away from your odd little friend?"  
  
Kurt blinked, well, actually, he'd planned on getting something to eat, but as seen as his girlfriend was cutting off the circulation to his arm..he decided it might be best to respect her wishes.  
  
"Yes, Amanda", he said with a sigh.  
  
BAMF  
  
Bobby blinked, waving the cloud of brimstone away.  
  
"Oh boy, he's even mixing up their names", he said, shaking his head, "low down dirty..."  
  
He trailed off as Lizzie stormed into the room, now changed and still obviously VERY mad from her first training session. She sat down on the couch, putting her booted feet on the coffee table, starting to put her ear, nose, lip, eyebrow and navel studs and/or rings in.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie", said Bobby, giving his most suave grin, he'd made it no secret he had a soft spot for the female Guthrie sibling...except of course when her older brother was around...mainly because 'overprotective Sam' scared the hell out of him.  
  
Lizzie gave a grunt as a reply. It was obvious to everyone (except, apparently, Bobby) that she thought Bobby resembled something that had crawled out of a gutter and died.  
  
"So", said Bobby, watching transfixed as she put her navel ring in, "I heard some things about navel rings..."  
  
Lizzie didn't look up from her work.  
  
"Don't talk about my navel" [2]  
  
"Oh", said Bobby, twiddling his thumbs, "okay"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, dusting her hands as she put her last stud in. Okay, Iceman, cool and suave, cool and suave. Bobby cleared his throat.  
  
"Lizzie, I was wondering", he said, giving her his best smile, "would you like to...oh, I don't know, see a movie or something?"  
  
Lizzie finally turned her head to look at him, blinking slowly, looking at him as if her were an insect.  
  
"A movie?", she said, before giving a snort, "how...Mr Goodie"  
  
"...Is that a yes?", asked Bobby hopefully.  
  
Lizzie arched a bow, before pushing Bobby back against the couch, making him give a squeak, her face inches from his.  
  
"Sorry, Bobby", she said with an evil smirk, trailing a finger along his jawline, "but you're just not....man enough for me. I pefer my guys to walk on the wildside".  
  
She stood up, rolling her eyes at him before walking off, a sway to her hip. Bobby blinked, sitting up, his hair out of place.  
  
"Nehhh?", he said, before clearing his throat, looking in the direction she'd left, "but....I've joyrided in most of the mansions vehicles!"  
  
Lizzie shook her head, chuckling to herself, before walking into her room mate, who had her arms crossed.  
  
"Ye shouldn't be so mean tae him", chastized Rahne, "he really likes ye, ye know"  
  
"Who said it was YOUR buisness?", said Lizzie, curling a lip, "go hang out with someone that actually wants you around. Like my weirdo brother"  
  
"Sam isnae a wierdo", said Rahne, growling slightly, "if ye took the time to get to know him, ye'd see he was sweet an'.."  
  
"And good an' wholesome", Lizzie mocked, "newsflash, Wolfie, I grew up with him. I know exactly what he's like, and I won't get along with him, not now, not ever"  
  
"Then ye missin' out", said Rahne, softly, watching Lizzie head off upstairs.  
  
-----  
  
When night fell, Lizzie got up from where she'd been pretending to sleep. She grabbed her bag, stuffing some things into it, before walking over to the window, she pulled herself out of it, before changing her size, so she dropped onto the ground without harming herself. Unknown to her...she had company that night. Rahne had been listening with her eyes closed, before getting out of bed, padding to the window. She changed herself into her half-form, where she had the best of both worlds, the lupine senses and human thought. She leapt out of the window, landing on her feet with ease, before stalking quietly after Lizzie. She knew Sam was worried about his sister, and she'd been noticing Lizzie's requent 'escapes' often now. Curiosity and concern had got the better of her, so she carried on following, her natural instincts keeping her at a distance where she wouldn't be noticed. She could only stay in her half-form for so long, though. They were nearing the town, and she certainally didn't want to bring attention to herself. She closed her eyes, allowing the full transformation to take place, emersing her mind into the mind of the wolf.  
  
She sniffed the air, before following after the scent trail. She didn't take long to find where it lead, the stray member of the pack had wandered into a building, full of loud noises and nasty smells. The wolf gave a grumbling growl, lying down in the park across the street, resting her head in her paws, watching. The place neither smelt nor felt good...there was something dark about it she didn't like. There was no way she was going near that place, no, she would wait for the pack member outside.  
  
---  
  
She wasn't all that wrong about the place, and inside was even nastier...but that's how Lizzie liked it. She smirked as she walked through the newly made nightclub...built by and for people like herself. She made herself grow in size, so her head touched the ceiling, looning over the bar- keeping.  
  
"You're not gonnna give me any trouble over orderin' a drink now, are you?", she smirked.  
  
The bar-keeper had seen the news, he knew EXACTLY what mutants were capable of. He nodded mutely, taking her order and handing it to her. Lizzie smiled sweetly, deposited her money on the bar, then shrunk back to her normal size, moving off to a dark corner to enjoy her drink. She was not granted peace for long. A group of boys her own age dressed in leather and dog collars walked in, two of them zeroing on her, smiling.  
  
"Hey, blondie", said one, "want to dance?"  
  
"No, thank you", said Lizzie, frowning, "a'h don't dance with people that smell like you".  
  
The guy wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, moving closer to her, grabbing her wrist, causing her dirnk to spill.  
  
"Come on, Toots, it'll be fun"  
  
"A'h said NO!"  
  
Lizzie suddenly grew, and carried on doing so until her head almost touched the ceiling, her arms muscling out. The two guys were quick to back off.  
  
"Let's get outta here!"  
  
"She's a mutie!"  
  
Lizzie smirked as they turned tail and ran. Her smile fell, though, as she heard a slow clapping in the crowd. A shaggy blonde haired teen walked through from the crowd, attired much like herself, a smirk on his face. Lizzie tensed up, ready for a fight as he stopped in front of her.  
  
"Well done", he said in a strong Scottish accent, "those idiots had it coming tae them, Elizabeth"  
  
"Yeah, well..", started Lizzie, then paused, "how do you know ma'h name?"  
  
Lucas smirked.  
  
"I'm a telepath", he said, "a fellow mutant, like yeself"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, deciding he was of no threat, powering down.  
  
"Good for you"she said sarcastically, walking past him, "well, good-bye Mr Telepath"  
  
"Wait!", said Lucas, "I think we could have alot tae talk about"  
  
"Ah doubt that", said Lizzie dryly as she carried on walking.  
  
Lucas wasn't about to let her go THAT easily. He'd been keeping an eye on the rebelious Guthrie since he'd arrived in Bayville, and he knew what he saw in her.  
  
"You an' me", he continued, "we've got alot in common. We both have tae live in the shadow of a family member, even if all we want is tae be seen as our own person"  
  
Lizzie paused, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"A'hm listening"  
  
Lucas's smile returned.  
  
"Let me buy ye a drink"  
  
----  
  
[1] - Though she has no code-name in the normal Marvel universe, this is Lizzie's code-name in AOA.  
  
[2] - This is a quote made by Grace from 'Joan of Arcadia', the character I liken Lizzie most too. Love that show, oh yes.  
  
Boo-yah! Lucas! Since watching 'Sins of the Son', I have decided he's a very cool charcter and wanted ot toss him into the Chronicles as soon as possible. I assure you, you'll be seeing more of Mr Haller. Do review. Until next time... 


	15. Sister astray

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't want you to be influenced by someone...how can I say this non-jugementally?....Evil"  
  
---  
  
Chapter 15 - Sister astray  
  
---  
  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  
  
"Ugh?", said Sam, blinking awake, hearing the pounding on his door.  
  
He groaned, trying to burry under the covers, Logan wouldn't be evil enough to make a training session at THIS time in the morning...would he?. BANG BANG BANG BANG. He gave a defeated sigh, nope, it wasn't going away. He yawned, plodding sleepily out of bed.  
  
"Roberto, wake up", he said as he passed his room mates bed.  
  
Roberto muttered something in Portuguese and snored. Due to his powers, trying to get Roberto to get up at night time after he'd fallen asleep was like trying to push a square boulder up a hill. Sam rolled his eyes, opening the door, Rahne looking panicky inside.  
  
"Rahne? What're you doin'?", he asked sleepily, "it's four in the morning"  
  
"It's....it's Lizzie"  
  
Sam frowned, worry waking him up completely.  
  
"What about Lizzie?"  
  
Rahne shook her head.  
  
"She...she went out again tonight, Sam", she said, "I..I followed her to a club and....she left with someone I know from Scotland. His name's Lucas....he terrorised Muir once, looking for information on the Professor"  
  
Sam frowned.  
  
"Lucas?", he said, trying to place the name, before realising who it was, "...no".  
  
---  
  
Moments later, Xavier found himself at Cerebro, trying to find his rebelious son. Of course, it wasn't as easy as that. He'd tried many a time to find Lucas with Cerebro, but the powerfull mutant blocked him with ease. This time, however, he got a reading. Perhaps because, for once, Lucas WANTED to be found.  
  
"Have you found him?", asked Sam, worry obvious on his face.  
  
"Yes...I have", sighed Xavier, pulling the headset down.  
  
"So...are we gonna go get him?", asked Sam, "get Lizzie back?"  
  
"There is no need to do that, Sam", said Xavier, frowning, "it appears Lucas is coming to us".  
  
"What?", said Sam, looking at him in shock, "when?!"  
  
There was the sound of a loud explosion above on ground level.  
  
"....About now", sighed Xavier, wheeling out of Cerebro, Sam close behind.  
  
By the time they'd got to the garden, Logan, Hank and Rogue were already suited up, stood guarding the entrance, Rahne, in her wolf form, growling dangerously. Lucas rolled his eyes, his TK destroying the lazers trained on him and Lizzie.  
  
"I guess yer not here fer a family reunion", growled Logan, popping his claws out, he hadn't met this punk yet...but he didn't like the look of him, son of Xavier or not, if he harmed one person in the mansion, he'd slash him to pieces.  
  
"Do I ever?", said Lucas, crossing his arms where he floated slightly in the air, turning his head as Sam and Xavier turned up by the door, hello, Da'  
  
Xavier frowned slightly at the mocking tone in his thoughts.  
  
What are you doing with Elizabeth, Lucas?  
  
You'll never guueeesss, came the taunting reply.  
  
Oblivious to the telepaths communication, Sam, narrowed his eyes, getting ready to kick off his powers, only to have Hank put a restraining hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. He knew even if Sam WAS invunerable while blasting...who knew what Lucas could do to him.  
  
"Let. Her. Go", the Southerner bit out, glaring at Lucas.  
  
Lucas blinked at Sam, then smirked.  
  
"Oh, it's the big brother come tae save the day", he smirked, "I'm nae keeping your sister captive, ye know? She's with me of her own accord".  
  
The X-Men present blinked in shock, looking over at Lizzie, who had been silent for a while.  
  
"'Lizbeth.....that isn't true....is it?", asked Sam.  
  
Lizzie frowned, looking over at her brother.  
  
"Yeah, I'm following him because a'h WANT to", she said.  
  
"But....but...why?", protested Sam, "you...you had a place here with the X- Men"  
  
"YOU'RE the X-Man, Sam, not me", snapped Lizzie, "a'h didn't ask to be part of it! A'h was forced into it. But Lucas...he's given me another option, one a'h find much more.....suited for me"  
  
"See?", said Lucas with a smirk, "completely innocent".  
  
"A'h wasn't aware 'innocent' was in your volcaburary, Legion", said Rogue, looking at Xavier, "want me to lay them out?".  
  
Xavier sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"No"  
  
"What?!", said Sam, looking at him in shock, "but...but...Lizzie...."  
  
"Has the right to choose her own path", said Xavier, "you know no-one is forced to stay here, Sam. We have to make our own choices".  
  
Sam looked at Xavier in disbelief, before sighing, hanging his head, knowing his words were true.  
  
"Why did you come back then?", he asked, looking at his sister.  
  
"Duh, to get ma'h stuff", said Lizzie, "an' to make sure ya'll didn't think I'd been captured".  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Captured, As if anyone could 'capture' me".  
  
She disapeared into the mansion, Sam following behind her, leaving the X- Men to look at Lucas.  
  
"What are you planning, Lucas?", said Xavier, frowning.  
  
"It's a secret", said Lucas with a smirk, "don't worry, Da', you'll fine out soon enough".  
  
"Why don't ya tell us now and I won't make shish-kabob outta ya?", said Logan, rubbing his claws together.  
  
"Oh..I tremble in fear", said Lucas dryly.  
  
"Lizzie, why are you doing this?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes as she put her stuff into her bag.  
  
"A'h already TOLD you Sam, it's THAT simple", she said.  
  
"But...", Sam shook his head, "you don't understand. He's not a good guy..he's downright evil!".  
  
"How do you know that, huh?", said Lizzie narrowing her eyes, "do you know him? No!".  
  
"Lizzie, he..."  
  
"He's done NOTHING", snapped Lizzie, "maybe you're too busy bein' the glory child to notice, but a'hm not like you. A'hm not a straight arrow, Sam, a'h never have been, and a'h never will be"  
  
She pushed past him, heading to the door.  
  
"Just accept that".  
  
-----  
  
A few hours later, Scott had returned to find most of the mansion's garden security crimpled to pieces, Hank trying his best to fix it.  
  
"What happened?", he said, instantly worried about the people he took such responsibility for.  
  
"We had a visit from Lucas Haller", said Hank with a sigh.  
  
Scott's jaw set. He HATED Lucas, even more than he hated Lance, which was ALOT. Lucas had kidnapped Jean, used the Professor. His hands clenched into fists.  
  
"Did he hurt anyone?"  
  
"No", said Hank, then sighed, "at least not in the physical sense. Charles in in the control room, if you need..."  
  
Hank hadn't even finished his sentance, as Scott rushed into the mansion, racing off to the Danger Room's control room. He entered to find Logan and Xavier, running a training programe.  
  
"Is everything allright?", Scott asked, breathless.  
  
"Yes, Scott, don't worry", said Xavier, giving him a reassuring smile, "Lucas has gone"  
  
Scott frowned, a little downhearted he'd missed the chance to fight Lucas. He glanced though into the Danger Room, blinking at it's occupant.  
  
"You let Cannonball do a training sim on his own?", he asked, arching a brow, "but he's..."  
  
"He needs it", said Logan bluntly.  
  
"...Did I miss something?", asked Scott.  
  
Xavier cleared his throat.  
  
"We learned today that Elizabeth's loyalties lie firmly with Lucas", he explained, "it seems my son has been....recruiting mutants for himself".  
  
"WHAT?", said Scott, then frowned, "how'd Sam take it?"  
  
Whoooooooooooooooooooooooosh BAAAAM!  
  
The three watched in the Danger Room as Sam ploughed through a sentinel, leaving a huge, gaping hole in it's middle.  
  
"Oh, he's just peachy", said Logan sarcastically, before sighing, watching the mutant work, "Sam may be the soft-hearted one, but he's still human...so ta speak. And right now...he's hurting".  
  
"So I see", said Scott, arching a brow.  
  
"He's too kind an' gentle ta take out all that anger an betrayal on anybody....but he 'aint the kind ta suck it all up inside", said Logan, "so, he's dealin' with it in his own way, where no one else can get hurt"  
  
"I wonder who he learned that from?", said Xavier, a small tint of a smile on his face.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, over in the kitchen, the kids were getting used to Lizzie's betrayal.....or at least trying to.  
  
"I mean...of all the people to go off after, Lucas!", said Jean, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, what IS it vith Guthries and Scottish people?!!", said Kurt, shaking his head is disbelief.  
  
"Let her go", muttered Bobby, "I hope she's happy destroying things and causing havok"  
  
The other X-Men turned to look at Bobby. Not for the first time, his attiutude could be called 'cold'. He leaned against the refrigerator, poking a little ice rose his his hand dejectedly.  
  
"Bobby, we know you liked her", said Kitty, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You DID make it kind of obvious", said Roberto with a nod.  
  
"I did not!", snapped Bobby, closing his hand, disipating the ice-rose back into the air molecules.  
  
"Bobby, chill out", said Ray, trying to avoid the fact he'd made an obvious pun, "geez, it was just a crush..an unreciprocated one at that"  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, stomping out of the room, plodding to his own room, where he say down with a sigh. They just didn't get it. It didn't matter if Lizzie reciprocated his feelings or not. It was the fact she had gone. It was begining to be the only constant in his life...being abandoned. Whoever he cared about walked out of his life. Jubes, Judy...his parents. Lizzie was just another to strike onto the list. [1]  
  
He sighed recreating the ice-rose, putting it on the table. Sure, he could be the groups prankster....heck, everyone need one. But sometimes...sometimes even he just wanted to be left alone...wished he could be normal again. He flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes, allowing a solitary tear to drip down his cheek, which froze in place half-way. He sighed, pulling it off, flicking it to the side, resting his head in his pillow. By the next day, he knew he'd be back to his old, joking self....the Bobby everyone had come to expect. But for now...now, he just wanted to think about all those he'd already lost....and how many more he would lose.  
  
----  
  
Sam sighed from where he'd been sitting on the Insitute's back lawn, feeling pretty miserable. His 'workout' in the Danger Room had certainalyl not made him feel any better. His own flesh and blood, the next after him in the Guthrie line, a sister, depsite her...attitude problems, he adored, had left. She'd gone to the bad guys. She'd become his enemy. How could he fight his own sister? He couldn't even begin to concieve the idea, but it would be a scenario he knew he'd one day have to face. While stewing in his self-pitty, he didn't notice he had company until something nudged his elbow. He tilted his head to see Rahne in wolf form, blinking at him. He looked at her for a second before sighing, looking away again, not even she could make it all better. But Rahne had other ideas.She gave a growly bark, before padding away. She returned a few moments later with a frizbee in her mouth, and began nudging Sam in the side with it repeatedly.  
  
"You have to be kidding me", said Sam, blinking at her.  
  
She sat down with a plop, giving a whine.  
  
Damn. He hated it when she did the whine. That whine held WAAAY too much power. And she KNEW it.  
  
And so she whined again, just for good measure.  
  
"Oh, okay, okay", he said, standing, "but it won't do any good".  
  
He took the frizbee off her, tossing it off along the grounds. Rahne gave a happy bark, running off after it, catching it in mid-air and running back to him.  
  
"A'hm gonna be doing this for hours...aren't a'h?", said Sam with a defeated sigh.  
  
Rahne just wagged her tail.  
  
"A'hll take that as a 'Yes Sam', then", said Sam, tossing the frizbee again, "is this supposed to make me feel better, or you?"  
  
Rahne caught it and brought it back to him again. After a while of pointless frizbee-tossing, Sam still wasn't exactly feeling any better. So she opted to drop the frizbee and sit next to him, resting her chin on his knee.  
  
"A'h can't believe she's gone", he said, scratching behind her ear, "a'h mean...she's ma'h family....and she just....left"  
  
Rahne gave a small whine.  
  
"Why do a'h keep losing the people I care about?", he asked with a sad sigh, glancing down at the wolf, "you're not gonna leave again...are you?".  
  
Rahne was his best friend in the world. He could talk to her over anything at all, and she'd always listen...whichever form she was in at the time. She meant to world to him...and probably more, he had gone to pieces when she'd first left....he wouldn't be able to bear it if she left again. The wolf blinked at him, before giving a wolfy-sigh, morphing back into her human form, giving him a hug.  
  
"No, Sam, I won't go again, I promise".  
  
"A'h can't keep losing loved ones", he said.  
  
Rahne gave a sigh.  
  
"Sam, wolves mate for life", said Rahne, "sure, we could have a few mates....but we only truely fall in love the one time"  
  
Sam blinked.  
  
"Confused"  
  
Rahne frowed, trying to figure out how to put it in words. Sure, in wolf- thought it could be easily explained...with wolf sounds, but human words, they were ALOT harder.  
  
"Well....it's all a matter of scent", she said, "it's the one wolf...or in a lyco's case, person who's scent we can't ignore, they just smell...right. We know from the instant we meet them, and we could track their scent for miles and miles. We know their mood, their physical state, how they dream...everything from that single scent".  
  
She sighed.  
  
"It's that scent, that we can't block out, that makes them our life-mate", she explained, "even if we are apart from them, even if other mates come our way....that one being holding that one scent will always be our mate for life". [2]  
  
She gave him a small smile, nuzzling close to him.  
  
"For me...for my wolf, that scent belong to you", she said gently, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon".  
  
Sam blinked at her, a small smile crossing his face.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
She smiled back, burshing a hand over his cheek, before leaning in, giving him a soft kiss. Sam let out a small, happy sigh, returning it.  
  
"Promise", she whispered when they broke apart, resting her head on his chest as he hugged his arms around her.  
  
---  
  
[1] - Kind of a mix between movie and comic here. In X2, Bobby's parents very obviously ditch him for his mutants hex on the Drakes Judy is from the comics, Bobby's first girlfriend who was with him when his powers first manifested...and ran away. Poor Bobby, he really does use humor as a shield.  
  
[2] - My theory of the wolf-mate thing comes from a few different places. First of all, from wolves themselves, they do, indeed, tend to stay with one mate, but will find another when their mate dies. This isn't the case with all wolves, but the majority. I also got ideas from 'The 10th Kingdom' and the DC comic 'Fables' for this, as both sport wolf/human...thingies...both of whom fall in love with a non-wolf. Lastly, I put my theory to cannon Rahne, and it works. She has had a few crushes in her time, and yet she is STILL very much head-over-heels for Sam, or rather, the wolf in her is. I'm gonna stop talking now. Whispers Go Sahne  
  
----  
  
Ahh so much angst. Not to worry, next chapter will be fun with a baby shower. Do review. Until next time.... 


	16. The baby shower from hell

To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You know, it's becoming increasingly obvious the only thing we have in common is DNA"  
  
---  
  
Here's my late-ish update, for which I apologise, most of the start of this week involved me visiting relatives who kept jabbing me in the arm, reminding me of the impending doom of reaching the 'adulthood' of 21 tomorrow.....I'm planning on keeping a baseball bat next to me all day, if maturity is coming to get me, I'm going down fighting!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 16 - The baby shower from Hell  
  
---  
  
The next day had arrived, and with it the day of the much awaited baby shower. Storm had barricaded herself into the common room, which was now full of ballons and baby related items. Storms sister had arrived, leaving Evan's father at home. Vi Daniels was determined that this baby shower was going to be a PROPER one. That meant no men, under any circumstances. This made for quite a small baby shower, as Storm pointed out all her friends of her own age were, in fact, male. So that left her, Vi and Forge's mother. Luckily, the teenage girls of the institute had invited themselves, and so saving the party.  
  
"Oh, I've never been to a baby shower before!", squealed Kitty, dancing around happily as Hank tried to carry a very large plate of VERY heavy cupcakes made by the teenager, "this is great"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure", said Hank, depositing the food on the table, wincing as it creaked under their weight, Kitty apparently not noticing, bouncing off into the common room.  
  
Hank glanced at the couch, where Forge was lying face-down.  
  
".....Has anyone else noticed the half-concious inventor on our couch?".  
  
"Yeah, I'm thinking of putting a throw over him", chuckled Logan.  
  
"Shut up", said Forge dozily, then groaned as femine squeals came from the common room.  
  
"...Storm's started her baby shower, huh?", said Hank.  
  
"No", said Logan sarcastically, "the girls are having a squealing contest while passing around things for babies".  
  
"..You're hilrarious", said Hank, then poked Forge's head, "don't you want to do anything while Ororo's having her baby shower?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do", said Forge's muffled voice, "I want to sleep on this couch for as long as is possible before my day returns to holding her hair up while she throws up and takes out her mood swings on me".  
  
"You don't want to have any fun yourself?"  
  
"This is fun", said Forge, in a monotone voice "this is the best of fun, whoo-hoo".  
  
"You're scared to go near her sister, aren't you?", smirked Hank.  
  
Vi Daniels certainally didn't aprove of her younger sister's choice of husband. She was a stright arrow kind of gal, and Forge was...well...he was Forge. She didn't like the idea of Ororo marrying, quote 'A odd young-old hippie with an unsteady job'. Storm had pleasantly told her to jump off the nearest bridge.  
  
"Could not be more terrifed", replied Forge, "plus, I think it's best if I keep my distance from my mother...she keeps trying to cleanse my aura".  
  
"You know somethin', Forge", grinned Logan, "meetin' yer mother has explained ALOT about why you are like you are"  
  
"Shut up, Logan", muttered Forge.  
  
The door to the mansion opened, Evan walking in, Callisto on his arm.  
  
"Hey, we're not late, are we?", he grinned.  
  
".....By half an hour", said Hank dryly, he picked up the rock- ca...errr...cup-cakes, handing them to Callisto, "they're in the common room".  
  
He nudged the Morlock leader to the door, pulling Evan back.  
  
"You don't want to go in there", he said, "really, you don't".  
  
Evan blinked, before sighing.  
  
"My mother has taken over, hasn't she?", he asked, defeated, watching sadly as Callisto walked through the doors.  
  
"Yes", said Logan, wincing, "she's a very scary lady"  
  
"So, how is everyone?", said Evan, looking around, "I haven't been here since the wedding fiasco"  
  
Forge gave another groan. The wedding fiasco was one that both bride and groom had opted never, ever to speak of again. Mutants and weddings really, really don't mix well. [1]  
  
"Sam's depressed, Bobby's trying not to be depressed, Roberto and Danielle are vengefull and Jamie....err..."  
  
Evan looked up as Jamie plodded past them.  
  
"Heeey little man", he said, cheerfully, "how's it going?"  
  
"My life is an empty husk", said Jamie, his voice still squeaky from it breaking, so it didn't hold the effect he felt it should have, "I want to crawl into a hole and die"  
  
Evan blinked, watching Jamie plod off.  
  
".....Oh-kay"  
  
"See what I mean?", said Hank.  
  
Evan sighed, plopping down on the couch next to his uncle.  
  
"Mom gave you 'the glare' again, didn't she?".  
  
"Yes, yes she did", said Forge, "she tutted too".  
  
Evan winced.  
  
"I hope things go better for Callisto"  
  
-----  
  
Callisto was hoping things were going better for Evan. She'd walked in, putting down the curiously heavy cakes, before realising everyone was staring at her. He gave the best smile she could, clearing her face.  
  
"...Hello"  
  
"Hello", said Storm, blinking, recognising the woman from the sewers, "....why are you here?"  
  
"I...err...came with Evan", said Callisto, looking around at the blank faces, "...my boyfriend".  
  
"WHAT?".  
  
Callisto winced, inhanced senses didn't do well when people started yelling. Vi didn't look too happy, at all.  
  
"My baby boy has a girlfriend from the...ugh...sewer-phase he has been going through?", said Vi.  
  
Vi had not taken her sons choice of living arrangments very well, when Storm had told her, and she'd been living in her own little world that it was just a phase and one day, he would come home.  
  
"Yes", said Callisto bluntly, "and he's really a great assest to the Morlocks, he protects us all with his life, you should be very proud, Mrs Daniels"  
  
"But...but....", stammered Vi, "it's...the sewers!"  
  
"It's where we have to hide", said Callisto, sighing, "most of us are not able to go topside for fear of the prejudice we'll face".  
  
"Humph", replied Vi.  
  
Storm looked between them, clearing her throat, the last thing they needed was a punch-up.  
  
"Hey, I know, now we're all here...."  
  
"You KNEW he had a girlfriend?", Vi glared at her sister.  
  
"Well....yes", said Storm, "Evan tries his best to keep in touch with me"  
  
"Why didn't you tell ME, I'm his mother", she said, then eyed Callisto, "and I don't aprove very much, she looks to old for him"  
  
"She's only two years older than him", pointed out Storm, "and he wanted to tell you himself".  
  
She glanced around nervously, at Callisto and Vi started to stare each other out, this wasn't going well.  
  
"Oh, now, there's no need to be all scrunchy over this, we're here to celibrate!"  
  
Storm let out a sigh of relief, she could kiss her mother-in-law. Everyone turned to look at her. The best way to term Forge's mother was....'out there'. She wore a bandana to tie back her long, black-but-greying hair and wore a dress which looked like a rainbow had thrown up on it. As Logan had pointed out, this woman explained ALOT about Forge's state of sanity.....the woman SCREAMED 'flower child'. [2]  
  
"We have lots of presents for Ororo to open", said Aenohe, "and of course, we're here to welcome the new life into our family unit" [3]  
  
"Yes, present opening!", said Storm quickly, chosing not to let her mother- in-law launch into song...or interprative dance..or something involving smoking things they shouldn't.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me", said Vi, handing a box to Kitty, "take that out to the men, I thought they'd like something to amuse themselves with while we do this"  
  
Kitty looked at the box with a wrinkled nose.  
  
"Do I want to know what's in it?"  
  
"It's a game", said Vi, "take it out"  
  
Kitty blinked, leaving Storm to her family, walking out to where the guys were sitting, depositing the box on the table.  
  
"Storm's sister says you have to play this", she said bluntly, before leaving.  
  
Logan blinked, picking it up and opening it, reading the instuctions.  
  
"Who's having this baby anyway?" he said, "the first player who makes it through fourty weeks of pregnancy and dialates to ten centremeters, wins" [4]  
  
The men blinked as one.  
  
"That is, without a doubt, the most disturbing concept for a board game I have ever heard of", said Evan, then grinned, "lets play it!"  
  
They opened it up, Logan, Hank, Forge and Evan each taking a piece.  
  
"Apparently, we start in the conception area", said Hank, then sighed, "where else would you start?"  
  
Logan shuddered.  
  
"It scares me that the first trimester card has a picture of a bun in an oven", he said.  
  
And so the game played on. The rules, the guy's weren't quite sure of, but they did their best.  
  
"When dad comes home from lunch, there is a message on the voice mail from mom. She has lost her mucus plug. Dad has called in every hardwear store trying to find a new one. Move ahead one week", Evan wrinkled his nose, "ewww, Auntie O is gonna be passing mucus?!"  
  
"You don't have to live with her", said Forge, "you're safe in your tunnels..where she won't go. Mmm, maybe I should make myself a little box to hide in that her claustraphobia won't let her in"  
  
"Good luck with that", chuckled Logan, looking at his card.  
  
"Dad is thinking, if Mom is screaming this loud for leg cramps in the middle of the night, he better bring earplugs to the birth"  
  
Forge frowned.  
  
"Why is 'Dad' an idiot?", he said, "I'm not that stupid....am I?".  
  
The other three shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence, guys", said Forge crossing his arms.  
  
"You're not stupid, Forge", said Hank, coughing, "you are, after all, a genius, it's just...."  
  
Logan growled frustratedly.  
  
"You haven't got a clue how to be a father!".  
  
Forge whimpered.  
  
"That's not fair!", he protested, "I can be a great father"  
  
"Forge...look at your position in the game", said Logan.  
  
Forge blinked, looking down. His counter had moved three spaces.  
  
"Oh", said Forge, then groaned, putting his head in his hands, "I'll be terrible father! I don't know anything about babies, and, hey, guess what? THE BABY IS COMMING!"  
  
"Forge, take a breath", said Hank gently, "you'll be fine. It'll all come....err..naturally"  
  
"No it won't, not being able to see the baby on the sonogram was an omen, AN OMEN!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, an omen", said Logan, "your daughter will grow up to resent you"  
  
Forge whimpered, banging his head on the table.  
  
"Thanks alot, Logan", said Hank with a growl, "Forge, you'll be fine, every first-time dad goes though this, you read it in that stupid fear book Storm gave you"  
  
Forge blinked.  
  
"Oh...yeah", he said, "huh....and I thought I was a freak, not having any of them"  
  
"There you go", said Hank, patting his shoulder, "you just got them all in one go. Now come on, I'm getting close to delivering my baby, I'm gonna win this game!"  
  
And so, the shower when on, ending in Vi trying to convince her son to return home, in which he and Callisto had made a beeak for it while Anehoe provided a distraction by playing a strange song which had something to do with Sticky Shoes. [5]  
  
Vi had become terrifed that such a song would make a bad impression on her niece-to-be, and had confiscated the hippie's guitar, which ended up in Anehoe swearing bad Karma on Vi. Forge had eventually been brought in to try on convince his mother that it was time to go home, and Vi really didn't mean to touch her guitar. Needless to say, when everyone had gone home, the mansion breathed a collective sigh of relief, and swore never again to hold anything close to a baby shower ever, ever again.  
  
-----  
  
In Sebastian Shaw's hidden training ground, the man himself had paid a visit.  
  
"How is she?", he said as he got inside, a henchman taking his coat.  
  
Donald Pierce, the Inner Circle's White Bishop smiled.  
  
"Follow me, Shaw, you'll be suprised"  
  
Shaw followed after his cyborg comanion, finally coming to an enclosed garden, rich with plantlife, it looked more like a jungle.  
  
"We imported some rich botanical life, as asked", said Pierce with a smirk, "she's quite an impressive mutant, given the right....persuasion"  
  
He clicked a button, a door opening on the other side of the garden, letting out a small figure. She wore a pitch black uniform, her face hidden by a gold-coloured, expressionless mask. Her now pale green eyes glowed duly from the eye holes.  
  
"Lets see what she can do, shall we?", said Shaw, arching a brow.  
  
Pierce nodded, pressing a few buttons, letting out a group of Inner Circle soldiers. They began firing rifles at the figure. She glanced over at them, before moving with fluid relexes. She ducked out of the way of the bullets, raising her arm. Underneath two soldiers, the grass became wild, gorwing quickly, soon burrying them under it, their cries for help muffled. Another soldier made a dash for her, brandishing a knife. A thick vine lashed out from nowhere, coiling around him like a snake, leaving him dangling helplessly in the air. She grabbed the kife as it dropped, throwing it at the remaining soldier, pinning him to a tree by his shoulder. She looked around her, before pulling off her mask, her long black hair falling free.  
  
"Very good, Botanica", said Pierce with a smirk, then looked at Shaw, "well?"  
  
"I am impressed", said Shaw with a nod.  
  
"She has trained well, in her short time with us", said Pierce, "soon, she will have mastered the use of any weapon she can come across, perfect for her purpose. Your serum works perfectly. Her powers have gone past their normal limitations, what would have taken her years to control, she can now master"  
  
"Good", said Shaw with a firm nod, "because we already have a...client for her services. It's time she did her first field work"  
  
His smirk widened.  
  
"And who would suspect a thirteen year old girl is an asassin?"  
  
----  
  
[1] - A nod to the comics, whenether an X-person goes to a wedding, most of the time something goes wrong. It's quite humerous.  
  
[2] - Imagine a cross between Phoebe from Friends and Darma's mother from Darma and Greg and you got her.  
  
[3] - Pronounced Ahh-no, Cheyenne for 'Hawk', Forge's parents were never given names in the comics, so I used my imagination :D  
  
[4] - As terrifying as the fact is, this game is REAL. It can be found in most online babystores. Before anyone asks, I was on a baby shower site looking for inspiration, and boy did I get it!. Incidentally, all the 'game cards' are real too.  
  
[5] - 'Sticky Shoes' is one of Friends Phoebe's wonderfully odd songs, this one was sang in 'TOW Phoebe's Ex Partner', and is one of my favorites. 'Late one night, not much light, I stepped in something icky'  
  
Dum dum duuuum! And there is another chapter done. In the next chapter, Shaw's plans start to become obvious, as a result, I have to up the rating of the fic to an R, so it won't be shown in the 'just in' section anymore. Just a heads up ;) Do review. Until next time... 


	17. Broken Bonds

  
  
To Err is Human  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "While I appreciate your help, I must point out that I am not little. I am small boned"  
  
---  
  
Hey all, hope you all made it over with the rating jump up, I promise it'll be worth it, I get more freedom. Ready for another death?  
  
---  
  
Chapter 17 - Broken Bonds  
  
-----  
  
A week later, Dorian Leech sighed as he sat on the floor of his home, his usual spot in front of the TV. Sadly, all the TV showed nowadays was anti-mutant propaganda. He blinked up as his mother walked passed, turning the TV off.  
  
"You know I don't like you watching that, Dorian", she said, "it'll give you nightmares"  
  
Leech rolled his eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Oh, and the fact he couldn't go to school because his peers would toss rocks at him wouldn't give him nightmares? He didn't like being a prisoner in his own home, but he knew his mother was just trying to protect him. Ever since his father had left, she'd been overprotective, trying to keep him safe from a world that had obviously stung her. [1]  
  
"Why don't you read or something, honey?", came Mrs Leech's voice form the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, Mom", he sighed, leaving the TV defeatedly, walking into his room.  
  
He pulled over his stool, standing on it to grab a book from a higher shelf. He paused, something catching the corner of his eye. He turned his head, looking out of his window, where a tree branch was scraping over it. He shook his head. Jumping at shadows, he had to learn to be braver than that. He climbed back down, ging to sit on his chair, reading his book. He got a moment of silence, before hearing a smashing sound, followed by a scream. His mothers scream.  
  
"Mom?", he shouted, jumping off his chair and running into the kitchen.   
  
The window had been torn open, smashed by thick vines that looked like they belonged in a rainforest. He stepped carefully around the shattered glass, his worry causing the light of the kitchen to flicker slightly.  
  
"M...Mom?", he called out again.  
  
He glanced around, looking desperately for his mother. All that was in the room was a huge gathering of the vines in one corner. He let out a shuddery breath, running towards it. He pulled at them, struggling for a moment, before they fell apart of their own accord. His eyes widened at the sight before him, causing him to back away, the light of the kitchen blinking out completely, bathing the figure in front of him in moonlight. His mother was tangled up in the vines, many tightly wrapped around her throat, her body completely motionless, her eyes staring straight ahead, wide with fear.  
  
"Mom?", he whimpered, getting no response, "MOM!!!"  
  
He ran over to her, taking her hand in his tugging her gently.  
  
"Mom...Mom..please get up", he sobbed, tears dripping from his cheeks, "please!"  
  
It was then he heard the rustling again. He froze like a rabbit in headlights, before slowly turning his head to the sound. Above him, sitting on a vine near the ceiling sat a figure all in black, except for that gold, expressionless mask.  
  
"Who...who are you", he whimpered, narrowing his eyes, "wh...what did you do to my Mother?!"  
  
The figure watched him in silence for a moment, before dropping. Leech, jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a vine that rushed out at him from nowhere. The figure span around in a cat-like movement, lashing out another vine. Leech didn't want to leave his Mother, but he knew he had no choice. He narrowed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his powers. He'd had a few lessons with Charles Xavier, who had taught him how to tap into his abilities, he just hoped they would work. As the figure raise her hand, trying to send another vine out, her powers failed. She gave a grunt of suprise, looking at her hands. Dorian took his chance and fled. The figure watched him go, pale green eyes narrowing under the mask. She reached into the boot of her uniform, pulling out a short, sharp dagger. Looked like this had to be done the hard way.  
  
-----  
  
Since the baby shower incident, the Xavier institute went back to normalcy...or as normal as it could. The New Recruits had started to get out of what the adults had called 'the blue period', though Danielle and Roberto were still plotting on how to get rid of the Inner Circle. Jamie had cheered up slightly, and Bobby showed no signs of upset whatsoever. As for Sam...well, he still wasn't comfortable with the thought of his sister working on 'the other side', but he knew there was nothing that could be done about it, besides, Rahne had made sure he cheered up. There was one amongst the teenage populace, however, that was NOT that happy. At all.  
  
"Come on, 'Lock!", said Bobby, trying to follow the ailen, "it's been months!"  
  
"Self is not talking to Bobby", said Warlock, "Bobby is a..a... QUAZLAK!"  
  
Bobby blinked.  
  
"A...what-now?", he said, then sighed, "I said I was sorry about Max. I didn't kill him on purpose, and I did get you a new dog"  
  
"Self-pet Sprocket is not the same as self's old self-pet!", said Warlock.  
  
Okay, so Warlock HAD named her, after the poor thing had gone through weeks of just being known as 'dog'. A sprocket was one of the few items Forge had in his posession at the time of the naming, so Warlock had decided it was an appropriate name for the dog of an inventor, and alien and a weather witch.  
  
"Okay, okay", said Bobby defeatedly, "I'm a Quaz....whatever, can I be self-friend-Bobby again?"  
  
Warlock crossed his arms.  
  
"Negative"  
  
"But WHYYYYY?!", cried Bobby, obviously not quite getting Warlock's point.  
  
"Because", said Warlock calmly, before shouting, "YOU KILLED MY DOG!"  
  
"I said I was....", Bobby paused, "hey....you used real words"  
  
Warlock blinked.  
  
"I did?", he said, then grinned, "I am! I have mastered a language of the Earthling race!"  
  
"I taught you to speak Earthling!", grinned Bobby, proudly, "I had to kill your dog to do it, but I did it!"  
  
Warlock grinned, running into the common room, bouncing in front of his more than confused foster-parents.  
  
"Forge, Ororo, LISTEN!", he said, "I, Me, You, Them, Mine, My. I can speak your tounge!"  
  
Forge and Storm blinked, before smiling, confusion still slightly apparent on their faces.  
  
"Err....that's really....groovy, Warlock", said Forge.  
  
"Good for you", smiled Storm.  
  
"I am going to show this new skill to MY friends!", grinned Warlock, "oh, I love this!"  
  
With that, he ran off, saying 'hello Professor Xavier' as he passed by Charles.  
  
"I taught him to speak", said Bobby proudly in explaination, before running off.  
  
Xavier blinked, before looking confusedly at Forge and Storm.  
  
"No, we don't know either", said Storm with a sigh, then looked at him, "you're a professor, right? You've studied medicine, right?"  
  
"Oh no", groaned Forge, hiding his head in his hand.  
  
"Err.....yes?", said Xavier, then coughed, "why?"  
  
"Well!", snapped Storm, the wind howling outside, "I had this HUGE pain yesterday, so Forge took me to the hospital and they said it was this stupid, painless Braxton Hicks thing!"  
  
Her anger was punctuated by a thunderclap.  
  
"Oh, Braxton Hicks is nothing, it's painless", said Xavier with a wave of his hand, before noticing Forge making cut-throat motions frantically from behind Storm...an angry looking Storm...uh oh.  
  
"Nothing? Painless?", said Storm icly, "tell me, 'oh expert' have YOU ever had one?" [2]  
  
Suddenly, Charles felt very, very afraid.  
  
"Having never been pregnant...eerrr....no", he said weakly.  
  
"Then how, pray tell", said Storm, "can you know how 'painless' it is?".  
  
Xavier gulped.  
  
"......Well..I ..errr"  
  
"From now on, if you don't have a uterus, you can keep you opinions to yourself, am I clear?!"  
  
"Yes, Ororo, sorry, Ororo", said Xavier, then sighed, "you were the one that asked for my opinion though"  
  
There was a VERY loud thunderclap as Storm's eyes glowed white. Xavier was almost thankfull when Cererbo's alarm went off.  
  
"I have to get that", he said, wheeling off as quickly as he could to find out what mutant had caused the alarm to go off.  
  
"Don't think I won't come after you, wheely-Joe!", snapped Storm, "I will!!!!"  
  
"Big breath, honey", said Forge calmly, "biiiig breaths, in...and..out"  
  
Storm gave a snarl.  
  
"I'm still mad at you too!", she said, crossing her arms.  
  
Forge blinked slowly.  
  
"Me?", he asked inocently, "what did I do?"  
  
"You won't listen to Vi's advice and get rid of your truck", said Storm pointedly, "I am not fitting a baby seta in a pick-up truck"  
  
"But...but", protested Forge, "I love that truck. I've had it since I was old enough to drive!"  
  
"It's old and it smells funny", said Storm, stomping off, "get a new car"  
  
"But I don't want to"  
  
"Don't care"  
  
Forge sighed, watching her walk off, oh man, how many more months would it be?.....and would he survive it? Probably not...unless he learned to hide really, really well.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Leech was still running from his persuer. Even if her powers were no longer working, he could hera her footsteps a little further behind him. He ran into the street, panting heavily, turning swiftly into an alleyway. He looked up in horror as he was met with a brick wall. Dead end. He panted, trying to control his breathing, to think straight. He glanced at the floor, seeing a manhole. Yes, the mutants...the ones that lived under the sewers. Spyke lived down there, the one that had saved him from that mob. In a split-second decision, he knelt down, struggling to lift up the heavy cover, opening it enough for him to slide through, the cover falling back over the hole as he dropped down into ankle-deep sewer water. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath, before hearing footsteps from above. Trying to stay as silent as he could, he ran blindly through the tunnels, hoping to find saftey.  
  
She had got as far as the dead-end he'd run himself into, looking around. Where could he have gone? There was nowhere to...She paused, her eyes flitting down to the floor, locking on the manhole. She nodded, heading towards it....just as headlight shone in on her. She span around as the X-Van parked outside. Kurt, Logan, Kitty, Rogue, Scott and Jean climbing out. Logan growled, sniffing the air.  
  
"Leech was here....", he said, before looking at the figure, sniffing, "...what the?"  
  
The figure narrowed her dull green eyes from behind her mask. Raising her hands as she felt her powers come back, Leech must have got out of range.   
  
"Look out!", shouted out Logan, just as a houseplant from a nearby window ledge grew to huge portions, lashing out it leaves down at the X-Men.  
  
Scott sent out a blast, destroying the plant, before firing one at the figure, knocking her into the wall. Jean held her in place with her TK. While Kurt, Scott and Logan tackled the plantlife throwing themselves at them, Rogue stepped forward to the figure.  
  
"Lets see who's blackhearted enough to hunt down a little kid", she hissed, pulling off the mask, suprised to see it was a kid herself, "....Gina?"  
  
The other X-Men looked over at shock in the figure, Jean dropping her TK. Gina dropped back down to the ground, pulling the knife hidden in her boot, tossing it at Logan, catching him bellow his collarbone. He gave a growl of pain as the other X-Men advanced. Gina narrowed her eyes as she was cornered. Her dull green eyes glowed for a moment, before roots sprung up from the ground, encasing her and pulling her underground and away.  
  
Logan winced as he pulled out the kife, his wound closing up instantly.  
  
"......That's a new trick", he muttered.  
  
"Why would Gina attack us?", said Kitty, frowning.  
  
"Because she's beign controled", said Jean, rubbing her head, "I could sense it...but I couldn't make out what it was"  
  
"She sure didn't smell right", said Logan, rubbing his shoulder, "that kid's long gone by now, his scent goes down that manhole, he'll run inta a Morlock before we find him. Besides....we need ta speak ta Chuck about this mess".  
  
----  
  
Leech had been running through the tunnels, his heart thundering in his chest, for what had seemed an eternity. As soon as he was sure he wasn't being followed, he leaned against the wall, sinking down to sit, giving a sob. He'd left her, he'd left his Mother all alone. He knew she was gone, but he shouldn't have just LEFT her. And now he was lost, cold, tired, and very much alone....or so he thought.  
  
"Hello?".  
  
He glanced up, letting out a shuddery breath, his eyes still full of terror, before relaxing slightly, recognising the mutant in front of him. He couldn't remember her name, but she had been there when the mob had attacked Spyke.  
  
"H...he..hello", he whimpered.  
  
Callisto watched him carefully, knowing the boy, he'd saved their lives, once. In Morlock society, that was held in high regard. Besides, the boy looked terrified.  
  
"What are you doing here?", she asked gently, leaning down by him.  
  
"I..I.."he stammered, "there..there was this mutant..she...she attacked my home...my..my..Mom"  
  
He closed his eyes, tears dripping down his cheeks.  
  
"She killed my Mom", he whispered, "I..I had to run away...I had to find somewhere safe"  
  
Callisto's showing eye softened, she sighed, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You're safe with the Morlocks", she said gently, "come on, lets get you a warm drink and a blanket"  
  
"Uh-huh", he said, his voice still shaky.  
  
Callisto picked him up, carrying him off down the tunnels, by the time they'd got to the main alley, Leech had fallen asleep in exhaustion. She sighed, lying him down on one of the beds, covering him with a blanket. Evan frowned as he walked over.  
  
"....Why is Leech here?", he asked.  
  
"Someone killed his mother", whispered Callisto, frowning, "he had nowhere else to go. The poor guy's exhausted....and fightened".  
  
Evan sighed, watching the youngster shift around in his sleep, troubled by nightmares.  
  
"Looks like he's one of us, now", said Evan softly, glancing at Callisto, "you okay?"  
  
The Morlock leader shrugged, sighing.  
  
"It's just another orphaned mutant", she said, frowning, "forced to hide in darkness because he isn't what most would call 'the norm'"  
  
"I know", said Evan, putting his arm around her comfortingly, "but hey, you look after them well"  
  
Callisto let a small smile cross her lips.  
  
"We both do", she said, nodding at him before walking off.  
  
Evan sighed, watching her go. He knew she was too strong minded, too strong willed to let her weaknesses show, but he also knew her well enough to know how she felt about orphans, especially MUTANT orphans. She'd take them all under her wing if she could, be a mother to them all. And he...he was always more than willing to be their father.  
  
----  
  
Over at the Institute, Charles was trying to think over what his team had told him, he glanced over to the TV, which was showing the scene at the Leech home. It showed police trying to tidy up the tangle of vines in the home, looking confused.  
  
"The scene at a home in Bayville", said Trish Tilby, looking seriously at the cameras, "police are baffled by the vines that have appeared here, which have strangled a woman to death. Authorities refuse to divulge any information about the incident, but it is known in the neighbourhood that her son is, indeed a mutant. Many believe this is the work of a mutant, though no one would talk to this reporter to confirm suspisions. This is Trish Tilby, for Channel eight news".  
  
"You know, I still say she's fat", said Storm, glancing over at a silent Hank.  
  
"Humph", he replied, Trish Tilby was still a tender subject, unfortunately, it was difficult not to be reminded of your former lover when she appared on TV regulary.  
  
"Thank you, Trish. We'll give you more on that story as it unfolds", said Tim, the anchorman, "in other news, the whereabouts of teen pop sensation, Alison Blaire are still unknown. The young singer, better known as Dazzler vanished after a preformance two days ago, with no trace where or why she could have gone. Police are offering a reward for any eye-wittnesses to come forward. In sports..."  
  
Storm sighed, turning off the TV, turning to listen to the conversation going on in the room.  
  
"And you say you sensed something in Angelina?", asked Xavier, looking at Jean.  
  
"Yes, it was her", said Jean, "it was hard to explain"  
  
"Well, this certainally explains why she left inexplicably to 'Italy'", he said, "she simply didn't leave at all"  
  
"What do we tell Toad....or Jamie fer that matter?", said Logan.  
  
"I sent Rogue over to the Brotherhood to tell Toad", said Xavier, then sighed, "I think the New Recruits had best not know for now....we don't want to upset Jamie any more than he already is"  
  
"I hope you're right, Charles", said Storm, frowning, "This may be a bit of a big secret to keep"  
  
-------  
  
[1] - Not sure WHAT happened to Leech's dad in Evo, so I made it up.  
  
[2] - Another fine pregnant Rachel moment.   
  
Awww, poor Leech. But now he's where he belongs, with the Morlocks. Do review. Until next time... 


	18. Ohana

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "You'd like to give me a slap, wouldn't you?"

---

Hi all, I apologise for the late update, I had to study for my theory test. I passed though, so it was worth it ; )

---

Chapter 18 - Ohana

---

Gina stood calmly to attention as Shaw paced in front of her, a few other the other Inner Circle members in the room with them watching.

"You failed to capture the mutant?"

"He disabled my abilities", she said in monotone, "and he fled into the sewerage system"

"Why didn't you persue?", snapped Shaw, "you don't need your abilities, you have been TRAINED!"

"The X-Men showed up", said Gina, unblinking, "I was outnumbered, and forced to retreat".

Shaw groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Damnit, that mutant would have been usefull", he snapped, before sighing, "no matter, we can get another mutant"

He turned his head at Emmanuel.

"DaCosta, I want you to get your son. No arguments this time, are we clear?"

Emmanuel frowned, before sighing, inclining his head.

"Understood, Sir", he said.

"Good", said Shaw, narrowing his eyes as the Brazillian left, before looking at Gina.

"You killed his mother?"

"I did", she replied simply.

"At least you managed to do something right", muttered Shaw, "take her to her cell"

Pierce stepped forward, taking Gina by the arm leading her away.

"DaCosta had BETTER be sucessfull", said Shaw, narrowing his eyes, "I won't lose another young mutant".

----

Over at the Xavier institute, the door slammed open, Todd walking in, Rogue following behind.

"Okay, Baldy", said Todd, zeroing in on Xavier, "what's Rogue sayin' about my cousin?"

Xavier winced.

"Please, lower your voice, we don't want Jamie to find out"

"Find out what?", asked Jamie, blinking up from by the door, like most kids, he had that amazing hearing ability that kicks in whenever anyone's talking about you.

"About why the heck Gina's goin' around killin' people an' huntin' down mutants", said Todd, matter-of-factly.

Jamie's brow furrowed slightly.

"Gina's in Italy.....isn't she?"

The rest of the X-Men coughed, shuffling their feet.

"You, see, Jamie", said Xavier with a sigh, trying to put this gently, "we...ran into her tonight"

"What?", said Jamie, frowning, "but......how?"

"She never went to Italy, that's how", said Todd, frowning, "and I want to know what's goin' on"

"We don't quite know yet, Todd", sighed Xavier, "Logan and Jean agree that it seemed she was being controled by an outside force...but is that all we know right now. We have our suspicions on the guilty party, but we have no way to trace them"

"Who?", said Todd, narrowing his eyes.

"A group that call themselves 'The Hellfire Club'", said Xavier, "but apart from that, we have no other clues as to how they are controling her, or where to find them. She isn't registering on Cerebro anymore, the only reason we found her tonight was because Leech used his own powers, and he is now lost in the sewers".

Xavier sighed.

"I know you want to protect your cousin, Todd", he said, "and I promise I'll let you know as soon as we find anything more on the matter".

"No offence, Professor", said Todd, turning his way to the door, "your word don't mean much ta me. I'll find her on my own".

With that, he hopped out of the door, heading away. Xavier frowned, before turning to see a none-too-happy Jamie.

"Why didn't you tell me?", he asked, crossing his arms.

"We just didn't want to upset you, Jamie", said Xavier carefully.

"I get it 'because I'm just a kid'", said Jamie bitterly, "I could handle this,. nice to knwo you guys trust me".

Jamie frowned, stomping off to his bedroom. Xavier groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. This couldn't get any worse, it really couldn't.

"Professor Xavier?"

He blinked, turning to face the still open door. He immediately recognised Emmanuel DaCosta, Roberto's father.

"Oh...Mr DaCosta....we weren't expecting you", he said, trying to smile aimiably.

"Yes, I have had a sudden...buisness deal in the city", he explained, "I thought I would give my son a suprise visit"

"Oh...yes..of course", said Xavier, "he's in his room"

"Obrigado", said Emmanuel, heading off to his sons room. [1]

Xavier frowned, watching him go, wondering why he couldn't pick up on his thoughts clearly. Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

---

Meanwhile, on the island of Hawaii, Alex Masters-Summers was walking past the beach, heading back to his home. He whistled tunelessly as he carried his beloved surfboard over his shoulder. Little did he know, he had an audience.

"That him?"

Lucas was not in the best of moods. The climate of Hawaii was MUCH hotter than he was used to. Scotland born, he was used to weather that was cold and generally rainy. He didn't know how people could cope in this heat. As a result his short temper was shorter than normal....besides, he was getting a headache. [2]

His companion, however, seemed to be dealing with it alot easier. She pulled herself up on her elbows from where she had been lazing on the beach, lowering her sunglasses to track Alex's movements.

"Yeah, that's him", she said, "well, it's the guy from Scott's pictures, anyway"

"About bloody time", muttered Lucas, "I cannae take anymore of this heat!"

Lizzie gave a defeated sigh, standing up.

"We have to go to work now?"

Lucas nodded.

"We have to go to work now", he confirmed.

With that, the pair headed after the younger Summers sibling. Alex himself had made it back into his house.

"I'm home, mom", he called out, leaning his surfboard on the wall, looking in the fridge for something to eat.

He wrinkled his nose as he came upon a sardine and mayonnaise sandwich. Ugh, he hated those things, but his foster mother kept forgetfully making them. The Masters's had a son before them, who was sadly killed, hence Alex's adoption into the family, their son had LOVED those god-awful sandwiches. He couldn't help but feel sometimes he was a replacement for their lost son. Sure, the Masters's treated him kindly, and he'd grown up safe and protected but still...he just wished they'd stop forgetting that he wasn't their dead son. [3]

He sighed, one day, he'd take up Scott's offer to stay at the mansion, but...Scott had already got himself well-solidified as the 'Summers guy', he didn't relish the idea of following in his older brothers footsteps. He loved Scott dearly but they were like chalk and cheese, very different people.

"If you're not living in the shadow of one brother, you are living in the shadow of another"

Alex jumped slightly, hearing someones voice his thoughts. He turned to see Legion smirking from the kitchen door, Lizzie not far behind.

"I don't know who you are, but you're not welcome", said Alex, narrowing his eyes, his hands begining to glow.

"Easy, now, Alex", said Lucas, holding his hands up, "we only wannae talk tae ye".

He smiled.

"I know what yer thinking, y'see, and yer not the only one", he said simply.

"Only one what?", frowned Alex, not letting his guard down.

"The only one that's shadowed by a family member", he said, "the lovely lass to my right is the sister of Cannonball, and me.."

He frowned.

"I'm the son of Charles Xavier"

Alex's eyes widened in realisation.

"Scott warned me about you", he said.

"He did, did he?", smirked Lucas, "what did he say? That I'm bad news? Tae stay away from me?"

"Leave. Now", warned Alex, his hands glowing brighter as he clenched his fists.

Lucas smirked.

"Fine I'll leave, but I wanted tae make ye an offer, first".

"Not. Interested", said Alex.

"Not even when I offer ye the chance to be your own person?", asked Lucas, "not havin' tae worry about walking in someone elses footsteps all ye life? I know that cannae be much of a life, Alex"

Alex frowned.

"It's the only life I have", he said, "I got used to it"

"I'm offering ye freedom from all of that", smiled Lucas, "think it over. Me an' Miss Guthrie here'll be staying fer another two hours. Ye can find us at the airport, if ye change yer mind"

With that, Lucas grinned, walking away, Lizzie walking beside him. Alex watched them go, frowning, powering down.

"You think he'll come?", asked Lizzie, glancing at Lucas.

"I KNOW he'll come", smirked Lucas, looking straight ahead, "and once he does, we can go home".

----

Leech shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, whimpering before his eyes shot open, as he sat bolt upright. He looked around confusedly at his surrounding before sighing, closing his eyes as it all came back to him. He rubbed his hand on his forehead, and when he opened his eyes again, a boy his own age was standing in front of him...a pink skinned boy his own age.

"Arrghhhh!".

Artie blinked as Leech fell off his 'bed'. Leech coughed, feeling a little undignified. To boys of eleven, spazzing out and screaming like a girl was generally considered a dumb thing to do.

"Errr...sorry", said Leech, standing up and brushing himself off, "you...err...suprised me"

Artie smirked, rolling his eyes in a 'yeah, right' fashion, before offering Leech the carton of fries he was holding. A image of Leech eating projected above him, Artie decided to pat his stomach of empahasis.

"Oh...food", said Leech, blinking, "errr...thanks?"

Artie smiled, nodding, sitting down next to Leech while he ate.

"So", said Leech inbetween mouthfulls, "are you a mutant too?"

Artie nodded.

"What are your powers?"

Artie pointed above his head, projecting a image of him projecting images....it had an..odd effect.

"Oh", said Leech, blinking, "cool. Can you talk?"

Artie shook his head. No.

"That's okay", said Leech with a shrug, "you can use those nifty holo-thingies to speak. I..err..."

Leech had forgotten the exact words the professor had told him his powers were.

"I cancel out things", he said, "it's...kinda weird"

Suddenly, a very, very large hand plopped down on either boy's shoulders, Torpid settling herself between them. She was curious about the 'new kid' around, and wanted to see him for herself.

"Gah", said Leech with a start.

Torpid grinned, stealing a fry from Leech. Artie sighed, projecting a girls sign, with a no-entry sign across it. No girls allowed! Torpid blinked at him, before taking off her glove, waving a big, bare hand menacingly at Artie. Artie squeaked, before sighing, removing the no-entry from his girls sign. Torpid gave a nod, putting her glove back on. Leech blinked, watching this with interest.

"So..am I the only kid down here who can talk?"

The pair nodded.

"Oh..okay", said Leech, glancing at them sadly, "you guys lost your parents, too?"

Torpid and Artie nodded grimly.

Leech sighed.

"Me too", he said sadly, the memory of what happened to his mother rushing back, he sighed, brushing it away, he had to be strong, now, "I'm Dorian Leech, what're your names?"

The mute pair began to gesture wildly. Leech sighed...this was going to take awhile. [4]

---

Roberto had been sitting in his room with his eyes closed, dozing, as he usually did when evening drew in, he had to conserve his energy. He sighed, hearing someone knock on the door.

"Come in", he said.

He opened one eye, watching the door open, before sitting up in suprise, seeing his father enter, closing the door behind him.

"Pai", he said, "...what are you doing here?" [5]

"Hello, Roberto", said Emmanuel, giving his son a smile, "I thought I would pay you a visit"

"That's new", muttered the younger DaCosta, "I thought you didn't have time for anything, including family"

"You know I can't help the fact that buisness makes me very busy", said Emmanuel, before sighing, "come on, lets take a walk, hmmm?"

Roberto frowned slightly.

"It's dark out, I don't like the dark", he said, "you know that"

"Nothing will happen to you", said Emmanuel, "the dark can't hurt you, you know"

"Fine", sighed Roberto, standing up, following his father outside. They walked for a while, before Emmanuel sighed.

"Roberto, I have a new proposition for you, somewhere away from this Insitute"

Roberto blinked.

"I'm happy here", he said, "I have Dani..and my friends".

"Yes, but this Institute cannot off you a cure", said Emmanuel, "unlike the Hellfire Club"

"I've told you before I'm not ill, mutancy is....", Roberto trailled off, "did you say the Hellfire Club?"

"Yes", said Emmanuel with a nod, "I joined recently"

"How could you join those people?", snapped Roberto, "they murdered Juliana! They murdered Danielle's grandfather, and tried to kidnap her!"

"One does not turn down a position in a club as prestigious as this, Roberto", replied his father.

"Even a club that wanted to kill off your own son?"

"It is good for buisness", said Emmanuel, "a business that you will someday own yourself"

"I don't want it", said Roberto, narrowing his eyes and stalking away, "as far as I'm concerned it's tainted"

"I was afraid of you thinking so, Roberto", sighed Emmanuel, walking up behind Roberto, jabbing a hidden needle into his sons arm.

"Wha...", said Roberto, before his world went black.

-----

Ohana is Hawaiian for 'family', an appropriate title for this chapter, methinks.

[1] - Portugese for 'Thank you'

[2] - We Brits really don't cope well in warm weather...at least those of us in the colder areas of the UK. Okay, I can only speak for the Welsh and Scots, my family were like wilting flowers when we went to Florida, as were the Scottish family we made friends with. So my guess is, Lucas isn't gonna like Hawaii all that much. Heh heh heh.

[3] - This is actually cannon. Though Alex was adopted by the Blanding family in the comics, his foster-parents had a son, who died and they tried to use Alex to fill his place, in a kindly, parental-way, of course. Poor Alex. I thought it ironic he's overshadowed by older brothers wherever he goes, no wonder he turned into such a neurotic physco 0.o

[4] - In the comics, Artie and Leech are inseperable. Where there is Leech, there is Artie, where there is Artie, there is Leech. It was fun doing a 'first meeting' for the pair. And of course, we can't forget Torpid :D I'm not sure if they ARE ten, but Leech certainally LOOKS that age in Evo, and Torpid looks around nine...that's my guess anyway. Kinda young to be developing mutant abilities, but there you go.

[5] - Portugese for 'father'.

Bwhahahaha!. What's gonna happen to 'Berto? What is Lucas up to? It's a seeeecret ;) Do review. Until next time...


	19. Darkness and Light

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "If he gives me the gas and I wake up with my pants unbuttoned, we ain't payin'"

---

Chapter 19 - Darkness and light

----

Roberto groaned as his eyes opened slightly, his mind swimming back into concious thought. What had happened? Oh..wait..his father had done..something...He opened his eyes a little more, being faced with a whole lot of dark. Some dim light shone from a barely glowing lightbulb.

"Oww", he muttered to himself, going to put a hand to his head.

There was a rattle of chains, and Roberto's hand was held back. He blinked dumbly, before turning his aching head over his shoulder, finding his arms and hands were tied behind his back with chains, attaching him to the wall. He frowned, he hadn't any stored solar power left inside of him, and there was no natural sunlight in the room, he didn't have a prayer in breaking those chains.

It was then he caught movement on the other side of the room. As his eyes grew used to the light, he barely made out a figure in a similar predicament as himself, this one obviously female. She watched him carefully before clearing her throat, speaking slowly.

"You. Speak. En-gl-ish?", she tried.

Roberto felt, quite frankly, indignant at that. Of COURSE he spoke English, what gave her the idea that he...oh. It was then he realised he must have been speaking in Portugese in his sleep...again.

"Sim", he said, "I mean, yes. Sorry. My mind was...elsewhere"

"Phew, that's a relief", said the girl, before sighing, "mmm not much light to see you with, is there?"

She cleared her throat.

"Do de doo, do de do bom doo-wop-wop", she sang.

As she did so, light emmitted from her hands, lighting up the room, allowing both teens to see the other's features. Roberto blinked back at the blonde girl in her late teens whom had created the light. He was sure he had seen her face before...but he couldn't place her.

"That's better", she said, her hand emitting some light again, "I can't keep this up for long, need sound for it to work, and I'm kinda tired from trying to break free"

"Oh", said Roberto, blinking at the lights, interesting...pitty it wasn't sunlight, that was something he could USE, "do you know where we are?"

"No", she replied, "I got nabbed by some guy called Shaw right after a gig, he knocked me out, been here ever since, "I'm probably being held for randsom"

"Randsom?", asked Roberto.

"Yeah", said the girl, light flowing over her features, "you gotta recognise me, right?"

Roberto's brow furrowed.

"I am sorry, I am not too good with faces".

The girl sighed.

"The name Alison Blaire ring a bell?", she asked, "Dazzler?. You listen to music at all?"

"Not really", admitted Roberto, "I take it you are famous, then?"

Dazzler sighed.

"I'm trying to be", she said, "as long as I keep the fact I'm a you-know-what a secret...not that keeping secrets will help me now, I tried to use my powers to get away from those thugs...there were witnesses"

She sighed, allowing the lights to dim, bathing them in the darkness again.

"You're a rich-boy, aren't you?", she said, "you have that..way about you. You being held for randsom too?"

"Considering it was my father who did this to me, I doubt it", said Roberto, "and I am not rich, my parents are"

"Same difference", said Dazzler with a shrug, "your dad did this to you? Geez, that's harsh"

"Tell me about it", said Roberto, before looking in her general direction, "do those lights of your's do anything besides....well..light up?"

"I can make them into lazers if I really concentrate", said Dazzler, "I tried to use them to cut my chains, but they don't work. These things have to be made out of adamantium or something"

"Oh...goodie", said Roberto with a sigh, "then it seems like we have to stay put...and wait"

---

BANG

The kitchen door to the Brotherhood house SLAMMED open as Todd stormed in.

"That's it, Baldy's pushed it TOO far now", he said, "I'm gonna...."

He trailed off, the Brotherhood blinking at him. It was then Todd noticed something. They were an extra person up. He blinked at the newcomer, the newcomer blinked back.

"Why. Is. He. Here?", said Todd, arching a brow.

"He moved in while you were gone", said Lance with a sigh, "apparently, with Colossus moving in with the X-Men, Sabertooth on one of his 'soul journeys' and Gambit kinda...er....missing, Magneto apprently saw no need for an Acoylte of one"

"So he sent me here to live with YOU guys", grinned Pyro happily, "isn't that GREAT?!"

"Just fantastic", said Wanda dryly, crossing her arms

"Yeah, that's ALL we need", said Lance, "another phycopath in the house"

If looks could kill, Wanda just murdered Lance in the most gruesome way possible. He decided to change the subject, quickly.

"So...what are you ranting about Xavier for?", he asked.

"That whole Gina thing that Roguey told us about", he said, "he wouldn't help find her!"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found", offered Pyro.

Todd blinked at him.

"You're new, you're not involved go...light a candle or something"

"I can't create fire, only manipulate it...duh", said Pyro, rolling his eyes.

"I. Don't. Care", said Todd, "right now, I am tryin' ta figure out what's happened with my cousin and why some physco's controlin' here mind. Go away"

Pyro gave a happy sigh.

"The other Acolytes always told me to go away too", he said, grinning, "you guys make me feel so much at home"

"Well, Sis", said Pietro, "you are offically no longer the most insane person in our house"

"...Oh....gee, thanks, Pietro", said Wanda, before standing up, "sorry about your cousin, Toad, but, quite frankly, I don't care, you can't actually DO anything, so what's the point of having a hissy fit about it"

"Nice ta know ya care, Wanda", muttered Todd, watching her leave the kitchen, before sighing, walking to the door, "I'm goin' ta talk ta Sid"

------

Roberto sighed, in the darkness, it had seemed like hours since he had woken up He and Dazzler had spoken of their own pasts and powers, anything to pass the time. They both looked up as the door creaked open, letting out a tiny shaft of light. Roberto frowned, it was artifical, no good to him. Donald Pierce walked in, followed by his father.

"You have awoken, Roberto", said Emmanuel, smiling softly.

Roberto narrowed his eyes, before turning his head away, refusing to speak to the man. Emmanuel sighed.

"Roberto, you have to understand, this is the only way we could get you to see our reasoning".

"Reasoning in capturing people?", said Dazzler from her corner, "in tying them up in the dark?"

"Shut up, you", snapped Pierce, turning his head as Harry Leland walked inside.

"We have to go, now", he said, "The mutants have found our location"

"How?!", snapped Pierce, "this place is both pysicic-proof and none of the mutants can trigger Cerebro from here"

"I don't know", said Leland, "my guess is, we have a mole in our group. Shaw's already left to a safehouse with his....special subject"

"What do we do with these two?", asked Emmanuel, nodding at Roberto and Dazzler.

"Shaw wants us to leave them", said Leland, frowning, "alot of work gone down the drain, if you ask me, but we can't transport them away in time"

"What happened to the other one?", asked Pierce, "the young magnetic manipulator Frost was supposed to capture"

Leland frowned.

"They HAD captured her, but as they were transfering her, the vehicle she was being carried in was attacked by a small group of mutants", he explained, "Frost said one of them possesed a VERY strong psy ability, he'd managed to block her out completely, so she doesn't know who they are or where they have taken our mutant"

"Well, that's just GREAT", snapped Pierce, "come on, DaCosta, we're moving. Now"

Emmanuel sighed, glancing once more at his son before following after the other two Inner Circle members.

"Well, that's a stroke of luck...right?", said Dazzler.

"Yeah", said Roberto, frowning, watching his father leave, tugging again at his chains.

-----

Wanda sighed boredly, Todd had returned back with Sidney, saying they had gone to the mansion, and learned of Sunspots disaperance. Todd thought it might lead them to Gina, so he and Sid had gone with the X-Men, managing to convince Pietro, Freddy and Lance ot go with them. Actually, Lance had gone to be with Kitty, Pietro had gone to show off and Freddy, well, he was just bored. She glanced up to the ceiling, bored, bored bored. Why hadn't she gone with them? She didn't care for Todd anymore, so why did the fact he was with Sidney again bother her so much? She groaned, running her hand through her hair. She needed to get out more. She frowned at the ceiling, their new housemate hade been VERY quiet for the last hour, and from what she had learned from the now ex-Acolytes, that was a very, VERY bad thing. She shifted off the couch, heading up the stairs, pausing at Pyro's new room, banging on the door.

"Allerdyce, are you setting fires in there?"

There was a shuffling of papers before his Austrailian accented voice spoke from inside.

"Err....no", a chuckle, "no fires here"

Wanda chose not to believe him. She flung some hex energy at the door, causing it to open of it's own accord. Pyro blinked turning his head over his shoulder from where he'd been sitting at his desk.

"Don't you ever knock, Sheila?".

"No", replied Wanda, "and my name is Wan-da".

She walked over to him, peering over his shoulder.

"What'cha got there?".

"I...err....nothing", he said, trying to hide the papers.

Wanda, however, seemed to have reflexes of a cat, snatching a paper from his pile, walking slightly away from it, reading over it.

"Nina and Leo had finally escaped from the last soldier of the undead. They stood, catching their breath, trying to slow the beating of their thudding hearts, before finally..."

She paused, arching a brow at Pyro.

"....Is this a story?"

Pyro gave an embarassed cough.

"Maybe"

Wanda blinked.

"I didn't know you wrote"

Pyro let a sly smirk cross his face.

"There's alot you don't know about me yet", he said.

Wanda arched a brow, before handing the paper back to him with a sigh.

"It's good", she said, "a little...weird...but good"

"It's a gothic romance, it's supposed to be weird", said Pyro with a chuckle [1]

Wanda chuckled.

"You should publish it", she said, "I can think of a few bookstors that would seel it, and quite a few people who would love to read soemthing like that"

Pyro gave a shrug.

"I dunno, I don't cope with rejection well", he replied, giving another of his manic giggles.

Wanda gave him an odd look before shaking her head.

"You are a very strange person", she said, leaving his room, "don't set anything on fire, we haven't fire-proofed the house yet"

"Aye, aye, Miss Maximoff", said Pyro with a wacky salute.

----

Roberto and Dazzler had been sitting the darkness for a while, awaiting the rescue they were starting to doubt was coming.

"Hey...did you feel that?", asked Dazzler, suddenly.

"Feel what?", asked Roberto, before blinking.

The ground shuddered beneath them. The tremors grew in their intestity, before stopping. There was nothing for a few moments,...that was until the wall caved in. Freddy blinked, looking at the hole he left behind, moonlight flooding into the room. Roberto sighed, it wasn't even morning yet? Well...that just sucked.

"Roberto, are you okay?", asked Danielle, running through the hole, kneeling by his, putting a hand on his cheek.

Okay, it wasn't SO bad.

"Sim", he sighed, leaning into her touch, "I am fine, Amor....my...my father, he is one fo them"

Dani sighed.

"I'm sorry, 'berto", she said quietly, stepping out of the way as Scott fired off an optic blast, severing Roberto's chains, moving onto Dazzler.

"Is Gina here?", asked Todd, looking around worriedly.

"Sorry, I have seen no one else but members of the Hellfire Club and Dazzler since I have been here", said Roberto.

"Damnit", muttered Todd, shaking his head, "do you know where they were going?"

"No idea", said Dazzler, rubbing her arms, walking over to them, "they said something about a safehouse, but they dind't say where"

Sidney sighed, putting a hand on Todd's shoulder.

"We'll find her, Todd", she assured him.

"I hope so", he sighed, putting a hand over hers, "I really hope so"

----

[1] - Pyro's writing is, indeed, cannon. He was a gothic romance author in the comics.

Another chapter done and dusted. In the next chapter, you finally get to meet Lucas's team. Oh yes. Do review. Until next time....


	20. Snowfall

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Reese surrounded by 6000 pounds of steel and 20 gallons of explosive fuel. It's like giving a shark a submachine gun"

Yes, I know this is late, again, and I appologise. As some of you know, my very, very old computer died a rather slow and painfull death, so I had to wait for my other to be fixed....and now I must get used to windows XP...scary.

L1701E - I could kiss you! Your idea has actually helped me bridge an important plot gap that I couldn't get my head around. Thanks ever so :D

Chapter 20 - Snowfall

Two months had passed since the events of Roberto's capture. Shaw and the Inner Circle had hidden into the shadows, untraceable. Late November snow had carpeted Bayville and it's surrounding area in white. Charles Xavier was watching out of the window as the snow flittered down. He was worried. Worried about where the Hellfire Club were, and what they were planning. Worried about the young woman whom had become a mole in the Hellfire Club many years previous for him, when he had first suspected they could have been planning something. This young woman had been park of his flock very early on, when he had first found Jean and Scott, his earliest students, not counting Ororo, Shortpack and Logan, of course. But for two months, she had been mind-silent, he hoped it was just because she was lying low, until suspision within the Club had died down. She was as dedicated to her work as Scott was to his own, she would not give away her position until she had no other choice. He knew she was working to get Gina out of there, and he knew she was most compitent in her work. It didn't mean he didn't worry, though. He glanced up as there was a knock at his study door.

Come in, Logan

The door opened and Logan stepped through, a cigar in the side of his mouth. Xabier sighed, he'd given up asking Logan not to smoke those things in his house, and the 'eight-year-old-girl' threat didn't last for very long. [1]

"The kids are gettin' ready ta leave fer the holidays, Chuck", he said.

"Oh...yes", said Xavier with a nod, wheeling to the door, "thank you, Logan"

"You okay, Chuck?", he asked with an arched brow, "ya seem...distracted"

Xavier managed a small smile.

"I'm fine, Logan", he said, "just thinking"

He wheeled past him, heading off to say farewell to his students as they left for the holidays....well, those that were going, anyway.

"You sure you don't want to come to Chicago?", asked Kitty, looking worriedly at her friend.

Danielle sighed, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine, here, Kitty", she said, "I have Roberto for company, heck, if I get really desperate, I have Forge"

Kitty chuckled, giving her friend a hug.

"As long as you're sure", she said, starting off to the car, "see you in Jaunary!"

"Have a good Hanukkah, Kitty", Danielle called back, watching her go, "and don't worry, I'll look after Lockheed"

Dani, did indeed, have Roberto for company. He still couldn't get in touch with his mother to tell her about his father. She was off on a dig somewhere in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, he wouldn't be able to get contact with her for another month, so he was stuck at the mansion. [2]

Scott, too, was at the mansion. He would have normally gone to Hawaii to spend the holidays with his brother. But since Alex's dissapearence, he'd been spending all his time at the mansion, waiting on pins and needles for any news on his whereabouts. Not even Jean could pry him away. Tabby and Ray were also staying behind.

As for the rest of the kids, however, they were all going home. It took Jamie much persuasion to go home, and eventually only the promise that he would be notified the imideate second Gina was found, IF she was found, convinced him to go. Rogue had eventually given in to her brothers pleading and had agreed to go to Germany with him to stay with his foster-parents. Rahne had rather reluctantly gone back to Scotland, only on the promise that she WOULD be allowed to return to the mansion (or more specifically, Sam) in January. Xavier gave his students a smile as he wheeled in.

"Enjoy your holidays", he said, "and try to get your minds off all our troubles so far. It is a time to relax, remember that".

"And don't destroy too much public property", said Storm, crossing her arms from where she had flopped down on the couch.

It was most humerous to watch Storm attempt to walk rather than waddle around. Of course, anyone caught actually laughing at her had better pray they could run. Quickly. Storm's mood had not improved a inch, in fact, it had got worse. She had almost pushed Xavier out of his chair when he presented her with a balloon, a little '3' painted on it to celebrate her getting into her third trimester. Ororo Munroe was uncomfortable, and let EVERYONE know about it.

"We won't, Ororo", said Jean with a chuckle.

Kitty patted her belly.

"Don't have that baby before we get back", she said, "oh, and I left three tupperweare boxes full of cookies for you"

"Thank you, Kitty", said Storm with a grimace.

Sadly, Ororo had discovered her daughter had chosen to go off muffins and go onto cookies for the craving food of choice. But not normal cookies, oh, no, only cookies made by Kitty. Quite frankly, Storm wondered what she had done to insult her unborn child. Maybe it was all that spicy food. The kids said their goodbyes, heading off into the cars to the city's airport, ready to spend their holidays at home.

The town of Dark Hollow. Since it's last living residents had either died or moved away, the place was, indeed a ghost town. None of the residents that had moved away when Danielle Moonstar's powers had scared them off had returned, and it was too close to the reseviour and canyons to be of any use for developing property. As a result, the place had been abandoned, and so providing a most excelent home base.

Lucas looked out of his bedroom window, watching the snow fall over the town. He'd snapped up this location when he'd found it. It meant each of his members got their own home, and as such, their own space. The town hall provided a good place for meetings, and it was close enough to the town of Bayville to go in to get supplies. The perfect place for a mutant haven. He sighed, looking at the ground covered with white. He'd brought quite a few mutants here since he'd first found Lizzie. All of them needing...somewhere to belong. Somewhere that didn't mean they had to live up to any expectations, where they didn't have to be heroes or villians, where they could just...be mutants...be themselves.

He glanced behind him as a form shifted in his bed, allowing the smallest of smiles to creep over his face, his eyes falling on the blonde hair..the only part visable under the covers. The time gone from team mate to lover seemed to have gone so fast, he barely realised it had happened. He smiled, walking over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, prodding the sleeping form with his finger. He got a very un-lady-like snort as a reply, before she shifted around, her grey-blue eyes opening to look at him, giving a small smile.

"'Mornin'"

"Good mornin'", he replied, chuckling, "I dinnae think ye were risin'"

Lizzie groaned, sitting up, stretching.

"Hey, ah'm usually the early riser", she said, "all that farm-girl nature is hard to breed out".

"Uh-huh", said Lucas, arching a brow, "are ye getting up at all?"

Lizzie pondered this before shaking her head, pulling the covers tightly around her again, snuggling down.

"Nope, too warm", she said, "and comfortable"

"There will be no breakfast left", said Lucas pointedly.

"Don', care", she replied sleepily, her eyes closing.

Lucas watched her for a moment.

"Liz'beth?"

"Mmm?", came a half-awake reply.

Lucas frowned, looking back out of the window.

"Never mind"

The other deziens of Dark Hollow were currently gathered in the community centre. Even if they all had their own homes to go to, they were still all outcasts, and so naturally wanted to seek out others like themselves. A boy of about fourteen with a blue hue to his skin was seated at the table, but he was not eating...well, not in the way one would normally eat anyway. On the table, two slug-like creatures were eating the food in front of him. These slugs were his digestive system, given form, without them, he wouldn't survive, they ate matter for him, then returned to his body, giving him his nutrition....the super-strength they gave him along with it didn't hurt any either. A girl of his own age wrinkled up her nose as one of the slugs past by her.

"Japheth.....that is probably 't most disgusting thing I have seen in me life", she said in her strong, Irish accent.

"Oh, don't worry, Theresa", said Maggott with a shrug, "they won't hurt you, they like you"

The mutant otherwise known as Syrin backed away slightly as one of the slugs blinked at her with it's six red eyes, before going back to eating. A sixteen year old boy chuckled at the sight. He, too, was an obvious mutant. He was handsome once...but his face now was long, much longer than that of an average human, with a flattened nose, giving him the appearance of a lion crossed with a baboon. He had razor-sharp claws, fangs and pointed ears. His eyes were yellow throughout, with black slits serving for pupils.

"I don't think the slugs are a hit with the ladies, Maggott", he pointed out.

"Oh, and I am SURE you are a lady-killer, Kyle", shot back Maggott.

Wild-Child growled in response.

"Awww, leave him alone", spoke up the teams youngest member, "we're all...different here, Kyle isn't THAT bad"

"This comin' form a guy who looks like a fish", said Syrin.

True, twelve-year-old Sammy Pare did, indeed, look like a fish, a orange-scaled skin, fins around his head and big eyes saw to that. But Squid-Boy seemed to take it all in his stride. After the abuse he'd suffered at the hands of both his father and the local bullies, Lucas had given him a safe haven, where such prejudice was not tollerated. In return, Sammy gave Lucas loyalty, a case with most of the other members of the odd group.

"At least I can breathe underwater", chuckled Sammy, "why don't you sing us a song, Syrin?"

Before the friendly banter could continue, a metalic humm shuddered through the room.

"JAPHETH!"

Maggott glanced up, watching as a green-haired girl of sixteen stormed into the room, holding up a half-eaten boot.

"Yes?", replied Maggott inocently, blinking up at her.

"Your digusting, horrible SLUGS have been eating my Prada boots!", she screamed, the cutlery floating up from the table.

Maggott, shook his head, petting the two slugs on the table, happily eating his breakfast.

"No", he said, "Eany and Menay would not eat your boots, Lorna, why would they?"

He smiled, before adding under his breath.

"They have taste"

That did it.

Polaris narrowed her eyes.

"Two words, slug-boy", she said darkly, "Table. Salt"

Eany and Meany blinked at her, before scuttling into Maggott, the hole they left while entering his body closing up. Maggott stood up, smirking as his muscles filled out.

"You were saying, Miss Dane?"

Lorna narrowed her eyes, before chosing to sit down at the table, crossing her arms, muttering darkly to herself. Maggott nodded in satisfaction, sitting down again.

"I hate snow, seriously, what is with all the snow?".

Alex sighed as he walked through the door, brushing snow off his shoulders. He was cold. He missed Hawaii. Hawaii was warm, and nice...and had surfing.

"Weren't you suppsed to be born in Alaska?", asked Sammy, blinking up, "..it's cold there...right?"

"I haven't been in Alaska since...", Alex frowned, "since a long time ago. I'm used to Hawaii, warm weather, chicks in bikinis"

The others blinked at him as Alex trailed off, going into his own dream world...that was until the kettle walloped him across the head from where it had floated across the room, seemingly of it's own accord.

"Mind out of the gutter, Havok", smirked Lorna.

"It wasn't in the gutter", said Alex rubbing his head, "it was in a hot tub"

He sat down, settling his feet on the table, putting his arm around Lorna's shoulder.

"With you", he added, waggling his eyebrows.

"Move your arm, or LOSE your arm", growled Lorna, her green eyes flickering angrily.

Alex coughed, chosing to scoot his chair slightly away from her.

"And Romeo loses again", announced Kyle with a chuckle, "what's the score now, Syrin?"

"T'ree hundred te none...I think", chuckled Syrin, "another fine example of why Alex will never learn".

"Hey, determination is in my genes", said Alex, then blinked, "wait...you've been keeping count?"

"It is a highly amusing activity", pointed out Maggott, "even better than TV".

"See, you amuse SOMEONE", said Lorna with a smirk, getting up and walking off, "I'm leaving before I catch something from you idiots".

"We love you too, Lorna!", called out Kyle, then paused, "oh..wait..that's just Havok..never mind"

Alex groaned, banging his head on the table.

"If there wasn't some bizare celestrial rule that said every team had to have a creepy, animalistic Canadian with claws, I'd push you into the reseviour, Wild Child". [3]

In the Morlock tunnels, winter always hit hard. Freezing water from above came through the sewerage system, and cold winds made the tunnels even colder, and fires harder to keep going. Nethertheless, the Morlocks's spirits were not dampened, they carried on with their lives as best they could. Sidney sighed from where she was sitting, hugging her arms around herself for warmth. She'd given up her blanket to Leech, deciding her fur was insulation enough, when added with her clothes. She was starting to realise that damp fur...really didn't do the trick.

"There you are", said Callisto, walking over to her, giving ehr a small smile.

"Oh...hi, Callisto", she said, then smirked, "how's Evan?"

"Trying to use his spikes to stop a snowdrift from falling into the east tunnel", the Morlock leader replied, taking a seat next to Sidney, "are you thinking about what that singer had said?"

After her rescue, Dazzler had tagged along with her rescuers until her own 'people' could pick her up. Todd had let slip how Sidney loved to sing, and Dazzler had pointed out how she was looking for a warm-up act to go on tour with her. She now knew her mutant secret was out, so what could it hurt to have a mutant warm-up act? It could be a gimick.

"Yeah", said Sidney, before frowning, "I can't take her up on the offer, though"

"Why not?", asked Callisto, examining her bo staff.

"Because it would mean abandoning you guys", she said, "I...I like living down here. I...I want to be a part of the Morlocks"

Callisto sighed, looking up at her.

"Sidney, even if you leave the Morlocks, you are alaways a part of us", she said

She sighed.

"Look, I established these tunnels as a place for mutants to go, to be safe whatever trouble they are in", she said, "that extends to those who leave us too....our doors is always open".

"But...", Sidney sighed, "I know the pregudice mutants like us face up there...how can I face it all over again?"

"There will always be prejudice", said Callisto, "when my uncle found out I was a mutant, he threw me out, despite the fact I'd used my powers to save my cousins, lost my eye doing it too" [4]

She gave Sidney a smile.

"You have to look beyond that. You have to stare it all in the face and say 'I won't take it, you can't beat me down", she said, "I've ehard you sing, Sidney. Even if you think no one can hear you, we do, your heart and soul goes into it. You shouldn't give up on it".

Sidney blinked, a small smile crossing ehr face.

"I should reach for the stars....not the ceiling"

"Pardon?", said Callisto, blinking.

"Err...nothing", said Sidney, chuckling, then sighing, "I'm going to miss you guys".

"We'll miss you too", said Callisto, "but you are always welcoem here, Sidney"

"Thank you", said Sidney, "I'll stay until the winter's over, we need all the help we can get right now"

Callisto nodded, standing up, patting her shoulder.

"As you wish", she said, "you're heading for big things, Miss Cagney, don't let homesickness scare you away from them"

[1] - X2, again. I LOVED that scene, Xavier can be a badass when he wants to.

[2] - For those unfamiliar with cannon, Roberto's mother is American, and an archaeologist. She's never been a fantastic mother, always too busy in her work.

[3] - Lucas's new team are all Cannon characters that have appeared at some time in an X-comic. Why did I use those particular ones? No idea, bar Lizzie, Alex, Lorna and Wild Child, they were all picked randomly when I flipped through my X-Men encyclopedia. Wild Child has always been a favorite of mine (well, X-Factor Wild Child, anyway), so I'm happy to be able to put him somewhere now.

[4] - Thanks to Sperrydee from the info about Callisto's past.

And there is another chapter done and dusted. Next up, we deiviate from the main story for some more Storm/Forge related fun. A certain movie has alot to answer for in THAT chapter. Do review. Until next time....


	21. The untold story of the Munroe honeymoon

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Welcome to the honeymoon from hell!!!"

Oh yes, more comedy time. Originally, I was going to leave all knowledge of Forge and Storm's honeymoon in the first few chapters, which showed their final day. But then I watched the hilarious movie, 'Just Married'...and I decided to make it a little more...interesting. You'll notice a few 'modified' scenes from said movie. Incidentally, bar the hotel, all places mentioned are REAL and on the island of Tortola, as are most of the situations that can happen there.

Chapter 21 - The untold story of the Munroe honeymoon

With most of the kids at home on their holidays, the mansion was a quiet place...well, when Tabby and Ray weren't arguing, that was. The snow had continued to fall, leaving huge snowdrifts in many parts of the town, with good chances of it not clearing until Febuary. The adults of the mansion were enjoying the rare peace of an almost empty home.

"It's too quiet", muttered Logan, "I wish there wasn't so much snow, I don't want to be here for the holidays. I hate stinkin' festivities"

He shot a look at Storm, who didn't flinch.

"I can't control my powers at the moment, Logan", she said, for perhaps the fiftieth time that day, "if I tried to clear the snow, I could end up making a hurricane or something, and I KNOW you do not want that"

"Harumph!", muttered Logan, sulking and crossing his arms.

"At least you can go outside", pointed out Shortpack, "one step out there, and I'll be burried alive".

"That would be a real shame", said Logan dryly.

"I'm just a daydreamer, walkin' in the rain, chashin' after rainbows I may never find again.." [1]

The adults glanced up as Forge walked in, singing happily to himself.

"Oh my God, he's joyfull!", said Hank, "....that's not right, is he drunk?"

"No", said Forge, walking in, giving his wife a kiss, "I'm not allowed to drink. If 'Ro can't, I can't".

Storm grinned.

"Lookit, Honey, I taught her a brand new trick!"

Storm put a Malteaser on her swollen belly. Then held out a finger in a gesture to wait.

"Okay, now!", she said.

He bump moved, causing the chocolate ball to jump off her belly.[2]

"Ta-daaaaaaaa!", said Storm with a grin.

"Well, SOMEONE had a productive day", said Forge with a chuckle.

"You haven't had to spend all day with her", said Hank with a shudder.

"Yeah", added Shortpack, "she wanted to see if 'baby' could toss 'Unkie Shortpack'".

"Well, you wouldn't let me try!", protested Storm, then smiled at Forge, "how'd it go with the scary big cheeses as SE?".

Forge smirked.

"Well, with Tony 'visiting' a rehabilitation centre, they needed someone else to come up with this whole new quant...."

Storm cut him off.

"No big words, Forge, just say gizmo, or gadget..or something, then you won't lose our attention"

"Oh, sorry", said Forge with a cough, "anyway, they want this big new gizmo to take on Oscorp's new gizmo, and Tony isn't in the 'correct mental state to do it'. They wanted to give the job to Banner, but he was put on sobatical for his 'rage issues', Octavius had a little...acident involving those creepy arm thingies of his and Richards is too up himself to bother. So they gave the job to me" [3]

"So...you're only being used because everyone else has lost the plot?", said Logan, blinking.

"Shut up, Logan", snapped Storm, "that's great news, Honey, good for you"

"Got even better news", said Forge, then sighed, "well....for you anyway"

He gave a pained sigh.

"I sold the truck"

"You sold your truck?", said Storm, blinking.

"Yeah", said Forge with a sigh, "I sold it for a...ugh...family car"

"But...but you love that truck", said Storm, "you've had it since you were sixteen"

"Yeah, but I love you more", said Forge kissing her forehead, before putting a hand on her swollen belly, "both of you"

"Wow", said Hank, "I remember that truck in high school, it's...it's a vital part of Bayville history!" [4]

"...That isn't helping, Hank", said Forge.

"I'd never, ever, sell my car", piped up Scott from the corner, ""it's getting BURRIED with me!"

The room blinked at him, before Hank sighed.

"Well, I'm sure you would if Jean insisted", said Hnak, "that's why Forge sold his truck...because he loves Storm"

"And he wants to live a long life", added Forge under his breath, luckily unheard by Storm.

Scott gave a snort.

"If they love each other so much, why don't they ever talk about their wedding, or their honeymoon?"

Storm made a loud coughing sound.

"They're right", said Shortpack, frowning, "you guys didn't tell me anything of what happened before you met me in Tortola"

"We do not speak of the Honeymoon", said Forge, "bad, bad memories"

"Isn't it supposed to be one the happiest holidays of your lives?", asked Hank, arching a brow, "come on, I want hear the story. Pllleeeaaase?"

"No", said Storm.

"Come on, plllleeease?", said Hank again, pulling an expert 'puppy dog face'.

"I know I'm going to regret this", muttered Storm.

"You can't possibly be considering TELLING them?", squeaked Forge.

"I know these people better than you, Forge", said Storm, "if we don't tell them, they will hunt us down and badger us until we do"

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you", muttered Forge

JFK airport, around five months previous to the conversation we just left. The airport was filled with bustling travelers, some comuting, some getting ready for holidays...and then there was Storm.

"I'M ON MY HONEYMOON!"

The crowds parted as Storm skipped on ahead, screaming her joyfull news for all to hear. She finally stopped at the gate, brandishing her ticket.

"I'm at a gate, waiting for a plane, TO TAKE ME ON MY HONEYMOON!"

The woman in front of her turned to blinked confusedly at her. Storm gave her a smirk.

"You heard me, and I don't care if I'm loud, why? BECAUSE I'M ON MY HONEYMOON!"

".....Did I mention how glad I am I married you?", said Forge with a shudder, trying to walk up in a nonchalant manner...and not doing well.

The woman gave an even MORE confused look, before shaking her head and walking off.

"YEAH, you walk off, lady!", scramed Storm, "walk away from the HONEYMOONERS!"

"Ma'm?", the man at the gate smiled, outstretching his hand to take their tickets.

Storm grinned, handing them over.

"We're on our honeymoon", she said.

"Yes", said the man dryly, "..I believe the whole airport was made aware of the fact"

He glanced at the tickets.

"Two first class tickets to the caribean.Head on in and be seated".

Charles had decided to 'treat' the pair to first class tickets. Mainly because he knew if Storm had to sit in cramped coach, her claustraphobia would get the better of her and the weather conditions outside the aircraft might get a little...disasterous. [5]

"Yeah!", cheer Storm, grabbing Forge's arm and dragging him off into the airplane.

A while after the plane had got into the air, Forge had been attempting to ignore the airplane noises his powers WANTED to sort out. There was an anoying light that blinked a false engine fire warning that was driving him crazy, he REALLY wanted to fix that. [6]

He turned his head sightly, watching as Storm bit her lip, wriggling around his her seat, twitching nervously.

"Honey....are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just fine", said Storm in a high-squeaky voice.

"....Ororo?"

Storm gave a nervous laugh...one that bordered on manic.

"Fine, look at me, here's me, being fine, just fine, fine as fine can be", she smiled again, "tra la la"

Forge arched a brow.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of flying", he said, "you fly in the Blackbird all the time. Heck, YOU can fly"

"No, it's not the flying", she said, looking around nervously, dropping her voice to a whisper, "I really, really need to pee"

Forge blinked.

"There ARE bathrooms here, remember?"

Storm looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Do you know how small and confined those things are?", she said, her voice raising in her terror, "all tiny and small, barely enough room to stretch your arms out at full length? I can't take it, I can't I can't!"

"Ororo....Dear...take a breath", said Forge, watxhing the weather outside the window start getting rough, "we...err..don't want to cause this thing to fall out of the sky now, do we?"

The skies clamed down.

"No, we don't", said Storm, then whimpered, "but I still really, really need to pee"

"Okay", said Forge, "how about I stand outside and promise to get you out if you freak?"

Storm pondered over this for a while, before giving a weak nod.

"Okey"

Forge sighed, getting up, helping his wife out of her seat as she tottered over to the door of the bathrromThe door shut behind her, but didn't lock. Forge leaned on the side, his arms crossed as he waited. After quite a wait, the door was opened again.

"You fall in, Honey?", teased Forge, only to blink as a rather large man that was definately NOT Storm stepped out. He looked at Forge cursiously, before lumbering back down the isle.

Forge did a double take.....something wasn't right there...... He peered into the empty cubicle, then looked around.

".....Ororo?"

He blinked in confusion, walking back to first class. Storm was waiting in her seat, reading a magazine. Forge sat next to her.

"How....when....why....HOW??!!!"

"What's that, Sweetie?", said Storm.

"But..the..the bathroom...you..you...", Forge gestured his confusion with his hands, "you went in and didn't come out!"

"I came out", said Storm, "I couldn't see you anywhere, you big deserter".

"Neh?", said Forge.

His confusion was put on hold as the captain announced that they were approaching their destination

"I can't believe this is the only hire car they had left"

Forge sighed as he tried to steer the mini along the tight bends of Tortola. The island was mountainous, and the mini was just not handling it very well. All their suitcases had been crammed into the back....if they were going to be able to take it out again was another matter.

"At least it runs", said Storm optimistically.

"We could really use the pick-up truck right now", muttered Forge.

Storm snorted.

"We could really use the pick-up truck right now", she repeated in a very good impression of Forge.

"Are you mocking me?", asked Forge.

"I'm sorry, but you sounded so much like a man", chuckled Storm.

Forge blinked, turning his head to look at her.

"Ororo.....", he started, trying to find a way to put his words, "I don't know if this escaped your attention or not...but I AM a man!"

"You're a Forge", corrected Storm.

Forge, looked at her in dispair

"A Forge? What's that supposed to..."

Storm's eyes suddenly widened.

"COW!"

"Hey, there's no need for language", said Forge.

"No, COW!", screamed Storm, pointing ahead.

Forge faced the road, squeaking in suprise as a herd of cows moved across the road. He slammed on the brakes, swerving to the other side of the road, just missing them.

"That was close", he said, letting out a breath.

Storm gave a nervous laugh.

"Forge....you really should drive on the right side of the road now"

"I am on the right side of the road", said Forge, then snorted as a huge truck came towards them....on their side of the road.

"Look at this smart-ass, thinks he can take over the whole road", he said, "well, I'm not being bullied onto the wrong side of the road"

"Forge...", started Storm as the trucks airhorn sounded.

"Don't worry, Honey, I've got this under control", said Forge, then his smile faltered, "he's not moving"

Storm made a mad dive for the wheel, pushing it to the side, causing it to run off the road....and over the cliff it was on.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!", cried the couple in unison, before a gust of wind sloed their descent, dropping them onto the road a few feet below theirs gently.

"Wow, that was close", said Forge.

Storm GLARED at him, before smacking him over the head.

"LEFT, LEFT LEFT!", she screamed, "they drive on the LEFT here!!!!"

"Well, I forgot", protested Forge, "they should put up a really, really big sign TELLING us it's the worng side of the road"

"But it's the right side for them!", said Storm, rolling her eyes, "you haven't spent much time out of America, have you?"

"No..is it obvious?", said Forge, arching a brow.

The couple stared at each other, before disolving into laughter.

"We sound like an old, married couple", chuckled Storm.

"Yeah, we're a liiiiitle too young for that yet", said Forge, kissing her cheek, "good save, by the way"

"I can't believe you tried ot play chicken with a truck", said Storm, shaking her head in amusement.

Forge waggled his eyebrows.

"I'm a rebel", he replied, "so, how far away is out hotel, after our 'detor' down the mountain?"

"Right there", grinned Storm, pointing at the nearest building, it's ceiling just visable over the palm trees.

"How convienent", grinned Forge, as he started the car back up, heading onto the road again, "we've saved a good half-hour of driving by falling down the side of a mountain"

The pair eventually arrived in their hotel,a couple already in the check-out desk in front of them. The desk clerk smiled happily at them.

"As seen as you're on your honeymoon, you can get the deluxe room", he said, pulling a basket of goodies out from behind the desk, "and you also get this"

Storm blinked at this.

"Hey, they're getting free stuff!", she said, suddenly grabbing his arm, ""Quick, Forge, pretend we're on our honeymoon".

Forge blinked.

"Ororo....we ARE on our honeymoon". [7]

The other couple had moved on, and Storm skipped happily towards the desk.

"Hello", she said, giving him their reservations, "we're on our honeymon, by the way"

The clerk arched a dubious brow at them.

"Nice try", he said, then scrunched up his face, "really, a beautifull woman like you shouldn't need a toy boy"

The couple's jaws ropped.

"EXCUSE ME?", screamed Storm, showing him her wedding ring, "what do you think THIS is?!!!"

The clerk gave a knowing smile.

"Ohhhh, I see", he said, "well, this won't be the first...liaison that has been carried out in this hotel".

"Liaison?", blinked Forge, pointing at his own wedding ring, "we're really not..."

"Oh, both ways!", said the clerk, rubbing his chin, "let me guess, I DO love guessing these scenarios"

He pointed at Forge.

"You have married VERY young, probably from one of those teenage pregnancies that happens so often lately. Not really in love with the girl you 'knocked up', you are seeking pleasure...elsewhere"

He pointed at Storm.

"Your husband obviously doesn't give you the attention you deserve, such a glamarous and beautifull woman. You feel used, and want some attention"

"Look, you've made a big mis....", started Storm.

"We can give you the room with the tub-'o-love, if you like", he said, flicking through the books, "it also has a king-sized bed, a well stocked snack bar, a senic view from a balcony, AND a selection of movies for your enjoyment"

"We'll take it", said Storm quickly.

"....'Ro?", said Forge, looking at her in shock.

"Shhh, it's a steal", hissed Storm under her breath as the clerk handed them their keys, calling for a bellhop to take their luggage.

"We'll send up your welcome basket in a moment", said the clerk as they were led off to their room.

The bellhop had been grinning at Storm happily all the way there, eventually putting their luggage in their room. He wagged in fingers for a tip, only to get a dollar, followed by being 'gently' shoved out the door by Forge.

"Look at this room!", said Storm, "It's HUGE!"

"Yeah, I should have an affair with you more often", said Forge dryly, walking off to the door as it knocked.

"That our welcome basket?", she asked.

Forge walked back in, carrying a basket, a smile on his face.

"It's a basket 'o porn!", he chuckled, rumaging through it, "Good Will Humping, In and Out and In Again....ooooh a copy of the Karma Sutra!"

"FORGE!", snapped Storm, "how can you find that interesting?"

"I'm a guy", rpelied Forge simply, flicking through leaflet, before blinking, "...did you know this place is really a brothel?"

"Really?", said Storm, before wrinkling her nose, "nah!"

"Ororo.....there is a mirror on the ceiling above the vibrating bed", said Forge, then read from the leaflet, "also see the closet of fun, for those with a more...exciting taste".

"Well...alot makes sense now", said Storm with a blink, "...I think we should go into town now"

"Agreed", said Forge quickly as they raced outside.

A few days later the couple had managed to get over spening their honeymoon in a brothel, the service was good, every whim was catered for and the staff treated you very well....a little TOO well at times, but that was what lightening bolts were for, Storm decided. There were driving through the nearest villiage, taking in the sights, finding something to do that didn't involve drinking.

"....That bar is called 'Pusser's'", said Forge, scrunching up his face, as they drove past it, "there's something just...wrong about that".

"You're not drinking", said Storm, "that was the rule, if I can't, you can't"

"Yes, Dear", sighed Forge

"Secret brothels and bars aside", said Storm, "this is a really good place"

"I guess", said Forge with a shrug.

"Aww, you're still not peeved about that are you?", said Storm, rolling her eyes.

"There isn't a Denny's here!", said Forge with a whimper, "NO DENNY'S AT ALL!!!" [8]

Storm rolled her eyes, going back to her brochure.

"Oh, they have a botanical garden here!", squealed Storm, bouncing up and down excitedly, "WOW Sixty two varieties of palm! We HAVE to do this!"

Forge forced a laugh.

"Plants.....goodie"

"Wow", said Storm, pointing at the surrounding foilage, "there are some Hibiscus, oh and some Frangipani, oh WOW and Wild Tamarind"

Forge sighed, they had been there for a very, very long time. He allowed his wife to indulge in her hoby, but now he was losing interest rapidly.

"....All I see is a whole lot of green stuff"

"Uh huh", said Storm distractedly, examining a plant.

Forge wandered away, glancing up at the trees. A flock of birds blinked down at him.

"Hi there, birds", said Forge, "tweet-tweet, tweet-tweet"

Forge wasn't sure what he had done, how his simple bird noises had triggered off such an incident, but trigger them he did. The bird flipped out, flying from the trees, surrounding him. Storm didn't notice her husband running around behind her, frailing his arms to try and escape the swarm of birds chasing him....nor did she notice him fall into a pond...until the splash, of course.

"Forge! What are you doing in the pond?", she said, frowning, "you'll scare the wildlife".

"Scare them?", squeaked Forge, pulling himself out, "what about me?"

"Shhh!"

Forge sighed, looking for something else to interest him while Storm stared at that leaf. How could anyone stare at a leaf for so long? Huh. He glanced down, watching a tortoise lumber along in front of him. He should have learned from the bird incident. He should have walked away. But he didn't. Curiosity killed the inventor.

"Hi there, little guy", he said, kneeling by it, giving it a poke.

The tortoise blinked at him, before turning it's head around, clamping it's jaws around Forge's finger. Forge's REAL finger.

"ARRGGHHHH!", he screamed, flipping his hand away, tossing the tortoise-turned-projectile across the garden.

"Oh, what now?", snapped Storm, before blinking as the gardens security showed up to 'escort' them out.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out"

Storm was not happy. The couple were finally back in their hotel room. Storm had put up a great fight while they tried to drag her away form her plants.

"I spent FIVE HOURS walking though four acres of green crap, got attacked by a bunch of birds and, AND got bitten by a turtle!!!"

"It was a tortoise, Forge", pointed out Storm.

"I DON'T CARE!", said Forge, "the place was driving me nuts!"

"I enjoyed it", said Storm, "why didn't you tell me you didn't like it?"

"You KNOW I don't like plants", said Forge, "I swear the pregnancy hormones making you crazy".

"Crazy???", squeaked Storm, her eye twitching, "crazy?!!!! Well this CRAZY lady is gonna go be CRAZY outside!!".

There was a LOUD thunder crack as the window blew open, the resulting wind causing their rooms ashtray to fly off the table..into Forge's head.

"Owwww, what did you do that for?",. said Forge, rubbing his head.

"I didn't do it on purpose!", said Storm.

"Didn't you?", challenged Forge.

Storm blinked at him.

"Forge, Forge, calm down your acting crazy"

Forge crossed his arms.

"O.K, sorry, maybe it's just the fact I just got hit in the head with a ten pound ashtray!" [9]

Storm frowned at him, before giving a sigh.

"Forge, why did you marry me?".

"....Because I thought I knocked you up when I didn't....but I really did?", replied Forge dryly, favouring his injured head.

"Forge"

Forge sighed, looking up at her, giving her a small smile.

"Because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love more than anything in the world", he said, "because I wanted to raise my family with her, and grow old with her..errr..okay, that last part doesn't really work, but still"

Storm sighed, giving him a kiss.

"Good answer", she said, "truce?"

"Truce", said Forge with a nod.

Storm chuckled.

"I don't think we should mention this to anyone", she said, "we can pretend it never happened".

"What happened?", replied Forge.

Storm chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Exactly"

"No...really", said Forge, blinking, "I think I have concussion....can we go to the hospital now, please?"

"I'll call the desk", said Storm, rolling her eyes.

Present.

"And that's about it", said Storm, "a few days later, we found Shortpack and went home"

"So THAT'S where those wounds came from", said Hank, "I was really worried about how Forge had managed to get those on his honeymoon".

"You can have one, if you like", growled Storm, the thunder crackling.

"You know what?, I'm good", said Hank, backing off.

"Wow, I hardly remember any of that", said Forge, "....I'm kinda glad"

"Only people really meant for each other coudl survive that AND come out as a couple", said Logan with a chuckle.

"Err....thank you?", tried Storm, "if anyone asks me to repeat that story, incidentally, I will be forced to kill them"

And thus the tale was never brought up again.

[1] - Daydreamer, by David Casidy, 1973

[2] - Ahh Malteasers, I'm pretty sure I saw these on my trip to Florida, but as it was too hot for chocolate, I can't rightly remember. Little choclate balls, anyway. The belly thing is actually taken from a Malteasers advert here in the UK. Ahhh, I love those ads, they show the many things that can be done with a 'lighter way to enjoy chocolate' Malteaser.

[3] - These are all Marvel inventor guys. Tony Stark, I have mentioned before, is Iron Man the dig of the rehab is that Stark is an alchoholic, really. Banner is Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk, you should get the rage issues joke. Octavius is Oto Octavius AKA Doctor Octopus form Spider-Man, the joke is from Spider-Man 2, a great movie, go see it. And Richards is Reed Richards from the Fantastic 4, the 'up-himself' thing is my own opinion. Well, come on, who calls themselves 'Mr Fantastic' if they don't have MAJOR ego issues? Anyway, all in all a dig at showing the mental stability (or lack of it) of Marvels 'genius inventors' sector. Oh Oscorp is run by Norman Osborne, from Spider-Man, showing unstable mentality runs in the genes.

[4] - Okay, I don't know if Hank and Forge knew each other in high school, but considering they're both around the same age, and BOTH went to Bayville high, I'd say it would be a good guess.

[5] - Very true. My claustraphobia means I always need an isle seat. 8 hours in cramped conditions is not fun...and then there's the fact you're paraded through first class once you're done, just to rub your nose in what you can't have. Evil arilines.

[6] - The engine light thing is from a book I recetly read called 'Turbulance', by John. J Nace. It's a very good read.

[7] - Another quote from Friends, Chandler and Monica on honeymoon....poor, poor Chandler.

[8] - Ahhh Denny's. The first American resteruant I stepped foot in. I pretty much lived off Denny's chicken strips while I was in Florida. It was across the road from my hotel, the food suited my notoriously fussy tastes and..well.. one risked death trying to cross the many roads to get to McDonalds. I miss Denny's...and Lays original crisps (sorry, chips)...I wish I could have brought them home with me. Ho hum.

[9] - A quote from the movie 'Just Married', that just CRIED to be used.

And there's another chapter done. I think I got a wee bit carried away. Storm/Forge arguing is nothing new, when they weren't in love, they were at each others throats in cannon. Do review. Until next time... 


	22. A winters tale

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Go to sleep... And good night... La-la la la la la la... Dee-dee-dee... Dee-dee-dee... May your Christmas Days be bright"

Well, this should be strange, having a holiday chapter in September. But, hey, just use your imaginations. Heh heh.

* * *

Chapter 22 - A Winters Tale

For the Morlocks, holidays were celebrated as best they could. With most money found being spent on feeding the residents, most of the present-giving was for the younger Morlocks. Todd sighed as he watched Leech, Torpid and Artie gather around what could only be described as a 'Charlie Brown Christmas Tree'. Boy, he thought the Brotherhood one was pitifull.

"It's always nice to see them so happy", said Sidney by his side, nodding to the kids, "they don't have a whole lot in this world to be happy about"

Artie let little party poppers go off in a projection as he opened up his present. Inside was a slightly deflated football,but by the smile on the youngsters face, it could have been made of gold. He grinned, running over to Callisto, giving her a hug, before bouncing his ball along the ground. Torpid was equally happy with a new pair of gloves to deal with her growing, even if there was no way she'd ever grow into such oversized hands. Leech sighed, rolling his unopened box in his hands. This was his first Christmas without his mother. He blinked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up at Evan.

"Don't worry, Kid", he said, "we can't give you what you had before, but it's the best we can give"

"I know, Evan", said Leech, smiling, "thanks"

He opened up his gift, finding a framed picture of himself and his mother. The glass was cracked in one corner and the frame was coming apart but the picture was still in good shape.

"How?....", he whispered.

"A few of us got into your house after the police cleared out, we managed to sneak it out for you", said Evan

Leech smiled.

"Thank you....it means alot", he said, holding the picture close.

Sidney smiled, resting her head on Todd's shoulder.

"You're gonna miss it here, aren't ya?", he asked.

"Yeah, I will", sighed Sidney, "but I'll never forget them. I promised Callisto I'd spend the holidays here every year".

Todd smiled.

"Thanks for askin' me down here", he said, "it 'aint the ritz, but I think it's a handred times better".

Callisto, meanwhile was heading away through the tunnels, pausing to kiss Evan on the kiss and wish him a happy Kwanzaa, before disapearing in the tunnels. She eventually found Remy's cell. The Cajun in question was leaning against the wall, shuffling cards between his fingers, he glanced up as Callisto entered the room.

"Well, well", he smirked, "what do I owe de pleasure of a visit from de High-and-Mighty herself?"

Callisto sighed, fishing in her pockets.

"I came to give you your gift", she said

"Oh?", said Gambit, "let me guess...stewed rat?"

"No", said Callisto, fishing a set of keys out of her pocket, opening his cell, "your freedom"

Remy blinked for a moment, trying to take in this information.

"Pardon?"

"You can go", said Callisto, nodding to the open door, "you've served your time"

Remy smiled, tentively stepping out of his cell, just in case it was a trick. Since Callisto didn't move, he assumed it was genuine, stepping out fo the cell completely.

"Merci", he said with a nod of his head.

"Just go", said Callisto, turning away, "and if I see you anywhere near the Alley again, you will face your original punishment am I clear, Mr LeBeau?"

"Transparently", said Remy with a bow, before taking his chance, racing off for freedom.

* * *

In Dark Hollow, the holidays were also spent with the constant reminder of it's deziens they were outcasts. Though they, too, tried to fight it by keeping cheerfull about it. Maggot, Syrin, Sammy and Kyle had decided to make the most of the snow, and had started an all-out snowball war. Maggot and Sammy had ended up taking one side of the towns park, while Syrin and Kyle had taken the other. Each had built a snow-fort to hide behind, and to throw snowballs over.

"I am the king of snow!", shouted Maggot joyfully, Enie and Meany safely tucked inside him, his muscles well built as he sent a cascade of snowballs to the oposing team, "bow down to my snowfullness!"

"Snowfullness isn't even a WORD!", shouted Kyle from his side.

"I don't care, we have you beat and you know it!", laughed Maggot.

"Team cold-blood rules!", said Sammy...despite the fact neither he nor Maggot were cold-blooded.

"Okay, sick 'em Syrin", said Kyle.

Syrin launched herself into the air after a break in the fire.

"Oh...poo", said Maggot as Syrin took a deep breath.

From her mouth came a sonic scream, Kyle had already burried his head in the snow, to avoid his sensitive hearing getting hurt. The sonic blast hit 'Team cold-blood's' snow fort, crumbling it to nothingness, forcing Sammy and Maggot to cover their ears. Syrin dropped her scream, as Kyle bombarded the oposing team with snowballs.

"Who is the king of snow now?!", he mocked.

Lizzie had been watching this from the porch of the house she shared with Lucas, chuckling lightly. Their antics reminded her of her family back in Kentucky. Sure, she acted like they weren't that important to her, but she still loved them dearly, it was times like this she missed them. A hand suddenly dropped on her shoulder, causing her to jump, brining her out of her thoughts.

"Homesick already?", asked Lucas with a half-smile.

Lizzie chuckled, smiling back.

"No use lyin' to a telepath", she said, "ah'll be fine, this is ma'h home now"

"Good", said Lucas, before his smile flatered slightly, "ye...ye would tell me if ye wanted tae leave..right?"

"A'h wouldn't need to tell ya, Lucas", said Lizzie, then arched a brow, "do a'h sense a little bit of insecurity in our fearless leader?"

Lucas smirked, taking the look off his face.

"Not possible", he said with a grin, wrapping his arms around her, "how long do ye think the 'great warriors' will last?"

"A'h give them ten minutes, at most", she said, chuckling, ducking as a stray snowball almost hit them, only to have Lucas telekenetically toss it back, "thanks...a'h think it's gettin' a little too close for comfort now".

She grabbed his hand, leading him back inside the warmth of the house. Across the way, Alex was sitting by the window in the comunity centre. He winced, rubbing his hands, the pain was always worse in winter. And he was starting to get more homesick than Lizzie. Not for his adopted family..no...just to be back on the island was all he wanted. He may not have been born there, but it was the only home his heart knew.

"Aloha 'oe, Aloh 'oe, E ke onaona noho i ka lipo", he sang softly, watching the snow fall, "One fond embrace, A ho'i a'e au, Until we meet again".[1]

"Oh gee, I feel like doing a hula dance", came Lorna's voice sarcastically, "give it a rest, Summers, I'm concentrating"

"Sorry", said Alex, glancing over to where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, bits of metal floating all around her in lazy circles, "I didn't know I wasn't alowed to feel nostalgic for my homeland"

Lorna sighed, letting the metal drop.

"What's so great about 'home'?", she asked, "that's all any of you lot talk about. Maggot and Africa, Kyle and Canada, you and Hawaii. The only one that DOESN'T talk about a home is me, you know why?"

"No", said Alex amusedly, "but I have a feeling you'll tell me"

"Because there is no such thing as 'home'. It's just a happy little illusion that people create to think they have soemthing to go back to, when they really don't", she said, "I never had a home, so I can keep going ahead in my life, with nothing holding me back"

"You had to come from somewhere", pointed out Alex with a small shrug.

Lorna's normally angry face disipated for a second, seeming almost...sad, before the hard features returned.

"I don't come from anywhere", she said, then looked up at him, "Alex, did your adoptive parents ever lie to you...about your past?"

Alex blinked at this sudden interest in his life, before sighing, shaking his head.

"No, but they couldn't really lie to me about being adopted, I was too old", he said, frowning slightly, "I saw the plane my parents were in crash...I..I saw Scott's parachute catch on fire and saw him fall to the ground. No lie they couldn have thought up would have gotten rid of THOSE images"

"Oh", said Lorna, her eyes narrowing, the metal around her rippling, "mine lied. They said my parents were dead, but I found out my father is alive...even if I don't know who or where he is. They made me die my hair brown, to hide my mutation. I hate them"

Alex sighed, hopping off his perch to sit next to her.

"Take a deep breath", he said, demonstrating one, "in....and out"

Lorna looked at him quizically, before doing so.

"There, that feels good, doesn't it?", said Alex.

Lorna blinked, before groaning.

"You're trying to have sex with me, aren't you?" [2]

"No I'm not, really", laughed Alex, "just trying to teach you to be a bit more laid back. You shouldn't be so uptight, Lorna, you'll make yourself ill"

Lorna gave a defeated sigh.

"Thanks, Alex", she said, standing, "but I don't like 'laid back', it doesn't suit me"

Alex sighed, watching ehr leave the room. It was a pitty she couldn't see what a beautifull and strong person she was...well..in Havoks' eyes, anyway.

* * *

In Chicago, Kitty shifted uneaily in her seat, looking at the clock.

"So, Sweetie", said Mr Pryde, "what is this 'suprise' you have for us?"

Kitty gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh...you'll see", she said, suddenly jumping at the sound of a horn outside, "Oh, here we are!"

She dashed out ahead of her parents as Lance's jeep came ot a stop. She grinned, flinging her arms around him, giving him a kiss.

"You came!", she said happily.

"Yeah", smiled Lance, "I'll throw myself to the proverbial lions for you, Pretty-Kitty"

The Pryde's grinned happily as they followed Kitty outside. Their grins turned into creepy grimaces-pretending-to-be-smiles when they saw exactly what their 'suprise' was.

"I thought she got rid of that guy", said Mr Pryde through clenched teeth.

"So did I", replied Mrs Pryde in a similar fashion, "just keep smiling"

Meanwhile, Lance and Kitty were preforming the exact same jesture.

"This was a bad, bad idea, Kitty", said Lance, "they hate me"

"My parents don't hate you, Lance", said Kitty, "look, they're smiling"

"That looks like clenching", said Lance, then whimpered, "I wanna go.."

"Home", said Mr Pryde, "I can't believe she brought that guy home with her, the one who...".

"Brought a school on their heads", said Lance, "that's all they'll remember about me"

"Don't be silly, Lance", said Kitty as they continued to her parents, "they don't think you're a.."

Mr Pryde's teeth began to make creaking noises from the pressure he was putitng on them.

"Rebel. A complete washout going..."

"Nowhere", said Lance, "would be better than here. You're parents completely..."

"Hate the fact she didn't tell us to expect company first", said Mrs Pryde, "she doesn't even.."

"Think about their feelings, Lance, they'll accept you..."

"Really, I don't know...."

"Who do you think I am..."

"A good-guy. That's what our girl should have and she should..."

"Never, ever leave the house again" [3]

By this time, they had finally met at the doors of the Pryde family home.

"Mom, Dad", said Kitty, hugging Lance's arm, "this is Lance. He's here to spend the holidays with us. You remember Lance, right?"

"Vividly", growled Mr Pryde.

Mrs Pryde gave a nervous laugh.

"Lets all go inside and have cookies in the shape of menorahs!" [4]

* * *

The Brotherhood house was suprisingly empty. With Todd spending time with Sidney, Lance over in Chicago and Freddy being invited to spend the holidays with Rosemary, the place was quiet. Very quiet. Too quiet.

FWWWWOOOOOOOF

Okay, not anymore.

"PYRO!"

Pietro sped around the kitchen, trying to put out Pyro's latest 'acident'.

"What?", saidPyro inocently from where he was watching TV, "the kitchen was like that when I got up, honest"

Pietro scowled at him, putting out the fire as Wanda stomped down the stairs.

"You're up!", said Pietro joyfully.

".....Yeah", said Wanda, eyeing her twin suspiciously, "...and?"

Pietro's face turned into that pleading one that always meant he wanted something.

"No", she replied, cutting him off quickly.

"I haven't said anything yet!", protested Pietro, "look, Sis, I have this really, really, REALLY hot date. And I doubt I'll get the chance again with this girl.Y'know, once you stand her up, that's it, nothing, no more! No second chances!"

Wanda crossed her arms.

"I am NOT staying alone in this house with 'Flamey Joe'", she snapped.

"Well, someone has to watch him, to make sure the house doesn't burn down"

"Pietro, my answer is..."

Her brother vanished in a gust of wind.

"Thank Sis!"

Wanda blinked in shock.

"PIETRO!"

But it was too late, he brother was gone. Muttering under her breath, she stomped into the living room, where Pyro was watching TV. She walked in front of the screen, blocking his view.

"Okay, these are the rules", she said, "while my brother isn't here, there will be no fire of any kind. No flickers, flames, NOTHING, am I clear?"

Pyro blinked at her inocently.

"Me? Set a fire? Never!"

"You JUST set one in the kitchen!", she snapped.

"Oh", said Pyro, coughing, "that was only a LITTLE fire"

"I don't care, I am NOT spending my time putting out fires, are we CLEAR?"

Pyro rolled his eyes.

"Okay, no fires", he said defeatedly, "can I watch my movie now?"

"Fine", growled Wanda, steping aside, turning to see the movie on TV, "...is that Miracle on 34th street?"

"Yeah", said Pyro, grinning, "call me a sap, but it's the best movie - ever!"

"I....I used to watch that in the asylum when I was a kid", she said, looking at it fondly, before snapping herself out of it, "stupid film, so corny"

"It's the movie's cornyness that makes it so good", said Pyro, "...of course, when I was a kid, Santa came in on a surfboard"[5]

Wanda blinked, looking at him.

"Are you serious?"

Pyro shrugged.

"He couldn't drive his sled in Oz at Crimbo", he explained, "wot with it being summer an' all"

"Santa never comes at all to kids locked away", said Wanda quietly, heading off to her room.

* * *

[1] - Aloha 'oe (Farewell to thee). I've always thought this is a very beautifull song. My favorite version was sung by Tia Carrere for 'Lilo and Stitch'.

[2] - A fun quote from 'Life - or something like it', always makes me laugh.

[3] - Shrek 2, anyone? I couldn't resist it, really.

[4] - As seen in friends, I must admit, I'd like to try the cream-filled Jeasuses.

[5] - Apparently, this is a real Austrailian Christmas tradition. I think it's pretty nifty. Surfing Santa rocks, big time!

And there's another chapter done. Awww, poor Wanda. And Alex, poor him too.


	23. To Touch

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I came here to be with you. It's as simple as that. When you like somebody, proximity is a good thing, regardless of how they feel about you. Or don't, as the case may be"

Queen of the Jungle - Ahh, I applogise, it's what I pulled off the internet, bad internet, spreading lies! (Just ignore the bit about the snowglobe ;))

L1701E - Not to worry, your idea will be used, not for a few chapters yet, but I'm planning it :D

Chapter 23 - To Touch

* * *

By the end of December, the X-Men had returned for the anual New Years party that Xavier liked to throw. No one exactly knew WHY someone would want people, most of them teenagers, messing up their house.....most had the suspision that Charles was clinging to the vain hope that he was still 'cool'.

"I can't believe your parents actually MADE Lance sleep in the shed".

Kitty shook her head as she set the table in the dining room with Danielle.

"Yeah, and it leaks and everything!", said Kitty, "now he's all sneazy and ill, and I haven't got anyone to kiss when New year comes!!!!"

Danielle chuckled.

"You can borrow Roberto if you want", she said, "I don't mind".

"Errr...that's okay, Dani, I'll cope without"

Dani shrugged.

"Your loss"

The door suddenly SLAMMED open as Storm waddled in, trying to brush snow off her shoulders. Hank followed behind, carrying what looked like a very heavy suitcase.

"If anyone has turned my room into anything else, they will die", she growled.

Shortpack blinked, looking around nervously.

"Ororo's here, as anyone noticed that Ororo is here...with a suitcase!!!!"

Logan growled, popping out his claws.

"Did Forge break yer heart?", he asked, "I've been waitin' fer him ta do that, so I can go cut him up!"

"Oh, for Goddess sakes, Logan, Forge didn't do anything", snapped Storm, giving him a smack upside the head.

Hank sighed, putting down the case.

"Ororo is staying with us for tonight", said Hank.

Shortpack eyed the very large suitcase wairily.

"Just for tonight?"

"Well, Forge has to stay in New York all night tonight to work", said Storm, "once this job is done, he can work from home"

"He's gonna be a house-husband?", chuckled Shortpack, then squeaked as Storm glared at him, "so.....errr...why are you here?"

Storm patted her very large belly.

"Well, considering my due date is next week, Forge wants me to be somewhere near alot of people....just in case", she said, "plus, I make Warlock nervous"

"What about the rest of us", muttered Logan.

"Pardon?", growled Storm, glaring at him.

"Shut up, Logan", he told himself, backing away.

"NO. Tell. Me. What. You. Said", Storm replied, stalking over to him.

Logan paused, holding his hand to his ear.

"What's that, Charles? Ya need ta see me right away? Okay then!"

Don't you DARE bring me into this and into the line of fire!, came Xavier's voice into Logan's head.

Logan sighed defeatedly. Darn.

"I gotta...err....go", said Logan, before choosing to RUN through the house...it was a good thing Storm was no longer all that fast.

Storm glared at him, before starting for the stairs.

"Hank, carry my suitcase will you?....I might take a while getting up these stairs".

Hank sighed, trying to drag the heavy case up the stairs while Storm laboured her way up. Rogue was heading downstairs at the same time, arching a brow at the pair.

"Okay, that looks weird", she said, entering the common room.

"Yes, but it is very inspirational", piped up Piotr from a corner of the room, where he was going vastly unnoticed, no one was sure how such a BIG teen could blend in so well, but Piotr made it an art-form.

"Oh?", said Rogue, walking over to look at his sketchbook.

She had to laugh at the carricature of heavily-pregnant-Storm threatening a cowering Logan.

"That's actually very good", she said.

"Thank you", said Piotr, giving a cough, "it is only a quick sketch".

"Oh yeah, a'h forgot that all artists are supposed to loathe their own work", teased Rogue, "so, how was your family in Russia?"

"They are fine", smiled Piotr, "it is nice to be able to visit them again. Did you enjoy spending time with your brother's foster-parents?"

Rogue smiled.

"Yeah", she said, "even if I'm not...you know, his sister by blood or anythin', they were really nice to me. They treated me like a member of the family. It was...kinda nice, and Kurt was great, he showed me around and everything. Nearly froze, mind you".

Piotr chuckled.

"I spent most of my time pulling a sled for Illyana", he said, "I am glad my metal protects me from the cold, I can tell you".

He paused in thought for a moment.

"That reminds me", he said, "my sister pointed out something to me while I was at home. I think I should try out her theory".

"Oh? What's that?", asked Rogue, arching a brow as he 'metaled-up'.

"Give me your hand, Rogue", he said gently.

Rogue blinked at him as if he were crazy.

"Trust me on this one", said Piotr, a soft smile on his face.

Rogue sighed, offering him her hand, restraining herself from pulling away as he removed her glove. She closed her eyes, turning her head away in an attempt to block out the memories and abilities that would flood into her mind. They never came. She opened one eye, turning her head back, before gasping in suprise. Piotr's hand was resting on hers...and yet she wasn't absorbing him.[1]

"You....you can touch me", she said in an almost whisper, as if she spoke it too loud, it would not work.

"Yes, Illyana is quite a smart one", he said, brushing a metalic finger over her cheek, "I was not entirely sure it would work"

Rogue blinked, still trying to take it all in, she looked up at Piotr, before suddenly planting a kiss on hi lips. It was swiftly released though as she came to her senses.

"Piotr..a'hm...a'hm sorry", she said, backing away, before tearing off out of the room.

* * *

Wanda sighed, rubbing the towel through her hair, the thought coming over again to let it grow long once more. Now she was out of that whole 'out for revenge' kick...it seemed that perhaps she should let it grow once more, she'd liked it long. She was brought out of her revire suddenly as her eyes caught something peeking out from beneath her pillow. She frowned, walking over to it, pulling it out. It was a small parcel, wrapped in Christmas paper, a little bow artfully put on the top. She blinked, turning over the label.

'To Wanda', it read, 'From Santa'.

"What on...", she muuttered to herself, before carefully opening the parcel.

Inside was a small, cheesy snowglobe. The scene was a plastic beach, a plastic Santa surfing on a plastic ocean Wanda turned the globe over, then back again. The 'snow' floating down was brown in colour, resembling sand rather than snow. Wanda watched it for a moment, before letting a small smile cross her face. She put the globe on her bed side table, watching it for a moment more, before heading off to get changed. Once done, she walked downstairs, ignoring the sounds of Pietro and Freddy arguing which would win if Woodstock and Tweety Pie ever had a face off. [2]

She got into the living room, where Lance was curled up on his chair, shivering with a blanket around him.

"Hey, snuffles", said Wanda, "have you seen the idiot?"

Lance blinked at her for a moment, as if trying to recognise her.

"Wiigd idiod?", he said with a stuffed up nose.

Wanda blinked, asumming he had asked her 'which idiot'...what's what it SOUNDED like, anyways.

"Pyro", replied Wanda, crossing her arms.

Lance, waved a hand in the general direction of the garden.

"Outsideh"

Wanda nodded, striding off. Lance groaned, trying desperately to pull tissues out of a very empty box. Before he could blink, a full box had been popped into his hand.

"There you go, buddy!", said PIetro cheerfull.

Lance arched a suspiscious eyebrow at Pietro.

"Id's a liddle eardly ford drinkhink"

Pietro blinked.

"Dude, get rid of the sinsey, mucousey crap, I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"He said 'It's a little early for drinking'", commented Todd as he hopped past.

"I'm not drunk!", said Pietro, then grinned, "well, maybe I am, ON LOVE!"

Lance and Todd exchanged a glance, before collapsing in fits of laughter..which resulted in Lance hacking even more.

"IT'S TRUE!", whimpered Pietro.

"Pietro, you wouldn't know what love was if it danced around you wearin' a big sign sayin' 'I'M LOVE'", said Todd.

"Wad he sed", said Lance.

Pietro crossed his arms.

"Come on, guys I'm serious!".

"Okay, I'll humor you", said Todd, "who is she?"

"The girl I went on a date wiht last night. She's really, really pretty. She's got long, blonde hair and her name is Crystal. And she's beautifull like a Crystal too", said PIetro, staring off into space, "I could sit still and watch her for hours"

"OH MY GOD!", screamed Todd, "Pie said he'd sit still.....he's must be dying!"

"I'm not dying!", protested Pietro, "I'm in love".

"Ahd she thinks?", stared Lance.

"Well, actually she hates my guts", said Pietro, slightly deflating, but then looked hopefull, "but I can fix that...right?"

The other two looked balnkly at him. Pietro blinked, before moaning, banging his head on the wall.

"Oh my God, I sound like YOU losers!"

* * *

Pyro was, indeed outside, shoveling snow happily. Snow at Christmas was a novelty for the Sydney-bred teen, so he had volunteered himself for the job of keeping the garden clear.

"Allerdyce!"

Pyro glanced up, grinning at her.

"Alo, Sheila", he said, "want to help me shovel snow?"

"......Not really", said Wanda, arching a brow, "I got your 'present'".

Pyro stopped, leaning on his shovel, grinning.

"It wasn't from me, it was from Santa", he said, going back to shoveling, "did you like it?"

Wanda shrugged.

"It was cute...I guess", she said, then eyed his suspiciously, "why did you give it me?"

"Santa gave it..."

"Cut the crap, St.John", said Wanda irritably.

Pyro winced, before offering her a smile.

"Just thought you'd want a present, that's all", he said, shrugging, "everyone deserves something in the holidays".

Wanda sighed.

"Thank you", she said quietly.

"You're welcome", he said, then smirked, flicking his lighter on, "shoveling's boring now. Not going fast enough"

"Pyro!"

Too late came the warning. Pyro sent a huge gust of fire, melting the snow, clearing the path in three seconds flat. Unfortunately, the flame hit a nearby tree, which fell down upon the house, shattering a window.

"HEY!", came Pietro's shout from inside.

"Then again...", said Wanda, "good job"

* * *

[1] - Yup, this is true, it has been done in cannon. Yes, I know Rogue has absorbed Piotr in metal form in Evo, but let's just call that a tremendous lack of research on the creators part.

[2] - I've seen a cartoon panel with that in, seriously, it's fantastic. It has all the cartoon birds egging them on (pun not intented) Pitty I can't remember where.

Bwahahaha. I am introducing so many Marvel characters in this Chronicle, it makes my head spin. Obviously, THIS Crystal will have a slightly altered past, 'cause her original one confused the hell out of me 0.o Do review. Until next time...


	24. Auld lang syne

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "What's the matter? Is the puffy, sweaty, pregnant lady disturbing your precious coffee time?!!"

---

Hey all. As some of you may have noticed, i have deleted my script fics (my musicals and parodies), as seen as are getting very stict about them, thanks to Red Witch for the warning (snuggles her in fanfiction limbo). But not to fear,. I am slowly moving all my parodies and musicals onto a yahoo group, the link for which is on my author file. The refuse-to-go-down-without-a-fight side won't let me quit writing parodies and musicals, so I shall write my new ones in a different, non-script format. Hah! Onto the chapter!

--

Chapter 24 - Auld Lang Syne

---

The New Years party had finally gotten into full swing. After set up, everyone was milling around, the teenagers enjoying being teenagers and the adults...well..they were looking for something to do.

"Well, we could drink beer", sulked Logan, "but SOMEONE poured it all down the drain".

"It smells!", snapped Ororo from where she was standing, having learned that sitting down meant it took over quarter of an hour to get up again, "I don't want to choke on stinky beer stink!"

"We could always see how many things we can pile on Storm's lump before it all falls off", grinned Hank.

"Okay, that's it!", snapped Storm, stomping over to him.

"Please don't do it, Storm!", cringed Hank, "I'm too young to die in such a horrible manner"

Storm growled, pointing a finger at him.

"One more pregnant joke, just ONE and I'll sit on you!", she warned, "don't think I won't!"

"Yes...I'm sorry, Ororo, it won't happen again", said Hank sheepishly.

"It better not!", snapped Storm.

"...How long will it be until morning and Forge can take her away?", whispered Logan.

"I heard that!", snapped Storm "don't talk around me like I am invisible!!!"

"Oh...we certainally can't make the mistake that you're invisible, Ororo", said Xavier with a wince as he wheeled over.1

"YOU!", she growled, stomping over to him.

"Oh dear", said Xavier, trying to wheel backwards, "Now I remember why I kept hiding in my office".

Storm, however, was faster than him, grabbing his jacket front.

"Hello CHUCKIE!. I am very, very, VERY uncomfortable!", she snarled, ""You're a Professor, give me drugs"

Xavier gave a nervous laugh, trying to free himself from her grip.

"Ororo...", he said, picking his words VERY carefully, "I really can't give you any drugs"

"Then you're just...just...MEAN!", snapped Ororo, stomping away, "call yourself a Professor. You bald-headed-wheely-mind-reading.....MAN!!!"

"...Isn't pregnancy such a wonderfull time?", said Hank, wincing as the thunderstorm over the house grew stronger.

------

The party-goers that had so far managed to avoid Storm's wrath were enjoying themselves, well...most of them, anyway. Jamie gave a degected sigh, poking his bowl of jelly with a spoon. His girlfriend was a mind-controled assasin, he had no idea where she was, and his entire faith in the Professor had been shaken for him not mentioning this fact.

"Happy New Year.....yeah, right", he said, then blinked as Lockheed padded over, nuzzling him, "what?"

Lockheed cocked his head to the side, before ruffling his little purple wings, padding over to Jamie's bowl of jelly....and promptly begining to eat it.

"Oh gee...you can make me feel so much better", said Jamie dryly.

"Kid, you've got to get yourself out of this funk", said Rogue, blinking at him from where she..err 'wasn't hiding'

Jamie blinked at her sadly.

"Okay...forget a'h said anything", said Rogue, rolling her eyes, there was obviously no consoling the boy.

She gave a defeated sigh, walking away form him, leaving him to his misery.

"Oh, there you are".

Rogue squeaked, jumping as Piotr walked over, still in his metalic form.

"Look...a'h...a'hm sorry a'h just leapt at you like that", she said, brushing a hand nervously through her hair, "a'h just....it's been a long time. A'h didn't even ask if you were intesested"

Piotr sighed, taking her hand in his.

"Do you think I am cruel enough to let you know I can touch you, possibly the only person with such an ability, and then take it all away?", he asked her gently.

"..A'h...no", admitted Rogue.

Piotr smiled, putting his hand under her chin, lifting her face up gently.

"I would not have found out such a thing if I was not intersted", he said softly.

He leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss, Rogue sighed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Enjoying her first kiss since her mutation developed that didn't end in a coma.

-----

Soon, the hours wore on, getitng closer to New Years. Roberto, naturarly, had been trying to go to sleep, but Danielle had decided to poke him at regular intervals to keep him awake. Everyone had given Storm a wide birth, who was getting more and more irritable. The adults had noticed this, and so posed a 'suprise' visit.

"Oh, I wonder who that can be?", said Hank, grinning as the doorbell rang.

"Unless it's Ben Affleck in a very tight fitting bodysuit, I'm not interested", said Storm, crossing her arms. 2

"Ororo, you're a married woman!", said Xavier, wide-eyed.

Storm blinked at him.

"So, I can dream, can't I?", she snapped, "or am I too pregnant for that too?!!!!".

"For the love of God, open the door Hank!", shouted Xavier.

Hank nodded, opening the door, letting Evan and Warlock in.

"Hello, Auntie O!", grinned Evan, "we came to spend the holiday with you"

"Happy complete cycle of your planet!", said Warlock with a grin.

Storm looked blankly at Xavier.

"You think this will cheer me up?", she said, "MORE teenagers?"

Evan smiled, looking at Storm's belly.

"Hello little cousin!", he said with a smile.

"DON'T CROWD THE LUMP!", screamed Storm, making Evan back away quickly.

"Calm down, Auntie O", he said, "I didn't touch you. You should really have a rest or something, chill out"

Everyone on the room paused, looking at Evan in horror.

"Pardon?", said Storm.

"Well, it's just....", Evan coughed, "you've been a little...short with everyone lately"

Storm blinked, before narrowing her eyes darkly.

"My God, Evan, don't anger it!", said Hank. 3

Storm smiled sweetly at her Nephew..dangerously so.

"Evan, Honey", she said, "my feet hurt, my back hurts, my neck hurts, my legs hurt and I can bearly walk, so just BACK OFF!!"

"Sorry Auntie O", squeaked Evan, flinching away.

"I have to go pee now", said Storm, "somehow, the baby got the idea that my bladder is a football. I wonder where she got THAT idea from"

She sent a GLARE at Roberto as she walked past.

"What did I do?", said Roberto, blinking out of his sleepy state.

"Nothing", said Dani, patitng his arm, "Storm is just...a little crazy right now"

"A little?", snorted Logan, "that's like sayin' Trask was 'a little' bit evil".

Stom wobbled back into the common room.

"Oh no, she heard me!", squeaked Logan, "hide me!"

"Guys", said Storm, giving a nervous chuckle, "not wanting to alarm anyone here but...well...my water just kinda broke".

Everyone blinked dumbly at her.

"Pardon?", said Hank eventually.

"My water just broke!", said Storm, "what, you need it in a different language?"

Shortpack blinked.

"Forge isn't here, you can't have the baby now"

"Try telling that to the baby!", snapped Storm, then looked at her stomach, "well, i'm sorry, Missy, but you're not moving until your poor excuse for a father gets his lousy carcas here!, and I..."

Her eyes widened.

"Holly crap, this HURTS!!!", she said, looking at the gawping adults, "don't just stand there!!!!"

THAT spurred them into action, and so, instead of 'standing there', they began to run around like headless chickens. Storm blinked at them all, before glaring at Xavier.

"I'll get the baby bag, Hank, you get the pillow", said Xavier, clearing his throat, "somebody, get in touch with Forge. Ororo, concentrate on your breathing".

Storm glared at him.

"I know, why don't YOU have the baby and THEN I can concentrate on my breathing?!!"

(This is going to be a logn night, isn't it, Charles?), sent Shortpack.

(Yes, I am afraid it is), winced Xavier, then cleared his throat, "Logan, keep an eye on the kids, please?"

"I want to see the baby!", whined Kitty.

"No", said Xavier, "we don't want to fill the hospital with mutants again. Remember what happened last time?"

Kitty hung her head.

"Yes, Professor"

"I'm going!", protested Evan, "I'm FAMILY!"

"So am I", said Warlock, waving a hand in the air.

Xavier gave a defeated sigh.

"Okay, Evan and Warlock can go, and that's IT!"

"I hate to break up all the whining", said Storm, "but I'd really like to get to the hospital now...please?"

"Come on, Ororo", said Hank, leading her outside, "let's go to the X-Van"

------

1 - I was watching the Friends episode 'TOW Rachel is Late' while writing this, can't you tell?

2 - Ahh Daredevil, what lovely eye-candy you gave us.

3 - There's that Rachel anger again.

Well, you knew it would happen sooner or later. Dum dum duuuum. Ahem. Storm in labor will probably scare you, hell, it scared ME....and we're not even gonna talk about what it did to Forge.


	25. The stork has landed

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "See? That is why women have the babies. Men can't take the paaai..."

---

Chapter 25 - The Stork has landed.

----

A rather panicked car drive later, and the group had made it to the hospital. As Hank pushed Ororo's wheelchair through the room, Xavier wheeled over to the receptionist.

"Hello", he said, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier, I'm bringing in Mrs Munroe, we called from the car"

The receptionist looked up at the group. Two seemingly normal people accompanied by a very large blue hairy man, a teenager covered in spikes, a teenager that was yellow and black and....a five inch man?

"Oh......yes", said the receptionist, "I have a room for you"

She blinked at the group again before gesturing for a porter to take Storm away.

"So, which one of you is the...father?"

Everyone coughed.

"Well, he's...errr..getting here", said Hank, "it's not any of us, honest. None of us are brave enough to cope with that woman".

"Well, you can't leave her all alone", said the receptionist, "but I can only let one person acompany her until her husband arrives".

"Dibs not me!", said Hank, Shortpack, Evan and Warlock in unison.

Xavier gave a defeated sigh.

"I guess that would be me, then", he said, wheeling after the porter.

"God-speed, Charles", said Hank, "we shall remember you fondly".

_Shut up, Henry_

Hank chuckled, before glancing at the receptionist.

"Hey, here's a question", he said, "does this hospital happen to be protected against freak and violent weather conditions?"

The receptionist looked at him blankly.

"Okay...just checking", said Hank with a cough, sitting down.

----

Meanwhile, in the institute, Danielle put down the phone.

"Well, I managed to get in touch with Forge, he's heading to the hospital now", she said, "but New York is still snowed in with blizards".

"Gee, I hope he makes it in time", said Kitty, frowning.

"Yeah, his life von't be vorth living if Storm goes though this vithout him", chuckled Kurt.

Kitty swatted at him.

"No!", she said, "It'll be awful if he misses the birth of his first child...and your thing"

Logan sighed, shaking his head. Great, he'd been stuck with babysitting, wonderfull. And no beers either!.

"Stop fightin'", he said, "go amuse yourselves with..."

He paused as the phone rang. Kurt beat everyone to it, picking it up.

"Hello?", he blinked, before handing the phone to Kitty, "eet's for you".

Kitty looked at him curiously, before taking the phone.

"Hello?", she said, then blinked, "Ororo?"

She frowned, listening for a moment.

"Ororo....I really can't come over to the hospital and phase the baby out of you", she said, then blinked at the phone, "no, it won't change my mind if you pay me"

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No, getting Forge to make me a car to drive recklessly to my hearts content won't change my mind either", she said, then blinked, "hey, I'm not a bad driver!!. I'm not doing it, NO!...Oh..hello Professor. Yes...okay"

She put down the phone, giving the others a small smile.

"Storm is getting uncomfortable".

------

That was an understatement. Storm gave Xavier a glare from her bed as he put the phone down.

"I nearly had her help", she said, "do you WANT me to be in pain? HUH? HUH?!!!"

Xavier sighed.

"Ororo, none of us want you to be in pain", he said, giving her a smile, "but I'm afraid you can't use outside forces to have your baby...it really wouldn't work"

Storm sulked, crossing her arms.

"Yah, well you'd try for 'outside forces' too if YOU were in labor"

"No doubt", said Xavier dryly, "oh, we have got in touch with Forge, he is on his way".

"He'd BETTER be", said Storm, then gave a sniffle, "I don't want to do this by myself!"

Xavier sighed, patting her hand.

"Ororo, relax, you're not alone", he said gently, "I'm here, and so are everyone in the in the waiting room. Forge will get here in time, you'll see".

Storm sniffed giving her a nod, before smiling.

"Thank you for coming in to sit with me".

"You don't have to thank me, Ororo", chuckled Xavier, waving a hand.

"No, I mean it", said Storm, "you've always looked after me, even when I was a thieving-bad-tempered teenager"

Xavier decided not to mention that the only thing had changed was the 'teenager' part. Storm winced, concentrating on her breathing for a contraction before smiling back at him.

"You've been the closest thing to a father I've had since my own died", she said, "heck, you gave me away at my wedding. I just...wanted to say thank you"

"And you chose to say so while giving birth", chuckled Xavier before smiling, "you're welcome Ororo".

Storm nodded.

"Actually, there was something that Forge and I wanted to ask you", she said, "I was going to wait until he got here, but, hey, he snoozes, he loses"

"I really don't think Forge is 'snoozing'", pointed out Xavier, before sighing, "what do you want to ask?".

Storm smiled, patting her belly.

"Well...both my father and Forge's father aren't alive", she said, "so..we..Forge and I, that is, we were wondering if you would be our daughters godfather?".

Xavier blinked in suprise.

"You...you want ME to be her godfather?"

Storm nodded.

"We couldn't think of anyone we thought deserved it more...or could do a better job of it".

Xavier blinked, taking this in, before smiling.

"It would be an honour, Ororo".

-----

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, everyone was starting to get bored.

"The mircacle of birth sure is a snoozefest", said Evan shifting on his chair, trying to pull a spike free from the cushion it had impaled itself on. (1)

"Does it take all Earthling people this long to produce offspring?", asked Warlock.

"Mostly, yes", said Hank, "how long does it take on your planet?"

"It is instantaneous", said Warlock, "we reproduce by...."

"I'm taking a walk", said Shortpack, "before he goes into detail".

"Shortpack, it might be difficult to find you again in all this crowd...", started Hank, looking though his coat pocket.

"No", said Shortpack stubbornly, "no, no, no. I am NOT wearing that thing!"

"Do you want to get trodden on?", snapped Hank.

Shortpack gave a defeated sigh.

"No"

"Good", said Hank, fishing out a little hat...with a very long pole on the top, a little red flag settled on top. (2)

Hank grinned, strapping it onto the minature mutants head.

"There you go, Shorty!"

"Stupid hat", muttered Shortpack, walking off, "gets stuck in doors"

He carried on muttering as he weaved his way through the crowds, people squeaking in surpise as the flag brushed past them.

"A RAT!", squealed one woman.

"Since when did 'rats' wear clothes and talk?!", Shortpack shouted up to her, before squeaking as she tried to stamp on him, "run away, run away!!!!"

And run he did, until he found a room to duck into, the woman giving up chase, heading to reception to tell them about their 'rat' problem. Shortpack sighed, glancing around his new surroundings....that was until he was picked up.

"Coooool", said a boy, one arm in a sling, "a new toy!"

"I'm not a toy!", said Shortpack, trying to squirm free, "really, I'm not!"

"Wow", said a girl from where she was sitting in bed, "he talks too, just like Small Soldiers!" (3)

_Please put me down,_ Shortpack sent into the boys head, causing him to squeak, putting Shortpack on the table.

"He spoke in my head!"

"Cooooooool", said the kids in the room.

Shortpack groaned, he was in the childrens ward.

"What do you think he is?", said one boy, his leg in a cast, "he looks like a pixie".

"I'm not a...", started Shortpack.

"Huh uh!", said the girl, "he's Tomb Thumb"

"No way!", said the boy in a sling, "he's the Toothfairy"

"The Toothfairy's a girl, stupid!".

"It could be a boy Toothfairy!"

"I think he's a Borrower", spoke up a little girl of about seven, a ventiltor near her.

The other kids blinked at her.

"A Borrower?", replied the boy with a sling incredulously

"Yep", said the little girl, opening the book she was reading, "Borrowers are little people that live in our homes. They 'borrow' our things and use them for stuff, like chairs and tables and slides. They try not to be seen by ' human beans'...that's us" (4)

She smiled slightly at Shortpack.

"Is that what you are, Mister?", she said hopefully, "'cause we won't tell no-one, we promise".

Shortpack opened his mouth before giving a defeated sigh as the kids smiled hopefully at him.

"Yeah, you got me, I'm a Borrower", he said, "the name's Shortpack"

"The rarest, most valuable action figure in a series!", grinned the boy with his leg in a cast, "I collect them" (5)

Shortpack smiled. Most people didn't actually get his codename unless he told it to them. Well, he was safer here than anywhere else, and the kids didn't seem to want to hurt him.

"Yep, that's right", he said sitting down on the table, "so, what are you guys in for?"

----

"Mrs Munroe...you can not bribe the faculty to make the birthing process any faster"

"DAMNIT!"

It had been few hours now, and Storm was getting VERY uncomfortable. She'd tried to slip her nurse twenty dollars to end her suffering...it hadn't worked.

"My midwife won't stop singing 'My Old Man's a Dustman!!'", said Storm with a growl, "I want to kill him"

"Oh...yes", winced the the nurse, "Barry is odd like that, I'm sorry".

"Odd doesn't even touch it", muttered Storm.

"Oh", said Xavier, putting his hand to his temple, "Forge has just arrived, I'll go...talk to him".

"Yeah, you talk to him, tell him he's dead, DEAD!", she growled.

Xavier sighed, wheeling out of the room, arching a brow as Forge ran into the corridor, panting.

"You made it", smiled Xavier.

"Big..traffic...snow", panted Forge, taking a breath, "I'm not late am I?"

"No, you're okay", chuckled Xavier.

"How is she?"

"Oh...she's fine", said Xavier, "getting a little uncomfortable and cranky, but..."

"I HATE YOU, FORGE, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, YOU CRAPPY PIECE OF POND SCUM!!!", came Storm's voice from the room.

"And I LOVE you!", Forge called back cheerilly, being answered by a rumble of thunder, causing Forge to wince, "I have to go in there now, don't I?"

"In a word, yes", said Xavier happily pushing the man into the room, "have fun!"

Forge glared at the closing door, before smiling sheepishly at Storm.

"Hi, Honey, I'm here"

Storm GLARED at Forge.

"You", she said, her voice dripping in venom, "don't you think you've done enough?. Are you satisfied now, huh?!!".

".....Nice to see you, too, Dear", tried Forge, walking over to her, only to have Storm give him a hard smack upside the head, "OWWW! What was that for?"

"For being late!", snapped Storm, "you know how painfull this is? You are sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life, Mr Munroe!".

"I'm....sorry?", tried Forge.

"You SHOULD be", said Storm, before glaring at her stomach, "Okay, little lady he's here, so you can get out, GET OUT NOW!!!".

"Honey, i don't think yelling at the baby will make labour come any faster".

"What do you know?. Do YOU have a uterus?!!".

Forge blinked.

"No...no I don't", he said, "...I doubt you would be in this mess now if I did have one and...I'm going to stop talking now"

Storm narrowed her eyes at him, before giving a squeak of pain, grabbing his hand. Forge winced, but didn't have the courage to yank it away.

"Oww", said Forge, wincing, "Sweetheart, can I remind you that I only have one hand.....and you're kinda crushing it to pulp"

"You want to trade places?"

Forge thought on this.

"...Squease away"

Barry the midwife came prancing in, singing the 'tigers head' line, checking on Storm. (6)

"Oh, yey for you!", he said, clapping his hands happily, "we're ready. Ooooh, how nice for your baby, she'll have her birthday on New Years day!".

He blinked at Forge.

"You're not bald and in a wheelchair", he said, arching a brow, "you've got a cute butt, though!"

Forge's eyes widened slightly, looking at Storm in fear.

"This is my husband", she said.

"Oh, taken? Darn!", said Barry snapping his fingers, "the cute ones always go first! Okay, off to deliverly!"

He pranced off to get an orderly, who started to move Storm's bed away.

"....Did our midwife just come on to me?", said Forge, blinking.

"Worry about it all you like, I'm going to have a baby now", said Storm.

"Oh...sorry, coming", coughed Forge, running after her.

-----

"And that's how I tamed a big alley cat".

"Ooooooooh"

Shortpack was having a great time in the childrens ward. After a long time of being there, he'd learned a brand new thing about himself. Kids loved him. Then again, kids loved anything weird and, well, he WAS unusual.

"Tell it again, Mr Shortpack", said the youngest girl.

"Well", started Shortpack, only to be interupted by Hank bursting in.

"Wow, it's the Cookie Monster!", said the little girl in awe.

"Nuh uh!", said sling-boy, "it's Sully!"

"It's Magilla Gorilla!"

"Magilla Gorilla isn't blue, stupid!"

"He could have been covered in paint!"

Hank sighed, shaking his head.

"Why I don't make extra cash from doing childrens parties is beyond me", he muttered, before looking at Shortpack, "we have to go, 'Pack, Ororo's had her baby. We can go see her".

"Well, Kids, have to go now", said Shortpack.

"Awwwwww", said the kids, pouting.

"I'll come visit you, I promise!", said Shortpack, "I'll tell you about the time I flew around New York in a model biplane"

"Cooooooooool!", said the kids as Shortpack and Hank left.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?", smirked Hank, picking Shortpack up , putting him on his shoulder.

"No, and you're not going to speak about it to anyone", said Shortpack, _or you'll be sorry_.

Hnak shuddered at the telepathic warning, walking into Storm's room, where Xavier, Evan and Warlock were already gathered with the happy couple. Snuggled warm in a blanket in Ororo's arms was a baby. She blinked her blue eyes, already stunningly like her mothers, as if still a little confused about how on earth she got here with all these strange people. She already had a little bit of raven black hair.

"She's so tiny and small!", said Hank in a high voice, then cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from".

"Oh man, she is WAY too cute to be legal", said Evan, looking around, "where are the baby police to take her away?"

"Baby police?", said Warlock, a little worried, "you have a police to take away offpsring that are too attractive?"

"No, Warlock", sighed Storm, shaking her head, "we don't. Besides, they wouldn't get five feet without having a lighting bolt shoved where the sun don't shine"

Xavier chuckled.

"So...what are you going call her?"

"Well, we thought long and hard about this", said Forge, "and considering we're from different backgrounds, we decided to give her an Sawhili first name and a Cheyenne middle name"

"How'd you decide the order?", asked Hank

"Paper, Rock, Scissors", replied the couple in unison.

"All righty then", said Shortpack, blinking, "only you two could chose the fate of your offsprings entire life by a playground game"

Ororo glared at him in the way only a sleep-depraved woman who had just been through labour could ever pull off before clearing her throat.

"Everybody", she said, "i'd like you to meet Imara Meso'ke Munroe". (7)

"Hello, Imara", said Evan, "I'm your cousin".

"And I am your elder male sibling...sort of", said Warlock, peering over at her, blinking, "...she does not do much, does she?"

"No...this is pretty much it", said Forge with a chuckle, kissing the top of her head.

"I'd better call the Institute", said Hank, "no doubt, they want to know how it's gone"

As he left, Storm smiled at Forge, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you these last nine months"

"That's okay", said Forge, giving her a kiss, "you've been having a baby, you have a right to be moody".

Storm smiled.

"I think Imara needs to meet her godfather", she said.

Forge chuckled, nodding, taking Imara carefully from Storm, palcing her in Xavier's arms.

"Hello, little one", said Xavier smiling at her.

Imara blinked at him, before yawning. Xavier chuckled.

"I think she's tired".

"That makes two of us", said Storm with a sigh.

"I'll let you get settled", said Xavier, "I'll let Logan know he can come up, he's been worried, you know"

"Logan? Worried?", said Forge arching a brow as he took his daughter back from Xavier.

"Oh yes", said Xavier, tapping his head, "though he would never admit to it, of course"

------------

"Oh, there you are"

Forge glanced up from where his head had been pressed against the glass, looking at the babies in the room. Half an hour later, and Xavier had been right, Logan had arrived. The 'rough and mean' Candaian looked very strange with a pink, smiling teady bear tucked under his arm. Forge gave him a tired-but-happy smile, deciding laughing at him would probably result in pain.

"Oh, hey", he said.

"How's Ororo doing?"

"She's sleeping", said Forge with a chuckle, "she needs it".

Logan nodded, looking through the glass.

"Which one's Imara?"

"Right there", said Forge pointing out her crib, "it's hard to beleive she's all one little person".

He gave a sniffle.

"Man", he said, "I'm more emotional that Ororo".

"Well, considering you're more sleep deprived than she is, had to travel though New York city in a blizard to get here and just became a father...I can't really blame you", said Logan, "you considering sleep at all?"

Forge shook his head.

"Nope", he said, "I'm not tired, besides, I don't want to leave her, she's just so small and cute"

"She's beautifull alright", said Logan, "with tiny little fingers and toes"

He sinffled.

"My Gods, it's contagious!!!!", he said, "I'm gonna have to go do soemthing real manly after this like...drink a beer or...kill somethin'".

He paused.

"Right after I look at this adorbable little baby some more", he said, cooing through the glass.

Logan....you're scaring me", said Forge, backing away.

"I can't help it!", said Logan, "she is a VERY cute baby"

"Yeah", said Forge, "she's got 'Ro's looks, lucky kid".

"She has your hair..I bet she's got your cynical attitude too!!".

".....Thanks", said Forge dryly, before smiling, "I still can't believe she's half me"

Logan smiled, before chuckling.

"Somethin' tells me the mansion is never gonna be the same again".

----

1 - A fun Phoebeism from TOW Rachel has a baby

2 - This is from a crappy cartoon my brother watches about twins. There is a little guy in there who has such a flag. What a nifty-keen device, I wish they made them for real, try ignoring us little people then, bwahahahahaha!...But you can see the humiliating side of it.

3 - Anyone seen this film? It truely is vicious for a kids movie 0.o

4 - The Borrower series were some of my favorite books as a kid, written by Mary Norton. Incidentally, I thought the movie adaptation was terrible, BBC did a good TV-series adaptaion that was alot more faithfull to the books. I'll be quiet now..

5 - Yes, this is true, and the reasoning behind Shortpacks codename, he explains it in Mystique #4

6 - Imagine Jack from Will and Grace, only qualified in midwifery...scary, isn't it?

7 Imara (Ee-mah-rah) is Swahili for 'Steadfast' and 'Strong'. Meso'ke (Meh-soak) is Cheyenne for 'Swallow', which I got from a book called 'One thousand white women', which moved me to tears. Yes, I did take a looong time to pick the right name, she went through about twenty before I finally settled on one.

And there you go, one baby, delivered and done. But this is not the end of this chronicle, heck no, we have lots and lots more chapters yet. Bwahaha! Do review. Until next time....


	26. Full moon on the rise

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Tommy's not evil, sure he sheds all over my lair but he's a good werewolf!"

----

Well, I couldn't resist at least ONE dig at Lycanthropy in this chronicle. Yes, I am aware that Rahne doesn't need a full moon to turn 'wolf', but I'm pretty sure it'll have some sort of effect on her. Well, it does in my head, anyway. I was originally inspired by the idea from the mini-series 'The Tenth Kingdom', where Wolf (actually a half-wolf) went through his 'monthly cycle'. Tee hee,

----

Chapter 26 - Full moon on the rise

------

The full moon. Once used to determine the passage of time, it work in complete harmony with our planet. It has been worshiped by many religions, always considered a mystery. Of course, the most popular tale told, was that of the Lycanthrope. Of course, many disimissed it as just legend, something created by hollywood. Well, everyone that didn't know Rahne Sinclair, that was.

Rahne didn't need the moons powers to make her transformations, as it does for the werewolves of horror movies. But it didn't mean that the moon didn't affect her. Oh no. During the day of a full moon, she had erratic mood swings. One minute she could be the happy, good-tempered-if-shy girl everyone knew and loved, and in a heartbeat become nasty, snappy, excited..in a word, wild. Once night had fallen, and the full moon shone in the sky, she would switch between lupine forms all night, and when morning came, she would sleep for hours on end, waking wihtout a memory of what went on during her 'off day'.

Of course, the people of the Xavier mansion were well used to this by now, so they knew how to handle Rahne when she got like this. Calmly, quietly and without any sudden movements was preferable. They had also learned she would only warm up to certain people during this time. They usually consisted of Sam, Jamie, Roberto, Beast and most recently Dani. Anybody else that went near her stood in for a good chance to be bitten. And though her bite didn't make them werewolves, it still REALLY hurt! Needless to say, when Rahne got up one 'full-moon-day', everyone was more than slightly wairy of her.

She plodded into the kitchen, the sun already begining to set. Ignoring the rest of the residents, she opened the refrigerator, dragging out food. Kitty grimaced as Rahne began to fill a sandwich with various meats.

"So...Rahne...what're you putting on your sandwich to go with the sausage?", asked Bobby.

"Bacon", replied Rahne, adding the meat as she went along, "and ham, and turkey, and salami, and beef, oooh and some chicken"

Kitty made a gagging sound.

"Rahne, that will block your arteries completely", said Kitty, "plus it's really, really..."

Rahne gave a low, deadly growl.

"But for you, that's okay", said Kitty with a nervous laugh.

"I need tae fill up before I go out", said Rahne, "I dunnae want tae kill anythin' again"

"Oh yes...the killing", said Bobby, he remembered when they found half a chicken coop's worth of bloody feathers in Rahne's room when she first arrived at the Institute..

Sam sighed defeatedly as he walked in, grimacing at the food his girlfriend was cramming into her mouth.

"Yippie for full moons", he said dryly.

Bobby smirked.

"You're probably the only guy in Bayville who's girlfriend has TWO monthly cycles and the same time"

"A'h know", said Sam, forcing a smile, "aren't a'h lucky?"

"Quiet, eating", said Rahne, with a mouthfull of various meats, waving Sam off, "go get ready, I'll want tae get out soon".

Sam winced, leaving to get ready for the monthly 'moonlit walk'.

--

"I don't think you're doing it right".

Forge groaned. It had been a month since he had become a father. A month was also the time period he had gone without sleep. The same, of course, could be said for Storm, who had currently vanished on 'an errand', taking Warlock with her, leaving him alone with his daughter...Alone until Danielle had decided to pop by, that was.

"I'm an Inventor for God's sake!", said Forge, "I can build the most high-tech gadgetry that the world has ever seen. I think I can put together a diaper!"

He picked up Imara triumphantly as he finished....and the diaper dropped off as if it had been resting on her the entire time.(1)

"Told you", said Dani, a little smugly.

"Don't you have somewhere else to go?", asked Forge, "somewhere with your real friends?"

"Kitty's on a date with Lance, Roberto's asleep already and Rahne's......err..indisposed", said Danielle.

Forge groaned, trying to fix diaper number 2.

"And you can't find any other friends in a mansion-full of people because......"

Danielle coughed.

"Because I had a teeny, tiny ever so little accident where I...err...broughtalltheirfearstolifeagain"

Forge rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase my question", he said, "why are you HERE?"

Danielle sniffed.

"Because I'm an orphan", she said sadly, adding a few more pitifull sniffs, "and our tribe threw me out and I miss my own kind, and you're the only Cheyenne who isn't afraid of me, and you're like..."

"Do not say family, do not say family!".

"Family"

"You said it, and I told you not to!", said Forge.

"Don't care, said it anyway", replied Dani, "besides, Imara needs to know her history, and I, a member of the tribe, feel it is my scared duty to carry out her education"

Forge sighed as diaper number 2 fell off, eventually resigning to wrapping the thing around her with duct tape.

"You are aware that she can't understand you right now", pointed out Forge.

"Education begins early", said Danielle

Forge arched a brow at her.

"Do you know how much you sound like Black Eagle just now?", he said, "it's creepy"

Danielle blinked.

"Oh no, I'm turning into my grandfather!!!!", she wailed, causing Imara to cry.

Forge picked up the screaming child, attempting to rock her to sleep. He gave Dani the glare that all new parents learn. It was a tried, dangerous glare that came from lack of sleep. Dani gave a cough.

"I'll....errr...be going now", she said with a nervous laugh, before running for the door.

----

Sam was still 'walking' Rahne, or, more precisely, she was walking him. It had all been fine until she'd seen a squirrel. Damn that squirrel, damn ALL the squirrels!

"Rahne, will you just slow..oww...down!", prostested Sam as he was dragged down the wooded path at a startling speed.

The wolf on the other end of the lead ignored him completely, she wanted to chase that squirrel, and she was gonna get it, too!. Sam winced as he bounced down the hill.

"Owww...Rahne...stop", he said, "leave the...POINTY ROCK!....squirrel..SHARP! alone!! OUCH! Stop, PLEASE!"

Suddenly, Rahne put on the breaks, allowing Sam to come to a screeching halt, flat on his face, in a puddle of mud.

"Thank you", he groaned, flopping his head into the mud, his hair full of twigs, leaves, and various nasty, slimy things.

Rahne only blinked at him, suffling his hair, wagging her tail.

"Can we stop with the runnin' for a few minutes", said Sam, "just 'till the bleedin' stops?"

Rahne gave a yip, tugging at her leash, trying to pull Sam along. Sam could only muster a groan as she dragged him through the river...this was going to be a very, very long night.

"Bad werewolf. Sit..stay!", he said, trying to get to his feet.

Rahne eventually chose to stop...right next to a police car.

"Am a'h being punished for something?", said Sam, limping after her as she snuffled the cop taking a break at the road side.

The cop looked at Sam suspiciously.

"Isn't it a bit late to be walking your....dog?"

Rahne gave a growl. Dog? DOG?!!!!

"Oh, she likes to be out at night", said Sam with a nervous laugh, patting Rahne on the head.

"That's an interesting dog", said the cop, looking at Rahne, "what breed is she?"

Sam blinked. Uh oh.

"She's a...err...Scottish Wolf....gan?"

The cop raised an eyebrow.

"A Scottish Wolfgan?"

"Yeah", said Sam clearing his throat, "a very rare breed"

"Oh", said the cop, kneeling down to stroke Rahne's fur, "she's a very beautifull lady. Is she available to dam? I have a really handsome Malmute and they'd have some lovely puppies...."

"No...no, no", said Sam, shaking his head, "no"

"Oh...that's a pitty", said the cop, "oh well, carry on with your walk, have a good night"

"You too", smiled Sam as Rahne dragged him off again, "phew, that was a close one, huh, Rahne?"

Rahne replied by spinning around and biting his hand, before growling, dragging him off again.

"....Or not", said Sam with a sigh, "why is it when you and a'h take these 'moonlight walks', a'h always end up bleedin'?".

-----

Warlock grinned as he got home with Storm, grinning stupidly at his foster-father as he entered the room.

"What have you done this time?", said Forge suspiciously, "you didn't beat up those Star Trek fans again, did you?"

"No", said Warlock with a smile, "I will look after Imara. Storm wishes to see you"

Forge arched a brow before sighing, walking out to the hall.

"I have something to make you haaaapy", sang Storm, grinning from the doorway.

"Is it alcohol?", asked Forge hopefully.

"No", said Storm, "even BETTER! Come and see...close your eyes"

Forge paused.

"How can I 'come and see' if I have my eye closed?"

"Just close your Godamn eyes!", snapped Storm, then added with a sweet smile, "Honey"

Forge gave a defeated sigh, closing his eyes.

"Last time we did this, I ended up VERY happy indeed", he commented.

"Mind out of the gutter, please", said Storm pushing him along until they were outside, "Annnnnnd open!"

Forge blinked open his eyes, grinning at what was sitting in the driveway.

"My truck!", he said happily, then looked over at her, "how did you get this?"

"I had to drive to the other side of the city", said Storm with a grin, "but I found the new owner, who, incidentaly is a very big Brady Bunch fan. I persuaded him to sell me the truck back....but I had to add your Marcia clock into the deal".

Forge blinked.

"Ordinarily, that would have made me cry, but I got my truck back", he said, hugging her and giving her a kiss, "I have the best wife, EVER!"

"I know", said Storm, not very modestly.

"So...what happened to the 'family car'?"

"Oh, you mean MY car?", said Storm, arching a brow, "MY car is in the garage. I love MY car. MY car is the best"

"Did you keep it for yourself?", said Forge sarcastically.

"Hell, yeah", said Storm, "after driving Charles's Bentley around I thought, 'Hey girl. you deserve a car of your own!'".

"Okay dokey then", said Forge, "..at least you can't complain about the CB radio going off when you drive the truck anymore"

"We're not going to start that 'conversation'", said Storm pointedly, herding him back inside, "and can we get that duct tape from around our daughter's waist, please?"

-----

Werewolf Rahne growled, trying to chew through her leash, being unable to do so.

"The professor made it so you couldn't chew through it", said Sam pointedly, watching her tussle with it.

Rahne replied with a snarl, going back to pulling, trying to get herself away form the tree she'd been tied to.

"Sorry", said Sam with a wince, "but you'd be really, really mad at me in the mornin' if a'h let you kill stuff".

"But I wannae kill stuff!", she replied, her voice always more...er...growly in her transitional form, "let me go hunt!".

"You want to kill NOW", said Sam, "but once this whole weird...moon thing is over, you won't"

Rahne growled, slashing at the tree with her claws.

"You're really mean, you know that?!!", she growled, "you're tall, and Southern and..and...mean!"

"Ma'h heart bleeds", said Sam dryly.

He'd learned a looong time ago not to take anything Rahne said under the influence of a full moon by heart. Rahne muttered darkly, giving the tree another clout before sitting down. She sulked for a few moments before giving a smirk. She sat her self down in the most seductive position she could think of and batted her eyelids at the Southerner.

"Oh, Saaammmmiiieeeee"

"You should know THAT one won't work", said Sam, rolling his eyes.

"Damn ye and your stupid chivalry!", snapped Rahne, crossing her arms, "now ye've made me depressed!"

She morphed into a wolf, sat on her haunches and began to howl mornfully.

"That's nice, Rahne", said Sam, "ah'm gonna do ma'h homework now"

With that, he put on his ear phones, happy working on his homework. Rahne glared at him, before giving a wolfish snort, turning around in circles and plopping on the floor, resting her chin in her paws.

----

Finally, the sun began to rise, signifying another day. Sam yawned, putting his things back in the bags and walking over to Rahne. Still 'leashed' to the tree, the lycathrope was back in her human form, sleeping soundly. Sam sighed, untiying her and picking her up.

"Bacon", she mumbled in her sleep.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head as he blasted off to the Mansion, knowing there was no way Rahne would wake up again now. When he got back home, he headed into her room, putting her gently on her bed and covering her with a blanket.

"See ya later, Wolfie", he said, kissing her forehead, plodding sleepily to his own room.

"Gooood morning!", said Roberto cheerfully, as always, up with the sun, "you're really cut up and bruised today"

"Uh-huh", said the Southerner sleepily, collapsing on his bed.

Roberto rolled his eyes, leaving him go to sleep. Routine, as usual.

----

(1) - Inspired by the movie 'Three Men and a Baby', a film that inspired a whole chapter of this fic, which will come later.

And there's another most fun chapter. I know it doesn't have much to do with the story, but it was in my head and wouldn't get out. We'll be back on track by the next chapter, I promise. Do review. Until next time...


	27. A new type of lullaby

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I'm the baby: gotta love me!"

---

Hey all, just to let you know I've started my college degree this week, so updates may be a little slow. I still hope to get them up once a week, but if they're a little late, that would be why. The crying issue in this chapter was inspired by two Friends episodes (what else?) TOW Emma Cries and TOW Ross' Inapropriate Song...you may see where I'm going with this..

Roguecajunozsgrl - Yes, that was indeed a Big Wolf quote, the show reminds me alot of 'Teen Wolf', gotta love werewolf comedies. :D

Lizzi - Oohh I didn't know that. Nope, I got Sidney's last name from a cat name book :D

----

Chapter 26 - A new type of Lullaby

---

Three months had passed, and with spring finally begining to bloom, Bayville was alive. Birds were singing. Teenagers were fighting. Flowers were opening...Imara was screaming.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Forge whimpered, looking at his daughter pleadingly.

"Please stop crying", he said holding his closed hands out to her, "pretty please, just for daddy!".

Imara was obviously igronant of her poor father's pleas and carried on wailing. Forge groaned, his head was begining to hurt. Storm was working, lucky, lucky woman! She had manged to get Imara to sleep by 'story songs'...unfortunately, Forge didn't know any.

"Imara, I really don't know any....", Imara continued to wail, Forge gave a defeated sigh, " I don't suppose 'Billy Don't Be a Hero' counts?" (1)

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

...Apparently, it did not.

"Okay, okay", said Forge, walking around with the screaming baby, "oh wait, I got one!...This shouldn't be on the banned 70's tunes list, it technically isn't from the 70's. Hah, I beat the system!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Uh oh, Forge cleared his throat, and began to sing the tune that could guarentee to cheer him up as a kid.

"Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, A tale of a fateful trip", he sang, "That started from this tropic port, Aboard this tiny ship".(2)

Imara immediately stopped crying, giving a small sniffle and cocking her head at Forge. Her father grinned, and carried on with his song.

"The mate was a mighty sailin' man, The Skipper brave and sure, Five passengers set sail that day, For a three hour tour, A three hour tour".

Imara had stopped crying alltogether and even a small smile had appeared on her face.

"You stopped crying", said Forge, "you really DO love Daddy! And this can be our little secret, Mommy never, ever needs to know".

------------

Meanwhile, with winter clearing up, Lucas had allowed his team to have time off. Everyone had voted some time at the nearby beach. Sure, it wasn't all that warm yet, but the team were glad to have a break from training. Lucas frowned, watching them enjoy themselves on the deserted alcove.

"Penny for your thoughts"

Lucas had, of course, 'heard' her coming. He watched her from the corner of his eye.

"I doubt you'd want tae know my thoughts", he said.

Lizzie sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Sorry, a'h forgot ya were the 'big bad brooder'", she teased gently.

"I have tae brood", he said with a smirk, "it's how I lead"

"A'h noticed", said Lizzie, then frowned, "a'h take it we're moving onto the mission after this?"

Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gunnae end this once and for all", he said, narrowing his eyes as he looked into the distance, "let them have their fun for today, soon they will have the fight of their lives".

Out into the beach, the group were, indeed, having fun. Syrin was flying around aimlessly, while Wild Child and Maggott were trying to build 'the best sand fort-ever'. In the water, Alex, by some mircale, had persuaded Lorna to try out surfing.

"You don't have to cling to it like your life depends on it", he chuckled from behind her.

"I can't believe you convinced me to get onto this overgrown ironing board", said Lorna, her eyes shut tight, clinging to the board.

Alex rolled his eyes, paddling his own board out a little.

"Lorna, I showed you how to do it on land first", he said, then added with a cocky grin, "just watch and learn"

He paddled out a bit more, watching the water like an expert, before grinning, whooping as he caught a wave. After showing off with a few of his favorite tricks, he paddled back to Lorna.

"Ta daaaa!"

Lorna rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that was SLIGHTLY impressive", she said.

"Thank you", said Alex with a bow, "it bodes well for me that my surfing skills impress you"

Lorna rolled her eyes.

"I didn't say I liked you, Summers", she pointed out, "Don't get your hopes up".

Alex chuckled, shaking his now wet hair.

"Too late", he smiled.

Lorna shook her head.

"You're a real pain in my side, you know that?", she snorted.

Alex frowned softly.

"I'm only being myself", he said, looking away, "it's your problem if you can't accept that. I'm getting tired of fighting for just a little of your attention".

Lorna smirked.

"Does this mean you'll leave me alone?"

Alex sighed, paddling away from her. Lorna's smirk faded slightly as he went. She didn't feel sorry for him. Pafh! The very idea was crazy....even if he did look like a rejected puppy.

"Awww, hell", she muttered to herself, flying off her surfboard to think.

---

"You sang The Ballad of Gilligan's Island to our daughter?!!!"

...Mommy found out.

Forge squeaked, backing away from Storm's wrath.

"Who ratted me out?!", he said, before turning to the Toaster, "it was YOU!"

"Well, I'm truthfull", said the Toaster, "I can't help it if I'm honest, hey, you want some toast?"

"NO!", shouted Forge and Storm in unison.

"Fine, be that way", said the Toaster with an electronic huff, "you'll come crawling back, they all do".

"Look, we're moving out of the matter of hand, I asked you, very nicely, not to sing 70's tunes to Imara", said Storm.

"But it's from the 60's, didn't you ever watch Gilligan's Island when you were a kid?"

"No, when I was a kid, I was living on the streets of Ciaro pickpocketing for a living", replied Storm.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", started the constant foghorn of Imara's screaming.

"Oh", said Forge, then coughed, "but she really likes it. It stopped her crying, she even smiled a little. Watch".

He glanced over to Imara in the bassonet, clearing his throat.

"The weather started getting rough, The tiny ship was tossed", he sang, "If not for the courage of the fearless crew, The Minnow would be lost. The Minnow would be lost".

Imara instantly stopped crying, cooing quietly in her bassonet.

"See?", said Forge smugly.

"Oh, alright, so it works", huffed Storm, "big deal. I could make her stop crying with the songs I sing to her too, you know"

"Yeah, right", said the Toaster, "want toast?"

"NO!"

-----

Meanwhile, across town, Sidney shifted nervously in her seat. Beside her, Todd chuckled.

"Don't be so nervous", he said, "I know ya can do this...YOU know ya can do this"

Sidney chuckled, brushing a hand through her hair.

"Still doesn't stop me feeling nervous", she said, "this is a big deal for me, Todd"

He kissed her forehead.

"I know"

"Thanks for coming with me, Todd", she whispered, leaning into him.

"I wouldn't miss your big break for the world", he smiled.

Sidney smiled, nuzzling him.

"You can help by taking my mind off it", she said, then smirked, "how's Pietro doing with his new Amor?"

Todd laughed.

"Hopelessly", he said, "he tried to buy her a soda yesterday and..well....ended up kinda...wearin' it"

Sindey winced.

"I never believed I would see the day Pietro would fail at romance", she said, then smirked, "well, except for the time he hit on me, of course, but I think that was boredom"

"Yeah", said Todd, "he's not givin' up with this girl it's so not like him"

"Leave him be", said Sidney with a wave of her hand, "either he learns or he gets bored, I doubt Pietro will hang on forever"

Suddenly, a door opened, and a smartly dressed woman stepped out.

"Miss Cagney, Miss Blaire will see you now".

"Wish me luck", said Sidney, standing, giving Todd a kiss.

"You don't need luck", said Todd with a smile, watching her disapear into the office.

He sat around, watching the clock for a while, before getting up and tapping the fish tank. Bored with these activities, he resorted to rifling through the receptionists desk while she was at lunch. The search was soon called off when he found a paper cup with a smiley face drawn on it skewered to a pencil. Two paper hands were sticking either side of the cup. (3)

"Too creepy", he decided, hopping back to his chair to wait.

After a while longer, Sidney finalyl reapeared, a grin on her face.

"Well"?, asked Todd with a smile.

"I'm officially her warm-up act", said Sidney, "we start rehearsing next week, ready for her concert in a few month's time"

Todd girnned, giving her a hug.

"I'm so proud of ya, Sid, I knew ya could do it"

Sidney chuckled, hugging him back.

"Yeah, I'm proud of me too".

Todd smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Can we go now?", he said, "I think the receptionist has some very deep personal issues".

----

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Storm glanced up from her novel, sighing and going over to Imara's bassonet, picking her up and rocking her gently.

"Shhh, shhh don't cry", she said softly, "there's a girl, shhhh"

"WAAAAAAHHHHH"

"You know how to stop her from crying, don't you?", said the Toaster, "you gotta sing the song, Girl".

"I don't KNOW the song!", said Storm.

"Maybe some toast will jog your memory", said the Toaster.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

"I don't want any godamn TOAST!!!", she snapped, "you know the song, tell me it, now!"

"Not with that attitude, I won't", said the Toaster, "if my toast isn't good enough, well you can just choke!".

With that, it turned itself off.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Shhhh", said Storm, desperately rocking her daughter, "uum how about another song?"

"WAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Train whistle blowin', makes a sleepy noise, Underneath their blankets go all the girls and boys", sang Storm, "Rockin', Rollin', Ridin', out along the bay, All bound for Morningtown, many miles away" (4)

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Driver at the engine, Fireman rings the bell", carried on Storm in desperation

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Sandman swings the lantern to say that..."

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Okay, okay!!!", said Storm, "damn, why pick now when your father isn't home? Him and his stupid song!!"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

"Oh no no, I still love him, honest", she said, "please stop crying"

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Right, fine, if I can't bring the song to you, I'll have to bring you to the song", said Storm, heading out to the garage outside.

-----

Over at the mansion, the teens were agruing over the movie choice for the hallowed 'movie night'.

"Kill Bill!", shouted Ray, "blood, violence, revenge....more blood!"

"Jamie's too young to see Kill Bill", chided Kitty.

"I've seen it five times, already", muttered Jamie, "I just don't want to be reminded of assasins right now".

He sighed.

"Too late", he muttered, plodding to his room, "thanks for the depression, guys".

"Well...what about E.T?", asked Danielle, looking through the collection.

"You know what E.T does to Warlock!", sighed Bobby, rubbing his temples.

"All he wanted to do was phone home!", wailed the alien, "He didn't ask to be chased and persecuted! Poor little guy!!"

"There, there, Warlock we know", said Jean, patting his back.

"It's not even like Earthlings have alot of nice alien movies", he whimpered, "most of them want to take over the Earth or eat your cats!!!" (5)

Hank shook his head in amusement, before heading off to the door as it was opened with a SLAM.

"I'll get it", said Hank, going to the door.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Storm came bustling in with a screaming Imara, the mother's hair out of place and looking very flustered.

"Ororo, are you okay?", Hank asked worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Oh gee, Hank, you think it might be the screaming baby?!!!", said Storm snappily, then sighed, "sorry, Forge is away, and I don't know the lyrics to the no-crying song".

Hank arched a brow.

"The no-crying song?"

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Yes", said Storm, "from that TV show..Gilligans Island! It stops her from crying, but I don't know it and Forge won't be home until tonight and the Toaster won't tell me it..and..and shewon'tstopcrying!!!!"

Storm gave a half cry-half laugh. Hank winced, patting her on the shoulder.

"You want me to sing the song?"

"WAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"YES!", said Storm, "please!!!!"

"Okay", said Hank, "but I only know the last verse..."

"That's better than what I have at the moment, Hank", said Storm, sitting down.

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

Hank cleared his throat, dredging up some childhood memories.

"The ship's aground on the shore of this uncharted desert isle", he sang, as if on cue, Imara stopped crying instantly, "With Gilligan, the Skipper too"

"Keep it up", whispered Storm, "she's going to sleep".

Hank sighed, carrying on.

"The Millionaire and his wife", he sang, "A movie star, the Professor and Mary Ann, Here on Gilligan's Isle!"

"She's sleeping", said Storm with a contented smile, "she's really sleeping. Thank you, Hank, you're my saviour"

"Ya know", said Logan, "you an' Forge could use a break".

Storm looked at him blankly.

"Are you only realising this now?", she said dryly.

"You know, he's right", said Hank with a smile, "tomorrow, you two should have a day off, myself and Logan can look after Imara".

"What?", said Logan, blinking.

Storm grinned.

"You guys are the BEST!", she said, "thank you!".

With that, she picked up her sleeping daughter and left, leaving Logan looking slightly confused.

"Wha?"

----

(1) - 'Billy Don't be a Hero' is a song from 1974 by Paper Lace. It's about a boy who goes off to war, and dies in battle...despite his fiancee telling him not to

(2) - The song 'The Ballad of Gilligans Isle' is from a 60's TV show called 'Gilligans Island'....you can guess the plot by the lyrics

(3) - 'Cup Stick Buddy', as seen on The Sims 2, the game currently ruling my life. Certain Sims pushed to the brink of insanity will get this out and start to talk to it. Playing God is such fun.

(4) - 'Morningtown Ride', I'm not sure how many of you have heard it, it was a song by 'The Seekers' in 1966 , it was a lullaby that was often sung to me....yeah, my parents are strange.

(5) - The 'eat your cats' bit is from an 80's movie/TV series called A.L.F (Alien Life Form). He was a friendly alien...even if he drove his Human 'friends' to the brink of insanity, he had a taste for cats. I loved that guy, I still have a plus A.L.F somewhere, ahh memories.

And there is another chapter. Do review, until next time..


	28. 2 men, 1 dragon and a baby

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "All we have to do is feed it, it'll shut up" "I don't know what babies eat...." "Soft stuff, we were babies once, for God's sakes, what did we eat?" "I don't know, but it couldn't have been very good, I can't remember!"

----

Hi all, if you haven't guessed from the title, this chapter was inspired greatly by the 80's movie 'Three Men and a Baby'. Those of you that know the movie will probably recognise a few modified scenes from said movie, enjoy!

-----

Chapter 28 - 2 Men, 1 Dragon and a Baby

----

Logan groaned. He was going to KILL Hank. After 'voluntering' them both, Hank had been 'called away', leaving Logan to babysit Imara. He was NOT a happy mutant. This was mostly due to the fact Imara hadn't stopped crying since her parents dropped her off at the mansion.

"She's starting to give me a HEADache!", snapped Logan, "and that's not an easy thing ta do!!"

"Well, what do we do to stop her from crying?", asked Shortpack from where he was sittng on top of the desk.

"Maybe she needs changin'", said Logan, looking pointedly at Shortpack.

Shortpack arched a brow.

"What're you looking at me for?", he said, "the diaper's bigger than ME!"

Logan narrowed his eyes.

"You really ARE useless, aren't you?", he grumbled.

"Hey, I'm just here for moral support", said Shortpack.

"Oh..great", growled Logan, "I'd be better off without ya!"

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, okay!", snapped Logan, picking Imara up and putting her on her changing table, taking off the dirty diaper.

Now, a dirty diaper smells bad enough, but to a mutant with enhanced senses....it was like tossing a stink bomb in his face.

"Ack!", he growled, pinching his nose shut as he held the dirty diaper at arms length.

"Put it in the diaper bin, put it in the diaper bin!", panicked Shortpack.

"I'm tryin'", said Logan, disposting it away and taking a breath of fresh air.

"Okay, now you have to clean her", he said.

Logan blinked.

"With what?".

Shortpack rolled his eyes.

"With those!", he said, pointing at the diaper wipes.

Logan muttered, doing as he was told.

"How do you know so much about babies?!", he said.

"Storm left me explicit telepahtic instuctions", said Shortpack, "all night, while I was trying to sleep. It worked like those hypno therapy things"

"You're a strange little man", said Logan, blinking, "okay, clean diaper time!"

He picked up a clean diaper and blinked at it, turning it at all angles.

"They both look the same", he said, "damnit, I saw Forge do this only a few days ago!"

He put the diaper onto Imara, tugging at the sticky strips, unfortunately, he pulled too tightly yanking them off.

"Uh oh", said Logan, then paused, "wait!"

He ran off into the kitchen, returning with a stapler, which he used to staple the sides of the diaper together, keeping it on.

"Oh. You. Are. A. Genius", said Shortpack dryly.

"Hey, you wanna try this, Stuart Little?", said Logan.

Imara blinked, before her bottom lip quivered.

"Uh oh,, she's gonna cry again!", said Logan, panicking, "don't cry..please?"

WAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Logan glanced around for stuffed toys to amuse her with, nothing came to hand so he did the next best thing. He grabbed Shortpack from his vantage point, plonking him in front of the baby.

"HEY!", said Shortpack.

"Watch Unkie Shortpack dance!", said Logan.

Shortpack looked at Logan like he'd lost the plot, with was a fair acusation.

"Pardon?"

"Dance, Shortpack, Dance!", said Logan with a nervous laugh as Imara continued to scream.

Shortpack groaned, doing a little jig...as Imara continued screaming.

"It's not working, Logan", he said, "Storm said she likes to be sung to"

Logan winced, before clearing his throat.

"Oh Imara, don't you cry for me", he sang to the tune of 'Susanna', "Because your mom will zap me with with a bolt of electricity"

Imara looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"I think she's hungry", said Shortpack.

"On it!", said Logan, rushing into the kitchen.

There was a lot of rummaging..and alot of swearing. Shortpack blinked.

You got it?, he sent.

NO!, came Logan's reply, there is no baby food here, none, none, NONE!

But...Ororo left some

Well, it's not here now! Oh wait...here's a note

The phsycic link went quite for a moment before Logan snarled.

'Will replace milk A.S.A.P, needed it for a science experiment, Kurt. ELF!!!!

Logan stomped into the common room, looking ready to rip something apart. Shortpack sure hoped it wasn't going to be him.

"Do you think he knows he took breast milk?", he asked.

"He better hope he doesn't", growled Logan, "or I'll make him into a livin' pinyata!"

He grumbled under his breath as he grabbed a coat, sticking on his motorcycle helmet.

"Wait", said Shortpack, his eyes widening, "where are you going?"

"Ta get babyfood!", said Logan, "I won't be long"

"WAIT!", said Shortpack, "don't leave me alone with this thing!"

He sighed as the door slammed, causing Imara to scream even more.

"Nonononononono", said Shortpack, "don't cry"

He paused, holding up a finger.

"Hold that thought"

He ran over to the stereo system, hitting 'play' with his hand. Ororo's pattented 'No-Crying-Tape' kicked in, the Ballad of Gilligan's Isle filling the room. Imara stopped crying, giving a little hiccough, before her eyes drifted shut. Shortpack gave a sigh of relief.

"Glad THAT'S over", he said, before blinking as a shadow loomed over him, accompanied by a low growl, "aww, man, not again!!"

----

Meanwhile, Logan had managed to speed off to the nearest convience store. He'd spent a few minutes, trying to find what he was looking for, before smiling with glee, finding the isle marked 'Babies'. His smile soon faded when he saw the HUGE range of baby food available. He whimpered, looking at them all before looking over at a clerk, pricing things.

"Hey, you!", he said to her, "which of these do I get?"

The clerk blinked.

"Which is the cheapest or which is the best?"

Logan blinked.

"Both?", he tried.

The clerk chuckled.

"Oh, you're a first timer", she said, "you can always tell the first timers when they come in, all jumpy and worried"

"Uh huh", said Logan, hurrying her along.

The clerk smiled.

"How old is your baby?"

Logan blinked again, before gesturing with his arms, as if measuring a fish...or in this case, Imara.

"This old?"

The clerk arched a brow.

"...Lets start from the top"

----

After quite a while of explaining, Logan had managed to get the correct food for Imara. He sighed as he climbed off his bike, walking up the front steps, stepping over a bassonet as he entered. He closed the door, then blinked, opening it again, looking down.

"What the?"

He leaned down, looking into the bassonet, blinking as he saw a sleeping baby inside. He gave the baby a sniff, nope, it was not Imara...the fact he was a male was a dead giveaway. He looked at a envelope attached to the bassonet, addressed to Henry McCoy. He blinked again. picking up the basket, bringing the baby inside.

"Shortpack?"

There was no answer. Logan growled, walking into the common room, putting the new bassonet next to Imara's, happy to see Imara sleeping soundly. He tried the other way to conctact Shortpack...the way that got the best results anyway.

Shortpack?

Help!

Logan blinked, before seeing Lockheed trying to swallow a pair of legs.

"LOCKHEED!"

Logan grabbed the little dragon, pinching his jaws open, letting Shortpack fall into his other hand.

"Bad dragon!", said Logan, flicking Lockheed on his nose before, putting him down, pushing him away with his foot.

"Thanks Logan", said Shortpack, then squeaked as Logan closed his hand around him, "hey, owww!"

"A 'package' arrived fer Hank", said Logan in a low, deadly growl.

"Really?", said Shortpack, "I was too busy being chewed by a dragon to notice. What is it?"

"Come and see", said Logan with a forced smile, walking over, holding his hand over the second bassonet.

"Err.....that's a baby", said Shortpack.

"Yes, I know it's a baby", said Logan, "and the baby smells of Trish Tilby"

---

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't expect THAT, did you? DID YOU?!!! Ahem. Sorry. I did say Trish was getting fat. Next chapter, Lucas and his team move in on their goal. Do review. Until next time...


	29. Laying Siege

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "You are a cynical, suspicious man" "No I'm not! Who told you that?"

---

L1701E - Your waiting paid off, you finally get to see Bobby's wrath, thanks for the idea again, it really helped :D

----

Chapter 29 - Laying Siege

---

"What do you mean 'Miss Tilby can't come to the phone right now?!!!"

Hank growled, pacing back and forth in the hallway, the note that had been attached to the babies crib in his hand. After returning to the mansion, he'd been greeted by Logan shoving a sleeping baby in his hands. A sleeping baby with blue hair. Logan had handed him a note, then announced he was 'going to get as drunk as he could', leaving without another word on the matter. The note was, indeed from Trish, stating that her career was not in the 'right place' to have any form of offspring. Besides, she continued, the child would be more comfortable with 'it's own kind'. The fact she'd refered to a living baby as an 'it' was bad enough, but leaving him on a doorstep was beyond terrible.

"She's WHERE? Cuba?!!!", he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, "yes, yes I WOULD like to be patched through to her cell phone"

Hank drummed his fingers on the wall, glancing at the sleeping child. Unless Trish had a thing for sleeping with people with blue hair...there wasn't exactly a whole lot of contestation over parentage. But right now, it was a slightly large amount of information to swallow. After what seemed like an eternity, he got a reply from the other end.

"Yes?"

Hank blinked. Yes? As if nothing had happened? He shook his head, how on earth had he got himself tangled up with this woman?.

"Trish, would you PLEASE explain what is going on here?", he said.

"Oh, the baby got to the right address then"

....Hank blinked. She dismissed the baby as if he were a grocery order.

"Yes, he did", said Hank, "you could have given me some advance warning, you know"

He strained his ears, was that conga music in the background?.

"I didn't have the time", said Trish, "besides, I knew you would understand. I have a big promotion coming up, no time for..well..motherhood and stuff".

"But...", started Hank, trying desperately to see Trish's logic, and failing terribly.

"Look, you LIVE in your workplace", she said, "so you don't have to worry about babysitting"

"But Trish...", said Hank, then sighed defeatedly, "could you at least tell me his name?"

"Didn't pick one", said Trish, "oh, gotta go, conga line's coming my way!" (1)

"WHAT? Don't hang up!!", said Hank, then sighed as the line went dead, "....just...great"

He hung up the phone, picking up the sleeping child, who whimpered in his sleep, snuggling into Hank's fur.

"Something tells me your mother is not all that concerned about your welfare", said Hank, then smiled slightly, "but don't worry about it, I'll look after you"

"But I don't want to!!!!"

Hank arched a brow as Storm herded Forge, rather roughly, into the room.

"SOMEONE has to go with him", she said, then smirked, "take our daughter too"

Hank blinked at them.

"Someone has to go with him where?"

Forge sighed defeatedly as Storm put Imara into her pushchair, wheeling it to him.

"Baby shopping"

Hank blinked again.

"One isn't enough?"

"We're not buying A baby", said Forge, "we're buying things for YOUR baby"

"Oh", said Hank, blinking at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Besides, Charles wants to give him a health check", said Storm, plucking the baby from Hanks arms, walking off, "HAVE FUN!"

It took a few moments for Hank to gather his thoughts.

"That woman is getting more evil by the day, isn't she?"

"You've only just noticed this?", sighed Forge as they left the mansion.

-----

Shaw was not amused. His eyes moved to each person in the room, lingering on each before moving on.

"We have a mole, I am sure of that", he said, "what I do not know is WHO"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Whoever is being disloyal to me had better speak up now, or risk death when they get discovered".

"Sir", said Pierce, clearing his throat, "with all due respect, I think we should be more worried about getting a secure area, this could be comprimised at any moment"

Shaw stood up, banging his fist on the table.

"ALL areas are comprimised until we flush out our rat", he snapped, then frowned as a metalic hummm rippled through the building, "now what?!"

One of the Hellfire's footsoldiers raced into the room, his eyes wide with fear.

"Mr Shaw, mutants!", he said, "a whole group of them are attacking!"

Shaw narrowed his eyes, turning his head to Tessa.

"Get the girl out of the way, they will NOT take her, not after all the work I've done on her"

----

Xavier sighed as he finished his health-check on the newest eddition to the mansion. A D.N.A test proved that the child was, indeed, Hanks. The baby whimpered irritably from his makeshift crib, having not really enjoyed being poked and prodded.

"How is he?", asked Storm, entering.

"He's healthy", said Xavier, then frowned slightly, "...except..."

"Charles?"

Xavier sighed sadly, watching the baby for a moment, before looking over at Storm.

"He's..blind, Ororo".

Storm blinked, glancing at the infant.

"Blind?", she echoed, "oh....the poor thing....how?".

Xavier shrugged.

"From what I can gather, it's genetic", he said, "I don't think Hank has ever mentioned it in his family, so I assume it is from Miss Tilbly's side".

Storm shook her head.

"How could she just ABANDON a baby?", she said, thunder rumbling outside, "let alone a blind one, it's discracefull!".

"Yes, it is", frowned Xavier, "but he's safe now, he has a whole housefull to look after him".

Storm smiled slightly.

"Yes, I suppose he does".

"Chuck, we got a problem!".

Both mutants looked up as Logan entered the room, his cycle helmet tucked under his arm.

"You couldn't get drunk enough?", teased Storm, earning a glare, which she shot right back.

"We've found the Hellfire's hideout", said Logan, then frowned, "or, ta be honest, yer son found them".

Xavier blinked.

"Lucas?....what are you talking about?"

"Him an' his new 'group' are attackin' a private esatate just out of Bayville. It's on a cliffiside, by the coast", said Logan, "it's on the news, my guess is the Hellfire are hidin' there, unless Legion fancies a summer reteat".

"Gather the team", frowned Xavier, "we don't want an all-out-war starting"

"Who doesn't?", growled Logan, walking out, popping his claws out.

----

Meanwhile, oblivious to the events unfolding, Forge and Hank (and Imara) had made it to the baby store Storm had managed to max out three credit cards in.

"Hello Mr Munroe", said the assistant, "Have you returned to buy the other half of the store?".

"Nah, I'm here for my friend here", he said, pointing at Hank, "he's..err a new dad, so we need an emergency supply of stuff".

The assistant blinked at Hank.

"Have you considered childrens parties?", he said, "you'd make a GREAT Cookie Monster"

Hank blinked a few times.

"Errr.....I'll get back to you on that", he replied, giving the assistant a curious look, before walking along the shelves, dumping various things in his cart, "do I really need all this stuff?".

"Probably not", said Forge, "Imara hasn't used half the stuff 'Ro's bought her yet".

"What's this?", said Hank, holding up a strange contraption, "do I need this?"

"Hank, trust me, you don't need that", said Forge pointedly.

"Are you sure?", said Hank, "I want to have everything I need!!!"

"Hank...that's a breast pump", said Forge

"....Oh", said Hank, blushing and putting it back, "right"

While they had been talking, Imara had noticed her pushchair was very close to a shelf filled with stuffed animals. Now, unfortunately for her family (and extended family) Imara was proving to have her fathers brain..added with her mothers uncanny ability to be very, very sneaky when she so wished. Even at four months of age, she was proving a handfull. She glanced wairily out of the corner of her eye at the talking adults, before sneakily reaching her little arm out, grabbing her selected toy, dragging it into her pushchair. Unfortunately, sneaky as she was, her co-ordnation wasn't all that great yet, and she brought a good deal of the toy rack ont the floor durning her swipe, bringing Hank and Forge's attention to her.

"What have you taken THIS time?", sighed Forge leaning in, before backing away with a terrified squeak.

"Gah", said Imara happily.

She was hugging close a cuddly rabbit. It's body was more human, with two short, stumpy legs and two short stumpy arms. Pink in colour, it had lovely long ears, a whit fluffy tail and a slightly disgruntled expression on his sown-on features. (2)

"Awww, look it's a little rabbit", said Hank with a grin, "how cute"

"Notcute, notcute!", said Forge, looking at the stuffed animals helplessly before pulling out a blue cow, "Ooooooh, Imara, wouldn't you prefer Mr Moo-Cow?"

She danced the thing in front of her, making mooing noises. Imara blinked once, before snuffling, hugging the rabbit tighter.

"....I don't think she wants the cow", pointed out Hank, "looks like you're stuck with the rabbit".

"Oh....goodie", sighed Forge, "I'm not touching it, though"

"Wimp", smirked Hank, then looked at his full cart, "I think I have everything I possibly need"

Forge arched a brow.

"Yeah, and more besides", he said, "you're almost as bad as Ororo....almost".

He smiled.

"So, have you thought of a name yet?".

Hank blinked at him in confusion.

"A name?"

"Yes, you know, a name, something to call your baby by", said Forge, "...unless you're just planning to call him 'baby' for the rest of his life".

"Oh", said Hank, fornwing slightly, "I....I haven't thought of one. I should, shouldn't I?"

He glanced at Forge.

"Any ideas?"

Forge looked at him pointedly.

"I don't think you should be asking a man who named himself 'Forge' for name ideas".

"Good point", said Hank, frowning as he thought, before grinning, "I have the perfect name!"

"Oh no, he's going to be named after a Shakespeare character, isn't he?", he moaned.

Hank looked ruffled.

"Well.....yes, sort of", he admitted, "but it's a really good name, and I think it suits him"

Forge pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Go on"

"Toby", said Hank with a smile.(3)

Forge arched a brow.

"Toby?", he asked, then chuckled, "Toby actually doesn't sound that bad, actually, it sounds almost normal"

"Well, considering the house he'll grow up in", said Hank, "I believe 'almost normal' is as normal as he will get"

----------------

By the time the X-Jet landed down in front of the old estate of the Hellfire's hideout, many news cameras were already poised at the gate. They could go no further, of course, because of the wall of fire seperating them from the action. Xavier frowned as he wheeled down the ramp of the jet, looking up at his son hovering ahead.

_Lucas_

Lucas blinked, looing down, smirking slightly.

_Hello, Old Man, come tae watch the show?, _he sent.

_Lucas, stop this madness,_ Xavier sent,_ people are going to get hurt_

_No **inocent** people_ sent Lucas, then said aloud, "do ye even know what these people are doing? They're capturing mutants and enslaving them, creating their own private super-powered army!"

"Of that, I am aware", said Xavier, "but picking a fight is not the way...."

"The Inner Circle STARTED this 'war'", growled Lucas, "and now we're gunnae END it!"

Xavier frowed.

"Lucas, violence only begets more violence, no one will win this way".

"Maybe", said Lucas, "but at least no more mutants will be subjected tae slaverly".

Lizzie walked over to by Lucas, powered up, so her head was close to his hovering form.

"Are we doing this or what?", she said, "the others are gettin' restless".

Lucas smirked.

"Sure, tell them tae move", said Lucas, "even all of the Hellfire's soldiers cannae be a match for the whole team".

Lizzie nodded, giving a whistle. At the sound, Lucas's team appeared from their hiding place, heading towards the safehouse. Scott frowned, putting his 'game face' on, ready to call the X-Men to battle, take on his duty as field leader. He faltered, however, when his ruby-covered eyes fell on his brother.

"Alex?", he said in shock, "...w...what are you doing here?. Y..your parents are looking all over for you".

Alex frowned slightly, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"I've been here all the time", he replied, "well...with this team, anyway".

Scott blinked behind his visor, his face hurt.

"But...what about the X-Men?", he asked quietly, "I thought you wanted to join us...when you were ready?".

"And what, be in your shadow for all my life?", said Alex with a snort, "I'll never live up to you, you're the wonder boy, you always have been and you always will be".

"That's not true, Alex", protested Scott, "You wouldn't have to be anyone but yourself in the X-Men"

"You mean like Lizzie?", said Alex, gesturing to the Southerner, "yeah, right. Here, I'm not compared to anyone else. I don't have to follow anyone elses footsteps".

"But...", started Scott in shock, watching numbly as his brother turned away, heading off to carry out his mission.

"Scott?", asked Jean, giving him a gentle nudge.

_Jean, take over command_, sent Xavier, then sent gently to Scott, _go back into the Blackbird, Scott_

Scott blinked, before sighing, walking slowly into Blackbird his head hung low.

"How touching", said Lucas with a smirk, watching as the Hellfire Club came out, "oh look, we've got company"

"You have more than company", growled Shaw, before looking at the Inner Circle, "dispose of them".

From the side of the house, Tessa was sneaking away with Gina. She stopped near the Blackbird, turning the younger teen to face her. She closed her eyes, concentrating, trying to telepathically enter her mind, trying to purge the brainwashing Shaw had given her.

"Come on, Gina, snap out of it", she whispered softly, "you can be free, here"

Gina winced, whimpering slightly as the fog of her mind slowly began to clear. This action, however, didn't go unoticed.

"TRAITOR!", shouted a woman dressed in white Hellfire garb, pointing at Tessa, "Sebastian, my telepathy picked up out mole, it's Sage!".

Shaw turned his head in suprise, looking at one of the few people who'd gained his complete trust.

"You?", he asked, "you are the spy?".

Lucas smirked, taking advantage of him being off guard, sending a telekentic blast at him. Before it reached Shaw, however, a woman dressed in black grabbed him from behind.

"Hi there, handsome", she smirked, "I'm Selene, I'll be draining your life force for today"

Lucas cried out in suprise and pain as she began to drain his life force.

"LUCAS!", shouted Lizzie, stomping over, plucking Selene off him, gripping the older woman in her hand as she increased her size.

She squeased Selene tightly, bringing the sorceress up to her face.

"Let me make one thing clear, Lucas 'aint for sharin'", she said, tossing the woman away like a piece of litter.

That done, she glanced down at Lucas worriedly as he groaned, getting shakily to his feet, rubbing his head.

"That's gunnae hurt in the morning", he muttered, looking up at Lizzie, giving her a smile, "thanks".

"You okay?", she asked gently.

"Aye,. I'm fine", he said, waving her off, "go on, I'll be okay".

Lizzie gave him another glance before nodding, starting off after a few footsoldiers.

From the sidelines, Bobby watched this with a frown. It was bad enough that she'd abonded the team to fight on Lucas's side, but she'd gone after Lucas? Of all people, Lucas?. He narrowed his eyes, he would have happily done backflips for her, and yet she'd chosen HIM? Bobby clenched his fists as he tried to ignore the feeling of failure, hurt and anger boiling in his gut. But it couldn't be ignored that easily. He flicked out his hands, iceing the ground beneath her feet.

"What the....", said Lizzie, before giving a yelp, slipping along the icey path, falling on her back, before finally stopping just before the cliff edge.

She let out a sigh of relief, before blinking as the entire surface she was sitting on become solid ice. Lucas turned his head, watching wide-eyed as the ice began to crack under her large size.

"Amazon, power down, NOW!", he shouted.

Lizzie did as she was told, resuming her original state. But it was too late, the ice gave way underneath her, and she vanished down the cliffside in a flury of white.

"ELIZABETH!".

Lucas took to the air, still weakened from the attack by Selene, floating down the side of the cliff, trying desperately to find her.

Shaw narrowed his eyes, watching as both the X-Men and Lucas's team were disracted. He frowned, he was never one to give up a fight, but the teams outnumbered his own greatly, and with Selene down for the count....he didn't want to risk anything. He narrowed his eyes, storming over to where Tessa still stood guard over Gina, trying to free her mind. He grabbed her arm, pulling her away.

"You decietfull little snake", he hissed, "I trusted you, and you were one of them all this time".

Tessa narrowed his eyes, watching him defiantly.

"What you're doing is wrong, Sebastian", she said, "EVERYTHING you do is wrong".

"I'll kill you with my bare hands", he growled, wrapping his hands around her throat.

Tessa gasped, her link with Gina broken. Gina's eyes had been returning to their normal vibrant green, but now they dulled quickly, Tessa's attempts to bring her back to her own conciousness not yet complete.As Tessa fought for air, Shaw smirked viciously.

"This is what happens to those who decieve Sebastian Shaw", he smirked.

He screamed in pain suddenly as a red blast came from the Blackbird, Scott walking down.

"Let her go", he warned, sure, he hadn't a clue who this young woman was, but he'd been listening in, and if she wasn't on the Hellfire's side, he assumed her to be on his own.

Shaw dropped her, narrowing his eyes, making a grab for Gina.

"You X-Men will pay for this", he threatened, then glared at Tessa, "and you, you will pay with your life, traitor".

Scott frowned, starting forwards, only to have the woman in white hit him with a telepathic blast, knocking him to the ground. By the time he'd got to his feet, the Inner Circle had vanished, leaving only a few footsoldiers behind. Logan snarled, dropping the one he'd been happily beating up.

"This is starting to get on my nerves", he muttered.

Over at the cliff face, Lucas hovered back up, carrying Lizzie's unconsious form in his arms. He laid her gently on the floor, looking at her in worry.

"Let us take care of her", said Xavier gently, wheeling over, "she has a chance if we get her to our infirmary".

Lucas frowned, looking at his father before giving a defeated sigh, nodding.

"I'll be over tae check on her once I get my team back home", he said, giving her one last look, starting away, the rest of his team following silently after him. Lucas paused as he neared Bobby, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I....I didn't mean...", said Bobby quietly.

"I swear, if she dies", growled Lucas, grabbing Bobby by his uniform front, bringing him close, "I will kill ye with my bare hands"

He dropped Bobby uncerimoniously on the ground, walking off with the rest of his team. Logan frowned, pushing Bobby forwards.

"Get in the Jet, Drake", he said, "you have ALOT of explainin' once this is sorted out".

------

(1) - Yeah, okay, so I probably made Trish a bit more of a bitch than she really is, but this is the sort of woman I see her as. Let's face it, dumping a guy because his apperance makes you look less good in your career is not 'nice people' behaviour. I am personally looking forwards to the day Trish Tibly dies, and I hope Hank dances on her grave, DANCES! Ahem.

(2) - This is a REAL toy. In fact he is MY childhood toy. His name is 'Rab', and I have had him since the day I was born. Obviously, after 21 years of love, he looks nothing like his description here. His ears are rags, his tail is flattened, his head is wobbly and he is more of a dark cream than a pink. But I still love the old thing, disgruntled expression and all :D

(3) - Toby is, indeed, a Shakespearian character, from the play 'Twelth Night'. Okay, so he was a drunk, but he was a FUN drunk.

And there is another chapter, is that the end of the suprises? Err...no, there are plenty of suprises left, and only about 4 chapters left. Yes, I know Sidney hasn't really played a very pivitoal role in this chronicle, but I wanted this one to focus on the new recruits. For the next chronicle, she'll play a much bigger part, I promise ;) Do review. Until next time...


	30. Rage

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Dad, I know what you're going to say, and believe me, I totally agree with you. There is no excuse for what I did. It was idiotic, immature, totally reckless, and I'm really sorry. I'm just hoping against hope that you will give me another chance, which I admit I don't deserve. If you could just find it in your heart to forgive me, I know I could earn your trust back......It's not like it was even our car".

---

Well, there have been a few ideas out there, but remember, the chronicles are fics that I very rarely take ideas for, this was an exception, I needed some way for Lizzie to get injured so this chapter could happen, and something to tie up the whole Bobby-Lizzie thing. Plus, there's not alot of chapters left to work with anymore ;)

Draco-Luver- Toby just has the hair on his head, he's not all hairy like his pop.

---

Chapter 30 - Rage

----

A few hours later in the infirmary, Sam watched his sister with a sigh. Though now concious, she was sleeping on a bed.

With all those peircings out and her make-up gone, she looked like the sister he'd grown up with. He had been shocked when they brought her in, bleeding and unconcious, he had thought the worst. But she had pulled through, and Hank and the Professor had been running tests to be sure everything was fine. The infirmary doors opened quietly as Bobby stepped in. He frowned at Lizzie's still form on the bed, then looked at her brother.

"So...your kinda worried about Lizzie, then?", asked Bobby with a nervous laugh.

Sam didn't even look up from his place. Bobby blinked, relaxing slightly, stepping forwards.

"She'll be fine, she bounces back from most things", he smiled.

He gave a squeak of suprise as he was suddenly hefted up by the front of his shirt as Sam stood up and grabbed him in one motion. His feet didn't even touch the floor, he'd forgoten how tall Sam actually was.

"Err....Sammie...that kind of hurts", he gasped, trying to twist his shirt away.

"No kiddin'", growled Sam, "you have NO right to be down here, Bobby. YOU did this, no one else, a'h don't know why you did it and a'h don't rightly care".

"You're going to kill me now...aren't you?", squeaked Bobby.

"No", said Sam, narrowing his eyes, "Momma always taught me violence isn't the answer. But.."

Bobby's eyes widened.

"But?"

Sam's grip tightened ever so slightly.

"If you EVER step foot near ANY of ma'h family again, you'll find out exactly how easy ice can shatter when it's hit with a cannonball", said Sam ominously, before dropping Bobby on the floor, "get out".

Bobby numbly got up, frowning, dusting himself off.

"Fine, take her side, of course you would, you're family", muttered Bobby, stomping off.

Sam ignored him, going back to keeping watch over his sister. Yes, he was angry, and yes, he really, really REALLY wanted to hurt Bobby. But he wouldn't, no, Sam had been brought up better than that. It still hurt that Bobby, someone he'd considered one of his closest and most trusted of friends would do something like ths. Something was wrong with Iceman, that was plain to see, but Sam didn't want to know. In this case, blood was very much so thicker than water. He looked up as the door opened again, frowning, expecting Bobby back, but relaxed as Hank and Xavier came in.

"Is she gonna be okay?", he asked worriedly.

"The fall has broken a few ribs and her arm, but luckily her vital organs are all unharmed", said Hank before frowning, "but...there's something else"

Sam stood up.

"What?", he asked, "it's...it's nothin too serious is it?"

Xavier sighed, folding his hands, which did nothing to ease Sam's worry. Xavier only ever folded his hands when explaining about bad things.

"Sam", he started, before sighing, "her tests show, however, that her fall caused her to have a miscarriage"

Sam's head shot up, blinking in confusion.

"A miscarriage?", he said numbly, "you mean she was....."

Hank nodded grimly.

"And it wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know who the father was"

----

Outside the mansion, Jean was trying to comfort Scott near the fountain. Scott was still numbed over his brothers defection...well, okay, it wasn't a REAL defection, as Alex had never offically been an X-Man, but it didn't stop the fact from hurting.

"Scott, it's not your fault", said Jean gently, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Alex made his own choice"

"I...I don't understand", said Sott, his brow furrowing, "why would he join up with Lucas? I always thought he'd.."

He sighed hanging his head.

"I hoped he'd join the X-Men", he said quietly, "I was just waiting for the day he'd decide he was ready for it, and we could be together again, y'know? A real family".

He shook his head.

"And now he's joined Lucas?", he said quietly, "it's like I've lost him all over again".

"You haven't lost him, Scott", said Jean with a sigh, "he still cares about you, as you care for him"

She gave her boyfriend a small smile.

"Maybe he just wanted some space, to figure out his own path?"

Scott sighed sadly.

"Thanks, Jean, I know", he said, "it's just...hard, he's my little brother. I've been waiting for him to come back to the mansion since I found out he was still alive...and now all that's gone"

"Not gone, not completely", assured Jean, "he'll come to the mansion, Scott. When he's ready"

"I'm starting to think he'll never be ready", muttered Scott, before looking up, frowning as Tessa walked forwards, "what do you want?"

Tessa frowned, crossing her arms.

"There's no need to be so hostile", she said, "I'm on your side"

"Was that why you were in the Hellfire all this time?", said Scott sarcastically.

"Scott", warned Jean, before looking at Tessa, "sorry, he's had a hard day"

"I am sorry about your brother", said Tessa, then sighed, "look, I really am on your side. I have been an X-Man just as long as yourself".

Scott's head shot up.

"Come again?".

Tessa gave him a smile.

"The Professor brought me into the team secretly, shielding my presence from you all", she frowned slightly, "while all of you were destined to be a member of the team, it was my destiny to be a spy".

"The Professor recruiting a spy?", said Jean, confused

"Yes", said Tessa, "he knew that Sebastian Shaw was plotting things long before they were put into motion, it was my job to gain his trust, and deliver imfortation to the Professor telepathically".

She smiled.

"My mutation made me perfect for the job", she said, tapping her head, "you see, my mind is like a living computer. Everything I see, I remember with perfect clarity. Being a telepath helps too".

"All this time...the Professor was keeping you from us?", asked Scott, slightly hurt.

"He had no choice", said Tessa with a shrug, "a spy everyone knows about isn't much of a spy now, is she?".

"I guess", sighed Scott, then looked at her, "sorry you had to blow your cover"

"Are you kidding?", said Tessa, "I'm GLAD to be out of that hellhole. I can finally be..well, me again"

She smirked.

"And I don't have to wear that stupid eighteenth century garb anymore", she chuckeld, winking at Jean, "I'm telling you girl, Corsets: Not fun".

She laughed, before sighing.

"I just wish I could have freed that poor child", she sighed, "we haven't done much to stop him now"

"The news crews were there", pointed out Jean, "he can't do anything now without the press hounding him".

"We should talk to the Professor", said Scott, going into 'leader-mode', "get a team ready to free Gina when we find his new hideout".,

"I know the ones he showed me", said Tessa, then smirked slightly, "and the ones he didn't. The problem is, figuring out which one he's going to slink off to first".

-----

A shadow fell across the infirmary doors, opening them. It had been no challenge for Lucas to sneak past the mansions security. As he entered the infirmary, Sam began to stir from where he had been dozing next to his sister's bed, a vigilant point he had not moved from. Lucas quickly sent out a pyscic blast, knocking him asleep before he even woke fully. He walked silently over to the side of Lizzie's bed, his blue eyes looking over her unconcious form. He sighed, his fingers trailing through her hair, brushing a strand of the blonde locks out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"She will be fine"

Lucas didn't jump, he just frowned as the only telepath on the world stornger than himself entered the room. Xavier noticed the frown, but carried on, regardless.

"She has a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and has sustained a minor concussion, but she will recover" he said, before watching his son carefully, "she did, however, lose the baby, I am afraid"

Luca's frown disapeared into a look of confusion, before finally looking up at his father.

"Baby?"

Xavier sighed.

"You didn't know she was pregnant?"

Lucas shook his head, a look that Xavier could almost call compassion crossing his face.

"No....I didn't", he whispered, before sighing, "when can she come home?"

"As long as it takes", replied Xavier, "I feel it will be best for her to stay here, give her time to heal"

He frowned.

"I won't force her to stay, Lucas", he said, "she can leave as soon as she's well enough, you can have my word on that, and despite what your mother has said otherwise, my word is my bond"

Lucas looked at his father, unblinking for a moment, before sighing reluctantly, nodding, moving to the doors of the infirmary.

"Ye look after her, Da'", he said.

"We will", said Xavier, "you can stay until she wakes, if you want to".

Lucas frowned slightly.

"I'll be around", he said, "I'll be within pyscic range for when she wakes up. Somethin' tells me, I wouldn't be welcome around here by most"

"As you wish", sighed Xavier, watching his son leave.

Lucas sighed as he exited the mansion, mulling over what he'd just been taught. A baby?. Lizzie had been pregnant, and yet, he hadn't known, how could that be? Surely his powers would have picked up at least a LITTLE mental projection. He frowned softly. Why hadn't she told him? She knew he'd never turn her away for it, and she knew how he felt about her.

_Or does she?_

Lucas closed his eyes with a growl. Even if Xavier had, albeit unintentionally, sent both I an and David deep into Lucas's pysce, they were still there. Sure, they no longer had the ability to become the 'main mind' as it were, but they still existed, were still their own people. Lucas had control, now, but it came at a price. If he was mentaly or emotionally fatigued, the other two could commmunicate with him, well, Ian wasn't too good about it, but David...David was another matter.

_Shut up_, he sent with a telepathic growl.

_Just making a point, is all_, sent back David, _you never actually TOLD her how you feel, did you?_

_I dunnae need relationship advice from a voice in my head_

_I'm demoted to just being a voice? You know I'm more than that, Lucas._

"Leave me alone!", snapped Lucas out loud, holding his hand to his head.

"I wasn't going near you".

Lucas spun around as Bobby came out of the mansion. He narrowed his eyes.

"You", he growled, hovering up into the air, "you're the reason she's in there now"

Bobby glanced at the door of the mansion, he could still make it through into the safety of inside, activate Defocon 4 and close the mansion up. Unfortunately, before he even put a step towards the door, he was surrounded by a ring of fire, blocking his escape.

"Ye can't hide things from a telepath", pointed out Lucas.

Bobby squeaked, huddling in the middle of the fire, further away from the flames. He HATED fire. It was in his very mutant nature to stay away from it. His body never coped well when he was exposed to extreme heat. (1)

"W...what are you doing?", he said, sending out a mental shout to the Professor for help.

"Gettin' payback", growled Lucas, then smirked, "my father didn't quite get that message, I blocked it off, not a problem is it?"

Bobby flinched away as the flames grew closer to him.

"I'm sorry I attacked Elizabeth, okay?", he snapped, "I was angry"

"Angry? ANGRY?", said Lucas, "you havnae SEEN angry. You low life, little murderer"

He grabbed Bobby up out of the fire telekentically, holding him above the flames.

"Murderer?", said Bobby, "but Lizzie's not dead, she's fine"

"I'm nae talkin' about Lizzie", snarled Lucas, telekentically throwing Bobby roughly against a wall of the mansion.

Bobby managed a grunt of pain, before iceing up, sending an ice blast at Lucas. It did not good, however, a burst of flame melted the ice into nothing before it even made contact.

"Ye just attacked her without thinking about the consequences of your actions", said Lucas, holding a hand up and closing his fist.

As Lucas made the action, Bobby gasped in pain. His icey form was cracking around him, crunching close to him squeasing his vital organs together. He tried to suck in a breath, but his windpipe was closing up too. He made a weak attempt to struggle away as he vision became blured. Then..suddenly, it all stopped. The pressure was released and he fell to the floor with a thud, gasping for breath.

"You're not worth the energy", growled Lucas, "but see that as a warning. If ye cross my path again, ye won't be so lucky".

With that, he flew off away from the mansion, not moving too far away....he wanted to know when Lizzie was awake again. Bobby gasped, getting shakily to his feet, powering down. Battered and bruised, he limped back inside the mansion to his room, a look of grim determination on his face.

---

"Do de do do doo, gonna get lucky, do de do do do, gonna be happy".

The Brotherhood watched in varing levels of interest as Pietro floated around the room, trying on aftershave for a face that hadn't so much as grown stubble yet.

"Pietro, you smell of something that drowned in a perfume factory", pointed out Rosemary, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"I don't care, evil-woman", said Pietro, "your opinion doesn't matter to me. Why? I hear you ask..."

"Actually, I didn't ask", pointed out Rosemary.

"Because", said Pietro, "you're just a human"

"So's Crystal", smirked Rosemary, "you know, your date for the evening"

Pietro blinked before groaning.

"I hate it when you're right. Okay, so what's your opinion".

"Sorry, don't feel like giving it anymore", smirked Rosemary, ushering Freddy out of the door, "have fun, Pie!"

"Freddy, stop her!", said Pietro.

Freddy arched a brow.,

"Given the choice of staying here watching my girlfriend help you survive this sucicide mission you're calling a date, or actually going ON a date with my girlfriend...what do YOU think I'm gonna pick?", said Freddy with a smirk, walking out with Rosemary.

"I hope your children are all fat, ugly pyschos!", shouted Pitero to their retreating forms.

He turned to look at Todd, smiling hopefully.

"Oh, lookit the time, I got a date with Sid, bye now", said Todd, making a hop for it.

"Wait for me!", shouted Lance, "I have a date with Kitty, she'll feed me muffins if I'm late!"

Pietro blinked.

"Does nobody love me?"

"I'll help you", said Pyro with a smile.

"Does nobody want to help Pietro?", sighed Pietro.

"I do, mate", grinned Pyro.

Pietro looked up at the celing with a grimace.

"Does anybody but HIM want to help Pietro?".

"Aww, come on, sport, I really can help with your date", grinned with Austrailian.

Pietro gave a defeated sigh.

"If I even so much as hear you breathe the word 'fire' I'm gone", he said, following him, before stopping, "waiiiiit, what's the catch?"

Pyro coughed, shuffling his feet.

"Catch? There's no catch, honest".

Pietro arched an unbeliveing brow.

"Okay, okay", said Pyro, "there is. If I help you get a sucessfull date with this sheila that hates you..."

"She doesn't hate me", pointed out Pietro, "she just hasn't learned to like me yet".

"Whatever", said Pyro, then sighed, "I want you to put a good word in for me with your sister"

Pietro blinked a few times.

"My sister? As in Wanda, my sister?", he asked, as Pyro nodded shyly, "seriously?"

"Yeah", sighed Pyro, "she's gorgeous and firey and..."

"Okay", said Pietro, holding up his hands, "SO don't want to hear the details"

He smirked.

"Okay, deal", he said, then added under his breath, "crazy Austrailian idiot".

Sure, he'd put in a good word for Pyro...and then sit back and watch his sister pummel him into the ground. Mmmm, he should buy some popcorn.

---

At the mansion, Lizzie moaned softly as she stiired. Sam was at her sides in seconds.

"Lizzie?"

She opened her eyes with a groan, focusing on her older brother.

"Sam?", she asked weakly, "w..what happened? Where am a'h?".

"You're in Xavier's", said Sam gently, "you..you got hurt real bad"

Lizzie tried ot shift positions, giving a wince.

"No kidding", she said, before glancing around worriedly, "where's Lucas?"

Sam frowned at the mention of his name, then sighed.

"He's somewhere nearby, he said he'd be here as soon as he knows you've woken up", said Sam, then looked at her worriedly, "Lizzie...you...you had a miscarriage".

Lizzie looked at her brother in confusion.

"What are you talkin' about, Sam?", she asked, "a'h wasn't pregnant"

"You were", said Sam gently, "The Professsor and Mr McCoy found that you'd lost the baby in the acident".

Lizzie blinked numbly, taking all of this in, putting a hand on her stomach.

"A'h was?...", she whispered, before shaking her head, "and a'h just thought a'h was comin' down with somethin'".

"Ah'm sorry, Sis", said Sam gently, giving her a carefull hug, not wanting to cause pain, "it'll be okay"

Lizzie nodded mutely, before looking up past Sam's shoulder, smiling slightly. Sam turned around, seeing Lucas stood by the doorway. Humph, he wasn't kidding when he said he'd get there when she awoke. He frowned, standing protectively by his sister.

"Ah'll be fine, Sam", said Lizzie, "just go"

Sam sighed, watching Lucas carefully before leaving the room. Lucas waited until the elder Guthrie sibling was gone before allowing a small smile to cross his face, walking over to Lizzie.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself", said Lizzie with a weak smile.

Lucas sat down on the edge of her bed, brushing a hand over her cheek.

"How're ye feelin'?"

"Like I got run over by a hummer", chuckled Lizzie, before sighing, "did...did your dad tell you about..."

Lucas nodded.

"Aye, he did", he replied quietly.

Lizzie sighed, hanging her head.

"A'hm so sorry, Lucas", she said, "a'h didn't know. A'h should have been more carefull....a'h shouldn't have gone out fightin'...."

She let out a small sob. Lucas blinked, before pulling her gently into a hug.

"It's nae you're fault", he said soothingly, brushing a hand over her back, "nothing's changed, Lizzie".

"It hasn't?", she asked, blinking at him.

Lucas gave her a smile, wiping away her tears, kissing her forehead.

"Not one bit".

"A'h don't tust him as far as a'h can throw him", said Sam, from where he watched outside the infirmary, then blinked at Xavier, "err...no offense"

Charles chuckled slightly.

"That's okay, Sam", he said, "your expected to be protective of your sister. And my son's track record isn't much to trust...but I can assure you, you have nothing to fear"

"You sure?", asked Sam, arching a brow.

Xavier smiled.

"Indeed", he said, "Not even the greatest of telepaths can mask the emotion of love"

---

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Storm groaned, trying to burry her head back into her pillow.

"Your daughter's awake", she said, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Why is she always just MY daughter before sunrise?", muttered Forge sleepily.

"Because if you get up before sunrise, i don't kick you in the shins", replied Storm.

"Huh?", said Forge, before Storm kicked him in the shin, "hey owww! Quit it!. Okay, okay, i'm up"

He gave a sleepy yawn, falling out of bed and trudging into Imara's room. Imara stopped crying the instant she saw her father, cocked her head to the side and giggled.

"........You're as evil as your mother", said Forge.

"Gah bah nogh", replied Imara.

"Yeah, Gah bah nogh", said Forge with a chuckle, tucking her in, "now go to sleep".

Imara gave a happy baby giggle, holding out her hands to her father. Forge chuckled, knowing 'Imara speak' well enough to lean down and give her a goodnight kiss. Imara took the oportunity to hug Forge's head before grabbing her rabbit and holding him up. Well, her rabbit had to have a goodnight kiss too! Forge gave a small squeak at the sight of that rabbit toy.

"Yeah, he's nice", he tried.

Imara, though had inherited Forge's sturborn nature, she wasn't going to let him go with just THAT.

"Bah!", she said thrusting the rabbit in her fathers face.

Forge took a deep breath, closed his eyes and kissed the cuddly toy on the head. Satisfied, Imara snuggled with her teddy-rabbit into her crib. Her electric-blue eyes drifting closed. Forge smiled, watching his daughter sleep before giving her another kiss and walking to the door.

"Goodnight Sweetheart", he said, flicking the light off heading back to bed.

-----

By the time it was early morning, Lizzie had drifted off to sleep again. Lucas had forced himself to leave her, if only for a short while.

"Ya know, we have plenty of guest rooms here", pointed out Logan, watching him move for the door, "and in all technicallities, this IS your house".

Lucas shook his head.

"I don't belong here", he said, "this is the sort of world David belongs in, not me. Besides, I have tae check on my team"

Logan gave a rough chuckle.

"What?", said Lucas, turning to look at him, arching a brow.

"You're more like your father than you know", smirked Logan, "you both put your charges before yourself....and you both have that anoyin' stubborness that won't let ya quit".

Lucas blinked thoughtfully, before sighing, heading for the door.

"I'll check on Lizzie tomorrow", he said simply, flying off into the night.

Logan chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, before heading to Xavier's study.

"That kid of yours is a chip off the 'ol block", he said as he entered, "okay, he's a little more unballanced than you, but still..."

He paused, looking at Xavier, who was holding a note in his hand.

"Chuck?"

"It's Bobby", said Xavier, blinking at the note, "he's...gone".

--------

(1) - Okay, I'm not sure how true that is, I don't read alot of Iceman in the comics, but he did say in 'Cruise Control' that he didn't 'do' hot water.

Wow, that chapter was alot longer than originally planned.The addition of Lucas warring with his other personalities was added lst minute. I figured that they must still be in there, somewhere, they can't just vanish ;) Do review. Until next time...


	31. Kurtinator

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Not the Mama, Not the Mama".

---

Wow, we're drawing closer to the end of this Chronicle now. With only two chapters left, not including this one. I already have the rough plot for the next chronicle, it won't be out for a few months yet, but still...

----

Chapter 31 - Kurtinator

----

Four months had passed since the Hellfire last showed up. Lizzie had finally healed, returning with Lucas to Dark Hollow. Despite an extensive search, Bobby could not be found. He hadn't been using his powers, so Cerebro couldn't pick him up. Xavier finally gave up, deciding to allow Bobby the time he so apparantely needed to think things over, and just hoped he'd return...when he was ready. Besides, he had the problem of the Hellfire to deal with. Tessa had been helping him go through the various possible places Shaw could be hiding..so far having no luck.

Hank had left the institute for a couple of days, taking Toby to visit his grandparents. Xavier really hoped Norton and Edna would take it well, especially considering Hank has decided to make it a 'suprise'. Logan had been taking bets on which of the McCoys would have a heart attack first. Because of this, Storm had taken over some of Hank's classes...and with Forge called in at Stark Industries, it meant someone had to babysit Imara....

"Where is the baby?"

Imara blinked puzzledly at Piotr. She was perched on the huge mutants knee, as he covered up his eyes.

"THERE she is!", said Piotr moving his hands, holding them up by the babys head. (1)

Imara blinked again, apparently unfazed by his huge hands.

"A'h don't think it's working", said Rogue, then frowned, "Ah'll get her some food. It always cheers Kurt up"

"HEY!", said Kurt, looking up, "I'm not some big glutton, you know"

"No, you're a little, furry glutton", smirked Rogue, ruffling Kurt's hair as she walked past him.

"ACK!!!", said Kurt, trying to fix his hair again, "vhy do sisters do that?!!"

"Illyana can not do that", pointed out Piotr, as he put Imara in her high chair, "she cannot reach".

"Humph", humphed Kurt, then cleared his throat, "vhile we're on the subject of sisters, I vanted to talk to you"

Piotr blinked, turning to look at Kurt.

"About...sisters?", he tried, slightly confused.

"Ja", said Kurt, "more specifically, MY sister"

"Rogue?", said Piotr, then frowned, "why, is there something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing wrong", said Kurt, before putting a serious face on, clearing his throat, "about you and Rogue"

"Oh?"

"Look, I think it's great she can actually touch someone at last", said Kurt, "she deserves it, and I know you're a good guy"

"...Thank you?", said Piotr, still not quite sure where Kurt was going with this.

"But. If you break my sisters heart, or hurt her in any vay", said Kurt, standing to his full height, "I'll have to hunt you down and kick your ass".

To make his point, he shodd to look at Piotr in the eyes. It would have worked...had Kurt's eye level actually gone higher than Piotr's collarbone when pulled to his full height. Piotr blinked for a moment.

"O....kay", he said, surpressing a chuckle, "but I have no intention of harming Rogue, Kurt. So you will not have to..."

Piotr gave a muffled snort, trying to disguise it with a cough.

"Hunt me down and kick my ass". (2)

Kurt gave a nod, not apparently noticing that the only way he could ever HOPE of harming Piotr was if the huge mutant was knocked out cold....maybe. Rogue walked back in, carrying Imara's bottle, pausing to look at the pair suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"Just having a little talk, right, Piotr?", said Kurt, attempting to rest his elbow on Piotr's shoulder....and failing miserably.

"Yes....a little talk", said Piotr, blinking at Kurt again...what an odd furry person.

Rogue looked between them before shrugging, handing the bottle to Kurt.

"You try", she said, "she likes you"

Kurt sighed, handing Imara her bottle. Imara grabbed hold of it, before giggling, tossing it like a mini-projectile, hitting Kurt smack in the forehead.

"ACK!!", said Kurt, teleporting to the other side of the room, "THAT HURT!"

"This little baby bottle?", asked Piotr, holding it up with this thumb and forefinger.

"JA, 'that little baby bottle'!", said Kurt, "she did that on purpose!"

"But...she is just a baby", pointed out Piotr as Imara started to whimper, "oh look, she misses you"

Kurt grumbled under his breath, walking carefully over to Imara again. As soon as he was within grabbing reach, Imara grabbed his tail, giving it a sharp yank before putting it in her mouth, sucking on it.

"Get her off, get her off!!!", squeaked Kurt in terror, "come on guys, HELP!!"

Rouge sighed, shaking her head, carefully taking Kurt's tail out of Imara's mouth. Imara'slip trembled, before she started to scream, loudly. Rogue blinked, quickly stuffing Kurt's tail back in.

"HEY!", shouted Kurt.

"Sorry", said Rogue, "but she seems to like it"

Kurt winced.

"Did I mention she's teething?".

-----

"PIETRO!"

At the Brotherhood house, things were even worse. Pietro gave a squeak, diving behind Sidney.

"Don't let her find me!"

Before Sidney could ask him what he was going on about, Wanda stormed into the room, her eyes blazing.

"PIETRO!", she snapped, sending a hex to drag him out of his hiding place, "what the HELL did you tell Pyro?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sis..heh heh", said Pietro nervously.

"Yes you do", she said, "I saw a bunch of roses waiting for me in my room, with a note from that wacko Austrailian!"

"But I thought you liked him", said Pietro weakly.

"That's besides the point!", snapped Wanda, "I don't need you to make him send me things, my love life isn't THAT bad!"

"But, Wanda...", started Pietro.

"I don't want to hear it, don't do it again!", she snapped, storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Pietro sighed.

"He wanted to send them", he said, then glanced at Sidney, "why am I always blamed?"

"Because you usually ARE to blame", pointed out Sidney with a smirk.

"Oh gee, thanks", said PIetro dryly.

"So", said Sidney, "how was your date with Crystal?"

"Well", said Pietro, looking hopefull, "she's stopped throwing things at me now....so I think we're getting somewhere"

Sidney blinked.

"Okey dokey", she said, before looking at her watch, shouting at the ceiling, "TOOD, get a move on, I need to get to rehersals!"

"I'm commin', I'm commin'", said Todd, hopping down the stairs, smiling at her, "you nervous?"

"Enough to puke", said Sidney, "solets go before I get any worse"

With that,she promptly marched out of the house, steering Todd forwards, leaving Pietro to ponder over his next move with Crystal...hopefully one that wouldn't end in a restraining order.

----

Back at the mansion, Kurt had finally freed himself from Imara's mouth. Unfortunately, the only way the three teens could calm her afterwards was to play the 'no crying song'....which was begining to grate on everyone's nerves.

"For a three hour tour", sang Piotr, before groaning, "It is stuck in my head now!!"

"Ve can't turn it off", said Kurt, ""Evil baby hates me enough as it is"

Rogue frowned.

"Her name is NOT 'evil baby' and she isn't evil!".

"Think about it", said Kurt, "her parentage for a start, she has evil in her genes!".

"Please stop refering to the baby as 'evil", said Piotr, "babies are not evil"

He gave Kurt a gentle thwak across the head..unfortunately, Piotr's version of 'gentle' was enough to fell a small tree. Kurt hit the ground with a thunk, making Imara giggle happily.

"Hey!", said Rogue, "she likes it!".

"Of course she likes it!", said Kurt, rubbing his bruised head, "she's EVIL".

"Do it again!", said Rogue, with a grin.

"Oh thanks, sister dear", said Kurt saracstically before Piotr gave him another thwak, causing Imara to laugh again.

"Hey, it is making me be feeling better too", said Piotr smugly.(3)

Kurt growled, giving Piotr a shove. Or at least, he TRIED to give Piotr a shove. As he pushed against Piotr's side, he mearly skidded backwards from him. It was the equivalent of someone trying to push a brick wall. Piotr blinked.

"Was that the 'ass kicking' you warned me about?"

"I'm tired, okay?", muttered Kurt, crossing his arms.

"Did you threaten to beat up ma'h boyfriend?", growled Rogue.

Kurt blinked.

"Only a little"

"Don't do that!", said Rogue, pointing a warning finger at him, "or ah'll kick YOUR ass!".

"Sorry, Rogue", whimpered Kurt, backing away.

Rogue narrowed her eyes, before handing Imara to him.

"For that, you can change her!".

Kurt looked at his sister in horror, before sighing dejectedly, walking to the changer.

"Was that really nessesary?", asked Piotr.

"No", smirked Rogue, "but it's fun".

A few moments later, loud, German swearing could be heard. Kurt returned wet and smelly, holding a clean child.

"SHE PEED ON ME!".

"Oh...", said Rogue, then blinked, "she's never peed on me".

Kurt growled, handing Imara to his sister.

BAMF

Imara blinked, whimpering.

"Don't worry, Imara, he'll be back once he's got the smell out of his fur", said Rogue with a smirk.

----

Stark Industries. One of the top-level robotics industries on the planet. Inside were some of the most safisticated machines, created by an elite team of geniuses.

"LET ME HAVE MY NOODLES YOU EVIL MICROWAVE!!!"

Well....almost.

A rather pathetic looking man with mousey brown hair was glaring at the microwave in the staff room. Tony Stark, on one of his 'funny turns' had called in an all nighter, and all heads in the department were called in. This man was hungry, all he wanted was some warm noodles, but now the microwave refused to open it's door.

"ARRRRRGHHHH!!!", screamed the man.

"Errr...Bruce?", said another man, clearing his throat, "it might be a good idea to calm down"

"CALM DOWN?", snapped Bruce, turning to glare at the speaker, "I'll show YOU calm, Reed. I am calm, CALM AS A OCEAN!!!"

"Err...", said Reed, "technically ocean's aren't all that..."

"CALM AS AN OCEAN!!!", screamed Bruce, his skin turning green.

"Bruce, Bruce!", said a woman, running in taking hold of Bruce's arms gently, "calm down. You don't want to be put on sobatical again, so you?"

"But the microwave...", started Bruce.

"Shh, so to your happy place", said the woman, then began humming 'ten green bottles'.

Bruce hummed with her, his skin going back to it's normal hue. The microwave gave a pleasant ding, releasing it's contents.

"There", smiled the woman, as Bruce happily grabbed his noodles, skipping off.

"Thanks, Sue", said the well-known Otto Octavius from the corner, "I was afraid I'd end up having to do it".

"Anytime", grinned Sue, "he's just like a child. Keep him content with the little things and he won't throw a tantrum"

"And destroy half of C block again", muttered Reed.

"People, people, settle", said Tony from his place at the head of the table, "we have a lovely night of brainstorming ahead. So...go to work"

"On what?", said Forge from where he'd been trying to avoid everyone in the corner of the room.

Tony blinked.

"What, on what?"

"What do you want us to work on?", asked Forge patiently.

"Nothing, who said anything about work", said Tony, swaying slightly.

"Tony....are you drunk again?", tried Reed.

"No", muttered Tony, then said even louder, "you're drunk. YOU'RE ALL DRUNK!"

"Not again", groaned Ocatvius, "I should have known something was wrong about this meeting"

"I should have guessed it when he told me to make sure I brushed my teeth", muttered Forge.

"There's an evening's dinner plans gone to waste, Dear", said Reed, looking at Sue.

Tony had been staring at the table for quite a while.

"Did you guys know there's a mark on this table in the shape of Lincon's pinkie finger?", he slurred.

"Ten green bottles, hanging on the wall, ten green bottles hanging on the wall", sang Bruce, rocking in his chair.

"What?", said Tony, before collapsing on the ground, "ahhh, why is everyone at a different angle, stand right, people!"

"Who's turn is it to take him back to get his stomach pumped?", sighed Reed.

Sue walked over to a cuboard, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"The rota says it's Connors".

"Curt isn't in yet", sighed Reed.

"Oh, fine, I'll take him", grumbled Otto, picking him up in his tenticles.

"Ooooh look, the world is spinning", slured Tony.

"I'll make the world spin for you if you pull this again", muttered Otto.

One by one, the scientists left, muttering about the evening they had just wasted. Forge sighed, heading back to his truck, walking into Curt Connors himself, for once not green and scaley...that was a good thing.

"Hi Curt, false alarm, Stark was drunk..again"

"Oh", came the reply, before Curt smirked, "actually, I wanted to talk to you"

"For the last time, Curt, NO, I won't let you have a second run of that 'limb regrowth' formulae of yours on me", said Forge with a sigh, "As much as I miss my arm, I really don't think Ororo would appreciate me coming home looking like a reject from The Land That Time Forgot"

"I bet she would if you asked her", said Curt, his features changing, "she's an odd one"

Forge blinked.

"Mystique? What the heck are you doing here?", he asked, then frowned, "look, there really, really isn't anything wrth stealing in there, unless you want some cold noodles that the Hulk's been chewing on".

Mystique smirked.

"I don't want to steal anything, I told you, I came to talk to you"

Forge frowned slightly.

"Okay, I'll bite...why?"

"Do I need a reason?", said Mystique stepping forward, looking at him through lowered eyelashes, "I just want , is all"

Forge blinked, quickly taking a step back.

"Whoah, whoah whoah", he said, hodling up his hands, where the heck had THAT come from?, "I really don't like the direction this conversation is going"

"Oh, come on", purred Mystique, "you can't tell me you're not even a little bit curious"

"I'm not even a little bit curious", said Forge evenly, turning to walk away, "my heart's already spoken for".

"Who said i was after your heart?", chuckled Mystique, "I only want a little bit of fun".

"Well I don't", replied Forge, "unlike SOME people, I can stay faithfull to the person I'm married to".

"Oh, yes, your little weather witch", smirked Mystique, "I can be her, you know, if that's what you want"

She morphed into Storm, walking in front of Forge and running a finger along his chest.

""I don't think you've explored the full potential of being with a shapeshifter", she said in Storm's voice.

"I told you i'm not interested" said Forge, bristling and swatting her hand away, "even if you can take her form, Raven, you can't hold a candle to Ororo".

"Poor, dependable, Forge", tutted Mystique as he tried to side-step past her, "like a royal puppy dog, doing whatever Storm tells you".

"You're pushing your luck", said Forge, narrowing his eyes, "I can assure you, I'm NOT the sort of person that you want mad at you. Now move out of the way".

Mystique shrugged, stepping aside.

"Awww", she pouted, "so it's a definate 'no' then".

"You catch on fast", said Forge sarcastically was he walked past.

"So.....not even for old times sake?", said Mystique, causing Forge to pause, turning to look at her, confused.

"Pardon?"

"Old times sake", Mystique repeated with a coy smile, "you know, a blast from your past?".

Forge furrowed his brow in coufsion, then blinkined in surpise as Mystique morphed into soemone he knew well.

"...Tyler?", he said, unerved by staring at the girlfriend he had in the 70's..as she looked back then, "Mystique..you're?...".

"You catch on fast", Mystique mimicked in Tyler's voice.

"No", said Forge shaking his head and turning to walk off, "you're just messing with me".

"And how, pray tell, would I know this completely random person?", said Mystique, "hey, don't you walk away from me, I haven't done talking to you yet!".

"Well I have", said Forge, not breaking his stride.

"Go ahead, vanish again!", said Mystique, "can you even contimplate the HELL I went through when you disapeared?".

"I'm sure you lived through it", said Forge.

"That's a lie and you know it", said Mystqiue following after him, "you've said yourself about watching Tyler, watching ME being so upset after you'd gone"

"That was before I knew she was you", said Forge.

"Why should it be a difference?!", snapped Mystique, "You broke my heart, Forge. And like it or not, you cared about me too once".

"No, I cared about Tyler", he said, "who turned out to be a lie. What were you after, Mystique? Secrets from my lab?"

"No!", said Mystique, "I was only young, for Gods sake, why is it so hard to believe that I was in it because I actually cared about you?".

"Because you couldn't tell the truth if you tried"., said Forge, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I did with you", said Mystqiue, "the fact is, Forge, pain and simple, I loved you once, and I know loved me".

"I loved Tyler", corrected Forge, "that's past tense, Raven, and not you. You couldn't even tell me who you really were".

"Hey, I was scared!".

"So was I", said Forge, "and you just sat back when I worried about being the only one with powers back then, you can't say you didn't have the opportunity".

He frowned, crossing his arms.

"We done?, I want to get back to my WIFE".

"Fine, go", said Mystqiue with a wave of her hand, "I appologise for beingg truthfull. Just remember, Forge, Storm's always pass eventually, it's in thier nature to do so". (4)

Forge didn't reply, getting in his truck, driving off quickly. She sighed, watching him go, before walking the other way.

"You really, really should have stayed quiet, Raven", she told herself.

---

At the mansion, Kurt had finally got to his last straw. It had got to that point after Imara poked a spoonfull of baby food into his eye.

"That is it!!", said he snapped, "I have had enough. I have been peed on, bitten, had my hair pulled, had my tail sucked on, been treated like a plush toy, AND had things poked in my eye, NO MORE!".

Muttering under his breath, he started to march out of the room.

"Kurt".

Kurt stopped in his tracks.

"I don't vant to hear it Rogue".

"A'h didn't say anything!", said Rogue.

Kurt blinked, turning around.

"The vho said my name?"

"Kurt".

Kurt, Rogue and Piotr blinked at each other, before glancing down at Imara. She tlited her head to the side and giggled.

"Did she just.....", satarted Rogue

Imara clapped her hands, she was enjoying all this attention.

"Kurt", she said again, "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt".

Kurt's. Jaw. Dropped.

"That vas her first vord!!!", he said, hopping from foot to foot, "I'M her first vord. ME!!!!".(5)

"Why do I hear shouting?", shouted Storm, walking in, "you didn't have her for very long, geez...".

Rogue bounced like a manical thing, pointing at Imara.

"She...she SPOKE!!!!", she said excitedly, "she she opened her mouth and she SPOKE!!!"

Noticing her mother, Imara chose this as a WONDERFULL time to show off her new-found tallent.

"Kurt", she said, "Kurty, Kurty, Kurt, Kurt".

"Here that?", said Kurt, "not 'mommy', not 'daddy', not 'Evan', but KURT!".

"I'm not suprised", said Ororo, "she adores you"

She winced as Imara carried on babbling.

"The hard thing is gonna be getting her to shut up"

_X-MEN_, came Xavier's telepathic call suddenly, _suit up, we have the Inner Circle's hideout_

-----

(1) - An Ice Age moment.

(2) - From Friends. Ross made a similar threat to Chandler....it was met with much laugher...poor Ross.

(3) - Ice Age moment number two, last one, I promise.

(4) - This is a Cannon line. The last prediction Destiny made before she died was that Forge and Mystique would end up together, Forge, at the time, was still with Storm, and told the pre-cog this, the 'Storm's will pass' line was her reply

(5) - As seen in the Simpsons, it's always touched me, that episode.

-----

Bwahahahahahaha. THAT secret has been stewing in my subconsious for a long, long time. It feels good to finally let it out. Ahhh. Do review. Until next time....


	32. Battle Begins

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Deep down, Wolvie's just a big 'ol teddy bear...with razor sharp adamantium claws"

-----

Hey all, sorry this is so late, my lecturers decided it would be 'fun' to give me 4 assignments in a row....so much for enjoying half-term. Grrrr.

L1701E - Not all of Ororo's family have white hair, her mother did not. It was stated in the comics that it is rare, so, no, Imara doesn't have to have white hair.

--

Chapter 32 - Battle Begins

----

Storm sighed, listening to the sound of the X-Jet taking off. She had to admit, sometimes she missed not going on so many missions anymore...

"KURT!"

Storm groaned, not again.

"It's coming", she said.

Imara scrunched up her nose from her high chair, clenching her little fists.

"KUUUUUUUUUUURT!"

Storm gave a greatfull sigh as the microwave pinged.

"Okay, Imara", she said, pulling the baby food from the microwave, "here's a delicious bowl of....mush"

She gave the bowl a sniff.

"....Okay, this stuff looks pretty gross, but the book seems to think it's good for you, so...you can blame it, 'kay?"

Imara mearly gurgled at her.

"Please don't hate me for this", said Storm, "remember, Mommy loves you VERY much".

He put some of the baby food onto a spoon, holding it out ot her daughter. Imara wrinkled her nose, moving away.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?", said Storm, "don't you want some food?"

"Kurt", replied Imara.

"What about a drink?", tried Storm.

"Kurt"

Storm winced.

"Can you say Mo-m-ie?"

"Kurt"

"Da-d-ie?"

"Kurt"

Storm gave a defeated sigh.

"....Can you say anything other than 'Kurt'?"

"Kurt"

"Goodie", said Storm dryly.

She glanced up as Forge entered his brow furrowed in thought.

"Hey honey", she said, then grinned, "guess what? Imara learned to talk....sort of"

Forge blinked up out of his thoughts.

"She....spoke?"

Imara clapped her hands happily at her father.

"Kurt!".

Forge blinked.

"...Her first word is Kurt?".

"Yes, yes, I know", sighed Storm, "but we can't expect miracles, can we?"

Forge chuckled lightly, tickling his daughter's chin, making her giggle.

"Kurt's fine", he said, "we can live with Kurt. We should be greatfull she hasn't repeated anything Logan's said around her".

"Good point", said Storm with a grimace, then frowned softly at him, "Forge, you look a little...weird...are you okay?"

"I'm fine", said Forge distractedly.

"No you're not", said Storm, crossing her arms, "you always sound vauge and weird when there's something wrong".

Forge blinked. How did she DO that?. He sighed, sitting down at the table, gesturing for her to do the same.

"Okay", he sighed efeatedly, "we have to talk".

----

Elsewhere in the mansion, Sam, Rahne and Tabby were babysitting a rather moody Jamie.

"I still don't know why I couldn't have gone!", he muttered, "she's MY girlfriend".

"Well...", said Sam, trying to find a nice way of putting it, "you're just a little too..."

Jamie pointed a finger at the Southerner.

"If you say 'too young', I will kill you", he said darkly.

Sam cleared his throat, looking at the girls for help.

"Well, you are", said Rahne gently, "you're just not fully trained yet. Ye cannae even control your powers properly yet, Jamie".

"Yes I can", protested Jamie, "I can my clones pop out by clapping my hands together, and I can call them back real good too".

"And they also pop out if someone so much as flicks you in the nose", chuckled Tabby.

"I'm working on that, okay!", snapped Jamie moodily.

Rahne narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"You're alot more grumpy than ye usually are, Jamie", she said, "even in conditions like this".

Jamie's eyes widened as he shuffled nervously.

"What do you mean? No I'm not...I don't know what you're talking about!"

Tabby blinked.

"Wait a minuite", she said, "you're not Jamie"

She gasped, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You're a DUPE!".

Jamie cleared his throat, looking around.

"Technically, I AM Jamie....just...more of a part of him than all of him", he said, giving a nervous laugh, "I knew this was a stupid idea".

"Okay..errr..Jamie", said Sam, "where's...Jamie?"

"Oh no, everyone want's the ORIGINAL Jamie, nobody cares for us clones!", said Jamie melodrimatically, waving his hands in the air, "we're people too, you know!"

"Just not in your own right", said Rahne, then sighed, "where is he...er..you?".

"Where do you think?", said Jamie moodily.

"Well, at least we know this is his grumpy personality", said Tabby with a smirk.

"Har de har har", said Jamie dryly, then sighed, "I am currently hiding in the storage unit of the Blackbird, by the time they know I'm there, we'll be too close to the Hellfire to go back".

"You know something", said Sam, frowning, "everyone makes you out to be the nice, inocent little kid"

He shook his head.

"You're not so inocent".

Jamie mearly blew a rasberry, crossing his arms.

"Boy, you really must have it bad for Gina if you'd go through this much trouble to go get her back", said Tabby.

"Well, duh", said Jamie, then sighed, "and I won't even know what happened until I get reabsorbed...being a clone bites!" (1)

----

"I can't believe you pulled a stunt like this!!!"

Well, Jamie had been found.....and Scott was not impressed...at all.

"You guys wouldn't let me go otherwise!", protested Jamie, "you'd say I was 'too young' or 'too little'".

"You ARE too little!", said Scott.

"Well, if I'm too little, then why is it that Shortpack can go?!", shot back Jamie.

Scott stopped in mid-yell.....he had to admit, the kid had a point. He glanced over to where Shortpack was ballanced on an armrest. The diminutive mutant mearly shrugged his shoulders.

"Because...", started Scott, "because...Shortpack has a better control of his powers than you".

Hah. That got him.

"If I didn't have good control of my powers, then how did I manage to get just one clone out of me and leave me in the mansion as a decoy, which everyone fell for?", said Jamie, looking at his nails, "..including yourself?".

Scott's jaw dropped as he floundered for a reply.

"Oh, just let the kid come", grumped Logan from where he was flying the jet, "we're comin' in to land in five minutes, it's no good turnin' around now".

Jamie smirked, walking past Scott to sit down. Scott blinked under his visor, before sighing, shaking his head and going to his own seat.

------

Xavier was no fool, he knew that his group couldn't tackle the Hellfire Club alone, that much had been proven by their last enocunter. So he had called the Brotherhood for some assitance. Suprisingly enough, the Brotherhood had managed to arrive earlier than the Blackbird, thanks to Magneto's spheres. The Master of Magnetism himself had 'pressing buisness that was more important than fighting a little gang' and so he'd left his team to it, refusing to say anything else on the matter.

"This is a stupid idea", muttered Wanda, hugging her arms around herself to keep warm from the cold, mocking her father's voice, "stay together, and keep a good eye on the HQ"

She snorted, her eyes narrowing at Sidney and Todd, snuggled up a few yards away, facing another part of the building. Sidney had been at the house at the time, and chose to stay with the group, to look after Todd. He was worried for his cousin, that much was plain to see.

"Oh yeah, they're doing a really good job", she snorted.

"Awww, cheer up, Sheila", said Pyro cheerfully, "so, he tossed you aside for the cat-girl, but do you really want to be latched to that frogger all your life?"

Wanda arched a brow at him, before shaking her head.

"Not that it's any of your buisness, but no", she said "geez, it's cold, can't you make a fire or something, Pyro?"

Pyro grinned happily.

"I thought you'd never ask", he said, letting a tiny spark out of his flamethrower, letting it hop to the ground, forming itself into a small bonfire, "ta daaa!"

"Thank you", muttered Wanda, warming her freezing hands near it. She wasn't just doing it because she was cold, but if her hands were hurting, her powers wouldn't work properly.

"You're welcome", said Pyro, still grinning.

Wanda looked at him susipciously. He'd been VERY nice to her for the past few months. When it was his turn to cook, he made her favorite meals, he'd even given her one of her favorite books, an old text on Wicca, which he'd 'found lying around an old bookshop'. Of course, she didn't know he'd spent the better part of a week looking through every old bookshop within traveling distance looking for said book.

"Yeah...whatever", she replied with a shrug.

Pyro blinked at her before taking a deep breath, clearing his throat.

"So...errr...I finished my book", he said, trying to make it all seem conversational.

"Oh?", said Wanda, glancing up at him.

"Yeah", said Pyro, choosing to stare intently at his feet, "I know you like the whole gothic...thing. I wondered if you'd like to give it a look over....you know, just to see if it's any good".

Wanda arched a brow, before sighing.

"Sure", she said, "better than sitting around doing nothing"

Pyro gave her a curiously nervous smile pulling out a pile of papers all stapled together.

"This is just the first quarter", he said with a chuckle, "...I think I need to edit it a little bit".

"I think you're right", smirked Wanda, taking the pile from him, turning the first page, her eyes widening as she read the dedication at the start.

_This story is dedicated to a very special person. Someone who's beauty and inner strength has inspired me in more ways than I can count. Someone who I have completely and helplessly fallen in love with. And yet, she doesn't know this, I never could find the words to tell her, so I chose to tell her in a form I'm most comfortable with, the written word. I love you, Wanda Maximoff, and I always will. St John._

Wanda blinked up, looking at him. Pyro cleared his throat, looking shyly at the ground.

"Pyro...", she started.

"Sorry I didn't have the courge to tell you upfront", he said with a chuckle, "it's probably not as romantic as I'd planned it in my head"

Wanda blinked again, looking at the pages in her hands, before shaking her head.

"No...", she said softly, "it's....".

She sighed, leaning over to him, kissing him passionately. Pyro blinked in suprise as their lips met, before sighing, returning it, the bonfire next to them flickering a little stronger with his emotions. Neither noticed the Blackbird landing a shortdistance away.

_Ahem_, sent Xavier, _I hate to interupt...but we have a mission to begin_

---------

(1) - This is true. Jamie holds none of his clones' seperate memories until he reabsorbs them, I assume it works vise-versa. It's all odd and strange, but Jamie's power is odd and strange, so it's best to just smile and nod along.

And there we go. We have one last chapter in this chronicle, wow, it has indeed been a long one. Do review, until next time...


	33. A dream worth keeping

To Err is Human

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "The smallest catalyst can set off mind-boggling chain-reactions. One time, I said, 'Let there be light'.. all hell broke loose, figuratively speaking"

Chapter 33 - A dream worth keeping

"So let me get this straight...the only plan you guys have is to stand out here until someone comes?"

Xavier didn't blink.

"Yes"

Pietro DID blink.

"Baldy's finally gone over the edge", he said, "Looney Town, population: him".

Logan snarled, popping out his claws.

"Show some respect, you snot nosed little..."

"Logan", warned Xavier, then arched a brow, "here they come"

A loud explosion rocked the area as dozens of footsoldiers appeared out of the building, firing their weapons at the mutants. Logan gave a snarl, diving upon them, using his claws to slice through them with ease. A few shocked soldiers were taken down by Freddy as he ploughed through them, while Piotr grabbed a piece of the fallen wall, tossing it at a small group.

"Come out, Shaw, you coward!", snarled Logan, "or do you want to hide behind your little servants all your life?"

"I assure you, Weapon X", said Shaw, walking slowly out of the building, surrounded by the other members of the inner circle, "I do not intend to hide from anyone, particually you".

He gave a smirk.

"Though I do hate getting my hands dirty", he said, "Emma, dearest, introduce our guests to your little...project".

Emma nodded, clicking her fingers. From the shadows stepped five youths, Gina amongst them. All had the same, blank robotic expressions on their faces, all marked on the back of the neck from the controling solution.

"Meet our own personal army, the Helions", said Shaw with a smirk, "all young mutants, all controled to move at the comand of Emma or myself. And now, they can be tested out on you, before they move onto bigger things".

He glared at the team.

"Kill them", he said simply.

The first to move forwards was a girl with indigo hair and eyes, she gave a snarl, suddenly transforming into an indigo werecat. She hissed as she leapt towards the X-Men, being pushed aside by Sidney, quickly transforming into a tiger. The indigo creature gave a yowl of suprise as Sidney hissed, her tail swishing. She lashed out her claws at the were, trying to force her away from the others.

Wanda narrowed her eyes, forming a hex-bolt in her hands, shooting it off towards Shaw. Before it could hit him, however, she was struck with a black disk. She blinked in suprise as her hex-bolt changed course, knocking Scott off his feet. As he hit the ground, the hex meant for Shaw caused his visor to fall off, his blast streaking through the air, blowing up a nearby jeep.

"HEY!", shouted Scott, trying and failing to close his eyes, "who's side are you on!"

"It wasn't me!", growled Wanda, pulling the disk off her, disipating the hex around Scott, "it was this"

"You just got a bad case of bad luck", smirked a blonde-haired girl, flipping a handfull of black disks in the air, "coutesy of Roulette, here, have some more!"

She tossed a bunch of black disks at the X-Men. One hit Pietro as he tried to speed towards Shaw, causing him to trip and cartwheel onto the ground.

"My leg!", he yelled, holding onto it, "that little physco broke my leg!"

"Oh, shut up", hissed Wanda, unsucessfully doging another disk, her powers shooting off again, this time striking a wall, causing it to fall towards Ray and Rogue.

BAMF

Kurt quickly grabbed the two, teleporting them away form the wall. Unfortunately, as he did so, he was caught in the hex-field, causing his re-entry to be high above the ground, causing all three to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Okay, that's getting anoying!", snapped Amara, flaming up, forming a blast of magama in her hands. Suddenly a boy stepped in front of her, smiling softly.

"You don't have the will to fight", he crooned softly, "you're too fightened, you're freezing up".

"No..I...I...", Amara blinked, shivering, suddenly feeling a mind-numbing terror, she powered down, backing away from the scene.

"Good job, Empath", smirked Emma, then glared at a red-head, "Tarrot, NOW!".

Tarrot nodded, pulling out a tarrot card from her pocket. She concentrated as a figure of the skeletal Death on horseback materialised in front of her. Death raised his sythe, charging into the battle. He charged towards Kitty, knocking her to the ground, before turning back on her, sythe raised.

"KITTY!"

Lance narrowed his eyes, the ground shaking under Tarrot's feet, causing her to fall, the figure of Death disapating as Tarrot fell to the ground, hitting her head.

"Finish them", snapped Shaw, looking at Gina.

Gina smirked, the ground errupting into a jungle of lashing vines.

"Gina!", shouted Jamie, dodging one of the vines, "it's me, Jamie! C'mon, you don't want to do this!".

Gina looked at him unblinking, knocking him to the side with a vine. Jamie winced, three dupes popping out, which he quickly re-absorbed.

"Now, we work", said Xavier with a nod, closing his eyes, putting his hands to his temple.

Shortpack, Jean and Sage nodded, following suit. Gina blinked, stopping suddenly, dropping to her knees, panting. The plantlife all stopped moving as the telepaths combined their powers, trying to purge her mind of the harm done by Shaw.

_Gina_, sent Xavier, _please, do NOT fight us, we are trying to help you. You are not like this, you know you're not._

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD, _Gina mentally screamed, shaking her head, _it hurts!_

_Let us HELP you_, sent Xavier before frowning, "Multiple, talk to her".

Jamie nodded, running over, kneeling in front of her.

"Gina, listen to them, let them help you", he urged, "you don't want to be Shaw's lakey for all your life. I know you don't!"

_Keep it going, it's working, _sent Shortpack.

"You want to be a dancer, remember?", carried on Jamie, "you said you wanted to be like that girl in that cheesy eighties movie, you know, with the welder and stuff!" (1)

Gina whimpered, shaking her head.

"You remember making me watch that movie?", Jamie tried, "when I stayed over at your place. We stayed up all night watching cheesy movies eating pizza. And then we played scrabble, and you made up the word 'Flopypot', and made me believe it was an actual word. C'mon, Gina, you have to remember"

Gina's eyes opened in confusion, changing from dull green back into their original vibrant jade.

"Jamie?", she squeaked, before her eyes widened.

She cried out, holding her head in pain.

"What's wrong with her?", shouted Jamie.

"Her mind is trying to purge the remnants of the poison Shaw injected into her system", frowned Xavier, "it's causing her powers to flare. Her body was forced into evolving too quickly, now it's trying to right itself"

Gina narrowed her eyes, the plants around her coming to life again. They lashed out behind her, catching hold of Emmanuel and Daniel. The men screamed in horror as the vines started to close around them, squeasing them tightly. There was a sickening crunch sound as Gina fell unconcious, the vines dropping the boneless forms of the two men. Shaw's head shot up as the sound fo sirens filled the air. He nodded at Emma, who clicked her fingers, calling off her Helions.

"Fine, take back your little child", growled Shaw, "we have better things to go onto".

Logan snarled, clenching his fists.

"No, you're gonna go pay fer your crimes, like decent folk", he smirked.

"What crimes?", said Shaw, arching a brow, "in case you haven't noticed, I'm one of the richest men in America, there is no courtroom in the world which would dare prosecute me or any of my Inner Circle".

Emma smirked, leading the four remaining charges into a waiting chopper. Shaw following behind.

"If I were you, X-Men, I'd make myself scarce", he said, "two dead bodies obviously killed by a mutant would not look too good against you, would it?".

Xavier frowned, nodding at Scott to pick up Gina.

"We shall probably meet again, Mr Saw", he said flatly, as he and his team entered the Blackbird.

"No doubt we will", smirked Shaw, vainishing in his own chopper, "I'll look forward to it"

Each aircraft took to the air, going their sepearte ways, an instant before squad cars pulled up to the scene.

Lizzie groaned, shifting on her bed. She had been discharged from the Institute, but been told she had to rest, alot. Well, she'd rested...and then she'd rested some more. Now, now she was bored!. Geez, how long did broken ribs take to heal!. She lay back, blinking up at the ceiling. She could always count the tiles again. Of course, she already knew there were twenty three tiles. She knew this because she'd already counted them a total of fifty nine times.

"Agggghhhh!", she said, hiding her face in a pillow.

There was a tentative tap on the door. Lizzie sighed, removing the pillow, watching the door.

"Come in".

The door opened and two huge eyes blinked around them.

"Hi Lizzie"

Lizzie smiled softly.

"Hey there, Sammy", she said, "come on in".

The young fish-boy opened the door enough to let himself through, before closing it again, walking over to her bedside.

"I came to check on you", he said, then smiled, "and I got you this pretty flower to make you feel better".

He brought a rather crumpled daisy from behind his back. Lizzie smiled, taking it off him, smelling it.

"Awww, thanks Sammy", she said gently, "it's lovely".

"You're welcome", smiled Sammy, "how are you feeling?".

"A'hm still a bit sore", said Lizzie with a weak smile, "but a'h hope ah'll be out of bed soon"

She chuckled.

"So, how's everyone doing?", she asked, "a'hve been going stir crazy cooped up here".

Sammy grinned.

"Kyle got fleas and he had to have a special shampoo that makes him smell", he said, being twelve, loving such misfortune, "oooh and Lorna hit Alex over the head with a shovel and he's got this biiiiiiiiiig bruise on his forehead!".

Lizzie laughed, shaking her head in amsusement.

"A'h suppose he had it coming again", she said.

"Doesn't he always?"

Both Lizzie and Sammy glanced over to the door, where Lucas was leaning on it with a smirk. He walked in, ruffling Sammy's fin, the closest thing the kid had to hair.

"Hey, Sammy, think ye can do me a favour?", he asked, "Maggott 'accidentally' tossed Syrin's favorite necklace in the resevouir again, can ye go in and fish it out?".

Sammy nodded enthustiastically.

"I'll get it out before you can blink!", he said, puffing out his chest, giving Lizzie a kiss on the cheek before dashing out of the room.

Lizzie sighed softly, watching him go, a soft frown on her face.

"Ye would have been a wonderfull mother, Li'zbeth", said Lucas, sitting next to her on the bed, "sorry, your mind was shoutin' out..hard not tae hear".

Lizzie looked at him with a sad sigh.

"A'h guess", she whispered, "we'll never know for sure, will we?".

"Well...I dunnae know about that", said Lucas.

Lizzie blinked, looking at him confusedly.

"What?".

Lucas cleared his throat, giving her a smile.

"We could always try again...once we're a little older", he said softly, "when we're both ready...if ye want to, that is".

He sighed, taking her hand.

"Now's as good a time as any tae say it, I've been trying for months", his other hand moved under her chin, tilting her head up so her eyes locked with his, "I love ye, Elizabeth Guthrie".

Lizzie's eyes widened, before a wide smile crossed her face.

"Took you long enough", she teased, then sighed, "A'h love you too, Lucas".

He smiled, brushing a hand over her cheek, leaning in to give her a soft kiss, not wanting to be anywhere else in the world than right there.

"A small area just outside of Bayville yesterday was scene to the deaths of two famous buisnessmen", said Trish Tilby, staring at the camera, "Emmanel DaCosta and Daniel Toynbee are well known for their fortune and multi-million dollar buisnesses. Their bodies were found horrifically mangled, police refuse to give much detail on the matter, but it is thought that it was a mutant attack".

There was a 'poing' sound as a rubber dart stuck itself to the TV screen, sitting perfectly on the reporters forehead.

"Feeling better?", asked Shortpack, arching a brow.

"Much", smirked Hank, putting his dart gun down.

A day later and the Hellfire Club had all but disapeared, the Helions along with them. Police had investigated the Institute, but of course, with no evidence to prove any of the mutants inside had been responsible, they soon turned away. Roberto frowned, watching the screen, his arms crossed.

"How do you feel?", asked Danielle gently, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Roberto shrugged.

"I'm fine", he said, "he stopped being a father to me a long time ago".

"How about your mother?", asked Danielle, giving him a hug, resting her head on his arm.

"Why do you think she is at digs all the time?", replied Roberto, "they haven't had a 'good relationship' since I was two".

He sighed.

"Unfortunately, they will want me to take over the buisness", he said, then smiled slightly, "maybe I can fix what my father managed to ruin".

"Kurt", agreed Imara from where she was lying on a play-mat with Toby.

"And to think", said Shortpack, arching a brow, "women pay thousands of dollars to be inseminated with genus sperm...and the result of genus genes is this".(2)

Imara wrinkled her nose at him.

"KURT!".

"In other news", contined Trish, the rubber dart still firmly lodged on the screen, "Warren Worthington, aclaimed as one of the worlds most eligible bachelors anounced his engagement today. The young woman in question, a Gabrielle MacLeod-Wyngarde is rumoured to, indeed, be a mutant. This had, indeed, caused a stir".(3)

"That sneaky winged dog!", said Beast, blinking, "he didn't mention a thing to us!"

"Can you blame him?", asked Shortpack pointedly, arching a brow, "If I were in his place, I wouldn't want too much fuss either"

"Shortpack, unless Barbie or Thumbelina become real, you'll NEVER be in that place", said Storm.

"Oh gee...thanks, 'Ro", said Shortpack dryly, "it's so nice to know I have friends who care for me".

"Come on, young lady", said Storm quickly, plucking her daughter up, "that's enough talking for one day".

The second she was moved, Toby began to whimper, moving his arms around trying to find his fellow youngster.

"I can't leave her here, Toby, she has to go home", sighed Storm, "I really, really want to sleep".

Hank chuckled, picking up Toby.

"She'll be back tomorrow, I promise", he said, then looked pointedly at Storm, "for the love of God, make sure she IS here, I swear he knows when I've duped him".

Storm, chuckled, nodding her head, going outside, putting Imara in the car with a smirk.

"Come on, lets go home to that lovely meal Daddy made for us out of guilt", she said, "even if he doesn't have to, but who's going to argue when we can get cooking like HIS?"

"Kurt", replied Imara

"Exactly", said Storm with a nod, heading off.

Meanwhile, in the garden, Gina was getting some fresh air.When she'd finally come to, she'd been quiet and withdrawn, not speaking to anyone, not even Todd or Jamie. She sighed, closing her eyes, letting the wind brush through her hair. She felt hurt, used...and a slow, boiling anger for those who did this to her.

"Gina?"

She opened her eyes, turning to look at Jamie, who was frowning at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?".

Gina shrugged.

"Not really", she said, "considering my Grandmother is dead and I've got the lives of at least three people on my concience"

"That wasn't your fault", pointed out Jamie, "you were't even in control of yourself, then".

"I still did it", replied Gina, "it doesn't make me any less of a killer...so be it".

Jamie blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants an assasin, he'll get one", said Gina, narrowing her eyes, "all of them will".

"WHAT!", squeaked Jamie, "You can't go all Kill Bill on them!"

"They deserve to pay for what they did to me", growled Gina, the surrounding foilaige rippling with her emotion, "I won't let them get away with what they did to me. They murdered my Grandmother, they used me to kill others".

"But if you go to kill them, it won't make you any better than they are!", protested Jamie.

"I don't care", she said, "there's no place for me now, anyway".

"You could stay here at the Institute", Jamie said desperately, "you'd be safe here, no one could hurt you again. Please...don't go, Gina".

Gina's frown faltered slightly, before she sighed, walking over to him.

"I know this is hard to take, and I truely am sorry", she said softly, "but I can't let this lie. From the moment I woke up, I have been having flashbacks of what was done to me...what was done to the others".

She shook her head.

"And Shaw and his cronies still walk free?", she narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves".

"But...", started Jamie weakly.

Gina sighed softly, giving him a gentle kiss.

"You'll understand, one day", she said, before stepping away.

Vines grew around her, encasing her before sinking to the ground, vanishing. Jamie sighed, staring at the ground.

"It's okay, Jamie", said Xavier, wheeling over, "her mental state was greatly altered by Shaw's meddlings, I doubt that her personality will ever be the same again"

"But did she have to leave?", Jamie whispered.

"She seemed to think she did", said Xavier, "and for that, we have to assume she knows what is best for herself".

"You're on in five, Miss Cagney".

Sidney smiled, nodding at one of the backstage assistants.

"This is it", smiled Todd, taking her hands, "you ready?"

"I'm more than ready", said Sidney, then frowned, "how're you holding up?"

"Me?", said Todd with a chuckle, "the woman I love is starting the career she was made to be in, I couldn't be happier"

"You know I meant your father", said Sidney pointedly.

"I'm fine", said Todd with a frown, "to be honest, I'm a little disapointed it wasn't me that ended his miserable life".

"Poor baby", teased Sidney, kissing his cheek, "did you give the Morlocks my package?"

"Yeah", he said, "they didn't quite understand why you insisted on givin' them a quarter of your earnings"

"They saved me", said Sidney softly, "they took me in when I didn't fit in anywhere else. They're like a family to me, and I can't think of anyone more deserving".

Todd nodded, giving her a hug.

"I understand", he said softly, "you better get goin', that guy's startin' ta look a little pale".

Sidney chuckled, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh, that's Mr Sakano", she said, "he's Dazzler's producer. He's a little..highly strung" (4)

That was a bit of an understatment. Mr Sakano was pointing wildly to the stage with one hand, while he used the other to repeatedly hit himself in the head with what looked like a big, heavy book.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going", whispered Sidney, giving Todd a soft kiss before heading up to the stage, the sound of applause sounding.

Todd sighed softly, leaving to sit at his place around front, watching her as the band started up, Sidney singing softly.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero, And Evr'ything I would like to be?", she sang, "I can fly higher than an eagle, 'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings. (5)

Todd smiled, watching her adoringly, he couldn't believe he'd won her back. He knew he'd never be able to let her go now. He'd follow her to the ends of the earth and back again.

"I love ya, Sid", he whispered softly.

(1) - Flashdance, in case you're wondering.

(2) - This is actually true, I saw it on a TV show once. How...odd.

(3) - Incidentally, Gabrielle doesn't belong to me. She belongs to my RPGing buddy, Shel. And yes, that is WYNGARDE.

(4) - Mr Sakano isn't mine, he's from Gravitation, the only Anime that I will watch (and thus love). He's such fun!

(5) - Wind beneath my wings, by Bette Midler, who I think is the ONLY person who can pull this song off right.

Well, there's another Chronicle done and dusted. What do I have in store for you in the next one? All that I will reveal that it is set around 5 years after this one. That's it. HAH! Ahem. Anyway, I was planning on bringing out my next 'Pick on a group' story next, but because of my evil backlog of work, I'm afraid it's on hold for a while. Instead, I've started to bring back out my parodies, in non-script format. Anyway. Do review. Until next time...


End file.
